Haunted by the Past
by kissmekillme524
Summary: Since moving to Kalos two years ago, Serena had accomplished quite a bit-she's the Kalos champion; she has an unbeatable team of Pokemon; and she has the best friends a girl could ask for. When a face from her past comes back to haunt her, will she lose everything she's worked so hard for?-Rated M for Language, Sexual Themes, Violence, and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, kissmekillme524 here. So, this is my first fanfiction. Here's my headcanon, real quick:**

**In Black 2/White 2, the hero battles two kids in the Aspertia Gym, Serena and Pedro. In X and Y, Serena has just moved to town (I'm a girl, so yeah, Serena is my player character). Anyway, why did her and her mom move to another region? My belief is that Grace is Kalosian, and had only moved to Unova to pursue her career. Something happened to the family, and Grace moved them back to her hometown in Kalos, where the story of X and Y start. **

**Another headcanon: Unova, where my version of Serena is from, is based on America, and Kalos, where they move, is based on France. What about the other regions? Well, Kanto and Johto are obviously Japan; I don't know why, they just seem Japanese to me. Hoenn is based off of somewhere in South America, since it's so sunny, and there's no Ice type gyms (minus Glacia, but she's Elite Four). Sinnoh is Scandinavia-you know, Sweden, Norway, and Finland; this is based mostly off of Platinum, since the player character wears a winter coat the entire game. With all of that, people from each region speak different languages; Unova is America, so they speak English; Kalos is France, they speak French; Kanto and Johto are Japan, they speak Japanese; Hoenn is South America, they speak Spanish; and Sinnoh is Scandinavia, so I made it easier, and gave them Norwegian. And, just like in real life, all the regions that are not Unova speak at least rudimentary English. I am an American with no foreign language training living in Germany, and I can confirm this, at least in Europe. Also, for simplification, I renamed the languages: English is now Unovan; French is now Kalosian; Spanish is now Hoenni; Norwegian is now Sinnoan; and I'm still kinda figuring out the Kanto/Johto thing. But since I don't plan on using characters from those regions, I guess it's moot. **

**All that being said, I'll offer translations of any foreign phrases at the end of the chapter. I apologize if I'm wrong, but I'm mostly working off of Google Translate, so please don't kill me.**

**And finally, this is the first fanfiction I've had the nerve to post... Constructive criticism is very much welcomed and appreciated! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon, Serena! Everyone is waiting!"

It was a beautiful fall day in Lumiose City as a small brunette pulled on the hand of a honey-blonde a few inches taller than her, down North Boulevard. The small brunette was one of Serena's dearest friends, Shauna; the honey-blonde, was of course, Serena. She shook her head at her friend's antics, smiling slightly.

It was hard to believe it had been almost two years since Serena had moved to the Kalos region from Unova. Serena's mom, the famous Rhyhorn racer, Grace, was originally from Kalos, and had decided to return to her home region after Serena's "accident" and subsequent nervous breakdown; that's what they called it—The Accident. Grace had hoped the fresh air and natural beauty would help Serena, and she had been partially right; what had helped the most were finding her best friends and her Pokémon.

When she had first moved to Vaniville from Aspertia, she was withdrawn, quiet, and fearful, with memories of the accident fresh in her mind. The stutter she had been born with was worse than ever, and she never talked to anyone. It had been a shock when her mom had woken her up one morning a few weeks after they had moved and told her that two neighbor kids were at the door, asking about her. Grace had been excited, but Serena was terrified. She didn't like meeting new people, and didn't want these new kids mocking her. But like the good daughter that she was, Serena got dressed and went out to meet them.

Shauna was a short brunette, a few inches shorter than Serena (and that was saying something, as Serena was only five foot two), and had the strangest hair style she had ever seen, some double pigtail configuration that made Serena's head hurt just looking at it. She was tan, like she spent a lot of time outside, with bright green eyes and a wide, happy smile. She was fifteen, almost sixteen, and lived on the other side of town with her parents and younger brother.

Calem had messy black hair that fell in his eyes, an easy-going grin, and she would later find out that his stormy gray eyes changed colors with his mood. He was slightly paler than Shauna, and had a good five, six inches on Serena, which made him seem like a giant compared to Shauna. Calem lived right next door to Serena, with his parents, and he had just turned seventeen.

After a flurry of introductions, Calem and Shauna had dragged her off to the next city, where they introduced her to their other two friends, Trevor and Tierno.

Trevor was a redhead with intelligent blue eyes, and was paler than even Serena. He was from Lumiose City, where he lived with his older sister; his parents apparently traveled for work. He was about the same height as Shauna, maybe an inch taller, and was a few months younger than her.

Tierno was tall, taller than Calem, though he was quite a bit heftier. Tierno had dark brown eyes and black hair that he kept buzzed short. He also hailed from Lumiose City, where he lived with his dad, and four younger siblings. He apparently loved dancing and was around Calem's age.

After some more introductions and the refusal of some embarrassing and rather stupid nicknames, Serena was gifted a Fennekin and Pokedex, and forced on an unwanted journey across a region where she didn't understand the language. Now, however, she had to admit that journey had been necessary for her to heal from her accident. She discovered a talent for battling, and became the Champion. She even met the legendary Pokémon Xerneas and beat Team Flare. She had an unbeatable team of Pokémon, starring her prized Sylveon, and her Pokedex was nearly full. Best of all, her stutter started to fade away, and she was no longer afraid.

She met a new friend, Emma, a pretty girl the same age as Serena, sixteen, who was also from Lumiose City. Emma had light mocha skin and big blue eyes, with dark brown hair she wore in two messy braids down her back. She had been homeless, with her friend Mimi the Espurr, until Looker had gifted her the Bureau. Serena introduced her to the rest of her friends, and grew closer to all of them.

Serena grew especially closer to Calem, though they were still just friends. She admired his strength and bravery, and his kindness and compassion, to people and Pokémon alike. She developed a crush on him that slowly turned into love. Calem had started calling her _petite fleur_ a few weeks into their journey, which Emma had later told her meant little flower in Kalosian, but he never showed interest in her beyond a rival and friend. As long as she still got to hang out with him, though, Serena was ok with them being just friends.

"We're almost there! Hurry, hurry!" Shauna's excited cry broke into Serena's thoughts. Serena blinked, looking around. She could just barely see their destination, Café Kizuna, in the distance; they had turned onto Hibernal Avenue without her noticing. Serena slowed down, running the hand not in Shauna's grasp through one of her long pigtails. Shauna tugged on Serena's hand in response.

"You look fine! C'mon!"

Serena wasn't so sure she agreed with her friend. She was no Purugly, but she also wasn't Elesa, the Gym Leader-turned-model from Unova, either. Her thick honey-blonde hair was longer now, pulled back into two low pigtails, and her emerald green eyes were still her best feature. She was also dressed in her favorite outfit, a fitted lavender long-sleeved shirt with a navy and white scarf; black skinny jeans with white riding boots; her lavender fedora with the white hat ribbon; and her strappy white bag. But she was still five foot two, still disgustingly thin, and still paler than a Gardevoir.

Shauna was wearing a white fitted sleeveless turtleneck shirt, with a red pleated skirt, black tights, and black Mary Jane's, and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, her bangs brushed to the side. Serena sighed but allowed her friend to pull her down the street, since she hadn't seen Calem in almost a month, and Trevor and Tierno in even longer.

All of whom she could see waiting as they drew closer. Trevor had cut his hair shorter, and was taller than even Serena now. He was wearing a white button up polo with a gray, blue, and black checked sweater vest, black jeans, and black boots. Serena could tell Tierno was even taller than before, and had lost a little weight and gained some muscle. He was dressed in a green logo shirt, with khaki colored cargo pants and white sneakers. Calem was almost a foot taller than her now, and still just as gorgeous, wearing his favorite pair of worn jeans (which were also Serena's favorite pair of jeans on him, incidentally), with a black short sleeved button down shirt unbuttoned over a white t-shirt and black sneakers, and holding a black jacket similar to his blue one in his hand. That lazy grin Serena loved spread across his face as he noticed them coming up the street.

"_Il est temps_, Slowpokes!" he called to them, waving. Serena couldn't help the slight shiver she got; she couldn't understand a word of it, but she loved when Calem spoke his native tongue. She wouldn't let him know that, though.

"Not Kalosian, Cay!" she called back as Shauna let go of her hand. Serena glanced down at her friend, who was blushing and staring at Trevor, a small shy smile on her face. _Hmmm… That's new_, she thought to herself, stopping as they came even with their friends.

"He said it's about time. We've been waiting awhile," Trevor said, as he hugged Serena, then Shauna. He was followed by Tierno and Calem.

"S-sorry," Serena stuttered self-consciously as Calem wrapped his arms around her. Even though her stutter was barely noticeable anymore, it was always more pronounced the closer she got to Calem. "They kept me late at the L-league."

"It's been a while, _petite fleur_," Calem said, his eyes a warm dark blue. He let go of Serena and tugged on one of her pigtails. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you've been too busy with the League recently. We never get to see you anymore," Tierno chimed in.

"Are you all gonna just stand there, or can we eat lunch? I'm starving!"

"Emma!" Serena looked around Tierno, then dashed over to where Emma was sitting at the head of a nearby table, holding it for them. Emma had worn her hair loose and curling around her shoulders, with a light blue tank top under a black sweater, and artfully ripped blue jeans. She was also wearing her Essentia boots, since they were the only part of her uniform that wouldn't manifest at the press of the button on her black bracelet. Well, besides the helmet, but Serena knew that was under the table with her bag. Serena placed her bag under the table with the others, and hugged her friend before sitting to Emma's right. "I didn't know you would be here! I thought you had to work!"

"Nah. Well, I did. But I closed up shop. I couldn't let Tierney tell all of you the news without me!"

A confused look crossed Serena's face. "What news?" The chair next to her was pulled out.

"Neither of them will tell us. They wanted us all to be here before they did," Calem said as he sat down next to her. Serena's heart rate picked up at his nearness.

"And since we're all here now, we can tell you. Trevor, Shauna, sit down," Tierno suggested, as he sat to Emma's left. Trevor sat across from Calem, with Shauna at the foot of the table. Serena used the time to ask about Mimi.

"Oh, she's back at the Bureau, keeping an eye on things. She wanted me to let you know you have to come visit her, though. You, too, Cay. She likes playing with your Meowstic." Emma took a sip of her lemonade, then gestured to the other five drinks around the table. "I think I got them all right. Soda pop for Calem and Tierno, water for Trevor, berry juice for Serena, and a Nanab Miltank shake for Shauna."

"Emma, you're the best!" Shauna dove for her shake.

"What's this about?" Trevor asked Tierno, shaking his head.

"Well, we haven't all been together in a few months, and I figured we could spend some time hanging out. And, well…."

"Oh, just say it," Emma cut in. "We're dating." Everyone froze for a second before all congratulating Emma and Tierno.

"When did this happen?" Serena asked once everyone had calmed down.

"About six weeks ago," Tierno said, red-faced. "She asked me to help her out at the Bureau a few times, and she would be out so late that I started making dinner so it would be ready when she got back."

"I asked him out," Emma added. "He's so sweet and funny, but he's painfully shy. He was helping me out so much, so I took him out to dinner at Restaurant Le Yeah. While eating, I realized how much I liked him, and how sad I would be when he stopped helping me. So I asked him to stick around."

"But, but," Shauna started, "you should have told us! We're your friends!"

"Sorry, Shauna, but we wanted to make sure that we would work out before we told everyone. Can you forgive us?" Tierno asked.

"There's nothing to forgive, especially if you two are happy," Calem said.

"And you sound like a hypocrite." Trevor stared pointedly at Shauna, who looked down at her shake, playing with her straw. Serena thought back to when they had arrived, how Shauna had reacted. Come to think of it, she and Trevor had seemed to linger over their hug… Trevor reached out and took her other hand.

"Sorry Shauna, that was mean. I guess now's a good time to tell you all. I asked Shauna out last week." Another chorus of congratulations sounded as the waitress came over to them.

Serena sat back, thinking. Her friends were all dating now, and she couldn't help but wonder what Calem thought about it, if he had someone he liked. More specifically, if he liked her, and if maybe he would ask her out… No, she couldn't think like that. If she got her hopes up too high, she'd do something stupid and ruin their friendship. They were fine the way they were. As long as she got to see his lazy grin, as long as she was able to watch him brush his hair out of his ever-changing eyes, as long as he kept calling her _petite fleur,_ she was content. Not thrilled, maybe, but she'd rather have the friendship they had than nothing at all.

"Serena?"

She snapped her head up, blushing. "W-w-what?" Everyone was staring at her. "Sorry. What d-d-did you ask?"

"The waitress needs your order, _fleur_," Calem said with a small smile.

"Oh." Serena's blush deepened. "Um, the M-mild Roseli Berry Pottage, please," she mumbled, avoiding Calem's gaze. As Calem ordered for her in Kalosian, Serena felt a kick under the table. She glanced around and caught Emma staring at her. Emma flicked her gaze at Calem, then back to Serena, and cocked a questioning eyebrow. Serena shook her head frantically. She knew her friend meant well, but she didn't want anyone to set her and Calem up. If it was meant to be, it would happen on its own. Emma shrugged, smiling, and took another sip of lemonade.

Serena took a few calming breaths as the waitress left and conversation turned to what everyone had been up to recently.

"Tierno has been helping out at the Bureau, when not practicing for his dance competition. I've just been working. I've discovered a hatred for paperwork, which Tierno is kind enough to help out with," Emma was saying. Tierno shrugged.

"I'm not good at battling, so I can't help her out on the streets, but I can do paperwork. And, I have time to practice my moves in between phone calls."

"Well, I've been helping Professor Sycamore do more research on the Pokedex," Trevor said. "He thinks he can convince my parents to let me travel to other regions, as his assistant. He thinks we can gain new data on Mega Evolutions, and further our—"

"And, and," Shauna interjected, "My parents are thinking about letting me go! There are Pokémon contests in Hoenn and Sinnoh, and I was thinking of maybe trying them out!"

Calem started laughing. "Yeah, but did your parents know you guys were dating before they said that?" Shauna's parents were very nice, but her dad could be a tad —ok, a lot— overprotective. When he had found out Shauna was to travel with three boys, he had adamantly refused to let her go. When Professor Sycamore had thrown in that another girl was going, he grudgingly gave his permission (mostly after both Shauna and her mom had ripped him a new one). Shauna looked crestfallen.

"Oh, no… We told them before Trevor asked me out…Maybe we shouldn't tell them we're dating."

Trevor gave a very un-Trevor-like snort. "Your parents like me, and we're keeping it that way. We are not hiding this from them. I'd rather your dad not sic his Arcanine on me." Serena joined in the laughter that erupted from the table.

"What about you, Calem?" Tierno asked.

"Nothing much. My Pokémon and I battle at the Chateau regularly; I was just promoted to Duke. And I work part time at the Hotel Richissime. I keep hoping to beat this one," he said, elbowing Serena, "but no such luck yet. I'm working on saving enough money to get my own place, in Kiloude, or maybe Santalune." Calem averted his gaze as he said the last part.

"Wow, Kiloude? That's really expensive!" Shauna exclaimed.

"But a really good investment if you can get a house," Trevor added.

"Santalune is really pretty and quaint, too, and it's not too far from Lumiose, Vaniville, or the League," Emma said, a mischievous gleam in her eye; Serena kicked her. "You'll definitely have to invite us over once you get a house."

Calem laughed. "I'm only nineteen, Em. I doubt anyone sells houses to nineteen year olds. It'll probably be an apartment."

"How have you been, Serena?" Trevor asked her as the waitress started bringing out their orders.

"Good. Battling challengers, of course. Hotel Richissime—oh, _merci_," she said as the waitress placed her order in front of her. "Hotel Richissime wants me to do a commercial for them, but I'm not sure yet. Oh, and you wouldn't believe how the Elite Four bicker! Malva doesn't like me, because of Team Flare, but she also doesn't like anyone else, either. Just the other day, I had to have my Lucario break up a fight between her and Siebold, just because she told him—"

"Serena? Are you Serena?" Serena sighed as she was cut off by a deep masculine voice. She always made time for her fans, but sometimes she wished they'd let her eat in peace, especially the older ones, who should know better. She plastered a smile on face and turned around. "Yes, I'm Serena. How can I help—" She stopped short as she saw who had spoken. No. No way was it him. He was in a Unovan jail. He couldn't be here, not in Kalos.

An attractive young man of eighteen or nineteen stood between Serena and Emma. He was of Hoenni descent, with a slightly darker tan than Shauna, and thick, wavy dark hair that was styled back from his face. He wore a white tank top, baggy blue jeans, and a gray hoodie that was halfway zipped up. His dark eyes were currently lingering on Serena's face, and he wore an arrogant half-smile.

"Rena! I thought it was you when I heard your voice!"

Serena gulped as memories assailed her, memories of living in Unova. She finally found her voice, though it was hoarse. "P-p-pedro. W-w-what are you d-doing here?" She hated that her stutter was back. She could feel her friends all looking at her and Pedro, and she could see the frown on Emma's face as Emma watched her.

"Ah, I'm here on vacation with my parents," he said airily, dragging a chair over from a nearby table. He placed it between Emma and Serena and sat down, throwing an arm around Serena. Calem stiffened.

"Who are you?" he asked rather rudely. Pedro feigned a look of surprise.

"Rena never mentioned me? Oh, that hurts, _mami_. The name is Pedro. We go way back, we were best friends back in Aspertia."

"S-s-s-serena."

"Eh?" Pedro looked confusedly down at the blonde next to him.

"M-my name. I-i-it's Serena. Not Rena." Pedro's gaze darkened an instant before he smiled again.

"Lost the nickname? That's okay. Rena was a kid's name anyways, and you're definitely not a kid anymore, eh?" Calem clenched his fists under the table, working his jaw. "But you still can't stop the stutter, huh? You never could control that stupid thing." Serena winced as Pedro's fingers dug into her shoulder.

"Wow! Serena never mentioned she had friends in Aspertia!" Shauna said excitedly.

"She doesn't mention Unova much at all," Trevor said. "What was she like?"

"Oh, she was shy. Never had many friends, just me. We both attended the trainer's school, the one ran by the local Gym—"

"Hey, buddy. Maybe you should let her arm go. She's gonna have a bruise." Emma cut in, glaring pointedly at Pedro. Pedro looked surprised and let go of Serena's arm.

"Oh, _lo siento_! I was just too excited to see my old friend, and wasn't paying attention!"

Serena took a deep breath, trying to control her fear. She wasn't sure why Pedro was here, but she had to get him away from her friends. She was the Champion, she could stand up to him. "P-p-p-pedro, c-c-can we t-talk? O-o-over there?" Serena asked, pointing to a nearby lamppost, where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Ah? Oh, sure Rena! Let's go! We'll be back, _amigos_!" Pedro stood up and smirked at Serena's friends. His gaze lingered on Calem, and he curled his lip before he started walking over to the post. Serena took another breath, for courage, and made to stand up. Calem's hand on her wrist, though gentle, made her flinch. He looked up at her, and his eyes, now a dark gray splashed with black, were filled with worry.

"Are you ok, _petite fleur_? You're very pale."

"Y-y-yeah. I-i-I'm just going to s-s-see what he-he wants, and b-b-be right b-back." Serena stood up slowly, trying to control the wavering in her voice. "You g-guys just st-st-start eating." She made her way over to where Pedro stood.

* * *

**Translations**

**French/Kalosian**

**-petite fleur-little flower**

**-Il est temps-It's about time**

**-fleur-flower**

**-merci-thank you**

**Spanish/Hoenni**

**-mami-a term of endearment; where I grew up, it was usually used to describe a young woman the man wanted to sleep with; a close female friend; or a girlfriend**

**-lo siento-I'm sorry**

**-amigos-friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I know the last chapter was longer than this one, but I wanted to introduce the characters and personalities I saw them having. From now on, I'll be switching the focus on different characters, mostly Calem and Serena. **

**Just to clarify their ages, I see the games happening when Serena is 16; this story is set two years later, so Serena is 18, and so is Emma. Trevor and Shauna are both 17, with Shauna being a few months older. Calem and Tierno are both 19, and Pedro is 18.**

**As for Pokemon teams, Serena's is based on my team in Pokemon X, and so is Calem's. Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno's teams are their teams as of the last battle you have with them, plus the Pokemon they use in the Battle Maison Double Battle. Emma's team is the Pokemon Xerosic gave her, minus Jellicent and Volcarona. And Mimi the Espurr is Emma's friend, not her Pokemon.**

**And I forgot this last time, but I don't own Pokemon, please don't sue me. **

**Translations at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Calem watched his best friend walk toward the Hoenni stranger, as worry and anger fought for dominance in his chest.

"I don't like him. At all." Emma said hotly, still glaring at Pedro. Tierno reached over and rubbed her back.

"Me either," Calem said. Shauna looked between Emma and Calem, puzzled.

"I think he seemed nice. Isn't it good, meeting Serena's old friends? Maybe we can all be friends together!"

"Shauna, didn't you hear her? She could hardly speak around him. She was terrified," Emma shot back.

"But she can hardly speak around Calem sometimes, and she's not scared of him," Trevor pointed out. "Maybe she just likes Pedro, like the same way she likes Calem. OW!" Trevor shot a glare at his girlfriend, who had kicked him under the table. "What was that for?"

Shauna rolled her eyes. "Come on, Trevvy, Calem didn't know Serena liked him! Geez!"

"Well, he knows now," Tierno muttered, as Emma buried her face in her hands, groaning.

Calem sat in shock. Serena liked him? Serena like-liked him? He'd always hoped… But his friends had to be wrong, right? There was no way his best friend, the Kalos region Champion, could like someone like him. He couldn't even beat her in a Pokémon battle! He'd liked her for a while now, but couldn't ever get up the courage to tell her. He had always assumed he wasn't worthy of her. She had done so many great things, and his only claim to fame was to finally reach the rank of Duke at the Chateau. Oh, and get his ass handed to him every time he challenged her. Still, she was beautiful, and brave, talented and so loving…

"Trevor, don't you think that if Serena had wanted Calem to know, she would have told him herself?" Emma asked, her voice muffled, since her face was still in her hands.

"I'm sorry! I thought he knew! It's totally obvious! Everyone else knew! Hell, even HIS parents know it!"

"Serena's gonna kill you, Trevvy," Shauna told him kindly, patting him on the shoulder. Emma finally lifted her head from her hands and looked over at Calem.

"Cay? You ok, _cherie_?" she asked gently. Calem jumped, looking over at her.

"Y-yeah, I think so…" He looked back over at where Serena was standing with Pedro. Serena had a look of skepticism on her face, and she was chewing her bottom lip. _Serena likes me…_ He shook his head to clear it. "She's never stuttered that much around me. Even when she first met us, it wasn't nearly that bad."

"Well, maybe she was just nervous about being around her old friend?" Shauna suggested. "She hasn't seen him in over a year, after all."

Emma shook her head. "What about when he practically ripped her arm out of its socket?"

Shauna looked exasperated. "Maybe he was telling the truth, and was just excited. Arceus knows, I get excited when I haven't seen my friends in a long time."

"But you don't glare at us, or bruise us, or sneer at anyone we're with!" Emma cried. Trevor made calming gestures with his hands.

"Guys, you're getting too loud, and drawing attention. Serena's going to know something is wrong if you don't calm down."

Calem looked back over at Serena. She was slowly nodding, though she still looked nervous. He couldn't see Pedro's face, but he was standing far too close to Serena for Calem's comfort. Emma's too, if the look on her face was any indication.

"If he touches her, I am sending Malamar over there to screw with his head, and make him think he's been abducted by a Deoxys," Emma snarled quietly. Tierno looked at his girlfriend appraisingly.

"You get kind of scary when you don't like something, you know that?" Emma glanced at him, sparing a quick half smile, before resuming her daggers-in-the-back glare.

"Yeah, well, I finally have decent friends now, and I'll be damned if anyone is gonna hurt them."

Calem was still watching Serena. He remembered when they had first met. Serena had been so shy, and never talked to any of them. But he had thought she was beautiful, with her dark golden hair, and dark emerald green eyes. She was petite, and willowy, with skin like alabaster. She had seemed as fragile as a lily, which was why he had taken to calling her little flower. He had been charmed the first time he heard her stutter; it was adorable, and made her seem more like a regular person, like someone who was actually attainable, and not some ethereal goddess who was out of his reach.

He was proud of her accomplishments. Other men might be intimidated by her power, but Calem wasn't. She had done so much just in the two years she had been in Kalos, and he couldn't wait to see what else she could do. She was exceptional, and he was always surprised at every day that passed that she wasn't snapped up by some guy; he had seen the appraising looks strangers had given her, had been there when she politely declined passes they made at her, all without hurting the other party's feelings. But, he supposed, it made sense now, if she had liked him the entire time.

Which he still couldn't wrap his mind around. He had so many flaws, and she was so close to perfection, it was almost ridiculous. Hell, even Xerneas had been impressed by his little flower, and she had single-handedly captured and tamed all three legendary birds after they wreaked havoc with the weather in Kalos. He knew she wanted to meet Zygarde, and the great Mewtwo, who was rumored to be hiding out in Kalos at the moment, and he also knew that she would succeed where others had failed.

"—lem? Earth to Calem!"

Calem jumped and looked around, realizing he had been lost in his thoughts once again. "Sorry. I was thinking…" Everyone was laughing at him. Emma reached over and patted his hand.

"Since you know now, what are you gonna do about it? You gonna step up and be the man I know you are?" Emma said teasingly. Calem immediately felt warm, and knew a blush was crawling up his face.

"T-that's… I was just…"

Emma snorted. "Don't hurt yourself, Cay."

Calem was saved from responding when Serena started walking towards them.

* * *

Serena was terrified. She couldn't show it, but she was. She didn't want to be alone with Pedro, but she figured as long as she was still within sight of her friends, she was safe. He wouldn't do anything with them watching.

"So, Rena, who are they?" Pedro asked once she was close enough. Serena stopped, keeping a good foot of space between them.

"M-my f-fr-friends." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep a lid on her fear.

"I was your friend, once, _mami_," Pedro said, almost pouting. Ha! As if Pedro would ever pout!

"Th-that was a l-l-l-long time ago. You r-r-ruined any f-friendship between us when y-y-you h-hurt me."

Pedro sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Serena, I was a messed up kid, ok? My parents always fought, and I was raised thinking that's how all relationships were. _Lo siento,_ ok? I'm really sorry. I did my time, and saw a shrink. Mi madre left my pops, and found a good man. He's nice, and he has a good job." He looked up and met Serena's gaze. "I missed you, _mami_. It hurt when I got out and you were gone. I just wanted to make it up to you, yeah? And I couldn't. I didn't come looking for you, but it's gotta be fate that I found you. Like another chance maybe? If not another chance for us, then maybe just as friends?"

Serena bit her lip, thinking.

Pedro was gazing at Serena. "Rena, I know you don't have any reason to trust me or believe me, but I swear, I've changed. Just give me a chance to prove it to you."

Serena looked up at him; he was even taller than she had thought. She wasn't able to correctly judge his height when she was sitting down, but now she could see that he was nearly as tall as Tierno. She was still terrified, but what if was telling her the truth? Two years was a long time after all, and Arceus only knew that therapy had helped her; maybe it had helped him, too. She knew a relationship was out of the question, since she was in love with Calem, but maybe it wouldn't be too bad trying for friendship…

Serena knew she had to be careful. She had a tendency to always want to believe in the best of people. Even after what Pedro had put her through, she always gave people the benefit of the doubt. She knew she could be naïve, but she figured she had grown up a bit the last few years, and was a little more cautious.

"I know, _mami!_" Pedro's voice was excited as he stepped closer to her. "_Mi madre_ and stepdad, they're staying in a place over on South Boulevard. You always liked my ma, yeah? She'd like to see you. And she can tell you that I've changed." Pedro had a pitiful look of hope on his face. Serena chanced a look over at her friends, who seemed to be debating something. Pedro followed her gaze. "We'll be back before they can miss you, I promise." Before Serena realized it, she was nodding.

"Ok… L-l-let me t-tell them…" She turned her back on Pedro and started walking over towards her friends.

As she got closer, she noticed the conversation had died down. Calem's face was bright red, and he wouldn't meet her eyes. She put it out of her mind, as she reached under the table for her bag.

"What's up?" Tierno asked her.

"Um… I-I'm gonna g-g-go with P-p-pedro to s-see his mom. Th-they're staying in a p-place over on S-s-south Boulevard. I w-w-won't be gone t-too long," she explained, as she rummaged in her bag. Calem's head shot up, his eyes a glittering black.

"Are you sure, Serena?" Emma asked. Serena flashed a smile she didn't feel.

"S-sure. I'm g-g-gonna take Charizard, and when w-w-we're done, we'll z-z-zip right back." She pulled Charizard's Pokeball out of her bag, then placed it back under the table. "I'm l-leaving my b-b-bag here, so k-keep an eye on it, ok?"

"I don't want you to go," Calem said softly. Serena turned to him, surprised. "I don't like him, _petite fleur,_ and I'm worried about you. Please, stay." He reached a shaking hand out, stopping just short of touching her cheek. Everyone held their breath, watching their two friends.

Serena gave a small smile, a natural one, as she reached up and gripped Calem's hand in her own. Squeezing it gently, she pulled it away from her face and placed it back in his lap. "I'll b-be fine. I'll have Charizard, r-r-remember? He w-won't let anything h-happen to m-m-me." She glanced around at the rest of her friends. "Eat up, everyone. I'll b-be back in two sh-shakes of a M-m-mareep's tail."

With that, she stood up, and made her way back over to where Pedro stood, an arrogant half-smile back on his face. No one had seen the look of hatred and jealousy that had distorted his features as he watched Calem and Serena interacting.

* * *

Shauna looked around at her friends with a gleeful look on her face, as Serena walked down Hibernal Avenue.

"I told you that everything was ok! You were all just over-reacting, like I said."

"She's right, guys," Trevor told them. "Serena's much too smart to go off alone with someone she doesn't trust. And she did take her Charizard. He's ridiculously protective over her."

Calem knew Trevor was right, at least about Charizard. He had never seen a Pokémon so protective of and loyal to his trainer, nor so vicious towards those he thought might harm her. Charizard didn't even like Calem. While Serena's other Pokémon would at least take orders from Serena's friends into consideration, her Charizard was more likely to roast them if they even looked askance at him.

Not to mention, Charizard was one of her strongest Pokémon, as well as the fastest. Serena had trained his speed stat so high, it was almost preposterous; he was just as fast as her Flygon, if not faster. Calem had met many League challengers who had been eviscerated by her Charizard and his speed.

Knowing she had Charizard with her made Calem feel a bit better about her going off, but he still would have preferred she stay at the café with them.

"Well, there's nothing we can do," Emma said sourly. "But if they're not back within an hour, I'm letting Granbull out, and telling him _bon appetite._"

Tierno shook his head. "Let's just eat, and we'll wait for them to come back. If they aren't back—"

"I let Granbull eat his head."

"No, Em, we go looking for them. Serena's terrible at keeping track of time. We won't punish her friend because she didn't look at her watch."

Calem snorted. "It's ok, Em. If Tierno won't let Granbull eat his head, I'll let Absol remove it."

Tierno frowned as Emma high-fived Calem. "No, Calem. We can't hurt him. Even if they don't get along, she would be upset with us if anything happened to him."

"He's right, Cay," Shauna started. "Besides, Serena was perfectly fine—what was that?" She interrupted herself, looking around. Everyone joined her in trying to locate the buzzing noise.

"It sounds like a HoloCaster," Trevor said. "It's coming from your side of the table, Calem." Calem pulled his silent HoloCaster out of his pocket as Emma dove under the table.

"It's not mine."

"Because it's Serena's." Emma rose above the table, holding Serena's vibrating purple HoloCaster. "It's her mom. I don't feel like telling Grace that Serena's not here. Who's volunteering?" Everyone looked around uneasily. They all loved Grace dearly, but she could get neurotic if she didn't get her daily phone call with her daughter. None of them had ever understood it, but after two years, Grace had become like a second mother to all of them, so it didn't really bother them. Until they had to be the ones to explain to her where Serena was at, of course…

Calem sighed, then held his hand out. "Give it here. Someone has to answer it, or she'll trace it and come up here." Emma handed the HoloCaster over, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Stupidly brave." Calem ignored her, pushing the button to accept the call. In a moment, a blue-tinged hologram of Serena's mother appeared over the device. Grace was about forty-five, but still pretty, with dark chocolate hair that she kept pulled back from her face, and big blue eyes. She was wearing her regular clothes of a black t-shirt, and an old blue racing jumpsuit, with the sleeves wrapped around her waist. Her smile melted into a frown as she saw Calem instead of her daughter.

"Calem? Where's Serena?"

"Uh, hi Ms. Grace… Um, Serena actually isn't here right now. She left her Caster behind by accident."

"Oh." Grace paused. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, _cher,_ but I didn't know you two were hanging out today."

"Um, well, it's not just us. We were having lunch with Shauna, Emma, Trevor, and Tierno." He angled the HoloCaster around so Grace could see everyone, who each said hi. Grace responded in kind before directing her next words back to Calem.

"Did she say where she was going, _cher_? Or when she'd be back?"

"Not exactly. She met an old friend from Unova, and went to see his parents. We figured she'd be back in about an hour." He looked over at Emma, who was digging through Serena's bag, a puzzled look on her face.

"Calem?" Grace's voice dragged him back. "Did you say an old friend? From Unova? Did you catch their name?"

"Sorry, Ms. Grace, Emma distracted me. Uh, yeah, she said they had gone to school together, and that his name was Pe—Hold on, Ms. Grace—_what,_ Emma?" Calem asked. Emma had been frantically waving at him, trying to get his attention. "Can't you see I'm talking to Grace?"

"Calem! What does Charizard's Pokeball look like?" Emma's voice was tight. Calem thought for a moment.

"It's just a regular Pokeball. What does it matter?"

Emma looked grim. "Does it, by chance, have a C drawn on it, surrounded by a little flame, in permanent marker?"

Calem frowned. To his knowledge, he was the only one among their friends who had handled Serena's Pokeballs. Since Charizard, Delphox, Lucario, and Lapras were all in regular Pokeballs, Serena had decorated each one with the Pokemon's initial and symbol of their type to tell them apart. "Yeah, but how did you know that?"

In response, Emma held up a Pokeball. It was worn, but in pretty good condition, and you could tell that the owner loved the Pokémon dearly. Clearly written on the red top of the Pokeball, in black permanent ink, was a C, with a small flame surrounding it. Calem's stomach dropped.

It was Charizard's Pokeball.

"I think she grabbed Delphox by mistake. Her Pokeball is the only one missing." Emma held up four other Pokeballs—two regular ones, with L's written on top, one for Lucario, and the other for Lapras; a Quick Ball, which held Sylveon; and a Dusk Ball, which held Flygon.

"_Merde_!" Calem cursed before turning back to Grace. "Ms. Grace, who's Pedro?"

Grace blanched. "Pedro? She went off with Pedro? Calem, how long have they been gone?"

"About twenty minutes now," Trevor offered. Calem relayed the answer.

"Who is he, Ms. Grace? I thought Serena was acting weird, and I didn't like him, but she said it was ok." He mentally kicked himself as he saw the tears gather in the corners of Grace's eyes. Grace was as kind as Serena, as he hated making her cry. _This is all my fault…_

"Calem, it's not ok. He's Serena's ex-boyfriend, and he almost killed her."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Here are the translations.**

**French/Kalosian**

**cherie-honey**

**petite fleur-little flower**

**bon appetite-enjoy**

**cher-dear**

**merde-damnit/shit**

**Spanish/Hoenni**

**mami-term of endearment for a female friend, girlfriend, etc.**

**lo siento-I'm sorry**

**mi madre-my mother**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! You know how life goes. But good news for my readers, my hubby will be gone for 2-3 weeks for work starting tomorrow, so I'll have a lot of time to write! ...That's the plan, anyway. Oh, and this chapter is where the language and actions start getting rough, so I'm sorry if they make you uncomfortable.**

**And now, a celebration! My first reviews ever! HOORAY!**

**Gengar's Grin~Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy the story! I chose to give Serena the stutter because most of the fanfics I read about her portray her as really strong and capable, and I wanted to make her seem a little more vulnerable. And yes, hate Pedro! My hubby was watching TV while I was writing about Pedro, and he said I must really hate whoever I was writing about, because I kept muttering "stupid bastard" and "asshole". You're really going to abhor him after this chapter! And I chose to go that route with Serena going with Pedro because I decided that her becoming the unbeatable Kalos Champion would make her cocky, and believe she could handle anything; and in leaving her bag behind, she was trying to assure her friends and herself she would be coming back. As for Charizard getting left behind, you were right, her nerves were shot, and you'll find out exactly why soon! And Calem... we'll see! I don't wanna make it to easy for them!**

**Again, I don't own Pokemon, so don't sue me, and translations are offered at the end of the chapter for all foreign words. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pedro kept up a steady stream of conversation as they walked towards the opposite end of South Boulevard. They had already crossed Centrico Plaza, and were about halfway down Estival Avenue. Eventually, he started asking questions about Serena's life, which she answered with the shortest answers she could get away with. Pedro remained a little too close for comfort, but she brushed it off, thinking it was her own paranoia.

"So, how long have you known your friends?" he asked, as he steered her towards some alleys that she figured were shortcuts.

"T-t-two years…" Serena clutched Charizard's Pokeball tightly. Just knowing she had her fiercest Pokémon with her helped her relax.

"That one kid, Jalyn?"

"Calem." Serena missed the dark look Pedro gave her at her automatic correction.

"Yeah, whatever. He likes you."

Serena laughed humorlessly. "We're j-j-just friends." Pedro stopped walking. When he spoke next, his voice was dangerous.

"Don't laugh at me. I know what I'm talking about. Did you fuck him?"

Serena froze. She knew that tone. And she knew she had made a mistake in coming with him. She tried turning around, to return to her friends. Pedro reached his hand out, stopping her.

"Shit, sorry, _mami._ I didn't mean it to sound like that. I-I just saw how you were talking to him, and I got jealous. I missed you so much, you know?" He paused. "You're in love with him."

Serena looked away. "You d-d-don't know what you're t-talking about." She had to get away from him. Now that she looked around, she could see that he had led her down one of the darker, more questionable alleys in Lumiose City. There was no one around, which scared her. She had taken a short self-defense class after she moved to Kalos, and they always taught her to make sure you never went someplace secluded with an attacker. Not to mention, the narrow alley would be a little tight for Charizard. He would fit, but he'd have a hard time maneuvering. Of course, if she could release him so that he landed between her and Pedro, Charizard would keep Pedro busy while she ran.

Pedro slammed the wall next to her with his fist. "Bullshit! I saw how you looked at him! You used to have that look when you looked at your damned Pokémon. I waited years for you to look at me like that, and you never did. Why couldn't you have just loved me? I loved you. I did everything to make you love me, and you wouldn't. Why not?"

"L-l-love doesn't w-work that way. You c-c-c-can't f-force it." Serena slowly edged away from Pedro, back the way they had come. If she could keep him talking and distracted, maybe she could get enough distance between them to release Charizard.

"I did everything for you, Rena! I protected you from every _hijo de puta_ who wanted to use you! And it wasn't enough! Do you know how many of those boys talked about you, talked about what they would do to you if given the chance? And you were too stupid to even realize it, because you believed there was good in everyone."

By this point, Serena was a few feet away from Pedro, but there wasn't nearly enough room for Charizard… His tail alone was several feet long. She had to keep him talking.

"There is g-g-good in everyone. S-s-sometimes it's j-just buried really d-d-deep. Even y-you had g-good inside you, once. None of th-those boys said th-those things, anyway."

Pedro stiffened before turning to glare at her. Serena froze. He couldn't know what she planned.

"And how did you know that?"

Serena thought frantically. She couldn't set him off, and telling him that she had hung out with a few of those boys, who really were sweet, behind his back, would surely set him off. They had told her themselves that they never said those things; that in fact, Pedro had said many of them himself. She had just wanted friends; she'd had a small number of them, all kept secret from Pedro. One girl had told her that Pedro scared off everyone who might want to be friends with Serena, especially boys. She took a few more tiny steps back, under the guise of shuffling her feet.

"I d-don't really know. Th-that's just what m-m-my friends h-have told me, that most b-b-boys don't talk l-like that. The ones y-you met earlier, th-they said—"

That was the wrong thing to say. Pedro closed the small space between them and back-handed her. "Those _cabrones_ aren't your friends!" He pushed her up against the filthy wall, knocking her fedora off, as he invaded her space. She felt his rancid breath on her cheek as he hissed in her ear. "How many times have you fucked each one, eh, _mami_?" Serena squeezed her eyes shut. She was freezing up. She couldn't remember her self-defense training, or the Pokeball in her hand. The courage she had found during her journey was bleeding out of her, the confidence she had as the Kalos Champion was draining away faster than she could grasp it. When Pedro yelled at her, she was fifteen again, desperately trying to please an unpleasable boyfriend.

"I-I'm sorry… P-p-p-please…" she whispered. She would not cry. Even if she couldn't defend herself, she would not give him the satisfaction of making her cry. Pedro shoved her again, and she collapsed against the wall at his feet.

"Still pathetic… I lied before, I did come to find you. Do you know how far they broadcast the coverage when a new Champion rises? It goes to every region in the world. Imagine my surprise, when who should be announced as the Kalosian Champion, but my little Rena. But look at you, you're no Champion. Cringing and crying, still got that Arceus damned stutter… I did tell the truth about you growing up, though." He crouched down and touched her face; Serena flinched, but he just brushed her hair behind her ear. "You look so much better now than when you were sixteen."

"G-g-get your h-hands off of me!"

Pedro laughed again. "There's nothing you can do, _mami,_ except enjoy what's gonna happen. You denied me before, but you won't deny me now." Serena jerked away from his touch.

"Y-y-you will n-never have m-m-me!"

Pedro growled before punching Serena in the gut. She doubled over, gasping, before Pedro grabbed one of her pigtails roughly and dragged her back up. He backhanded her again, this time splitting her lip. Serena could taste the blood in her mouth.

Pedro grabbed Serena's face in his hand, his fingers digging painfully into her cheeks. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her. Serena was pressed flat against the wall; she had nowhere to go, so she bit him. Pedro pulled back, roaring. "You little _puta_!" He reached for her again, and she reflexively kicked out at him. She struggled to get back on her feet, but Pedro grabbed her flailing legs and pinned them down with his own legs.

He was on his knees straddling her now, one hand groping for the button on her jeans. She started punching at him, trying to get him to let her go. Pedro reached up and grabbed both of her slim wrists in his free hand and slammed them against the wall above her head. Charizard's Pokeball rolled across the ground; the clattering snapped Serena out of her daze.

"Charizard!" she called desperately. The Pokeball opened, and her Pokémon materialized… Only it wasn't Charizard. It was Delphox. She realized she must have grabbed the wrong Pokeball, but she didn't have time to ponder it now.

"Delphox, Psychic!"

Delphox pulled her twig out of her sleeve of fur, and her eyes started glowing. Pedro glowed before he was lifted into the air; he grabbed at Serena, ripping her shirt, before Delphox threw him down the alley. He flew into the side of a dumpster maybe a dozen feet away.

"Del! Delphox, Del!" Delphox cried, rushing to her trainer. Serena smiled at her Pokémon as she struggled to her feet. Delphox didn't have Charizard's speed, size, or physical strength, but her psychic powers were nothing to laugh at.

"I'm ok, D-delphox. I'm g-g-glad you're here. This isn't a normal b-b-battle, but I know you'll do your b-best."

"Del!" Delphox agreed with her, before turning to face Pedro, who had gotten to his knees. He wiped his mouth as he reached into his pocket, bringing out a Pokeball.

"You wanna battle, eh? Let's see how the mighty Kalosian Champion does against my Houndoom!" He threw the Pokeball, and a Houndoom materialized. Serena sucked in a sharp breath. Delphox's fire type moves would have little effect against Houndoom, and she was weak against him because she was a psychic type. The only other offensive move Delphox knew was Grass Knot, which would do even less damage to him than Flamethrower. Serena didn't know how strong Pedro's Houndoom was, nor how many Pokemon he had, but she would do everything she could to avoid falling into his clutches again. Clenching her fists, she did the only thing she could—she started battling.

"Delphox, use Flamethrower!"

* * *

"What did you just say?" Calem _thought_ he had heard Grace just tell him that Pedro was Serena's ex-boyfriend, and—even worse than that—that he had tried to kill her.

"It's why we left Unova. Did she never tell you why we moved?"

Calem shook his head. He knew it must have been something bad, to make Grace give up her entire career, and since Serena never talked about it, but he never suspected that she had almost died… The rest of his friends sat in silence around him, absorbing this news. Grace sniffed.

"Pedro was her best friend. They grew up together. And one day, it's like a switch flipped in him. He started hurting her… Calem, you have to find her. Find _mon bebe,_ please. She's all I have left."

"We'll find her, Ms. Grace. I swear it. I won't let her get hurt again." Calem hung up on Grace, which was probably rude, now that he thought about it, but he needed to get to work. He turned to his friends.

"Now, you guys don't have to help, since Grace says this guy is really dangerous—"

"Oh, stuff it, lover boy, we're helping you. She's our friend, too," Emma cut him off, their friends all nodding. Calem gave them all a grateful smile.

"Ok, well, then, we need to start looking for her; Emma, you and I should do that. Trevor, Shauna, you two need to go tell every officer you see that our Champion has been kidnapped. They need to lock the city down. Tierno, if you wouldn't mind staying here, in case she escapes him and comes back?"

As he spoke, Emma was standing up, pressing the button on her bracelet. In a matter of minutes, she was covered in her Essentia suit, minus the helmet, which she pulled out of her bag under the table. Trevor and Shauna were nodding, Shauna's bottom lip trembling.

"I'll stay," Tierno agreed as he stood up to hug Emma. "Be safe," he whispered to her. She flashed him a cocky grin before donning her helmet.

"I'm the best detective in this city, _bebe._ We'll find her," Emma said, as her helmet flickered the large electronic E that had become her symbol. She released her Crobat, to help her search, before pausing. "By the way, _cherie,_ I'm totally letting Granbull eat his head now." With that, she aimed her arm at the roof of the café, and released a grappling hook. In a matter of seconds, she was jumping across roofs, her Crobat trailing her. Tierno muttered to himself, sitting back down.

Trevor and Shauna were already headed down the street, frantically looking for an officer.

Calem reached for Serena's bag, and pulled out Charizard's Pokeball.

"Uh, Calem, what are you doing?" Tierno asked hesitantly.

"If anyone can find her, it's her Charizard."

"Hate to break it to you, buddy, but Charizard hates anyone not Serena. He especially hates you."

Calem knew that; he was counting on Charizard's love for Serena to override his hatred for Calem. Praying for a miracle, Calem released Charizard from his Pokeball.

Calem was taller than Charizard, but Charizard was much more imposing. As the Flame Pokemon materialized, Calem took a few steps backwards. Charizard snorted before looking around for Serena. Upon failing to find her, he turned his icy blue gaze to Calem and growled.

Surrounding Lumosians barely looked at the huge Pokemon on the sidewalk; Lumiose was a big city, after all, and many had seen stranger sights.

Calem took another couple of cautionary steps backwards, holding up his hands. "Look, buddy, I know you don't like me, but I need your help." Charizard snorted a short flame before turning his back on Calem. Calem dodged out of the way of Charizard's tail before it burned him.

"Serena's missing—_merde_!" He had to jump back as Charizard swung around again, narrowly missing him with his tail. "Some stranger took her away, and we need to find her. I know you hate me, but I also know you love your trainer. I do, too. Please, Charizard, believe me when I say that I will do anything it takes to find Serena."

Charizard gazed into the eyes of the human he disliked the most. He knew his trainer liked this human, but Charizard had never trusted him. He assumed the boy would take his trainer away from him, and break her heart. His mommy Charizard had loved her trainer, and when he had hatched, she had impressed upon the newborn Charmander that he was to always protect his trainer, no matter what. Charizard had never forgot what he had learned from his mommy Charizard, and had always strove to be the fiercest and most protective Pokemon Serena had; a task at which he succeeded admirably. It didn't hurt that Serena was extraordinarily kind and loving to her Pokemon. Even if his mommy Charizard hadn't taught him about the importance of loyalty, he would still have been loyal to Serena; she more than deserved it. But as Charizard looked into the boy's eyes, he could see the seriousness of the situation. He also saw the love this boy had for his dear trainer. If this boy would help his trainer, he would help the boy. The moment he did anything to hurt her, however, the boy was toast—literally. Having made his decision, Charizard crouched down and spread his wings, making room for the boy on his back.

Calem froze, unsure of what to do, as Charizard stared evenly at him.

"Uh, Cay…? I think… I think he wants you to get on…" Tierno whispered. That's what Calem had thought too, but for Serena's Charizard to not try to eat him or barbecue him was a first.

"Uh, yeah… yeah, ok. Hold on, boy." Calem turned, pulling a Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Absol!" As his Absol materialized, Calem climbed hesitantly onto Charizard's back. "Ok, Absol, Serena is missing, and we need to find her. Go see if you can sniff her out. If you get anything, let Emma's Crobat, or Charizard here know, ok?"

"Ab! Absol!" Absol sniffed Serena's bag, shook out his fur, then took off down Hibernal, following Serena's scent. Absol was no tracking Pokemon, but he knew Serena's scent well enough to find her. Calem and Emma would be faster, in the air, but Absol would be able to see or hear things Calem and Emma would miss from being up so high.

Calem adjusted his seat, gripping Charizard's belly with his knees, and holding onto his shoulders; he figured he was as well situated on Charizard as he could be.

"Ok, buddy, easy does it. Please don't kill me. Remember, we gotta find Serena."

Charizard huffed. Stupid people, they always assumed Pokemon were idiots. Charizard spread his wings, then took off into the Lumiosan afternoon. As he spiraled over the tall buildings, he could hear the human on his back swearing. Stupid human… Maybe if he had a real flying Pokemon, and not that wimpy Altaria, he would be more used to this.

"Right…" Calem had needed to catch his breath just after Charizard's take-off… How Serena managed it every day, he would never understand. "Ok, they were headed towards South Boulevard. We'll have to check every alley between here and there." Charizard angled his wings toward South Boulevard at Calem's command.

As Calem scanned he ground, looking for his best friend, he couldn't help but think about Serena and Grace's situation. He had known Grace was Kalosian after speaking with her for only a few minutes, but Serena was clearly Unovan; even though her mother was fluent in Kalosian, Serena only knew the most basic words. He assumed Grace had moved out to Unova to pursue her career as a Rhyhorn racer. Sometime after that, she must have met Serena's father, and had Serena. Then, Serena had grown up in Unova, though Calem wasn't sure if her father had stuck around or not. Serena was very close to her mother, but had never mentioned her father. Serena and Grace had lived in Unova until about two years ago, when Grace had quit her job and moved her daughter to Kalos. Calem had never known the reason for the move, but now he assumed it was caused by Pedro.

Whom Calem hated. He rarely hated people, and never had he hated someone after just meeting them. Hate was such a strong word. So far, he had hated only a few people; the four Team Fare scientists; Lysander; and Malva. And he hated them for what they had put Serena through. Now, Calem could add Pedro to that list. Or maybe, he admitted to himself, maybe he was just jealous.

After they found Serena, he was going to sit her down and demand her entire life story. She was his best friend; hell, all six of them were best friends. He deserved to know, especially if psychos like Pedro were going to come after her. If he was going to protect her from her past, he needed to know about said past.

Calem shook himself out of his reverie. He needed to focus. Serena needed him. The fall air higher up was cooler than on the ground, though the sunshine seemed brighter. In the distance, he could just make out Emma with her Crobat, jumping over roofs, checking every alley that she crossed. He trusted Shauna and Trevor to notify the police; Trevor would even make sure to tell the Professor, who would ensure that the city was locked down. Tierno was one of his closest friends, and Calem felt bad about asking him to stay behind in case Serena came back; Tierno would be just as worried as everyone else. Although, he had admitted he wasn't very good at battling… And, to be honest, Emma was the only other decent battler in their group, besides him and Serena, making him and Emma the only logical choices to search for them. They were the only three who took battling seriously, and if Serena was battling with only Delphox, she might need back-up.

Calem was still scanning the streets when his Holocaster buzzed. Adjusting his grip on Charizard to make sure he wouldn't fall, he pulled the Caster out of his pocket and answered it. A blurry hologram of Emma, in her Essentia suit, popped up. She seemed to be running, though it was hard to tell on a HoloCaster.

"Em?!"Calem had to shout over the wind rushing around him. "Em, what's up?"

"I think we found her. Crobat noticed some large fire bursts over by the alleys between Bleu Plaza and Estival Avenue!"

Calme was confused. "But they said they were heading towards South Boulevard! The fastest way is the eastern waterway or Vernal Avenue!"

"Yeah, I know. I think—ugh—jumping sucks—I think we had assumed that they were headed towards eastern Lumiose. But North Boulevard and South Boulevard also intersect on the west side of the city. We're headed there now!"

"Alright! I'll turn Charizard around and we'll head that way! Thanks, Emma!" Calem had barely said good-bye before Emma hung up. "Charizard! We need to turn around! Emma says Serena may be on the other side of the ci—AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Calem couldn't help the girly scream that tore out of him as Charizard looped over in midair before righting himself and speeding in the opposite direction.

_We're coming, Serena,_ Calem thought to himself. _Your Charizard may be trying to kill me, but I swear I'll get there._

* * *

Serena was not going to win this battle, as much as she hated to admit it. If she had her whole team, she would have slaughtered Pedro, but with only Delphox… She'd made a horrible discovery about Pedro's Houndoom; his ability was Flash Fire, so Delphox only had one attack that could even inflict damage on him… Unfortunately, it was Grass Knot. Serena was currently wishing that she had taught Delphox Power-Up Punch, but she had thought Delphox didn't need it, since Serena had Lucario… Well, if she got out of this, she was getting rid of Sunny Day, and teaching Delphox that TM move.

"What's wrong, Rena?" Pedro sneered. "Not the all-powerful Champion you thought you were?"

Serena gritted her teeth. "Y-y-you're a c-c-coward. If th-this w-were a r-r-real b-battle, you wouldn't s-stand a chance."

Pedro laughed. "_Mami,_ you can't even stop your stutter around me. What makes you think you'd beat me in a battle? Now, just give up, and come back home with me. _Eres mia,_ Rena. You always have been. You will always belong to me. Houndoom, use Crunch!"

"Dodge, then use G-g-grass Knot!" Serena shouted. Delphox jumped to the left, and came up against the alley wall. She turned to attack, but Houndoom was right behind her, following up with another Crunch.

"Del! Delphox, phox!" Serena flinched as the attack hit. Delphox straightened up slowly, panting heavily. She raised her wand, and grass blades broke through the cobblestones of the alleyway, wrapping around Houndoom's paws. Delphox jerked her wand to the side, and the grass blades moved with it, tripping Houndoom. Unfortunately, the grass type attack had little effect against the fire and dark type Pokemon. Houndoom stood up easily, snorting.

Pedro was laughing meanly at Serena. "C'mon, you can't win this. Just give up."

Serena knew he was right. She didn't have her other Pokemon; she didn't even have a simple potion. But she also knew she wouldn't give in to him, no matter what. Her eyes darted around the abandoned alley, another idea forming. Serena knew it was risky… Delphox could get hurt, and Serena definitely would; Houndoom would be fine, but hopefully it would cause Pedro to flee… And if Pedro fled, hopefully he would recall Houndoom. She knew her plan's success was based on a lot of ifs and hope, but it was the only option she had left, aside from losing or surrendering, which she wouldn't do.

"Delphox!" Serena called. "I h-have an id-d-dea, but you n-n-need to t-t-trust me that you w-won't get h-h-hurt!"

Delphox flicked her ears back, not taking her eyes off of Houndoom. As a psychic type, she could read her trainer's mind, and she knew what Serena wanted to do. This wasn't a matter of trusting Serena; Delphox trusted her implicitly. Delphox could also see that the plan would most likely work, but her trainer would be badly injured. That was the part Delphox didn't agree with. …Unless Delphox disobeyed a direct order. She was weak from her injuries, but she would do everything she could to protect her trainer. Fire could kill Serena, but it wouldn't damage Delphox much. Flicking her ears forward again, Delphox nodded.

Pedro sneered again. "You can't beat me, and you won't be able to escape. If you give up now, I'll let you keep your little pet."

It was now or never. Serena took a deep breath, and shouted her orders. "D-d-delphox, Sunny Day, and then use F-flamethrower!"

Pedro doubled over with laughter. "Oh, mami, you really are too stupid. Houndoom, just stand there and let her strengthen you."

Delphox ignored the idiot human and his idiot Houndoom. She raised her wand, and the sunshine grew brighter. She could feel the fire inside of her leap in jubilation at the increased power as she turned away from Houndoom and unleashed her flames on the debris in the alley. The flames ate up the fuel, expanding as it searched for more. In minutes, the entire alley would be a raging inferno.

Serena's heart jumped into her throat. "Delphox, k-keep it up! Aim for the d-d-dumpsters!" Delphox complied, aiming her fire at the three dumpsters it would reach. The heat was already almost too intense. Serena could see Pedro sweating and looking around, comprehension dawning on his face. Houndoom just stood there, looking around in confusion.

"Houndoom, finish that Delphox!" Pedro was dancing away from the flames that were creeping closer to him. Houndoom turned on Delphox with a vicious snarl.

"D-delphox, return!" Serena held Delphox's Pokeball out, but her Pokemon avoided the stream of light. "D-delphox?" Delphox turned to her trainer, and cast Psychic, forming a protective barrier around Serena. Serena could still feel the heat, could feel the air growing hotter as the fire grew, but none of the flames were touching her. She watched in horror as Delphox dropped to her knees, the paw holding her wand wavering. Her Pokemon was going to sacrifice herself. Houndoom was going to defeat her Pokemon, maybe even kill her, and Delphox was using the last of her energy to protect Serena. Tears filled her eyes. Her plan had backfired, and her beloved Pokemon would pay the price. The flames were supposed to overwhelm Pedro, who would run. Serena would be burned, but her and Delphox would be safe. Serena beat against the barrier, screaming at Pedro to stop his Houndoom, and begging Delphox to just return to her Pokeball. Each inhalation of the burning air seared her lungs, but she couldn't stop herself.

Pedro's eyes glittered maliciously. "Finish this! Foul Play!" Serena fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She squeezed her eyes shut as Houndoom opened his jaws behind Delphox. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Ab! Absol!"

Serena's eyes flew open. A large white Pokemon had slashed at Houndoom's face just as he was about to attack Delphox. Serena recognized him as Calem's Absol; he stood as a barrier between Delphox and Houndoom. Houndoom was getting back to his feet, growling.

Absol crouched low, his red eyes trained on Houndoom. The flame on the end of Delphox's wand was shrinking as she breathed laboriously; Serena knew that she had never kept Psychic going for so long, and it was draining her already weakened body. Pedro stumbled, coughing, as he stared at the new Pokemon preparing to pounce. He pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket before glaring in Serena's direction.

"This isn't over, Serena. You will come back home with me. Houndoom, return!" Houndoom disappeared in a red light. Absol stalked toward Pedro, who turned and fled down the alley. Absol was after him like a shot, disappearing into the smoke and flames.

Delphox finally ended her Psychic attack, and Serena was free to rush to her Pokemon. The flame on the end of Delphox's twig went completely out as she fainted. Serena managed to catch her Pokemon before she hit the ground. She recalled her previously undefeatable, finally beaten Delphox into her Pokeball.

"I'm so s-s-sorry." Serena kissed the Pokeball, crying. "Th-thank you so m-much." She slipped Delphox's Pokeball into her pocket and struggled to her feet, before looking around. The flames were higher than before, and the air roiled with oily smoke; Serena felt like she was blistering in the heat. The smoke was stinging her already sore eyes, and the lack of oxygen was making her dizzy. She managed a few weak steps before she collapsed against the alley wall. She attempted to push herself up, and only succeeded in making herself nauseous. She retched weakly before falling back to the ground, where she rolled over. She fingered Delphox's Pokeball in her pocket and cried.

Pedro might not have gotten her, but she was going to die anyway. She had sabotaged herself without even realizing it. Her poor mother would never be the same. Serena would never see her friends again, and she would never get the chance to tell Calem how much she loved him. And worst of all, she was condemning Delphox to die, because she was weak and her body was giving up on her.

Serena could just make out the sun through the smoke… That stupid Sunny Day… It had given the fire too much power. If she lived through this, she was smashing that Arceus damned TM to pieces.

Serena's last thought before she blacked out was how strange it was for a cloud to pass in front of the sun after Sunny Day had been used.

* * *

**Translations**

**French/Kalosian**

**mon bebe-my baby**

**bebe-baby**

**cherie-honey**

**merde-damnit/shit**

**Spanish/Hoenni**

**mami-term of endearment, usually for a girlfriend or close female friend.**

**hijo de puta-son of a bitch**

**cabrones-bastards (sorry if it's wrong, Google Translate only offered the singular form)**

**puta-bitch**

**eres mia-you are mine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Gengar's Grin~I can promise Serena is not dead. I wouldn't have much of a story without her, huh? Though, it would provide a great twist... Hmm... Charizard is a huge softy! I loved the idea of an incredibly powerful Pokemon turning into a huge quivering mass of fluff for his trainer. Also, I pictured the alleys as similar to the back alleys in the game, maybe twice as wide, and there isn't a lot of room in the alleys in the game. **

**Ten-Faced~I enjoyed your verbal vomit! It made me giggle. I'm glad you enjoy the story, and that I could help your headcanon dreams! In regards to the Pokemon Serena owned in Aspertia, you will find out what happened with them; I actually almost wrote that part earlier on, but decided that it needed to wait until later in the story. Thank you for the compliments. Would you believe me if I told you that I've never written before, other than the required crap for school? Lol. **

**And to answer the both of you, I absolutely promise Pedro will be punished, but I'm still brainstorming ideas to ensure I give him the most satisfying punishment ever. He deserves nothing but the most twisted scenario my mind can dream up.**

**Everyone else should take a cue from the lovely people mentioned above. Reviews make me smile, and encourage me to write faster. :)**

**Enough with the stalling; here is your next chapter! I don't own Pokemon, please don't sue me, and translations offered at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Shauna was a terrible friend. There was no arguing it. She was the one who had told her friends that Serena would be fine, that they were over-reacting. If she had just kept her stupid mouth shut, Calem or Emma would have gone after Serena, and Serena would be safe with all of them. This was all her fault, and she knew it.

After that panic-inducing call from Grace, and Calem's hurried instructions, Trevor had dragged her down Hibernal to look for an officer. Well, Trevor had looked. Shauna had been too busy trying not fall apart. Trevvy needed her to be strong. He couldn't worry about her right now, not while Serena was missing. They'd finally found an officer exiting the Lumiose Transportation Office on South Boulevard. Trevor had quickly told him the situation, to which the officer had scoffed. The Champion, getting kidnapped? He had told them to stop wasting his time, before heading towards a nearby café.

This had happened three more times, before Trevor had furiously pulled Shauna into the Lab, where he told Professor Sycamore what had happened. Thankfully, the professor personally knew Officer Jenny, the head of the Lumiose Police Force. Working together, Professor Sycamore and Officer Jenny had gotten the word spread about Serena, and search teams were being organized. Shauna was curled up in the corner of a couch in the Lab, waiting for Trevor to return from wherever he was.

Back when they had all started their journey together, Trevor had just been a friend, the kind of nerdy kid who was obsessed with completing his Pokedex. During their journey, she hadn't spared him much thought. Indeed, she'd actually had a crush on Calem in the beginning. She was always more concerned about what Calem had to say, or what he thought about this Pokemon, or his views on that combination of attacks. She'd been a little sad when she realized Serena liked Calem, too. Compared to Serena, Shauna was a tan, loud mouthed shorty who always acted before she thought, and never took anything seriously. She knew Serena was much more Calem's type than she was. Shauna had endeavored to stop liking Calem, and after struggling with it for months, she had succeeded.

She stopped tagging along after her two much stronger friends, and started spending more time with Trevor, Tierno, and Emma. Over time, she started to see how intelligent and kind Trevor was. Sure, he could be a know-it-all sometimes, but he also looked at things differently than most people did. Before she knew it, she had liked Trevor more than she had ever liked Calem. Of course, Trevor had been completely oblivious to how she felt, and she had actually had to confess to him that she liked him. Trevor, of course, had turned red, and been incredibly shy around her for _weeks_ before he had finally asked her out.

Shauna enjoyed spending time with Trevor, and couldn't wait until they were given the okay to travel to other regions. How she wished they weren't seventeen! Until they both reached eighteen, they needed their parents' permission to travel outside of Kalos—which her dad did not want to let her do now; and if she mentioned that she was dating the person she was supposed to travel with, he'd probably lock her in her room until her birthday. For now, she spent her days with Trevor at the Lab, helping him as best she could while he did research.

"Shauna?"

Shauna looked up, and saw Trevor sitting next to her, holding a water bottle. "You ok?"

Shauna nodded slowly, her lip trembling again. Trevor opened the bottle before handing it to her so she could take a sip. "What's wrong, _poupee_?" He gently lifted her chin so that she was looking into his clear blue eyes. The tears she had been trying to hold back started falling.

"It's all my fault," Shauna whispered. Trevor took the bottle from her hands and placed it on the floor before wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"No. It isn't. You know I love her, but Serena is stubborn and nobody would have been able to tell her not to go. Calem just worries about her, no matter what she does. And you know how Emma lived before the Bureau. She's seen cruelty first hand, so she's going to be able to recognize it." Trevor pulled Shauna against him and kissed the top of her head. Shauna blushed through her tears, her heart pounding. "You, you're sweet and kind, and you don't have a cruel bone in your body, so it's harder for you to see cruelty in others. Tierno and I didn't see any problem with Serena going with Pedro, either. It's no one's fault, Shaunee, except maybe Pedro's, for coming around."

Shauna cried loudly into Trevor's shirt while he comforted her. She could hear his heart beating rapidly beneath her ear. "It _is_ my fault, Trevvy… What if I had let Calem or Emma go after her? Serena would have come back, she wouldn't be missing, and we would all be fine. We'd be finishing our lunch, and Calem could have finally asked Serena out, and now they may never see each other again! Arceus, I'm so stupid!"

Trevor pulled away from Shauna. Gripping her shoulders, he looked her in the eye. "Shauna. This is not your fault, and you are definitely not stupid. You cannot control any one. Dozens of little things could have happened to make Serena go with Pedro, even if you had agreed with Emma and Calem. Just as dozens of little things could have happened to prevent Emma and Calem from going after her. It's just the way things worked out. I promise you, nobody blames you."

Shauna hiccupped. "Trevvy, what if something happens to her? She's my best friend…" Trevor offered her a small smile.

"We're talking about Serena, _poupee_. She's the Kalos Champion, and she's met Xerneas. She beat Lysander, and she caught all of the legendary bird Pokemon. She'll be fine." He pulled her back in for another hug. Shauna inhaled the scent that was uniquely Trevor—old books and the cleaning agent that was used to clean the Lab. Shauna giggled, as she never would have found those two scents attractive before. Trevor smiled into Shauna's hair. "You feeling better, _poupee_?" Shauna sniffed.

"I'm just glad you're here with me, Trevor. Thank you for everything."

"Hey, you're my girlfriend." Shauna knew, just _knew_ he was turning red. She giggled again. "Even though I'm worried about Serena, my first priority is you. We'll find her, but I want to make sure you're ok. I knew you'd blame yourself. Hey, look at me." Shauna looked up. Trevor was indeed red. She loved how clear and bright his eyes were, and she had never noticed the faint freckles across his nose and cheeks until they had started dating and getting closer. Trevor brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You looked really pretty today," he said softly. Heat exploded across Shauna's face. She watched Trevor look down at her lips, then back up, a question in his eyes. Shauna knew this probably wasn't the time, but she wanted—no, she needed the connection to another person. She smiled shyly before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his. It was their first kiss, and Shauna knew it would probably be the sweetest kiss she'd ever have. After a few minutes, she pulled back and hugged Trevor, a little more hopeful that they'd find Serena, and that everything would be ok.

* * *

Charizard spotted the fire Emma had been talking about before Calem did. Calem didn't see it until Charizard had picked up speed, flying lower over the buildings, and even then, he only saw smoke. He briefly spared a thought for his Absol, before pushing it away. Absol would be fine. If Calem knew his Pokemon, Absol had chased Pedro, or at least tracked him to wherever he was hiding. Calem was a little miffed that Absol hadn't alerted anyone if he had found Serena, but if he'd tracked that scumbag, Calem would forgive him. He'd be back before long. Calem could see Emma several dozen yards away leaping across alleys, followed by her Crobat, but Calem knew Charizard would get there first. He prayed to Arceus, Mew, Rayquaza, Giratina, and every other legendary, god-like Pokemon that he'd ever heard of that Serena was ok, and that they were in time.

Several minutes longer than he would have liked, and Charizard was circling over what Calem could now see was a raging inferno. He had hoped that the fire wasn't too bad, and his Greninja could take care of it, but now… This fire was far too intense for his Pokemon. He wasn't sure Greninja's Hydro Pump was enough.

Charizard knew that that Serena was down there. He couldn't see her, but he knew Delphox's work. The Sunny Day/Flamethrower combo was one Serena used quite often, though usually Lapras was around with her Surf to keep it from getting out of hand. And Delphox would never wander too far from Serena. Charizard just needed to figure out if he was dropping the stupid human boy off on the roof, or if Calem was going to go down there with him. If the boy waited much longer to decide, Charizard was just going to take him along for the ride, and hope that the boy didn't die. Not that Charizard cared. The boy hadn't impressed him, or anything. But he knew Serena would care, and he didn't want her sad because of him. Charizard roared in frustration as he circled yet again over the alley.

Calem didn't know what Charizard was waiting for. They had to check the alley, and he was just circling above it. There was a high probability that Serena was down there, and the longer they waited, the more damage was being done to her. He knew the fire wasn't the problem. Charizard was part fire type, and he'd get minimal damage. Calem would fare worse, but he figured that—_That's it_, he suddenly realized. Charizard was waiting for Calem to give him the ok. Charizard had to know Serena could be down there, but he also knew Calem could get hurt, and he didn't know what Calem wanted to do. Calem would have been touched, if Serena's life hadn't been on the line. As it was, he was just angry at the Pokemon for worrying about Calem when Serena was in more danger.

"What are you waiting for?! Get down there!" At the command, Charizard immediately folded his wings back and dropped through the smoke. He landed heavily, and Calem slid off his back, coughing. He had to find Serena. The only problem was, he could hardly see. He knew Charizard could fan the smoke away with his wings, but he also knew that it might cause the fire to spread. Calem needed to find her, but he couldn't risk the lives of dozens of strangers. He dropped to his hands and knees, and began searching. He could faintly hear Emma calling for him, but the roaring of the fire drowned out most of what she was saying. He ignored her, pushing burning garbage aside with his bare hands. He knew he'd have some serious burns, but he needed to find Serena.

The air was singeing his lungs, and his eyes wouldn't stop watering. The fire blazed all around him, the smoke making it difficult to breathe. The heat was so intense, Calem half expected his skin to start blistering. He didn't see how Serena could survive being in this fire, but he refused to give up. And after several minutes of frantic searching, he finally found her. Well, her boot. But it was attached to her leg, which was attached to _her_. Calem's blood pressure skyrocketed at her appearance, and he knew his eyes were changing color again, turning black. Serena had lost her hat, and her shirt was ripped down the front, showing a lacy white bra stained by the smoke. She was bruised and bloody, and her jeans and the remainders of her shirt were riddled with burn marks. Calem nearly had an aneurysm when he noticed that the button on her jeans was undone, and the zipper broken. However, her boots were still on and intact, though a little singed, with the soles melting fast. And her beautiful hair had several inches burned off the ends.

"_Ma petite fleur_," he murmured softly, brushing back her bangs. He would kill that _batard_ if he ever laid eyes on him again.

Calem called for Charizard in a hoarse voice, then lifted Serena into his arms. He was surprised at how light she was; he knew she was considered small, but the Serena he knew had a personality that was so much larger than life, that he expected her to be heavier.

Calem turned as Charizard lumbered over to them, lowering his head and nosing at his trainer. He let out a mournful cry before crouching to allow Calem to climb onto his back. Calem carefully climbed onto the orange Pokemon, and realized he wouldn't be able to hold on with his hands if he wanted to keep Serena from falling. He pulled Serena close to him, and gripped Charizard's sides tightly with his knees.

"Charizard, Fly!"

Charizard shot up at Calem's command, and within seconds they were out of the alley and soaring over the buildings. Charizard paused his flight next to Emma, who had her helmet off and tears streaming down her face, Crobat bobbing just behind her.

"Calem! Thank Arceus, you found her!" she cried. Calem pulled Greninja's Pokeball off his belt, then tossed it to Emma, who caught it, looking surprised.

"I'm taking her to the hospital! Call the fire department, and use Greninja to try to slow the fire down! He knows Hydro Pump, but it may not do much good."

Emma nodded grimly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Take care of her, Cay. We'll be there as soon as we can."

With that, Calem urged Charizard on, and the Flame Pokemon complied, flying faster than he ever had. While they flew, Calem checked Serena's pulse as best he could, and was relieved when he found one. He hoped she had just passed out from lack of oxygen, but he noted several large burns across her legs, and one smaller one across her upper left arm. He hugged Serena closer, and silently willed Charizard to fly faster.

After several tense minutes, they arrived at the hospital located on South Boulevard, several buildings down from the Lab. There was a large crowd waiting outside the building that included Professor Sycamore, Grace, Trevor, Shauna, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and maybe two dozen other people that he assumed were hospital staff. He figured Emma must have called them all, and felt a momentary pang that he'd forgotten to call them. And, he assumed someone must have flown down and picked Grace up, since her Rhyhorn would have taken far too long to get to Lumiose from Vaniville.

He slid off of Charizard's back, then carried Serena towards the waiting stretcher, her Pokemon following him. Several of the nurses drew back at their approach, and one of the doctors, a woman, stepped in front of him.

"_Il s'agit d'un hopital. Votre Pokemon n'est pas autorise a l'interieur." This is a hospital. Your Pokemon is not allowed inside._

Calem opened his mouth to reply, until Grace stepped in front of him and glared at the doctor.

"_Ma fille est le champion, et vous inquietez pas moins de son Pokemon, at plus de sauver sa vie." My daughter is the Champion, and you will worry less about her Pokemon, and more about saving her life._

The doctor glanced at Professor Sycamore, who nodded grimly, before she stepped aside and allowed Calem to place the unconscious Serena on the stretcher. Calem gently cupped Serena's face, ignoring the pain in his burned hands, before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"_S'il vous plait depechez-vous et aller mieux, ma petite fleur,"_ he whispered before moving aside to allow Grace to follow the doctors and stretcher into the hospital. Calem turned to Charizard, who was unknowingly keeping everyone else at bay.

"You did a great job Charizard. Serena will be just fine now, all because you flew so fast."

Charizard made a mewling noise that should have come from a pitiful Skitty, not a powerful Charizard. The stupid boy was just trying to make him feel better, he knew. His trainer was still in danger. But there was nothing else he could do. He had flown as fast as he could, and it still may not be enough. He didn't want to think about what would come of Serena's team if anything happened to her. They might be split up and given to cruel, uncaring trainers. Well, not Charizard; he'd run away before he put up with abuse. But the rest, they were too well behaved. They'd never leave, not even to protect or save themselves.

As Charizard looked at Calem, he had a terrifying thought. He could serve this stupid human boy, even if he couldn't stand him most days. This boy had literally flown into the fire with him, with no hesitation, to save Charizard's beloved trainer. He hoped nothing happened to his trainer, but if anything did, he could—grudgingly—battle for this boy. Maybe. He jerked his head to the side and huffed, a thin jet of flames shooting from his nostrils. He wouldn't think of it until he had to. Charizard turned around several times before lying down and pinning the stupid boy with his frigid gaze.

As Calem watched Charizard lie down, he sensed something. He was sure Charizard still didn't care for him, but he thought maybe he had obtained some sort of respect from the surly Pokemon. He hid a small smile before pulling Charizard's Pokeball from his pocket.

"C'mon boy, let's go wait for Serena. Tierno should be here soon with your team, and I'll smuggle you all into her room once she wakes up." Calem recalled Charizard into his Pokeball, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he should have accepted a Charmander from Professor Sycamore all those months ago.

Once Charizard was safe in his Pokeball, everyone from officers and reporters to civilians and hospital staff surrounded Calem, pelting him with questions. Well, everyone except the professor and his friends. He fended the gossip Mandibuzzes off as well as he could, before turning desperately to Professor Sycamore. The professor was taller than Calem by maybe an inch, and looked the same as he always had; stylishly messy black hair, gray eyes, and a day's worth of scruff on his face. He was wearing a wide-collared button-down shirt covered by a lab coat with black slacks, a large belt buckle, loafers, and his ever-present flamboyantly colored socks; today, they were lime green.

Professor Sycamore stepped forward, redirecting everyone's attention from the filthy, singed boy. As Calem walked over towards Trevor and Shauna, a nurse descended upon him.

"You like speak Unovan, _oui_? We need take care of ze hands. Zey get sick, if we not treat zem." Calem sighed.

"Fine, but my friends are coming." The nurse looked confused, so Calem repeated it for her in Kalosian. The nurse nodded before leading him into the hospital. He glanced back, to ensure his friends were following, and found only Shauna behind him.

"He's going to wait for Emma and Tierno." Shauna explained Trevor's absence. "We wanted to make sure someone was there to meet them, but we also needed to know where you would be at." Calem nodded numbly as the nurse led them into an exam room and began preparing for debridement of his wounds.

As they waited, Calem thought of Serena and hoped she was okay. He glanced over at Shauna, but she spoke before he could open his mouth.

"You know, I used to like you, Cay."

Calem didn't know what to say to that. He had figured out that Shauna had a crush on him early on, but since he thought of her as nothing more than a little sister, he had pretended he didn't know. He also didn't know why she was bringing it up now, when Serena had just been admitted, and Shauna was dating Trevor. Shauna continued.

"Everyone knew Serena liked you, from like the beginning of our journey. I knew I couldn't compare to her, so I gave up." Calem opened his mouth, though he wasn't sure what he was going to say, before Shauna continued. "I'm okay now. Trevor is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do without him." She pierced Calem with her verdant green gaze. "Tell her how you feel, Cay. Once she's better, tell her. She likes you, maybe even loves you, and we all know you like her. Don't let pride or embarrassment or shame or any other stupid emotion get in the way. What's happened should be a wake-up call, and you two deserve to be happy.

"That being said," Shauna continued, "You're a very dear friend to me, Cay. Take care of yourself, 'cause I don't know what we would all do without you. 'K?" Shauna was trying her hardest not to cry at this point, and Calem walked over to her and hugged her awkwardly, careful not to let his stinging, burned hands touch her.

"Shauna, you've been my friend longer than anyone else has. I knew how you felt, but I just couldn't return your feelings. I'm sorry for that. But I am glad you and Trevor found each other." Calem released her and sat back down on the exam table. "You two deserve nothing but happiness," he said as Trevor joined them.

"I called Tierno and Emma, and they're both on their way," Trevor said, sitting down next to Shauna. Shauna looked slightly petrified, until Trevor soothed her. "Yes, I heard most of it, but it's okay, _poupee_. I already knew about how you used to feel. That's all in the past now." Trevor leaned over and kissed Shauna on the cheek, causing her to turn bright red. He then turned his gaze on Calem. "My question is, once we know Serena's okay, what are you going to do? I know I shouldn't have let it slip, but now that I did, you have a decision to make, Calem."

"I don't know," Calem said honestly. "While you guys can all see things I can't, you can also put meaning into a gesture that means nothing. And now's not exactly the right time to worry about any of this." The nurse entered the room with a bucket of some sort of solution made of water and antibacterial soap, nearly a ton of gauze, the largest syringe Calem had ever seen, and a large bottle of Burn Heal. "I just want Serena to get better, and then I'll figure everything out."

He laid back as the nurse chattered to him in Kalosian. She was just going to clean his burns before applying a Burn Heal to them, she told him; he tuned it out after a few seconds. He was too busy worrying about Serena's recovery to be concerned for his own. He tried asking the nurse how Serena was, but she shushed him and continued her torture—_ahem,_ treatment.

While the nurse continued, and Calem suspected she took some sort of savage pleasure in the pain she inflicted upon him, Trevor and Shauna filled him in on what had happened with them. Trevor also told him what Professor Sycamore was telling all the reporters.

"He's telling the truth, that someone kidnapped the Champion, and she fought him off until her friends found her. Minus details, of course. He won't let any of the hospital staff release information on any of our conditions, and he's promised a number of painful things on the reporters who try to talk to any of us without speaking to him, Grace, or any of our parents first. He's also forbidden the police to speak to you or Serena until the doctors give you medical leave." As he was speaking, a knock sounded at the door, which opened to reveal Nurse Joy, wearing her ever-present starched white uniform, and with her pink hair piled high into her trademark loopy things. Her blue eyes held nothing but sympathy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm just here to see if you have any Pokemon that need to be healed."

Calem and his friends all shook their heads no. Charizard was ok, and he might really kill Calem if he allowed someone take the Pokemon from the hospital. Calem did have to make sure she knew about Delphox, though.

"Charizard and my Pokemon are ok, but Serena has a Delphox with her that may need treatment." In response, Nurse Joy smiled and held up Delphox's Pokeball.

"I have her right here, and will make sure that she gets the best treatment possible. If you don't need anything, then I'll head back to the Pokemon Center. I'll return when Delphox is healthy." With that, she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

"How'd you find her, Cay?" Shauna asked hesitantly after a few minutes of silence. Calem gritted his teeth as the nurse patted a tender area on his arm with gauze. He assumed she was still cleaning, but damn… Judging by the amount of pain he felt, this woman was trying to kill him. He took a breath before launching into the story of how they had found Serena.

* * *

**Yes, kind of short, but it had to end here. There was no way either me or you would have been happy tying this chapter into the next one. So, you'll have to suffer. ^_^**

**Translations**

**Kalosion/French**

**poupee-doll**

**ma petite fleur-my little flower**

**batard-bastard**

**Il s'agit d'un hopital. Votre Pokemon n'est pas autorise a l'interieur.-This is a hospital. Your Pokemon is not allowed inside.**

**Ma fille est le champion, et vous inquietez pas moins de son Pokemon, at plus de sauver sa vie.-My daughter is the Champion, and you will worry less about her Pokemon, and more about saving her life.**

**S'il vous plait depechez-vous et aller mieux, ma petite fleur.-Please hurry up and get better, my little flower.**

**oui-yes**

**And debridement is a medical term meaning to clean a wound, removing foreign objects from the wound such as pebbles, gravel, or dirt. This is typically done with warm water and Hibiclens, a mild antibacterial soap. A syringe is used to draw up the solution, which is then gently sprayed over the wound. Gauze is used to gently wipe away more stubborn debris, and to pat dry the area before medication and bandaging is applied. A medical assistant degree is useful when it comes to hospital scenes. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**After popular demand, here is chapter five! I'm sorry! I'm finding that with hubby gone, being a fully functioning adult is difficult. But I made it up to everyone with the longest chapter yet! And you know, I had originally planned for Sylveon to be the star Pokemon, and somehow Charizard just took over! This story is as much about Charizard as the people now. Lol**

**WolfsBishop~I'm glad you enjoy! I'm still working on Pedro's demise, so for now everything is still up in the air. Hopefully I've granted at least one of your wishes with this chapter though!**

**Gengar's Grin~No! Keep rambling! I enjoy the rambling! And yes, he should have taken the Charmander. My hubby thought I was crazy having both a Delphox and Charizard. I thought he was crazy for not having his own Charizard.**

**Ten-Faced~You are welcome for the medical terminology lesson! None so much this chapter, though. Sorry! I didn't know Shauna having real emotions would be so popular... Hmm... Maybe I should keep that in mind...**

**KPGirl1227~You're welcome! And I will formally announce that I will update at least once a week, and I will have new chapters up by every weekend! I have no intentions of dropping my story, don't worry. ^_^**

**keehl86-jeevas87~Don't apologize for excitement! I'm happy that my story is exciting! And I mentioned above, I'm still working on the Pedro thing. I will try to make it as spectacular as possible! **

**Thank you lovely people for being lovely and reviewing! Reviews make me smile!**

**As always, I don't own Pokemon, on't sue, blah blah blah. Translations offered at end of chapter.**

* * *

Serena slowly became aware of a constant beeping sound somewhere close to her. She groaned softly and rolled over, but the beeping continued. Serena lay quietly for several minutes, hoping the beeping would go away. It didn't.

Serena rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. There was something wrong with her ceiling. It didn't look like the ceiling she was used to, the one in the apartment she had at the Pokemon League. She frowned slightly and took inventory of herself. She had heavy bandages on both of her legs and her left arm, as well as smaller ones across her abdomen and one on her face. She tried to sit up. Unimaginable pain tore through her, and she lay back down, whimpering.

"Serena? Are you awake?"

Serena was kind of confused as to why her mom was there. She didn't _think_ the last two years had been a dream…

_"M-maman,_ I am eighteen, right?" She heard a soft chuckle.

"_Oui, mon ange_." Grace entered her line of sight, worry lines creasing her face.

"So, where am I then? This isn't the League, or even my room at home."

"You're in the hospital. What do you remember, _ange_?"

Serena thought hard for a few minutes. She had gone to lunch with her friends. Tierno and Emma were dating, as were Trevor and Shauna… And Calem had looked really good… She furrowed her brow, trying to remember. Someone had shown up… Pedro! Serena sucked in a breath, then winced at the pain in her chest. Pedro had shown up. He'd convinced her to go off alone with him, then attacked her. Her Delphox had saved her, but Serena had been trapped in the alley… She supposed that's when she passed out. She couldn't remember anything beyond that.

"Everything, _maman_. Except why I'm here. How d-did I get here?"

Her mom reached over and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Calem saved you. Him and Charizard. They found you and brought you here. You've been here for three days."

Serena frowned. Charizard hated Calem. He always had. She'd never understood it, but Charizard was always trying to turn Calem into barbecue. She couldn't see them working together for any reason… Serena slowly realized her mother was still watching her cautiously.

"_Maman_, I'm s-so sorry. I'd h-hoped Pedro had changed, and D-d-delphox couldn't beat him…" Serena trailed off as tears filled her eyes, before turning her head to look at her mom. "Tell me Delphox is ok. _Maman_, p-please tell me she's fine. Tell me I didn't k-kill her." Serena was well on way to hysteria until her mom calmed her down.

"Shhh, Delphox is fine, _mon ange_. Calem has all of your Pokemon, and they're all perfectly healthy," she said in a soothing voice, wiping away Serena's tears. Grace fidgeted with the blankets and Serena's pillow until Serena stopped her, sniffing and wiping her nose.

"I'm r-really sorry, _maman_. I just wanted t-to believe he had changed… He didn't. I thought he w-was going to kill Delphox… like before… And I couldn't help her, j-just like last time…" Serena was crying again, her face in her hands. She felt the bed next to her dip down, and her mom's arms wrapped around her.

"It's alright, Serena. I'm not angry with you; I was worried. And Delphox is safe and sound, anxious to see you and make sure you're ok. We haven't caught him yet, but we will. Augustine managed to get the Gym Leaders and Elite Four to help, even Malva." Serena let her mom hold her for several more minutes as she tried to pull herself together. She suspected her mom needed the comfort, and if she was being honest, she needed it too. Once she'd successfully stopped her tears, she pulled back from her mom.

"I'm okay now, _maman_. A little sore, but okay." Serena paused momentarily. "Is everyone at home?" She asked hesitantly. Serena loved her mom, and didn't want her to think that she wasn't grateful she was here, but Serena wanted to see her friends, and thank Calem. Her mom smiled.

"No, _mon ange_, they've hardly left. Would you like me to get them for you?" Serena nodded, and her mom exited the room. Serena shifted, trying to get comfortable. She was glad hospitals didn't equip mirrors in their rooms. She was sure she looked awful, and she did not care to see it.

A few minutes later, her mom reentered the room, with a strange man Serena had never met before.

"The doctor wants to perform a check up on you before he allows your friends in," she explained.

Serena nodded quietly. She tried to cooperate with the doctor, she did, but after almost an hour, she was fed up with the questions and exercises. They were never-ending, repetitive, and left her in more pain than before. She was sure she'd performed the same arm exercises about five times now, and if this doctor asked to move her legs one more time, she just might kick him.

After that, he needed to check and clean her burns, which were still pretty bad, even with the multiple Burn Heal treatments she had received. Twenty more agonizing minutes later, the doctor finished his exam, and allowed Serena to have her visitors. Her friends all filed in, and Shauna and Emma rushed the Serena's bedside, tears on both of their faces. Trevor and Tierno were right behind them, and Calem stopped by the door. After the initial greeting hugs and sobbing cries of "We were so worried!" and "I'm glad you're ok!" her friends all settled down, Emma and Tierno in chairs next to her bed, Shauna wedged onto the end of the bed, and Trevor leaning against the wall. And Calem was still standing awkwardly by the door…

"So…" Now that she was with her friends, she wasn't exactly sure what to say. So she started with the obvious. "I'm s-sorry guys. I should h-have listened to you. I at l-l-least should have taken all of my P-pokemon." Shauna shook her head frantically.

"No, it's not your fault. I thought it was _my_ fault, but Trevor helped me see that the only person we should blame is Pedro."

Emma snorted. "If I ever see him again, I'm gonna do a lot more than just blame him."

"Em, we talked about this… You can't kill everyone who upsets you," Tierno reminded her. "She's debating whether to let Malamar make Pedro see things, or just to let Granbull eat his head and solve the entire problem," he explained to Serena, who laughed, then flinched, causing her friends to frown.

"Sorry. I'm s-still a little sore." She looked over at Calem, who was still standing silently by the door, inspecting the wall. She felt a little disappointed that he obviously wasn't as worried as the rest of her friends. He didn't seem the least bit concerned about her at all, to be honest. Serena pushed down the hurt as she turned back to the rest of her friends. "What's b-been happening while I w-was out?"

Her friends took turns explaining that the police of Lumiose had only been searching the city for Pedro, until Clemont suggested they team up with the police in other towns and cities, in case he had fled Lumiose. Clemont and the Professor had used their connections to get the rest of the Gym Leaders on board, and Professor Sycamore was able to convince the Elite Four to keep an eye out in case Pedro appeared on Victory Road or around the League headquarters.

In keeping with the Professor's wishes, reporters were being kept away from all of them, and the police were still unable to interview Calem and Serena. Patients in the hospital and hospital staff not essential to Serena's care were banned from the hallway where her room was. Serena thought the lengths everyone was going to were a little ridiculous. She was just a normal person, who happened to be mildly well-known. And she'd be able to take care of herself once she had her Pokemon back.

Her friends visited with her for a few hours, talking about random silly things. Calem didn't say a single word the entire time, though Serena caught him staring at her once, a pained look on his face. She puzzled over it momentarily before being dragged back to Trevor and Emma's debate over whether or not Lumiose Galettes could possibly compare to the Lava Cookies of Hoenn, which had recently made it to Kalos.

* * *

Calem had no idea what to say to Serena, and even if he did, he wouldn't be willing to say it in front of all of their friends. So he stood quietly and let their friends visit with Serena, while he watched Serena when she wasn't paying attention. She was still bandaged, her bruises were in full bloom, and her hair was burned away at the ends, but she was still beautiful to him.

Calem's own burns were healed now, thanks to the numerous Burn Heals his nurse (torturer) had inflicted on him, but he knew Serena's burns were more severe. She'd need to stay in the hospital for a few more days before she was allowed to go home. Calem himself only left twice a day, to the Hotel Richissime, and that was only to shower or let his and Serena's Pokemon out of their Pokeballs for exercise; he even slept in the waiting room down the hall. Grace had urged him to go back to the hotel and get some real rest, but he couldn't, not until he knew Serena was ok.

Several hours had passed, and he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, when a nurse came in, telling everyone that visiting hours were nearly over. Serena begged the nurse to allow her friends to stay longer. Trevor glanced at Calem, and gently pulled Shauna off the bed.

"We should probably get going, Serena. It's your first day awake, and we don't want to tire you out too much."

Serena protested as Shauna hugged her.

"It's ok, Serena," Shauna whispered. "I think Calem wants to talk to you alone." Serena turned red. Louder, Shauna said, "We'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can drag Professor Sycamore with us."

Serena gave hugs to the boys and Emma, moving carefully. Several minutes later, only Calem and the nurse were left, arguing in low voices about Calem leaving.

"_J'ai encore pres d'une heure. Je vous laisse alors." I still have almost an hour. I'll leave then._

The nurse shook her head. "_Non, vous devez partir maintenant. Le patient doit se reposer. Vous avez eu tout l'apres-midi." No, you have to leave now. The patient needs her rest. You've had all afternoon._

_ "Donnez-moi vingt minutes. Professeur Sycamore et sa mere peut se porter garant pour moi. S'il vous plait,"_ Calem begged. _Just give me twenty minutes. Professor Sycamore and her mom can vouch for me. Please._

The nurse chewed on her lip, glancing toward the door, before looking at Serena, then back to Calem. The nurse knew she could possibly get in trouble, but there technically was almost an hour left before the young man had to leave. And Serena's vitals were all stable, and she seemed to be in a good mood. She sighed before relenting. "_Tres bien, mais seulement une heure. Ensuite, vous devez partir. Je serai de retour alors assurez-vous aller." Fine, but one hour only. Then you must leave. I'll be back then to make sure you go._

Calem breathed a sigh of relief. "_Merci,_" he said as the nurse left. He turned to Serena, who had been watching them confusedly.

"What's going on?" she asked as Calem sat in the chair vacated by Emma. Calem didn't say anything as he watched Serena watching him.

"Didn't she say v-visiting hours were over? What w-w-were you two talking about?" Serena was unnerved by Calem's stare. She'd never seen his eyes so many different colors at once before. They were mostly a dark blue, but they were speckled with dark gray, black, and a darker blue-gray. Serena knew his eye colors were tied to his emotions, but she had never been able to track which emotions caused which colors. "Cay? Why won't you talk to me? Are you m-mad at me? I'm s-sorry."

Calem was surprised. He knew he hadn't spoken to her, but she didn't really think he was mad at her, did she? "You have no reason to apologize. I'm not mad at you."

Serena looked down. "You wouldn't even l-look at me before. You didn't ask how I was. I just thought you were mad… Because I went with P-p-pedro, after you asked m-me not to…" She trailed off, picking at her cuticles.

Calem ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not mad at you, _ma petite fleur_. I promise. I was worried about you."

"Oh." Serena was blushing again. "O-ok."

Calem smiled. "I'm sorry Charizard and I couldn't get there in time to save your hair. It was really pretty." Serena's hand shot to her hair.

"What d-do you mean, s-save it? What happened to it?"

Calem could feel the beginnings of panic in his chest. "I, uh… I guess no one told you yet… Um… The fire kind of burned off the ends of your hair… It's still pretty! It's just not going to be as long once they even it up… It'll still be long, maybe to like the middle of your back… And—and I'm going to stop talking now."

Serena had tears in her eyes. Her hair, her lovely, thick, beautiful hair. It was ruined. She knew it was silly to be upset over her hair, but she'd always thought her two best features were her eyes and hair. She'd always made sure to take such good care of it, and now it was gone…

Calem felt terrible. He hadn't meant to upset her. He had thought she'd known. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew. Really, it's still very pretty…" Calem reached up and pulled Serena's hand from her hair. "I really am sorry Serena. I'm sorry I couldn't save it, and I'm sorry that I upset you."

Serena sniffed, then gave him a little smile. "It's ok. It was just a sh-shock."

Serena had said she was fine, but Calem still felt awful. He really hadn't meant to upset her. He wished he hadn't said anything. Arceus, why was he always making himself look like a fool in front of her? He cast around for something to say.

"Hey! How would you like to see your Pokemon, _fleur_?" Serena looked at him suspiciously, still sniffling.

"I'm in the h-hospital, Cay. They c-can't be here, and I can't leave."

Calem grinned wickedly, then stood up and strode over to the door. He closed it, then turned around, pulling two Pokeballs out of his pocket. "They can if they're quiet, and no one knows they're here. Charizard, Delphox, come out, but be quiet!" Calem called softly, holding out the Pokemon's respective Pokeballs. In a moment, both Pokemon materialized in the hospital room.

Serena was speechless as she watched Calem break one of the biggest hospital rules; Hospitals were for people, Pokemon Centers were for Pokemon. Hospitals did not allow Pokemon on the premises, for hygienic reasons. Serena struggled to sit up further, excited to see her Pokemon. She couldn't stop the tears this time. Delphox was alive and well, looking at her joyously, and Charizard was curiously quiet and patient, and keeping his tail close to his body.

"Delphox! Charizard!" Serena cried, holding out her bandaged arms. "You're okay!" Delphox rushed to her trainer, nuzzling Serena's chin gently. Calem stood back with Charizard, while Serena cried and apologized repeatedly to Delphox, who just whimpered softly, and continued the nuzzling. After a few minutes, Serena noticed Calem standing _next_ to Charizard… And Calem wasn't being flame-broiled. She gently disengaged from Delphox, then smiled at Charizard, holding out her hand.

"I'd come to you, baby, but I'm restricted to the b-bed." Charizard shuffled forward slowly, while Delphox moved back. He whined softly, before placing his massive head on the bed next to Serena. Serena smiled, tears still running down her face, as she stroked Charizard's horns. Her Sylveon may have been the Pokemon she used most often in her Champion battles, since she was practically impossible to beat, but Serena's Charizard was her baby, and he had been since she received him. Which was silly, she knew, since he was a friggin' Charizard. He was taller than her, and yet she still cuddled him—or rather, she cuddled his head—in her lap. She knew she had spoiled him rotten, but when she had received him, he was an adorable Charmander who was more than ten levels behind Braixen; he was practically a baby, and she had treated him as such. Now, Charizard was formidable, but the habits stuck around.

"I heard you h-helped save me, baby."

Charizard whined again, his tongue snaking out and licking Serena's wrist. Serena smiled softly. "Thank you for that, baby. Thank you for saving my life." Serena scowled playfully at Charizard. "But, what's this I hear about you working with Calem?"

Charizard gave Serena a sheepish look; Serena laughed. "It's ok, baby. I was k-kidding. Thank you, Charizard." Serena pulled Charizard's head up and kissed his forehead.

Charizard was just glad that his trainer was okay. He could put up with all of the silly things she did to him, as long as she was okay. He didn't want to think of the stupid training he had done with the stupid human boy. He and Delphox had needed to practice how to come out of their Pokeballs without making a sound, which was hard. It was ingrained into Pokemon; once they were caught, when they were called into battle, they roared as loudly as they could, to intimidate their opponents. But the stupid human had told them they couldn't be loud inside the hospital. They had to learn to be called silently. So they did. Whenever the stupid boy left the hospital, he practiced calling them. And Charizard supposed they had succeeded; after all, no hospital security were breaking in on them. But he wanted whoever cared to note that he was just doing this for Serena. Not the stupid human boy. Oh, and he was not barbecuing the stupid human boy for Serena's sake, too. For the record.

After Serena had made sure her Pokemon were ok, and they had made sure she was ok, she recalled them into their Pokeballs. Holding both Pokeballs to her chest, she looked at Calem. "Thank you Cay. You have no idea how much this m-meant to me."

Calem smiled. "Anything for you, _ma petite fleur_."

Serena blushed slightly, before she added, "I have to th-thank you, too. My mom told me how you and Charizard s-s-saved me from the fire."

Calem felt the heat in his cheeks. "You're welcome," he mumbled. He was glad she was okay. He was more than glad; he was ecstatic. But he was feeling a host of other emotions, too. He was furious with himself, for not protecting her when she needed him. He was furious with Pedro for daring to hurt his flower. He was worried about Serena's recovery, which was silly; the doctors told him she would fully recover, with some mild scarring. And he was nervous, just knowing that she liked him, that she reciprocated his feelings, even if she didn't know it.

Calem and Serena sat in silence for several minutes, Serena picking at her cuticles again.

"Serena?" Calem asked cautiously. "Can I ask you a kind of personal question?"

Serena shrugged. "I guess so."

Calem took a moment to gather his thoughts. When he'd found Serena, her clothes had been ripped. And while her boots had still been on, her pants had been unbuttoned, and the zipper broken. He wanted to hurt Pedro for hurting his friend, but he mostly wanted to make sure his flower was okay.

"_Fleur_, did Pedro… when I found you, your clothes were ruined. Did he… _Fleur_, did he rape you?" Calem held his breath for Serena's response.

Serena shook her head. "He tried," she said, blushing. "But no, he didn't." Calem looked relieved.

"_Fleur_, what made you move to Kalos? Grace told me Pedro almost killed you… Why didn't you tell us?"

Serena thought for a moment. "I was ashamed," she said quietly. "No offense, Cay, but since we st-started our j-journey, I was always the stronger one. If you all knew about my past, you may have treated me different… I didn't w-want that. I finally had friends who l-l-liked me for me, and I didn't want to ruin it."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, before Calem spoke up. "Serena? I don't mean to pry… But what happened in Unova?"

Serena sucked in a breath as memories assailed her. She had always known she would have to tell her friends about her past, at some point, but she'd gotten away with not telling them for two years now. She'd kind of began to hope that she'd never have to tell them… Obviously, that dream was ruined. Serena took another deep breath.

"I'll t-tell you… But p-please don't judge me… or think l-l-less of me…

"Our j-journey wasn't the first time I've had my own Pokemon."

* * *

Serena had always been shy in school. Her stutter made it difficult to make friends when she was younger, and kids were crueler then. Pedro had been the only one to befriend her, when they were eight years old.

They became best friends, always playing together, and promising each other they would become Gym Leaders together. She knew Pedro had a fairly rough home life, and he himself was kind of rough, but he was very sweet to her. A couple of kids in Serena's class complained about Pedro, but she wasn't aware of it at the time. She only knew her life, with her best friend and both of her parents.

Her mom was a Rhyhorn racer, of course; her dad was her mom's trainer. Her dad caught the Rhyhorn and trained them for the races. Serena's dad had always thought that the circuit should race Rhydon instead; they were stronger, so why wouldn't they be faster? When Serena was ten, her dad had attempted to train a newly caught Rhydon. Why he didn't just evolve one of their tame Rhyhorn instead, who were already trained on racing, was a mystery to both her and her mother. But he'd caught a wild Rhydon, and attempted to train it. The Rhydon was feral, and Serena's dad didn't have any badges; he'd had no control over the Rhydon. In a horrible, highly televised accident, the Rhydon had rampaged during a training exercise, and killed her father.

The only thing that had kept her going during that terrible time was Pedro's friendship. For three years, she'd thrown herself into school, and eventually, she'd been rewarded with a Lillipup. With Lillipup, she had caught her Patrat. Pedro wasn't very far behind her, and soon he'd been given a Lillipup as well, and then he'd caught his own Patrat.

When they were about twelve, their school had hosted a winter dance, and Pedro had asked her to go with him. Since Serena didn't have any other friends, she had agreed to go with Pedro. Once they had arrived, a couple of the boys in her class had asked her to dance, surprising Serena. She'd said yes, despite Pedro becoming more upset at each request. She hadn't known at the time that Pedro wasn't upset; he was angry.

When Mr. Cheren had asked both her and Pedro to be trainers in his Gym at only thirteen, she'd been excited; maybe now she could make more friends. Around this time, she began hearing rumors about Pedro, about how mean he was to other students. Serena brushed the rumors aside; Pedro had never been anything other than sweet and kind to her. Sure, he got a little upset when she spoke to other students, but they had always been mean to Pedro, so she could kind of understand it.

Serena and Pedro grew closer, attending the school and working in the Gym. When they turned fourteen, Pedro asked her out. Her mom hadn't agreed with it, but Serena had decided she was old enough to date, and so she said yes. The relationship had been wonderful for a few months, until Pedro had caught Serena talking to a male classmate. He'd grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, bruising her. Pedro had said that the boy was bad news and Serena needed to stay away from him. Serena had been upset about the bruise, but Pedro had apologized. Serena had understood his fears, and forgave him.

The first time Pedro had hit her was right before her fifteenth birthday. Serena's cousin Hugh, her dad's sister's son, had had his own birthday party. He'd invited Serena, but not Pedro. Serena knew how Pedro felt about her hanging out with other guys, but Hugh was her cousin, so she'd assumed it was okay to go to the party without Pedro. When Pedro found out she had gone to the party, he'd backhanded Serena. Hugh was a boy, and he had friends who were boys, and Pedro didn't like Serena being around other boys. It hadn't mattered that Hugh was her cousin, or that it was his seventeenth birthday. It hadn't mattered that aside from his family, his only guests were his best friends, the twins Nate and Rosa-who were so far into twincest, it was a miracle their parents didn't notice it. It hadn't mattered that Serena had spent most of her time with Hannah, her eight year old cousin and Hugh's little sister. What had mattered was that she had dared go to a party without Pedro, a party where there was at least one boy who wasn't family.

Serena didn't speak to Pedro for a week after he hit her. But eventually he'd bought her a Casteliacone and apologized, swearing it would never happen again, and she'd forgiven him. Serena didn't know that she was falling into the cycle of abuse. She began making excuses for him to her family and the few secret friends she had. She became an expert liar and sneak, coming up with reasonable excuses about why she needed new make-up a week after she'd just bought some, or explaining why she was always wearing long sleeves and pants, even in summer. Nobody ever found out about the bruises, nobody but her Lillipup and Patrat. Her stutter had gotten worse, fueled by her fear of her own boyfriend. And even though she knew how angry it made Pedro, she had no control over it, and that made him even angrier.

Everything had come to a head on her sixteenth birthday. Serena had declined the party her mom had wanted to throw her, opting to spend the day with her jealous boyfriend. She knew how badly he would fly off the handle if she'd had a party. That night, Pedro had brought Serena to the Outlook, for what she had mistakenly believed was a star-gazing date. Pedro had been unhappy with the simple kiss Serena was willing to share, and tried to bully her into doing more than she was comfortable with. After Serena refused his advances repeatedly, Pedro had become enraged. He'd held Serena down and started punching and slapping at her; he mocked her stutter and laughed at her attempts to fight back. Serena knew he would rape her, and fought with everything she had, despite being battered and bruised. Just as Pedro had managed to pull Serena's skirt up and rip her panties off, her newly evolved Herdier had come out of her Pokeball. Herdier had managed to distract Pedro long enough for Serena to run back home to her mom.

Serena broke down to her mother, telling her everything that had happened over the last two years. Grace had called the police, who set out on a search for Pedro. They found him within several hours, and arrested him on attempted rape, domestic violence, and Pokemon abuse. Serena didn't understand the last charge until Officer Jenny had come to her door, soberly explaining that when Serena had ran, Pedro had turned his anger onto Herdier. Serena's poor Herdier wasn't able to withstand the onslaught of hatred and rage from Pedro. She had died from her injuries before the police had found Pedro. That's when Serena had her breakdown. She was the reason her beloved and loyal Pokemon had died. She'd given her Patrat to her cousin Hannah, knowing it would hurt too much to see Patrat, without Herdier next to her. She withdrew from trainer school, and resigned from the Gym.

Serena started therapy, but it didn't help much. Grace decided her daughter needed a change of scenery, so she moved her to Kalos. After the move, Serena began her self-defense courses. A few weeks later, her journey started, and she'd met her new friends. She'd healed.

* * *

Serena sat in silence after she'd finished her story. She was nervous about how Calem would treat her, how he would blame her for everything that had happened to her. She started picking at her nails again as the silence lengthened. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was crying. Again.

"So that's why you were startled when I touched your wrist… I'm sorry, _fleur_."

Serena sniffled. She was so tired of crying today! "You d-don't bl-blame me for what happened?" Calem was astonished.

"_What?_ You honestly think I'd blame you? Serena, look at me." Serena looked up into Calem's eyes, which were still that weird mixture of colors, only now the dark gray was more dominant. "I would never blame you. No one in their right mind would ever blame a victim of abuse. I would especially never blame _ma petite fleur_ for something some asshole did to her. Lie the blame where it belongs, _fleur_—at Pedro's feet. That's where I've laid it." Under his breath, Calem added, "_Et ce connard avait mieux j'espere ne jamais l'attraper a nouveau autour de vous."_

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What can I do to help make you feel better? I don't like seeing you cry."

Serena wiped her eyes. "I'm not sure there's anything you c-can do to help, Calem. I'm just an emotional wreck today. I'm r-really sorry."

"Please stop apologizing. You really have no reason to be sorry."

"S-sorry."

Calem laughed. "Okay, okay. Starting now, no more saying the word 'sorry'. Deal?"

Serena smiled. "Deal." She was glad Calem wasn't angry with her. She didn't think she would have been able to withstand him being angry at her. She watched that lazy grin spread across his face, as Calem started telling her about the training he had done with Delphox and Charizard. How she loved that smile. She briefly wondered if Calem's lips were as soft as they appeared, then dismissed the thought. Thinking like that could ruin their friendship, she told herself yet again.

But sometimes, she couldn't help but dream about what it would be like if they were a couple. What it would be like to take a walk through Anistar City at sunset, holding hands. Would he take her to see the sundial, her favorite place in Kalos? Maybe they'd even share a kiss, the early evening sky lighting up the sundial, casting a rosy glow Serena and Calem… Serena shook her head slightly, bringing herself back to reality. She was being silly, and she knew it. She focused back on what Calem was saying about Absol.

"Absol? I s-saw him." Calem zeroed in on Serena's face.

"What? When?"

Serena was confused. "He st-stopped Pedro's Houndoom from killing Delphox. Absol chased P-pedro off down the alley… What's wrong?"

"I called Absol to try to track you on the ground, while I took Charizard in the air. He was supposed to come back once he found you. I haven't seen him since then."

Serena chewed on her lip. "M-maybe he's still tracking him… Absol is strong, Cay, and he's n-not weak to Houndoom like Delphox." Serena's mind went back to her lovely little Herdier. Pedro had killed her… But Absol was bigger and stronger than Herdier had been. So maybe he'd be okay…

Calem gave Serena a half-smile. "Yeah, you're right. He'll be back before we know it." They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Calem cleared his throat.

"Can I tell you something, _ma petite fleur_?" Serena looked up at him; his eyes were a solid stormy gray-blue now. His expression was somehow softer, too. For some reason, she started to blush, which was ridiculous.

"Uh, s-sure."

Calem paused before he continued quietly. "I know how you feel, Serena. Trevor accidentally let it slip."

Serena flushed. She wished she could melt into the bed. Shauna and Emma had known how she felt, but she'd never told Trevor or Tierno… Had she really been that obvious? Or had Shauna told him? It didn't matter, she supposed. She was going to lose her best friend over this, just like she'd always feared. Serena buried her face in her hands, trying not to cry.

"I'm s-sorry," she choked out.

Calem laughed again. "What did I say about apologizing? Besides, you can't apologize about your feelings. Even if you could, I wouldn't want you to." He reached up and gently pulled Serena's hands from her face. "Please don't hide from me. I'll start to think you don't like me anymore."

Serena wailed softly. "P-please don't tease me, Calem. Not t-today, not now, and not about this. You can pretend that you never f-f-found out, if you want."

Calem frowned. "Why would I do that? If I did that, it would make me telling you that I love you too, kind of ridiculous, don't you think?" Serena squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please, Calem, stop teasing me. I c-can't—wait. What?" Serena's eyes popped open as what he said sank in. "What d-did you say?"

Calem laughed softly. "_Je t'aime, ma petite fleur._ I have for a long time." Serena didn't know much Kalosian. She knew little things, please, thank you, yes, no, hello, good-bye. And she knew what _Je t'aime_ meant. She looked up into Calem's eyes, now a beautiful dark blue.

"What?" she repeated. Gah, the love of her life just told her that he loved her back, and she was being an idiot. She tried to clarify. "But, Cay… I'm so b-broken. How c-could you possibly…" She trailed off at the angry look on his face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, shrinking back, her survival instincts kicking in.

Calem realized his mistake once he saw the look of fear on Serena's face. "_Non! Non, _Serena! I'm not angry at you! I'm angry with Pedro, for making you think this way!" He inched closer, holding his hands up cautiously. "_Fleur,_ I think you're beautiful, and there is _nothing_ wrong with you. I would rather die before I hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me. Please." His voice broke on the last word. "I'm sorry. Please don't be afraid of me," he whispered as he lowered his hands. He sat there, looking defeated, as Serena struggled to get her breathing and heart rate under control.

Serena had to remind herself that Calem was not Pedro, and that he had never harmed her. Once her panic had subsided, she briefly wondered if she would ever be able to have a normal, healthy relationship…

"That's what I meant, Calem. I'm b-broken."

"You're not broken, Serena. You're a little cracked, but definitely not broken. I'll help you fix the cracks, okay? For as long as it takes, I'll wait."

Just as Serena opened her mouth to respond, the door to the room opened, startling them, and the nurse walked in. "_Vous devez partir mainenant. Vous avez eu pres de deux heures, et le medecin est sur son chemin pour verifier sur le patient."_

"_Merde,"_ Calem muttered, before adding "_Bien, merci."_ Serena watched the nurse leave, before turning back to Calem.

"What d-did she say?"

"It's been two hours. I have to leave, _fleur_. The doctor is coming." As he said it, he stood up, looking disappointed.

"B-but we weren't done talking! Maybe I can convince the doctor to let you stay longer."

Calem shook his head. "No, let him check on you. Besides, I'm sure Grace wants to see you. We kind of stole all of the visiting hours from her. And I'm sure you're tired, you need your rest." He picked up Delphox and Charizard's Pokeballs, and replaced them in his pockets. "I think Lapras and Flygon may be too big to visit you. Lapras is too heavy, and Flygon is just all around big. She's too long, and her wing span is too wide. But I can bring Sylveon and Lucario in tomorrow."

"You're coming tomorrow?" Serena tried to hide the hopeful note in her voice, and failed miserably. Her favorite lazy grin flashed on Calem's face.

"Of course I'm coming tomorrow. We're not finished talking, remember?. Not to mention, that'd be a pretty dick move, saying I loved you, then not seeing you the next day. What kind of man do you think I am?"

Serena giggled, and Calem's eyes softened, still that lovely dark blue, as he continued. "More importantly than that, I want to see you." He paused. "_Fleur_… _Fleur_, would it be too much if I asked for a hug?"

Serena was surprised. "You've never asked b-before."

"Well, I didn't know then what I do now. I don't want to frighten you again."

Serena blushed again and smiled, before nodding. "I guess it's ok, since you brought Charizard and Delphox to see me."

Calem pretended to stumble, clutching his heart while feigning a look of pain. "_Mon coeur_! Oh, how the lady wounds me!" Serena giggled again as Calem sat on the bed next to her.

Serena sobered as Calem gently gathered her up in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart race as he tightened his grip ever so slightly.

"I love you, Calem," she said softly. She felt Calem gently kiss the top of her head before he whispered in her ear.

"_Je t'aime aussi, ma petite fleur. Plus que vous realisez."_

Serena shivered in Calem's arms. She would never get enough of Calem speaking Kalosian to her.

"Finally! It only took forever and a day!"

The two broke apart. Grace stood in the doorway, a knowing smile on her face. "And as glad as I am for the two of you, I bring bad news. The doctor is almost here. The nurse stopped him at the nurse's station down the hall, with some made up complaint about bloodwork or something like that. You have to go, Calem. You can see her tomorrow."

"S-sorry, _maman_," Serena said, avoiding her mother's gaze. She could see that Calem was just as red as she was as he mumbled his apology.

Grace waved her hand in the air. "It's fine. But we really do need to hurry."

Calem stood up, then bent over, kissing the top of Serena's head again. "_Bonne nuit, fleur._"

"I'll be back after I smuggle your boyfriend out," Grace told her, leading Calem into the hallway.

Serena leaned back onto her pillow, and cupped her cheeks in her hands. She could still feel the heat from her blush. She smiled. _Boyfriend…_ She never thought she'd have another one, not after what Pedro had done to her. The door opened to admit the doctor, who was mumbling crossly to himself in Kalosian.

_Calem loves me._

* * *

**Before I give you translations, I must confess something. I almost let the nurse interrupt them before Calem confessed to Serena. I mean, we all knew where it was going, I just wasn't sure when to let them confess. Fortunately for you, I am not that cruel. Yay! Back to translations.**

**Translations (there are a TON this chapter)**

**French/Kalosian**

**maman-mom, mommy**

**oui-yes**

**mon ange-my angel**

**J'ai encore pres d'une heure. Je vous laisse alors.-I still have almost an hour. I'll leave then.**

**Non, vous devez partir maintenant. Le patient doit se reposer. Vous avez eu tout l'apres-midi.-No, you have to leave now. The patient needs her rest. You've had all afternoon.**

**Donnez-moi vingt minutes. Professeur Sycamore et sa mere peut se porter garant pour moi. S'il vous plait.-Just give me twenty minutes. Professor Sycamore and her mom can vouch for me. Please**

**Tres bien, mais seulement une heure. Ensuite, vous devez partir. Je serai de retour alors assurez-vous aller. Fine, but one hour only. Then you must leave. I'll be back then to make sure you go.**

**Merci-Thank you**

**ma petite fleur-my little flower (should I keep translating that? I use it so much, I feel like everyone already knows the meaning...)**

**Et ce connard avait mieux j'esperene ne jamais, l'attraper a nouveau autour de vous.-And that asshole had better hope I never catch him around you again.**

**Je t'aime, ma petite fleur.-I love you, my little flower.**

**Non-No**

**Vous devez partir maintenant. Vous avez eu pres de deux heures, et le medecin est sur son chemin pour verifier sur le patient.-You must leave now. You're had nearly two hours, and the doctor is on his way up to check on the patient.**

**Merde-damnit**

**Bien, merci-Fine, thank you**

**Mon coeur-My heart**

**Je t'aime aussi, ma petite fleur. Plus que vous realisez. I love you too, my little flower. More than you realize. **

**Bonne nuit, fleur.-Good night, flower.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go! The next chapter! It's not very long, and I'm not too fond of it, but I've delivered! You should all be very happy. I'm running on maybe three hours of sleep for the last two days, and I've forced myself to stay up to finish my story. Be thankful for my hubby, who encouraged me through my writer's block, and reminded me of my fans (yeesh, that's so weird to say!). Being a responsible adult is so stupid, and I never want to do it again. In other news, I must apologize! I was bored the other day, and I stalked the profiles of everyone who favorited me or my story, looking for more quality fanfics, whether it was one you wrote, or one you had favorited. Sorry!**

**KPGirl1227~Yay! Keep reading, please!**

**keehl86-jeevas87~I was so torn on when to let Calem and Serena finally get together, but I'm glad I did it instead of putting it off. Unfortunately, I do not see a kiss in this chapter... Sorry!**

**WolfsBishop~I'd totally forgot about that! Oh noes! Hopefully, I answered your question in this chapter!**

**Gengar's Grin~Do you know that Emma is one of my favorite characters in this story, and yet very few people seem to like her? *sobs in the corner* Oh well. Anyway, I wanted to portray Serena as someone who doesn't think of herself as a celebrity; she has all of these self-doubts, so she's like a regular person. I'm sorry if I failed. =( And Serena is not the only unfortunate one... Keep reading! And I would never be so cruel as to end my story without a kiss! What kind of woman do you take me for?! Not telling when it will happen, but I promise a kiss is in this story somewhere!**

**myristics~EVERYONE! Say hello to my best friend in real life! She can be brutally honest, so I'm glad she thinks my story is good! Also... This is completely shameless, but once her fanfic for Fairy Tail is posted, you should go read it! Anywho, I'm glad you like my story!I promise I'll keep trying to post as often as possible! And I miss you!**

**Ten-Faced~Trust me. My intention was to have Sylveon be the baby, and Charizard to be the sweeper, and somehow, they've taken each others roles. Charizard is just so mean to me! He's always in my head, demanding a bigger part in the story! But I'm glad you like the reversal! And don't reset your game. You would lose all of your progress! Unless you've transferred your Pokemon to another cartridge, like I did for all of my games... Or, you can take your significant other's games, trade their Pokemon to your storage cartridges, then reset their games. Which I also did. For real though, don't reset it unless you seriously want to. Pedro's time is coming, and I don't want you to lose progress or Pokemon in the process.**

**Once more, I do not own Pokemon, don't sue me. I really don't have anything of value, besides my hubby and kitties, and I kind of like them. Translations offered at end of chapter!**

* * *

Calem woke up and glanced at the clock on the nightstand, stretching. It was still early, almost nine. He'd finally taken Grace's advice, and returned to the hotel for a full night's sleep. With Serena finally awake, he'd had no reason to worry as much. Not that Calem wasn't worried; with Pedro still out there, he was more worried than he'd ever been. Only now, he didn't have to fear that Serena wouldn't wake up. He relaxed in bed for a few minutes, remembering the events of yesterday afternoon. Calem smiled; he could hardly believe he'd finally told Serena he loved her. He had dreamed that one day she would be his, but the reality was so much better.

The smile slowly slid off his face. He hadn't enjoyed seeing the fear on her face though, fear of _him_. That had cut him deep. But, he knew it wasn't her fault, so he refused to let it bother him. He thought about her smile, instead, and her captivating green eyes. His flower was beautiful, and he couldn't wait to see her again.

Calem got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. After he had showered and dressed, he grabbed Sylveon and Lucario's Pokeballs, along with a few of his own Pokemon, then headed for the hospital. On the way, he made at stop at the Galette Stand; Serena loved them, and he figured the hospital probably wasn't going to give her any. He went ahead and ordered ten; enough for one each for him and his friends, plus Serena's mom and the Professor, with two left over. _If_ the Professor showed up… He was a busy man, after all, and he may not be able to make it.

Fifteen minutes later, Calem walked into Serena's hospital room. Serena was awake and alone. Her hair stylist must have been by; Serena's hair was trimmed to middle of her back, about where it was when they had started their journey. The bandage next to her mouth had been removed, though the bruising was still present. He watched Serena blush as she saw him.

"H-hi," she stammered.

"_Bonjour, ma petite fleur,"_ he said, smiling. "Where's Grace?"

"_Maman_ and the Professor left to get some b-breakfast."

Calem wasn't surprised. Grace and the Professor had been close for a long while now. While he wasn't sure about when it had started, he had begun to suspect they were dating around the same time that Serena became Champion. The year that had passed since then had only confirmed his suspicions, though he didn't know why they didn't tell Serena. He also wasn't sure why Serena hadn't picked up on it yet. He held up the bag from the Galette Stand.

"I brought a treat," he said, sitting in the chair next to Serena's bed. Her eyes lit up.

"Galettes! Oh, Calem! Thank you! The food here is t-terrible!" Serena struggled to sit up; Calem reached out and helped her, adjusting the pillows behind her back.

"I l-love these! Calem, how did you know?"

Calem grinned as he dug in the bag the barista had given him. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. You always order it." He handed her a Galette. "It's even got Roseli Berry filling in it."

Another of her favorites. He didn't particularly care for Roseli Berries; they were too sweet for his tastes. But he knew Serena loved them, and she always ordered Roseli flavor, if it was available. He watched as Serena unwrapped the Galette. Her hair really was pretty… It wasn't as long as before, but it was still just as thick, and still looked just as soft. Serena had it pulled back into a sedate ponytail, her bangs falling in her face.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good. I didn't go to sleep until almost two, though. I g-guess I slept so much that I wasn't tired anymore, and _maman_ and I spent some t-time together."

"Ah," Calem said. They sat in awkward silence for several minutes, until Emma showed up.

"Geez, did someone die? Wake up, you two!" Emma was like a tornado, whirling about the room. That was Emma, though. She was always a force to be reckoned with. Calem admired her, and he might have have fooled around with her, had he not met Serena first; Emma was really pretty, after all, and basically lived with the 'we all might die tomorrow' mentality. And, he was a young, healthy, virile man. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit attracted to her. He had never considered fooling around with her, though, let alone have a relationship with her, since he was head over heels for Serena; not to mention, him and Emma spent most of their time arguing over every little thing. All that aside, she was still one of his closest friends. She was the only one out of the six of them who thought along the same lines he did. Which was probably why they always fought, now that he thought about it…

"Hi, Em," Calem said. He pointed to the bag that he had set on the window sill. "I brought Galettes. You can only have one for now, though."

While Emma was rummaging around in the bag for whatever flavor she was looking for, Calem smiled at Serena again.

"I like your haircut."

Serena blushed. "Th-thanks. Madeline stopped by earlier with my mom and trimmed it for me." She looked down at her Galettes, then back up at Calem. "Thank you for c-coming."

Calem grinned. "I said I would, didn't I? You don't have to thank me, _fleur_." Calem sat back, smiling softly, and watched as Serena busied herself with her Galettes. Emma dragged the chair next to Calem around to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"So, why are we being so weird this morning?" she asked.

Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno entered the room before Calem could speak. He directed them toward the bag containing the Galettes. While their friends separated the Galettes between them, Calem reached over and squeezed Serena's hand. Serena glanced up at him underneath her eyelashes and smiled shyly, making Calem's heart pound.

"An when did dis happen?" Emma asked, her mouth full of Galette as everyone else joined them. Calem let go of Serena's hand quickly, turning red.

"When did what happen?" Shauna asked obliviously, taking her place at the foot of Serena's bed.

"Sherena and Calum are finully dating," Emma explained, accidentally spitting food across her lap. "Oops. Shorry." Calem watched Serena blush a deep red color and resume picking at her fingernails. He glared at Emma.

"Gee, thanks, Em. Not like we wanted to say anything about it ourselves."

Emma had the grace to look ashamed. Or as ashamed as she could, with her cheeks bulging. Tierno and Trevor turned from the bag, where they had been deciding which flavors they wanted. Shauna had paused with her Galette in the air, midway to her open mouth.

"What?" Shauna asked, slowly lowering her Galette. Trevor came to join her by the bed. Calem glanced at Serena; she was redder than a Magmar.

"Last night after everyone left, I told Serena I loved her too."

"Th-thank you, Trevor," Serena whispered. Trevor looked puzzled.

"For what?"

"For telling me that Serena liked me. Otherwise, I may have never told her I felt the same way," Calem answered. Trevor nodded at both of them.

"This is great! Once you get out of the hospital, we can all go on a triple date!" Shauna was bouncing excitedly where she sat.

"How is that any different from all six of us hanging out normally?" Tierno asked, perching himself on the arm of Emma's chair, Galette in hand.

Shauna stopped bouncing and pouted. "Because! I have Trevvy, and you have Emma, and now Calem and Serena are dating! We can all do cute romantic stuff together, and no one has to feel bad or left out or alone!"

"Orgy," Emma interjected. "The word you're looking for, it's orgy." Calem and Tierno laughed.

"Not like _that_! _Bonte_! Like… I can hug Trevvy, and you can kiss Tierno, and now Serena and Calem don't have to feel lonely and left out, since they're dating now! That's all I meant."

Calem laughed again. "We know what you meant, Shauna. So since you all know now, can we please drop it? You're embarrassing us."

After several more jokes at Calem's and Serena's expense, everyone settled into their breakfast, chatting about their nights. About fifteen minutes later, Grace and the Professor returned.

"_Bonjour_!" Grace greeted everyone. "I didn't know everyone was coming so early!" Grace leaned over Calem's shoulder, a sinister smile on her face. "You didn't do anything to shame _ma fille_ while I was gone, did you? I may like you, but I definitely won't forgive you if you've ruined her reputation, _cher_."

Everyone laughed, including Serena, while Calem blushed. "_Non! Non!_ I just brought breakfast. I've only been here for like an hour, and Emma showed up maybe ten minutes after I did! I swear, I didn't do anything…" He trailed off as Grace burst into laughter. How could he have forgotten? Grace lived to tease people, especially Serena and her friends.

Meanwhile, Grace was slapping the Professor on the back. "What'd I tell you, Augustine? You owe me twenty bucks! I told you that he'd freak out! Oh, it is going to be so easy to get him now."

Professor Sycamore blew air out of his mouth, cheeks puffed up. "_Merde_, Calem. I'm going to go broke because of you." He struck one of his famous dramatic poses, the back of one hand pressed to his forehead, the other hand on his chest. "I shall lose my entire fortune, and it will be all because you cannot be the dashing gentleman that our young princess deserves!"

Calem threw a balled up wrapper at the Professor. "Enough with the crocodile tears! If you lose your fortune, it's because you were stupid enough to bet with Grace."

"He's right, Professor," Trevor sighed. "Honestly, you should know by now never to bet with Grace. She always wins. Even when she loses, she somehow manages to win."

"I always hope that perhaps she will find it in her heart to allow me to win, and yet I am constantly disappointed… Such a cruel woman!"

"Finding joy in the little things makes me cruel, does it?"

Calem focused his attention back on Serena, who was sitting on her bed watching everyone with a smile on her face. "You ok, _fleur_?" She looked over at him briefly and reached out for his hand. Calem allowed her to entwine her fingers with his.

"Yeah. _Maman_ has always b-been this energetic, when she's not worrying about me. I'm g-glad she's back to normal." Calem knew the truth of that statement. He'd lost count of how many pranks Grace had pulled on all of them, and how many times she teased them all. But she was also kind-hearted, and there was never any maliciousness behind her joking.

While Calem and Shauna still had both of their parents, Grace had really taken the other three under her wings. Trevor's parents were both still alive, but they worked overseas, so he hardly ever saw them, and though his sister loved him, she wasn't the same as having his mother home. Tierno's mother had died in childbirth when his youngest brother was born, and his dad had stepped up and raised five children, all while managing his full-time job. And poor Emma… Her parents had disappeared when she was young; she'd never known if something had happened to harm them, or if they just didn't want her anymore. He figured that was why Emma had bonded with Grace more than any of their other friends. Many times Calem had gone next door for dinner when Serena visited her mom, and found Emma there with them.

"Oh, that's r-right. I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Calem asked.

"Do you know what the L-league is doing about my challengers? All those p-poor people, waiting for me…"

Calem started laughing. Serena looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "What did I say?"

"Only you would get kidnapped, almost die, spend three days unconscious, and then worry about hurting the feelings of the waiting League challengers." Serena blushed. "_Non_, I'm not making fun of you. It's just so typically Serena. It's cute." Serena blushed deeper. Calem brought their entwined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

"Did you see that, Augustine? Her hand. He kissed it." Calem jumped at the sound of Grace's voice in his ear.

"I saw it, Grace. He kissed her hand." Professor Sycamore's voice was in his other ear. Calem glanced over his shoulders; Grace and the Professor were crouching behind him, disapproving looks on their faces, while Serena and their friends were trying not to laugh.

"He kissed her hand. My precious daughter."

"He did it. Your precious daughter," Professor Sycamore echoed.

"Do you know, last night this person kissed her head."

"Oh my. Such an uncouth young man."

"What shall we do, Augustine?"

"I don't think there is a punishment severe enough, Grace."

Calem released Serena's hand and scooted his chair closer to her bed, away from the two adults behind him. "You two can stop being perverted voyeurs, for a start." He sensed Grace and the Professor creeping closer to him.

"Perverted, he said."

"Voyeurs, he called us."

"Whatever shall we do, Augustine?"

"Grace, we may have to do _that_."

"_That_? Goodness, isn't _that_ quite drastic?"

"Not for this uncouth person with no respect for women, it's not."

Serena couldn't hold her laughter in. "_Maman_, Professor, stop teasing him. He'll think you're serious."

Grace stood up and shrugged, arms akimbo. "You never let me have any fun." Professor Sycamore stood up as well, straightening his lab coat.

"As fun as this was, I really should get back to the lab."

"P-professor! Can I ask you something before you go?"

Professor Sycamore grabbed Serena's hand and bowed low over it. "Anything, _cher_! What does the princess wish to know?"

"Professor, I'm not a princess… But what's happening at the L-league? Who's seeing the challengers?"

"I didn't tell you?" he asked, releasing Serena's hand and straightening. "Diantha has finished up her most recent movie, so she's standing in. We have the guide telling challengers about the temporary arrangements before they battle the Elite Four. All the challengers so far have chosen to wait until you're back."

Trevor frowned. "But what happens if someone beats Diantha? She's technically not the Champion."

Professor Sycamore chuckled. "You forget, Trevor, that Diantha was the Champion for eight years before Serena beat her. And even Serena had a rough time doing that. Diantha won't lose to anyone. But that reasoning you just had is also why all of the trainers are willing to wait, to battle the real Champion; in addition, they also get in some extra training. They don't want to have to go through the hassle of beating Diantha, only to turn around and have to beat Serena to prove their title. Diantha is just more like a figurehead at the moment, and she's taking care of all of the paperwork so Serena won't have to play catch up." He looked over at Serena. "She wanted me to tell you that she hopes you're doing well, and to hurry up and recover. She said Malva and Siebold are giving her migraines, and she doesn't want to deal with their petty fighting anymore."

Serena giggled. "Okay. Th-thanks, Professor. And tell Diantha thank you."

Professor swept into another grandiose bow. "My pleasure. Now, I must be going._ Au revoir_!"

After the Professor left, Calem settled into a quiet day of visiting with Serena, Grace, and their friends. Around lunch time, their friends went down to the hospital cafeteria, promising to bring some food back for Calem and Grace; Serena was still supposed to be on a strict doctor-approved diet, and Calem had gotten into trouble for bring her the Galettes. With their friends gone, and Serena's lunch already delivered, Calem shut the door so Serena could call Lucario and Sylveon.

Both Pokemon came out silently, but after several minutes, Sylveon accidentally cried out in her excitement over seeing her trainer. Serena recalled her Pokemon quickly, and Grace explained to the nurse that came running that she had been on her HoloCaster with a family member, who showed her his new Sylveon. The nurse stared at them suspiciously for several minutes before reminding them that no Pokemon were allowed inside, then leaving. Calem joined in with Serena's and Grace's laughter.

* * *

Absol was tired. He was regretting not listening to Calem, and running after the human who had harmed his trainer's friend. It had been four days, and he hadn't been able to visit a Pokemon Center. He'd become spoiled, being a trainer's partner. He was hungry and exhausted, he was worried about his trainer, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to Calem and relax.

Sadly, Absol knew that he would finish this. He was that type of Pokemon, after all. No, not his actual type, but his personality. He always saw things through to the end. And, he knew how much this friend meant to his trainer, so he would find where the human he was tracking was staying. He would return to Lumiose, where he knew his trainer was still waiting, and he would lead Calem back to that human's hideout.

So far, he had tracked the human to the Lost Hotel, where he was hiding out, staying away from the gang members who frequented the place. Absol had been here for the last day, just to make sure the human planned on staying here. He would leave soon, and return to his trainer. Ah, how he missed his team… He had been with Calem for so long, he'd forgotten what it was like to be on his own.

Some wild Pokemon thought that belonging to a trainer made the Pokemon weak, but Absol now knew that they were stupid. He'd much rather belong to a trainer than be wild. He always had a warm, dry place to sleep, and he always had enough food. But best of all, he was never alone.

Being an Absol, he'd been a lonely Pokemon. Labelled the Disaster Pokemon, he scared even the wild Pokemon away from him. They all seemed to think _he_ was the omen, which wasn't the truth. All Absol could sense disasters, yes, but they didn't bring them. They appeared wherever disasters were about to strike, to warn people and Pokemon away, and to try to help them. But people and Pokemon alike were stupid and ran from him. He'd hated them all.

Until Calem.

Calem had caught him, and at first, he'd been resentful. He hadn't wanted to be caught. As time went on, though, he got to know Calem and the rest of his team. None of his team ran from him. They shared their food, and played with him. And Calem was kind to him, and worked with Absol to learn his strengths and weaknesses. The proudest moment of Absol's life was the day he and Calem had managed to unlock his Mega evolution.

Now, he thought that wild Pokemon who refused to be caught were the stupid ones. Granted, some trainers were cruel; he'd seen the pain in that Houndoom's eyes, after all, the pain from being abused by his trainer. However, most trainers were like Calem and his friends. They all loved their Pokemon. Wild Pokemon didn't know what it was like to be part of a family who wouldn't turn on you for being weak, or drive you away once you became old enough to fend for yourself.

Absol stretched his paws out. Were they ever sore! He was a smart and resourceful Pokemon, and he'd known to eat Berries, and when to rest, and when to ask the local wild Pokemon for help. He'd befriended a decent wild Mightyena who brought him Berries occasionally. The first time Mightyena had brought him food, he'd brought a Murkrow carcass, which Absol had refused to eat. Even though he was a natural predator and had eaten other Pokemon when he was wild, he'd become accustomed to the Pokemon kibbles, Berries, and Pokepuffs that Calem fed his Pokemon. And, to be honest, he much preferred Calem's food options over getting his beautiful white coat covered in gore. Once Mightyena realized his mistake, he was careful to bring Absol only Berries, though he made sure to insult Absol when he did it. He really was a very spoiled Absol. But he'd bring Calem back and convince him to catch that Mightyena. Mightyena were strong, after all, and Calem had yet to catch one. And, Absol was particularly fond of this Mightyena.

After a few more hours, and two more checks of the Lost Hotel perimeter and the human's hideout, Absol decided it was time to return to Calem. He was certain the human would be here for a while. And while it may have been selfish, he really missed his trainer and his team. And he may or may not have had a desire to see Calem's friend's Sylveon… Absol shook his head, huffing at himself. Getting lost in thought over a stupid little fairy Pokemon! To make it worse, she was a stupid little fairy Pokemon who kept beating him, even in his Mega form! He definitely did not want to see Sylveon, he decided. Not at all.

Over the next day and a half, Absol made his way from the Lost Hotel on Route Fifteen to the hotel in Lumiose that he knew his trainer would be staying at. He made himself comfortable on the roof of a building close to the hotel and watched the hotel entrance. It was early evening, so he figured Calem would be returning whenever the place where his friend was at closed. He rested his head on his paws as he watched people and Pokemon pass by on the street below.

Sooner than he expected, he saw Calem walking toward the hotel, lost in thought. Absol stood up and stretched, then jumped down to the street. Several female humans gasped or shrieked, and a few humans even started walking quickly away from him. No doubt they would all think they were going to die tomorrow, or something equally as stupid. Absol ignored them and ran after Calem, biting the back of his trainer's jacket and tugging on it. Calem turned around, and his puzzled frown disappeared when he saw Absol.

"_Absol! Merci Arceus. Ou etiz-vous? J'ai ete tellement… Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous devez aller au Centre Pokemon!" _

Absol had no problem understanding his trainer. He didn't know if it had something to do with being born in the Kalos region, or if it was just because Calem spoke both Kalosian and Unovan to his Pokemon, but his entire team could understand both languages. Calem would typically alternate speaking in Kalosian and Unovan when he was training his Pokemon. Absol supposed this was because Calem was a native Kalosian, and under pressure, he would probably revert to Kalosian when speaking; but, when he was battling or hanging out with his friends, or other foreigners, he spoke Unovan. Absol guessed his team were taught to understand both languages so they'd always know what Calem was saying, in any circumstance.

Absol followed Calem over to the nearby Pokemon Center, listening as his trainer chattered on about his friend in Kalosian. Oh, good. The girl would make a full recovery. That lessened Absol's guilt over leaving her behind to chase the other human. Absol also learned that his trainer and the friend were now mates. He supposed this meant he needed to actually learn her name now. Fine, he'd do it tomorrow.

As they entered the Pokemon Center, Calem looked down at Absol. "_Vous avez fait un bon travail, Absol. Je vais vous gueri, alors nous allons revenir a l'hotel et le sommeil. Demain, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez decouvert, et vous pouvez voir Serena. Elle tient a vous remercier._"

Ah. So Calem's mate's name was Serena. Good to know. Absol laid down on the Pokemon Center carpet. Soon, Calem would recall him, and he'd be healed. Then, he could sleep in peace all night, then eat his breakfast of kibbles and Berries.

As he waited for Calem to register him, he thought about his trainer's mate, Serena. He knew who she was, obviously, even if he didn't pay attention to her name. Calem had caught him near the beginning of his journey, and Absol had battled Serena's team many times. The two trainers had also held 'Pokemon Picnics', stupid little parties where they invited all of their friends. All of the trainers had let all of their Pokemon come out for that day, to play and eat and enjoy the company of other Pokemon. The only part Absol liked about these parties was that he was able to see Sylve—NO! He was not thinking about that stupid little fairy Pokemon! All of that nonsense aside, he'd met Serena's team, and they loved their trainer. Her Charizard was more than a lot weird, and always tried to kill Absol's trainer, but the other Pokemon were all pretty cool. As long as Serena's Charizard could control his temper, Absol would be okay with this development.

Absol's last thought before he fell fast asleep was that if Calem and Serena really were dating, he'd be able to see Sylveon more often.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks!**

**Transations**

**French/Kalosian**

**Bonjour-Hello; good morning**

**ma petite fleur-my little flower**

**maman-mom, mommy**

**Bonte-Goodness**

**ma fille-ma daughter**

**cher-dear**

**non-no**

**merde-damnit, shit**

**Au revoir-Goodbye!**

**Absol! Merci Arceus. Ou etiz-vous? J'ai ete tellement… Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous devez aller au Centre Pokemon!-Absol! Thank Arceus. Where have you been? I've been so... my god, what happened? You need to go to the Pokemon Center!_  
_**

**Vous avez fait un bon travail, Absol. Je vais vous gueri, alors nous allons revenir a l'hotel et le sommeil. Demain, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez decouvert, et vous pouvez voir Serena. Elle tient a vous remercier.-ou did a good job, Absol.I'll get you healed, then we'll go back to the hotel and sleep. Tomorrow, you can let me know what you found out, and you can see Serena. She wan't to thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the late post! My hubby came home from his training thing with a really bad cold, which he gave to me. I'm still not completely over it, but I felt so guilty! Please forgive me! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There aren't any lemons, but there is a lot of talk about sex, so... take care. **

**WolfsBishop~ I'm sorry, I hadn't planned on having Rotom in the story. I am introducing a few new characters, so maybe I'll give one of them a Rotom, but I don't think I'll give Serena or Calem a Rotom. As for Absol/Sylveon, honestly I was just tired of reading fanfics with Serena's Eeveelution and Calem's Eeveelution liking each other. In my opinion, it's overdone, so I thought I'd try something new.**

**keehl86-jeevas87~ I can try to update more often, but I can't promise more than once a week. And this week I'll post at least two updates, to make up for missing my weekend deadline, but I'm aiming for three updates. I'm glad you like the story!**

**Gengar's Grin~ I always thought Absol was a bad-ass Pokemon, so I tried to portray him that way! I did skip the rest of the hospital stay, because hospitals are kind of boring, but there's no magical healing going on. I did try to describe her treatments a little in this chapter. I tried with Grace and Sycamore. I'm not funny, unless I'm with my own family, which doesn't count, since they have the same weird sense of humor I do. **

**Cottonmouth25~ We'll see! The story is mostly about the trainers, but Pokemon are an important part of the story!**

**Ten-Faced~ I didn't even think of Cute Charm, but that's a very good reason. Lol. And of course Absol is okay. He's friggin Absol. I tried to make Grace and Sycamore into fun adults. So many adults forget what it's like to be a kid. And I'll have you know that I was cracking up when I came up with that line. I think I scared my cats because I was laughing so hard.**

**The gaming deity~ Thank you for reading my story, and I'm glad you like it! And I really do appreciate everyone's opinions. They encourage me and point out mistakes I made so I can try to fix them. And don't worry, even if it was a real threat, I wouldn't take it too seriously. I mean, I live on an Army base in Germany, surrounded by a bunch of men with attitudes, guns, and mean dogs. I'm pretty safe. =)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I read each and every one like a hundred times!**

**As always, I don't own Pokemon, don't sue me. Please and Thank you! And, translations and medical terminology definitions offered at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Finally! After nine days in the hospital, Serena was free! Her burns were almost completely healed up, though faint scars remained. She was also given a prescription for lotion that she had to apply to her scars twice a day for a month, since the skin was still tender. She also coughed now and then, from the smoke inhalation when she was in the fire, and she had an inhaler just in case the cough got to be too bad. But, the multiple nebulizer treatments, and debridement and Burn Heal applications had all but cured her completely. She felt fantastic, and she couldn't wait to eat real food again, and not that hospital cardboard.

Sadly, only her mom, Shauna, and Calem could be there when she was released. Professor Sycamore had needed to go back to work, which meant Trevor needed to go back as well. Emma's cases had started piling up on her desk, and though her friends from the streets had tried helping, they could only do so much. And Tierno was stuck watching his nine year old twin sisters, who were stuck at home due to fevers, while his dad was at work.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Grace asked Serena, as Serena checked her bag yet again for all of her Pokemon. They were all there, of course. But she couldn't help herself.

She looked up at her mom. "Take a shower. I know I took one this m-morning, but I'd feel better if I could take one at home."

Grace frowned. "But I though you wanted real food?"

"I do. Would you be able to make my favorite? I c-can shower while you cook. And would it be okay for Shauna and Calem to eat with us?"

Grace smiled. "Of course, _mon ange._ Home it is. But you guys will have to go ahead of me. I have to stop at the store. You kids eat an awful lot, and I'm sure the other three will stop by at some point."

"But how will you g-get home?"

"I'll ride my bike to Aquacorde, shop there, then take Rhyhorn home. I'll be fine. Go on."

Serena and Shauna gave Grace quick hugs. When Calem went to disengage Grace after his hug, she pulled him back, where she whispered loudly in his ear. "Now, _cher_, I know Serena wants a shower when she gets home. You wouldn't want me to hunt you down for taking a peeky-peek, would you?"

Calem rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Grace. I'll be a perfect gentleman." Serena laughed.

"Ooh, don't worry, Ms. Grace, I'll be their chaperone! I'll stand outside the bathroom door as a guard!"

Serena cringed. "Please don't. Chaperoning him in the living room is fine." Grace chuckled as she let go of Calem.

"All right, you three, get going. I'll be there in a few hours." With that, Grace turned and started walking toward the gate that led to Route 4. Serena turned to her friends.

"Who's riding with me?"

"Calem is," Shauna answered her.

Calem cocked an eyebrow. "What happened to chaperoning?"

Shauna snorted. "I wasn't being serious. You're too nice to peek at Serena in the shower, and I know neither of you want to ride with me when you could ride with each other. So, I'll ride Altaria." Calem grinned.

"Sounds good to me. Altaria!" He called, throwing the Pokeball up into the air. Singing his beautiful song, the small Humming Pokemon materialized as Calem caught the Pokeball. "Altaria, would it be ok if Shauna rode you today? We have to get home, and she doesn't have a flying Pokemon." Altaria nodded the affirmative as he landed next to Shauna, trilling and nuzzling her waist.

Serena called out Charizard, who nosed her arm. She scratched Charizard's forehead as she spoke to him. "I'm going home t-today, baby. Would you be ok carrying both me and Calem? Shauna is going to ride his Altaria."

Charizard looked at Altaria, then snorted. Wimpy Pokemon. Charizard glanced over at Calem before crouching down low with his wings spread.

"That's still h-hard to believe," Serena said, climbing onto Charizard's back. "That he's willing to carry you."

Calem slid onto Charizard's back behind Serena. "We bonded. We're best buddies now." Charizard snorted again, flames shooting out of his nostrils. Calem laughed. "Maybe not best buddies, but he tolerates me now." He slowly wrapped his arms around Serena's waist. "Let me know if you're not comfortable, _fleur._" Serena was touched by his thoughtfulness. He had been like that over the week they'd been dating. He always asked before he touched her in any way that could be construed as intimate, to make sure he didn't scare her again. Even after she gave her permission, he always moved slowly and was always on watch in case she became uncomfortable. Blushing, Serena pulled Calem's arms tighter around her.

"You'll fall if you d-don't hold on."

Calem was momentarily startled, before he grinned and edged a little closer. "Yes, ma'am."

"Not to interrupt you guys," Shauna said, "but could you possibly tell me where I'm supposed to sit?" Serena and Calem glanced over at Shauna, who was standing awkwardly next to Altaria. Laughing, Calem slid off of Charizard to show Shauna how to crouch on Altaria's small back, with her feet locked behind Altaria's wing joints.

"And don't pull his feathers out or strangle him. He may be small, but he won't let you fall." Calem left Shauna grumbling under her breath to situate himself behind Serena again, arms wrapped snugly around her waist. At the command from Calem and Serena, both Pokemon rose into the air, then turned toward Vaniville. Serena leaned back against Calem's chest, then felt him press a kiss to the side of her head. She smiled inwardly. She was so very grateful to Trevor. She'd have to think of some way to thank him.

The next thirty minutes passed uneventfully, the three humans making random small talk as the two Pokemon winged their way south. Soon, Charizard and Altaria landed in Vaniville, and were both safely back in their Pokeballs. Serena pulled her house key from her bag and entered the house, followed by Calem and Shauna.

"You guys want something to drink?" she asked, placing her bag on the kitchen counter. Shauna steered Serena out of the kitchen, pushing her toward the stairs that led to her bedroom and bathroom.

"We've been here before, we know where everything is. You go take a shower and get all refreshed."

"Are y-you sure?"

Calem grinned at her. "We're big kids, _fleur_. We promise we won't destroy the house. Go on."

Serena allowed a small smile before she agreed, climbing the stairs to her room. She'd had an argument with her mom when they had first moved into the house. Grace had insisted Serena take the master bed and bath upstairs, while she took the smaller downstairs bedroom. Grace had told Serena that she was a teenage girl who needed her space, and that Grace herself didn't need a lot of space. Serena suspected that her mom was just paranoid and had given her the upstairs bedroom because it was safer than having windows on the ground floor. Serena really hadn't needed all of the space, until she met her friends, and they started coming over to hang out. Serena's house was the preferred "hang out spot" of her friends. Shauna had a little brother and over-protective dad; Trevor's older sister was strict with her rules on guests; Tierno had his two younger brothers and two younger sisters; and Calem's room wasn't as big as Serena's.

Serena rummaged around in her dresser, pulling out a pair of black yoga pants and a green tank top, before grabbing her towel and making her way to her bathroom. She set the water temperature, before undressing and climbing in, taking her time to rejuvenate herself. There really was nothing better than showering at home, after being gone for a while. Half an hour later, she was finished and feeling much better. She dried off, and just as she was about to dress, she realized she'd forgotten her prescription lotion downstairs in her bag.

Serena wrapped her towel tightly around her, then cracked open her door, calling for Shauna to bring her bag upstairs to her. She left her door cracked, then went back into the bathroom to brush her hair. Serena had just pulled on her bra and panties and was beginning to pull her hair into a ponytail when she heard her bedroom door swing open. She stepped out of her bathroom to thank Shauna and froze. The person in her room definitely wasn't Shauna.

It was Calem.

* * *

Calem stopped in his tracks, Serena's bag swinging from his hand, as his jaw dropped. Serena was wearing nothing except some lacy dark purple underwear. Her alabaster skin looked smoother than silk, and there were small beads of water on her shoulders and chest, where they had dripped from her wet hair. He stared at Serena for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing and slammed his eyes shut, blushing furiously.

"_Desole! Je suis tellement desole! Shauna a du courir a la maison pour quelque chose! Mon dieu, je suis tellement desole_!"

Calem dropped Serena's bag and stumbled blindly toward her door. He didn't open his eyes until the door was closed securely behind him. He leaned back against the door, the heel of his hand pressed against his throbbing groin. Arceus, he was stupid. Serena had obviously called for Shauna for a reason. Shauna's mom had needed her to run home for a minute, so Calem was left watching TV downstairs alone. When Serena called downstairs for her bag, Calem had just figured she was busy, not _naked_. He'd wrongly assumed that she wouldn't want to be unclothed in front of anyone, male or female, after everything she had been through. Apparently, he was very wrong.

Several agonizing minutes later, Calem managed to get himself under control and make his way back to the couch in the living room, where he sat down heavily. He ran his hands through his hair. He was so dead. If Serena didn't kill him, then her mom would. And if by some miracle Grace didn't kill him, Emma and Shauna definitely would. Unbidden, an image of a sweaty Serena lying on her bed, dressed in the same purple bra and panties he had just seen her in, came to his mind, her hair a cloud of gold around her, and her emerald eyes blazing with passion, and he hardened again.

"_Fils de pute,_" he muttered to himself. This was ridiculous. He'd seen Serena in her bathing suit before, when they had all gone swimming in Azure Bay, and he'd hadn't responded like this. Then again, there was something profoundly more intimate about lingerie in the bedroom than a bathing suit on the beach. Calem adjusted himself so that his member was lying under the waistband of his boxers. If this kept up, he'd have to go home and take care of business before long.

"C-calem…"

Calem whipped his head around. Serena was standing behind him, dressed in yoga pants that did nothing to alleviate his situation, a green tank top, and an oversized black hoodie. She was staring at her red-painted toes, blushing. Calem tried to keep his own blush from rising.

"C-can I sit d-d-down?"

Calem swallowed hard. "It's your house, _fleur_. You don't have to ask me." Serena rounded the couch and sat down next to him while Calem fought to get his rebellious body under control. They sat in awkward silence for several minutes, both staring hard at the TV, though neither was paying attention to the actual program. Finally, Calem couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I really didn't mean to see—I mean, Shauna had to run home, and I figured you'd have… I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking." He chanced a glance over at Serena, who was watching him with a small smile on her still-red face. "What?"

"You d-don't have to keep apologizing. I don't understand most Kalosian, but I know what _d-d-desole_ means. And I know you; you wouldn't d-do something like that on purpose. It was an accident."

Calem breathed a sigh of relief. "You really are too good to be true. Most girls would be slapping me." Serena laughed.

"Don't c-count that out just yet. I almost threw my hair brush at you." Calem laughed with her, some of the tension leaving his body. He sat back, relaxing a little, until Serena spoke again.

"B-besides, you're my boyfriend. It's only a matter of time before we… you know."

Calem stiffened, suddenly furious. Not at Serena, of course, but at Pedro, for making her think she was _expected_ to do _anything_, let alone sexual things, just because they were dating. He slowly counted to ten in his head before he spoke, so he wouldn't frighten her.

"Serena, I didn't tell you I loved you just so that you would sleep with me. Don't get me wrong; I'm nineteen. I think about sex a lot, and I can't always control… certain reactions my body has, but I don't expect you to do anything that you're not comfortable with. Ever."

"B-but, Cay, you're a man. I know it gets p-painful… And I know you're not… Well, you're not a v-virgin." Calem could tell how difficult this was for Serena to talk about, just by how she was blushing, and how her stutter had gotten worse. And even though he wasn't a virgin, he knew Serena was. He cursed inwardly. Of course Shauna had told Serena about his two ex-girlfriends. Not that he was trying to hide it, but he didn't want anything to upset Serena or imperil his budding relationship with her.

Calem turned so that he was sitting sideways on the couch, facing Serena. "Listen to me, _fleur_. You're right; I am a man. And men do not force their girlfriends to do anything they do not want to do. They do not pressure the women they love, or guilt them into doing anything. Men accept the women in their lives just the way they are. Only little boys try to control women." Calem sighed before he continued. "You're also right about me not being a virgin. But whether or not I've had sex before doesn't mean I can't control my actions. Just because we're dating now doesn't mean I'm going to be all over you every chance I get. I know your past, and I know the scars that past has left on you."

Serena had finally met his gaze, chewing on her bottom lip. Calem reached out and pulled one of her tiny hands into his much larger ones, tracing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I love you, Serena. More than anything. And I'm okay with waiting to have sex with you, for as long as it takes."

"B-but—" Calem held a finger to Serena's mouth, silencing her.

"No buts. I'm a big boy. Tie my own shoelaces and everything." Serena smiled under his finger. "I'm just fine without sex. Hell, I haven't slept with anyone in over two years, and I'm doing pretty okay." Calem pulled his finger away from Serena, who was frowning.

"Two years? But th-that means you haven't…"

"Dated since before I met you? Yeah. I broke up with my last ex a few months before you moved to town, and after I met you, well, there was no one else I wanted to date except you."

Serena fell silent then, and Calem could almost see the gears spinning in her head, though he didn't know what she was thinking so hard about. They sat quietly for several minutes before Serena spoke again.

"W-would it be weird if I ask about th-them? Your ex-girlfriends?"

Calem was surprised. "You really want to hear about them? Don't most girls get upset when guys talk about their exes?" Serena shrugged, blushing.

"You s-said you broke up with the l-l-last one. I just wanted to know why, s-so I don't do the same thing."

Calem shook his head. "You won't. You're nothing like either of them. But I guess if you want to know… The first one was Amelie. We weren't together for very long before we… She was a year older than me, and more experienced. I was fifteen. She ended up meeting some new friends, and turned into a party girl. She got into drugs, and I found out she was sleeping around, so I left her.

"A few months later I started hanging out with Odette. She was really quiet and shy, so I figured she'd be better than Amelie. But I didn't know her very well. She would get really jealous whenever I talked to other girls, and you know Shauna was my best friend. We were together for a while. When we finally slept together, she tried telling me I wasn't allowed to talk to Shauna anymore. I told her Shauna was my best friend, and I wouldn't stop talking to her, so she threw a fit. I put up with her tantrums for a year before I couldn't take her accusations anymore. So, I told her it was over. She stalked me for a while, convinced herself that we were still together. Her dad was transferred to some other region for work, so the whole family moved. I changed my e-mail and HoloCaster number, but she still occasionally sends letters to my house. My parents just shred them, don't even tell me when I get one anymore."

Calem watched in trepidation as Serena absorbed everything he had said. Now that he had told her about Amelie and Odette, he was regretting it. No one would want to know about his psycho exes. Serena gave him a brilliant smile.

"So don't do d-drugs and cheat on you, and don't tell you who to hang out w-with. I think I can manage that."

"That's it?"

Serena gave him a confused look. "Should there b-be anything else?"

Calem sat in silence, surprised. A lot of girls he knew gave him crap about his exes. Shauna had never liked Amelie, and though she'd made an effort to be friends with Odette, by the end, Shauna had hated her. Even his mom still harped on him about Amelie and Odette occasionally, and they were long gone. He knew his tastes sucked when it came to past girlfriends, but he knew they'd changed for the better. He'd taken the time to get to know Serena, and the only thing that she'd changed was that she became more self-confident.

"Serena," Calem said seriously. Her smile dropped off her face.

"Wh-what?"

"Please don't be alarmed. I'm going to kiss you." Serena opened her mouth in surprise as Calem cupped her face in his hands. Calem dropped his gaze from Serena's gemstone eyes to her full lips, and he drew closer, pausing a hairs breadth from her, to allow her to pull away if she chose. When she didn't, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Vous etes absolument magnifique_," he whispered right before he captured her lips with his own.

* * *

Serena's heart thundered in her chest as Calem masterfully took control of her mouth, and she gladly let him, her eyes involuntarily closing. She wrapped her arms around Calem's neck, her hands sliding through his soft black hair. Calem trailed his hands from Serena's neck to her waist, pulling her closer. He traced her lips with his tongue, asking her a question. Serena answered by opening her mouth, allowing him entrance. As she breathed Calem in, Serena couldn't help but noticing the differences between his kisses and Pedro's.

Pedro had always been forceful, demanding complete complacence and acquiescence. Pedro had _needed_ to be in control, and he had never cared about what she wanted. Calem, on the other hand, his kisses were sweet and questioning, only wanting to ensure that she was enjoying herself. Calem's control came only from him being more experienced, and her being too shy; she knew he'd hand over control in a heartbeat, if she wanted it. Pedro's kisses had always left her lips bruised and tender; Calem's kisses left her lips swollen but desperate for more.

After what felt like hours, but was still far too soon, Calem pulled away from her, planting one last soft kiss on her lips before he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"Wow," she breathed, trying to catch her own breath. Calem grinned lazily, his eyes still closed.

"I'm pretty sure that's my line." Serena smiled weakly, her body tingling and the taste of Calem still on her lips. A few more minutes later, Calem opened his eyes, which were now a glittering dark blue.

"D-did you know that your eyes change color?"

Calem was playing with a loose strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger. "Yeah."

"What does dark b-blue mean?"

Calem shrugged, eyes still on the strand of Serena's hair around his finger. "Don't know. Ecstatic, in love, horny as hell. Take your pick. I'm feeling all of those at the moment."

Serena sat quietly for a minute before speaking again. "D-do you want me to…?"

Calem pulled back, and his eyes snapped to hers, black now threading through the blue. "_Non_. Absolutely not. I'll be fine in a few minutes. We just talked about this, _ma petite fleur_."

"Okay," Serena whispered. Then, she asked, "Do you know what black means?"

Calem was quiet, playing with her hair again. Serena thought he maybe didn't hear her, and was going to ask again, when he answered. "Yes. It's not directed at you, but the black means I'm angry." He stilled his fingers, his gaze meeting Serena's once more. "If I ever get angry when you do or say something, understand that that anger is never directed at you. Not once have I ever been angry with you. I'm angry at what that _batard _put you through, and that he is the reason that you have some of the reactions you do. No one should ever have to fear the ones who love them. But I swear to you that I will never hurt you, and I will never allow Pedro to hurt you again."

Calem placed another soft kiss on Serena's lips before continuing. "I can also promise you that I will never expect you to do any sexual acts for me. I was absolutely serious when I told you that I'm more than willing to wait, for however long you want me to. And I want you to tell me if I ever go too far, or if you feel that I'm pressuring you to do anything. Do you understand?"

Serena nodded. She hoped with everything that she had that Calem would keep his promises. She loved him so much, and she wasn't sure that she would be able to stand it if he broke any of them.

She also couldn't believe that she had been able to kiss him without panicking. That had been her biggest fear, that she would never be able to do anything physical, such as kissing and cuddling, with Calem, without Pedro haunting her.

Serena was just about to ask Calem if she could kiss him again when they heard a knock on the door. Calem and Serena stood up, but Calem caught Serena's hand as she turned to answer the door.

"May I have one more kiss before we let Shauna in, _fleur_?" Serena stepped into Calem's open arms, rising on her tiptoes to meet his kiss. In her mind, their second kiss was even more spectacular than their first. Serena clutched Calem's open button-down over shirt in both hands, while he had one arm wrapped around Serena's waist, pulling her closer, the other hand cradling the back of her head.

Serena felt like fire was coursing through her veins as Calem deepened the kiss. She could spend eternity in his arms, and it still wouldn't be long enough. He was invading her senses; all she could see, taste, _feel_, was Calem, and she wanted more. Calem pushed all thoughts of Pedro from her mind, and she wasn't worried about anything. For the first time, she felt like a normal eighteen year old girl.

She was vaguely aware of knocking somewhere, but ignored it, her tongue entangled with Calem's. Serena only opened her eyes when Calem pulled away. She whimpered softly and tried to pull him back, but he gently pulled her hands from his shirt.

"The door—Shauna," he said, his voice rougher and an octave deeper. Serena nodded numbly, not moving.

"Yeah. Shauna." Saying her friend's name seemed to snap her out of her daze. "Oh no. Shauna!"

Serena dashed to the door, fumbling with the knob. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see Calem sitting back on the couch, the ends of his button-down placed strategically across his lap, before she opened the door. She was surprised to see Trevor and Emma with Shauna.

"It's about damn time! What the hell—" Emma cut herself off as she caught site of Serena's swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "Oho! I take it Grace isn't home yet?"

Serena blushed even more as she stepped back to allow her friends to enter. Trevor seemed a little lost at Emma's change of topic, but Shauna understood, smiling apologetically at Serena as she shut the door. Emma crossed the room and cuffed Calem on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"How you doing right now, kid?" Emma asked, a knowing grin on her face as she leaned against the arm of the couch. "We didn't interrupt anything, did we?"

"Shut up, Emma."

"Oooh, grouchy. We _did_ interrupt." Emma kicked off her Essentia boots before sprawling on the floor next to the bookcase. "You're lucky it was just us and not Grace, mister grouchy-pants." Emma ducked the pillow that came sailing toward her face. "Thanks, how did you know I needed a pillow?"

Serena was trying not to die of mortification when Trevor turned to Shauna and asked, "What did we interrupt?" Shauna's face flamed as red as Serena's as she settled down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Trevor placed his bag under the stool next to Shauna's.

"Nothing, Trevor." Calem answered. "Drop it."

Emma smirked. "Well, Trevvy, when two people love each other very much—"

"Emma, I swear to Arceus, if you finish that sentence, the next thing I throw will be the remote, and I won't miss."

Emma pouted. "Tierno would be so pissed at you for messing up my pretty face."

Serena figured she needed to help Calem out; Emma would keep teasing him all night. "Emma, p-please stop."

Emma glanced at Serena, and her face softened. "Sorry, _cher_, it's just too much fun to tease him. I forgot that when I tease him now, you'll probably be dragged along with him." She reached out and kicked the corner of the couch. "Thank your girlfriend, mister grouchy-pants. She's saved your hide this time." Calem ignored her, flipping between channels.

Serena shook her head and turned to Shauna and Trevor, and the notebook the latter had pulled out of his bag.

"Bringing work home with you?"

"Not really. The professor thinks he almost has my parents convinced to let me travel to Sinnoh. This is just a list of things I need to take, versus a list of things I want to take. If they say yes, of course. I wanted to make a copy for Shauna, just in case."

Calem looked over his shoulder. "You guys finally tell Shauna's parents yet?"

Shauna let out a long-suffering sigh. "No. We're going to try talking to them tonight."

"Good luck with that," Emma tossed out. Calem threw the other accent pillow on the couch at Emma without looking, missing her by a few feet. Emma stuck her tongue out at Calem, which he also missed. Trevor reached over and gripped Shauna's hand.

"It'll be fine. Even if my parents said yes tomorrow, we wouldn't be able to leave for a few months. Professor Sycamore has to plan everything out with Professor Rowan first."

"At this rate, I'll be eighteen before we leave," Shauna grumbled.

Serena thought for a moment. "I think maybe that's the professor's plan. He knows how scary your dad can be. Maybe he just needs to work on Trevor's parents, who are easier to convince, and by the time you leave, you'll be eighteen, and your dad can't stop you."

Trevor tapped his pen thoughtfully against his chin. "You may be right, Serena." He turned to look at Shauna. "But I'd still rather tell your parents everything now. I cannot stress enough how much I do not want your dad to hate me. He's a terrifying man."

Emma snorted. "You just have to know how to handle him."

"Yeah, be a girl," Calem retorted. "He hated me at first. It's been what, almost ten years now? He still doesn't like me very much. It's a miracle he likes Trevor."

Serena busied herself hunting through her fridge for drinks for her friends. She didn't have any Miltank shakes for Shauna, but her friend would be okay with soda pop. No lemonade either, but Emma liked berry juice. Serena set two cans of soda pop and two bottles of berry juice on the counter, and asked Emma if Tierno would be stopping by while she filled a glass with water for Trevor.

"Yeah, Nolan is getting off of work early tonight. Timeo is supposed to take over watching Juliette, Romane, and Louis. Tierno should be on his way now." Nolan was Tierno's dad; Timeo was his sixteen year old brother. Juliette and Romane were the nine year old twin girls, and Louis was the six year old baby brother.

Serena nodded and passed out the drinks before joining Calem on the couch. He had settled on some National Geographic show showing the daily lives of a Luxray pride. He was strange that way. Serena supposed it came from being raised by two trainers, but Calem was always watching nature shows about Pokemon, or expo features about new items being developed for trainer use. His favorite shows to watch were the live coverages of regional battle tournaments, but Serena knew there were no tournaments going on at the moment.

About a half hour later, Grace finally got home, arms full of bags. Serena headed outside to get Rhyhorn settled into her pen, while her friends helped her mom unload the groceries. As Serena finished filling Rhyhorn's food trough, Tierno came into the yard. The two friends greeted each other, then Tierno headed inside while Serena turned on the hose to fill Rhyhorn's water trough. She patted Rhyhorn on the head as she waited for the trough to fill, mind empty. There was still a small kernel of fear of Pedro deep inside her. She knew he hadn't been caught yet, and that he could be anywhere, but surrounded by her family and friends, she wasn't worried about him. Calem had told her that he had an idea of where Pedro was holed up at, but he refused to elaborate further. He'd only stated that Pedro wasn't close to Vaniville, so it was safe for Serena to return home. Serena watched a flock of wild Fletchling and Fletchinder pass by in the late afternoon sunlight before turning the water off and heading inside. Her friends were crowded around the breakfast bar, while her mom was preparing to make dinner. Serena was confused about why everyone wasn't in the living room, until Emma moved, and she saw several twenty-four packs of wine coolers and beer on the stools.

"_Maman_! We're underage!" Serena's friends all looked over at her puzzled, while her mom laughed.

"No, _mon ange_. You're all underage in Unova. In Kalos, you have to be eighteen to buy alcohol, but there is no age restriction on alcohol consumption in private settings."

"Didn't you know that, _fleur_?"

Serena shook her head. After she turned fourteen, her mom would allow her to have a wine cooler or glass of wine occasionally, but it was always at home, and Serena just thought that she had a cool mom. In Unova, the drinking age anywhere was twenty-one, public or private. Serena had assumed it was the same in every region.

She'd had drinks with her friends before, at Emma's apartment above the Bureau, but she'd always assumed Emma had gotten one of her older friends to buy it for her. She'd never seen Calem, Emma, or Tierno drink out in public before, either, which had only cemented in her mind that the drinking age in Kalos was similar to Unova.

"Who bought the alcohol when we all hung out at Emma's those times?"

"Me and Tierno," Calem answered.

"And that's why Kalos is better than Unova," Emma said, using her shirt to pop the top off of her beer. "We're taught from a young age to respect alcohol, so we don't go crazy once we can legally buy it."

Calem was using a bottle opener on his keychain to open his beer. "My parents started letting me have a drink with dinner when I was twelve. Once you've been able to do it for years, it's not that cool anymore."

Shauna handed Serena an open Hondew flavored wine cooler. "We're not getting wasted. We're just celebrating your release from the hospital."

Serena accepted her drink, thinking. She wondered what the drinking ages were in the other regions, and asked. Naturally, it was Trevor who answered.

"I believe Kanto and Johto have the next highest drinking ages, after Unova. Their minimum is twenty, I believe. Hoenn and Kalos are both eighteen, though like your mom said, there is no age limit on drinking in private homes in Kalos. And I think Sinnoh's minimum age is sixteen."

Grace shook her head. "Not many eighteen year olds anywhere would complain if their mom bought beer for them and their friends. Now shoo. Go relax while I cook." She pointed the tongs in her hand at Calem. "Hands to yourself, buster. Remember, I can see everything that happens in the living room from here."

Calem threw the hand not holding his beer up in the air. Exasperatedly, he asked, "What about Trevor and Shauna, or Emma and Tierno? Why just me?"

Grace put her hands on her hips. "Trevor and Shauna are smart enough to behave, and even if Emma isn't—"

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.

"—Tierno is. Besides," Grace said, hugging Serena to her, "Serena is my precious little angel, and you are the demon sent to corrupt her."

Calem rolled his eyes. "Damn, you caught me. I'll have to tell the great Giratina that I've failed in stealing Serena's soul," he deadpanned. Grace snickered.

"I like him, Serena. He's funny."

Calem took a sip of his beer, his face expressionless. "The chicken is burning."

Cursing, Grace turned around and quickly flipped the chicken in the pan on the stove. Over her shoulder, she called, "Go on, go watch a movie or something. Dinner will take a while."

Serena gave her mom a quick hug, giving a whispered thanks, before she joined her friends in the living room. Her mom had gotten rid of her small red couch a while ago, and bought a large sectional, which offered enough room for all of Serena's friends. Calem was sitting on the end of the couch closest to the bookshelf, with an empty space next to him, for Serena to sit. Next to the empty spot was Shauna, cuddling with Trevor. Tierno was sitting on the other couch, toward the curved piece, with Emma laid out along the length of the couch, her head in his lap, and her legs dangling over the arm. Serena set her wine cooler on the coffee table and went to the bookcase.

"What do you guys want to watch?" she asked perusing her and her mom's DVD collection.

"Horror!"

"Sci-fi!"

"Nothing scary! Romance!"

"Nah, action."

Serena turned as her friends started arguing amongst themselves. Calem gifted her with his lazy grin. "You had to know what would happen before you asked that." Serena sighed.

"We have the last movie in the Everlasting Memories series. D-do you guys want to watch that?"

Her friends all consented, except Emma, who was stubbornly insisting on a horror movie. Tierno clamped his hand over his girlfriend's mouth. "Ignore her. 'Everlasting Memories Four' is fine." Serena pulled the movie from the bookcase and placed the disc in the DVD player. Within moments, she was settled next to Calem, his arm around her shoulders. As the previews for other movies started playing, Trevor inhaled deeply.

"What's your mom making, Serena? That smells amazing."

"Breaded and fried chicken cutlets," Calem answered.

"With baked homemade macaroni and cheese," Emma added.

"And boiled Brussels sprouts with butter," Shauna finished.

Tierno looked horrified. "_Brussels sprouts_? Why are you so excited over _Brussels sprouts_?" Emma leaned her head back and looked up at him.

"Don't knock it, baby. I hated Brussels sprouts, until I had Grace's. One bite, you'll fall in love." Tierno harrumphed grumpily, taking a swig of his beer.

"If you say so."

Everyone laughed and settled in to watch the movie, slowly drinking their beverages, and making jokes about parts of the movie. Serena was wrapped in fuzzy warmth, not just from the alcohol, but from Calem's arm around her, her friends' laughter in her ears, and the smell of her favorite comfort food in the air. She didn't think she could get any happier than she was now, when the doorbell buzzed.

"Serena, can you answer that?" her mom called. Sighing, Serena pulled away from Calem and walked to the door, wondering who else could possibly be stopping by. The professor, maybe, but Trevor had told them he had headed home after he closed the Lab. Serena opened the door, and her jaw dropped.

"You gonna let us in, little cousin? Or you plan on making us stand out here all night?" Hugh was standing on her doorstep, flanked by Nate and Rosa, and with Hannah standing in front of him.

* * *

**Enter the cousins Hugh and Hannah, with Nate and Rosa! That was a spur of the moment decision, so I hope you like it! First, medical terminology.**

**Debridement-The cleaning of an open wound, using warm water and Hibiclens, a gentle antibacterial soap. The solution is gently sprayed over the wound to wash debris out of the wound, and gauze is used to gently wipe away more stubborn debris, and to pat the wound dry before medication and bandages is applied. **

**Nebulizer-A small portable machine that is plugged into the wall and vaporizes medicine to be inhaled, used to help open up the lungs when a patient has difficulty breathing. A long slender tube is attached to a nozzle on the machine, and connects to a small chamber that holds albuterol sulfate and ipratropium bromide, two liquid medications used in opening the airways. I don't know exactly how the machine does it, but it vaporizes the medications, and the patient breaths in the vapor through a mouth piece. It takes about ten to fifteen minutes to breath in the entire medication dosage, depending on if the patient is given just albuterol, or the combination of albuterol and ipratropium. Also, most rescue inhalers contain albuterol. Just an FYI.**

**As for the drinking ages, I Googled drinking ages in Japan, Scandinavia, South America, and France. If you remember my headcanon for the regions, then the age for each region matches the corresponding ages in real life. **

**Translations!**

**French/Kalosian**

**mon ange- my angel**

**cher- dear**

**fleur- flower**

**Desole! Je suis tellement desole! Shauna a du courir a la maison pour quelque chose! Mon dieu, je suis tellement desole!- Sorry! I'm so sorry! Shauna had to run home for something! Oh god, I'm so sorry!**

**fils de pute- son of a bitch**

**desole- sorry**

**Vous etes absolument magnifique.- You are absolutely beautiful.**

**ma petite fleur- my little flower**

**batard- bastard**

**maman- mom, mommy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the promised second post of the week. I really am sorry about missing last weekend's deadline. Also, I wanted to let everyone know, I had mentioned the possibility of a third post by the end of the week, but my hubby sprung a trip to Oktoberfest on me. It'll be on Saturday. I'll write all day tomorrow, but I may not be able to get it finished before Saturday. I'll be drunk when I get home Saturday, but I hope to have the chapter up by Sunday night. Just a heads up. (Just to clarify, where I'm at in Germany is six hours ahead of the US EST. Right now it's Friday morning, 4:30 am; In Florida, where I'm from, it's Thursday evening, 10:30 pm. Also, I don't consider it 'tomorrow' until I've gone to sleep and woken up.)**

**Cottonmouth25~ Because I posted this chapter so fast, you're my only review! Yay! That means you get a longer response! Lol. I'm really sorry if I offended you with the mention of alcohol. I don't like offending anyone. While most of the story line is completely made up, I took some details from own life and added them in, to give it a sense of realism, I guess. Serena's favorite food is one of those details; chicken cutlets, baked mac'n'cheese and Brussels sprouts is my birthday dinner every year. Drinking with friends was another detail. My daddy never bought me alcohol, but he didn't mind when I got drunk with my older friends. Also, I've had more than a few friends who didn't drink, and we never pressured them into drinking. Anyway, my point is, I took details from my own life, and I apologize if it goes against your beliefs. I know I didn't write it in the story, but Trevor doesn't drink. He never did, in my mind. I'll make an effort to add that in the next time I write alcohol into the story. But I am glad you enjoyed the story! And I'm really glad you liked the last chapter; it was one of my favorites to write. I'm not as fond of this one, but I hope you like it! I beg you to keep reading, and I promise I'll make more of an effort to keep in mind any offenses I might possibly make!**

**And, in accordance with my last statement, I must tell you that I did write a thirteen year old having one drink in this chapter. Um, also, there's an implied idea of women being inferior to men, with mention of planned physical abuse. Not one of those are my own views, I swear. I have a brother and sister, both under the age of twelve, along with two nieces under the age of eight, and I'd beat anyone who tried giving any of them alcohol. And, I definitely oppose abuse in any form; physical, sexual, mental, and emotional.**

**Also, my sister gave birth to my nephew today! His name is Karsen, and he is adorable! Hooray!**

**Wow, I should clarify that. I have two sisters. The sister who had the baby is 22. Ah, hell. If you care that much, go read my profile. You'll get it.**

**Again, I like reviews! And I see you, lurkers and creepers. I know you're there. I don't own Pokemon or their characters. I'd appreciate it if you didn't sue me, since I already have school loans. Translations at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Calem jumped off the couch when he heard Serena shriek. His hand was at the Pokeballs on his belt and he was almost to the door, when Grace put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"It's ok, _cher_, it's her cousins."

Calem looked toward the door, where Serena was leading two men, a woman, and a little girl into the room. The man who Serena was arm in arm with was about as tall as Calem, and he also had black hair, though it was shorter, and where Calem's was messy, this guy's was out of control. He had brown eyes, and was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a red jacket. Calem supposed he was Hugh, Serena's cousin, since the other two adults were obviously siblings. The other man was shorter than Calem, with brown spiky hair and brown eyes, and wearing shorts, sneakers, and a T-shirt with a hood. The woman was maybe slightly taller than Serena, with ridiculously long brown hair tied up into two high pigtails and blue eyes, and was wearing a T-shirt, loose yellow shorts, black leggings, and sneakers. They must be the twins Serena had mentioned, Hugh's best friends Nate and Rosa. The little girl was obviously Hannah. She had black hair like her brother, pulled back into a ponytail, with green eyes that matched Serena's, and she was wearing a pink sundress and pink sandals.

Calem removed his hand from his belt as Serena led her cousins and friends into the living room, leaving their bags and suitcases by the front door.

"Guys, I want you to m-meet my cousins! This is Hugh, and this is Hannah, and these two are Hugh's best friends, Nate and Rosa." She pointed at each one as she said their names, before turning back to her cousins and introducing her friends. Calem caught sight of Emma grinning devilishly, staring at Nate and Rosa. During her remaining time in the hospital, Serena had told the rest of their friends about her past, including her cousins and the twins. If Calem knew Emma, she was going to torment the twins. While the idea of sleeping with one's sibling was repugnant to Calem, he knew some people were raised on that idea, so he'd withhold judgment until he knew them better.

"And this is Calem," Serena said, snapping Calem back to what was going on. He looked down at Serena, who was blushing. "He's my b-b-boyfriend." He glanced back up at the four new arrivals to catch Hugh glaring at him.

"So, you're the one who let my baby cousin wander off with that jack-ass."

Calem was momentarily stunned, before he came to his senses. While not Serena's brother, Hugh was obviously very protective of her. "If you knew your cousin at all, you'd know that nobody stops her from doing anything she wants to do. Not anymore, at least." Hugh glared at Calem some more, until Grace intervened, giving her niece and nephew hugs. Nate was poking at the cases of beer on the stools.

"I know for a fact that Serena isn't twenty-one." He looked up at the rest of Calem's friends. "And none of you look that old either." His twin rolled her eyes.

"Natey, weren't you paying attention to Hugh? The drinking age is different here."

Hannah climbed up onto the stool to reach a wine cooler. "Yeah, even I can drink here!" Hugh pulled the wine cooler from her grasp.

"Nuh-uh, no way. You ask Aunt Grace first, short stuff."

"Oh, let her have one, Huey," Grace said, laying the last of the chicken cutlets on the pile next to her. "She's thirteen, and it's just a wine cooler." Grace caught Hannah's gaze. "But just _one_, Hannah. Got it?" Hannah shrieked in happiness, grabbed the wine cooler from Hugh's hand, then scampered over to the couch, where she proceeded to inform Calem's friends about her journey to Kalos. Grace announced that dinner was ready, and everyone shuffled around the small kitchen, everyone talking to everyone else, filling their plates, and grabbing new drinks, before settling in the living room. Calem and Serena were in their same spots, with Hugh on Serena's other side, next to Nate. Trevor and Shauna had been pushed down to the other couch, with Emma and Tierno. Rosa and Hannah were on the floor, their plates on the coffee table. For several minutes, there was nothing but the sounds of knives and forks, bottles being set down, and small talk between Serena, her cousins, and the twins.

Calem's mouth was full when Emma caught his gaze and grinned, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Calem hurriedly swallowed his food so he didn't choke, then stopped Serena from taking her next bite.

"So," Emma started casually. "I assume you two are the incestuous twins? What's that like?"

The reaction was immediate. Hugh started coughing violently on whatever he was eating. Rosa dropped her knife and banged her knee on the table, and Nate stared at Emma in disbelief, his fork hovering in midair. Hannah's eyes were large and round, her mouth opened in a silent "oh." Serena and Shauna were blushing furiously, Serena slowly shaking her head. Trevor was watching in mild curiosity, and Tierno, like Calem, was trying to hold back laughter.

"_Excuse me_?!" Nate sounded highly offended as he put his fork down. Hugh had finally dislodged his food and swallowed it, taking a drink to soothe his throat. "Who the hell told you that?"

Serena sank down next to Calem. "S-s-sorry," she whispered. Nate turned his glare toward Serena. "You t-t-two were always so c-close and affectionate, I just th-thought…" Serena trailed off, blanching as she shrank back and pressed herself into Calem's side. Hugh was too dumbfounded to react, but Calem returned Nate's glare, wrapping his arm around Serena's shoulders.

"It was an accident. Knock it off, you're scaring her." Nate had turned his glare to Calem when he had first spoke, but he looked back over at Serena, and seemed to deflate.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to yell at you. But come on._ Incest_? Really?" Rosa recovered and started laughing, rubbing her knee.

"Oh, that's great. Wait until Yancy hears that you're banging me, Nate. She will skin you alive."

Emma pouted. "So you're not into twincest?"

"Oh, hell no!" Nate exclaimed. "Rosa's my _sister_. That's gross! I have a girlfriend, thank you very much. And Rosa's dating Hugh. Rosalie Jean, stop laughing!"

"I can't help it! This is hilarious!"

Nate turned to Hugh, who was staring at him thoughtfully. "What?"

Hugh sat quiet for another minute before answering. "You're my best friend, and I know you're Rosa's brother, but if you touch her, _I'll_ skin you alive." Everyone dissolved into laughter, except Calem and Serena, and Nate, who was sputtering indignantly. Calem leaned down.

"You alright, _fleur_?" he asked softly. Serena was still far too pale, and she was holding her plate so tight that her knuckles were white. Serena's wide green eyes met Calem's, and she nodded.

"Just-just g-give me a minute." Calem rubbed her arm, not knowing how to ease her terror. Hugh seemed to notice the state Serena was in just then. He watched her for a minute, his gaze darkening, before he turned and punched Nate on the thigh.

"What the fuck?!"

"What did I tell you? You don't raise your voice toward my cousin, and you don't get angry at her. And don't curse in front of my sister."

Rosa was still laughing, trying to explain something to Hannah, who seemed a little lost. Trevor had lost interest and had returned to his food, saying something to Shauna. Tierno was wiping his eyes, chuckling. Emma sighed dramatically.

"Well, since you two have dashed all my dreams of meeting a pair of incestuous twins, I need another beer." She stood up and made her way to the kitchen where she handed her plate off to a laughing Grace. She returned with a beer, but hugged Serena from behind before taking her seat.

"Sorry, Serena." Emma slid another wine cooler into Serena's lap as an apology.

Serena looked up and gave Emma a small smile. "It's okay, Emma. It's not your fault."

Emma resumed her seat, as Rosa stood up and dragged Nate off the couch. "Up, Nathaniel. If you're going to be terrorizing all the girls, you don't get to sit with them. Besides, Hugh's my boyfriend, not yours." Nate muttered under his breath, taking Rosa's spot next to Hannah, as Rosa sat next to Hugh, clinging to his arm.

Calem was still watching Serena when she finally started to relax. She glanced down at her half-full plate, then pushed it further away from her. Calem reached over and took it, and she gave him a grateful smile. Calem pressed a kiss to the side of her head, before standing up and taking their plates and empty bottles to the kitchen.

"How's she doing?" Grace asked, her face creased with worry. Calem glanced down at her; he sometimes forgot the Grace wasn't much taller than her daughter.

"She'll be ok, I think," he responded, popping the top off of his beer. "Are they sleeping here?"

"Not tonight, they're staying at the hostel in Aquacorde. But they'll be staying here the rest of the week. I love all of them, but they get excited too easily. I wanted Serena to have at least one night to relax at home."

Calem nodded, taking a drink of his beer. Grace glanced up at him.

"You know I'm just kidding when I tease you about Serena, right Calem?" Calem lowered his beer, surprised, as he looked down at Grace. "You're a good kid, and I think you're what Serena needs. It's hard watching my little girl grow up, but I know you'll treat her right, and take care of her."

"I know. Thanks, Grace." Calem and Grace watched Serena, her friends, and her cousins interacting in the living room. Serena had finally recovered enough to join in the conversation, though she wouldn't meet Nate's eyes. She glanced over her shoulder at Calem and Grace, and he smiled. She smiled back before turning to answer Hannah.

"You should tell Serena about you and the Professor," Calem said suddenly. Grace dropped the towel in her hand and looked up at him, startled. "She wouldn't care, you know. She just wants you to be happy. She worries about you as much as you worry about her." Grace stared at Calem, as though trying to figure him out. "Sorry, I know I'm still a kid. I was just letting you know that she wouldn't be against it."

Grace shook her head. "You may only be nineteen, but you're not a kid, Calem. My nephew, his friends, they're twenty-one, and they're kids. But you are surprisingly mature, especially for a boy." Calem arched his eyebrows. "I'll think about it, _cher_. Promise. Now get back in there. You're missing all the fun."

Calem shook his head, heading back to his seat next to Serena. She looked up at him, gifting him with her brilliant smile.

"I thought you g-got lost."

"I was talking to your mom. _Desole, ma petite fleur._"

"Oooh, say that again!"

Calem looked up, surprised. It was Rosa who had spoken; everyone else was in the middle of conversations. "What?"

"What you just said, say it again!"

"_Desole, ma petite fleur_?" he asked, confused. Rosa sighed.

"Oh, that sounds _sooo_ romantic. What did you say?"

Calem glanced at Emma and Tierno, who had started laughing, before looking back at Rosa. Everyone had stopped talking to watch Calem's response. "Um, sorry, my little flower?" Hugh was glaring at him; Trevor, Shauna, and Nate were laughing; and Serena was watching him with a small smile on her face.

Rosa sighed again. "Oh, how sweet. Say something else! Say something else!"

Calem was becoming uncomfortable. What the hell was he supposed to say that wouldn't get him slapped by Serena, or punched by Hugh? "What do you want me to say?"

"Say my name!"

Calem was really confused now. She thought her name would sound different in Kalosian? But… It was her name. Oh, well. "Uh, Rosa?" Nate laughed harder. Rosa looked disappointed.

"Oh… I guess it wouldn't sound very different, huh?" _No shit…_ Calem thought. "Well, what was the last thing you said to Serena in Kalosian, before the sorry thing?"

Calem thought back. He'd told her she was beautiful. But he wasn't going to say that to this woman. Yeah, she was pretty, but he had no intention of telling her she was beautiful. "Um…"

"Come on, come on! Say it!"

So Calem said the first thing that came to his mind. "_Vous etes vraiment me faire peur_."

Emma and his other friends burst out laughing, while Rosa sighed yet again; Hugh looked pissed. Serena frowned.

"Th-that's not what you said."

"Because I highly doubt that Calem told you that you scared him," Emma laughed. Rosa pouted.

"You called me scary?"

"Sorry, I didn't know what to say. The only person I call beautiful is Serena…" he trailed off as he realized what he'd just admitted. Serena was blushing, smiling up at him. His friends all had those stupid smirks on their faces, and he knew they'd never leave him alone over this. Damn it.

"Oh… Then tell Serena she's beautiful again! It doesn't have to be to me."

Calem was speechless. She wanted him to what? Who the hell was this woman? He took a deep breath before looking back down at Serena, who was looking down at her wine cooler, picking at the label.

"Ah, hell," he muttered. He lifted Serena's face by placing a finger under her chin. "_Vous etes absolument magnifique_," he said softly, gazing into her eyes. He could feel a blush creeping up the back of his neck and ears, and he could see Serena's blush deepening. He heard Rosa sigh yet again, and he lifted his head to see everyone staring at him. Serena's cousin Hannah had a look of complete adoration on her face; just what he needed, Serena's preteen cousin to start crushing on him. Rosa turned to Hugh and punched him on the arm.

"What was that for?!"

"Why can't you speak to me like that?"

"Maybe because I'm Unovan? I don't speak Kalosian!" Hugh glared at Calem again, who shrugged. What did this guy want him to do? Calem was sure Hugh would have been pissed at him even if he had refused to say anything for Rosa, for upsetting his girlfriend.

"I know that! But you're never that sweet to me, you jerk."

Tierno grinned. "Don't be too hard on him. Kalos is the region of romance, and ours is the language of love."

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "Region of romance, huh? Where's all mine at, then?"

Nate snorted. "See why I didn't bring Yancy? I didn't want these Kalosian kids making me look bad in front of my girl."

"You didn't 'bring Yancy' because she couldn't get time off of work," his twin reminded him. "And, you weren't going to come without her, until she threatened you."

Shauna laughed. "Your girlfriend threatened you into visiting Kalos? No offense, Trevvy, but if someone offered me a trip to a different region, and you had to work, you wouldn't be able to stop me from going."

Trevor rolled his eyes. "You get to visit another region _because_ of my work." He glanced at his watch. "We have to leave, Shauna. We have to talk to your parents." Shauna groaned.

"Do we have to? Can't we wait until we're in Sinnoh to tell them?" Trevor was standing up, pulling Shauna with him. He took her plate from her and headed toward the kitchen.

"Your dad will follow us to Sinnoh to remove parts of my anatomy that I'd much rather keep. We're telling them." Shauna followed him, carrying their empty bottles and grumbling.

"Good luck," Emma called after them.

"Thanks," Trevor called back. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Shauna rounded the couch to give Serena and Emma hugs, before saying good-bye. Her and Trevor gave their thanks to Grace as they headed out the door.

Nate took their empty spot on the couch as Hugh checked his Xtransceiver.

"What's that?" Emma asked, leaning forward.

"Xtransciever," Rosa answered, holding out her own wrist, where hers was strapped.

Tierno frowned. "Is it a watch?"

Nate looked puzzled. "Don't you have Xtransceivers here?" Emma shook her head. "How do you call people?"

Emma was looking at Nate like he was crazy. "With my HoloCaster, what else?"

It was Nate's turn to look lost. "What's a HoloCaster?"

Both of them turned toward Serena. She giggled before answering. "We d-don't have Xtransceivers here. We use HoloCasters. They're p-pretty much the same thing, only HoloCasters project an image of the person you're sp-speaking to." The Unovans still looked confused, and Serena giggled again. She pulled her purple HoloCaster out of the pocket on her hoodie, then turned to Calem.

"Can you call me?"

Calem reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his own blue Caster, swiping the screen and scrolling to Serena's name. He pressed the 'Call' button, then laid his hand out, the flat, slim device resting on his palm. Serena's Caster vibrated, and she replicated Calem's gesture, hand held flat with the Caster on her palm, before accepting the call. Within moments, a blue-tinged hologram of Serena appeared over Calem's HoloCaster, and a hologram of Calem appeared over Serena's. Serena showed the Unovans how she could move and talk, and her hologram over Calem's hand would copy her.

"Yours don't do that?" Emma asked.

Hugh shook his head. "We wear ours on our wrists, like watches, and there's a pull-out screen in addition to the face of the Xtransceiver. When we call each other, we pull the extra screen out, and we can see each other on the screens, but we don't have holograms."

"Unova is so weird," Emma said, as Calem and Serena hung up their Casters. "Do you still have yours, Serena?"

"Yeah, it's in my room somewhere. I could have p-probably still used it, but the bill would be too high, since it'd be considered long distance every time I called you. It was just easier to get HoloCasters." She turned back to her cousin. "Why were you checking yours, Hugh?"

"The time. The hostel we're staying at closes check-in at nine so we have to be there before then. How long does it take to get to Aquacorde?"

Serena looked at Calem. She didn't walk to Aquacorde very often, not having much reason to visit; she usually stayed in the Champion's apartment at the League. And, Tierno and Emma were both from Lumiose. Calem, however, had grown up in Vaniville, and had walked to Aquacorde many times when he was a kid.

Calem thought for a moment before answering. "Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes."

Hugh nodded. "We have to leave in two hours, then." He looked at Hannah and her pink cheeks. "Mom and dad are going to kill me when they hear of this." Hannah blew a raspberry at him.

"Blame me," Grace called from the kitchen. "Beth and Matt won't be too angry if they know I said okay." Beth must have been Bethany, Serena's dad's sister; Matt was obviously her husband.

"Don't worry, I have no problem shoving the blame onto you, Aunt Grace."

Calem watched Serena get up to change the movie that had ended and was looping on the DVD menu, while everyone talked around him. He smiled to himself as he watched Serena bite her lower lip, trying to decide if she should put another movie in. She always did that when she was trying to decide something. Calem was still watching her when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Hugh glaring at him.

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt my cousin, I'll fly back over here, and whatever you did to her, I'm doing to you." Calem rolled his eyes as he turned away from Hugh.

"You're a little late. I've already gotten this talk from all of our friends, Grace, Professor Sycamore, three of the Elite Four, and even my own parents. I'm not going to hurt her."

"I'm just warning you. You weren't there the first time. You don't know what she was like after that jack-ass tried to rape her. If he hadn't been arrested, I would have killed him."

"You're right. I wasn't there two and half years ago. But I'm here now, every time she involuntarily flinches from me because some memory of that asshole is haunting her. You can relax. My parents raised me to respect women, not beat and rape them. Trust me, my mom would beat _me_ if she even thought I raised my voice at a woman."

He could feel Hugh continue to glare at him for several more minutes, before he heard the older boy sigh.

"Sorry. You're right." Calem looked over in surprise. Hugh was watching Serena now, too, as she crouched in front of the bookshelf with Rosa and Emma, mouthing movie titles to herself as she ran her finger across the spines of the DVD cases. "Serena's a smart kid. She's not as delicate as she was when she was growing up, either. She used to jump at her own shadow, and she only got worse after she started dating Pedro." He paused, taking a drink before continuing. "She's more self-assured now. Even when Nate yelled at her, she got scared, but she didn't have a full-blown panic attack like she used to. She used to start hyperventilating if she even thought someone was mad at her."

Calem thought back to the first time him and Tierno had gotten into an argument in front of Serena. Hugh was right. She'd started panicking, and had trouble breathing. Shauna had had to lead her away from the boys to get her to calm down.

"When you hang out with Serena, you eventually learn to control your anger, and you start to think before you act," Calem said. He held his beer bottle up to Hugh. "Truce?"

Hugh looked at him for a moment, before tapping his own bottle against Calem's. "Yeah, as long as you don't make her cry. Truce."

Suddenly, a bottle cap bounced off of Calem's forehead.

"Oi! Fun-vampires!"

Calem turned to glare at Emma, rubbing his head. "There are less violent ways to get someone's attention, Em."

Emma ignored him. "We want to play a game. We're taking a poll on who wants to play which games." Emma and Rosa had dragged out Serena's board games and were sorting through them, while Hannah looked on. Serena was trying to reach one last box on the top of the bookcase, standing on her tiptoes. Calem stood up and reached over Serena to grab the last game. She gave him a sheepish smile as she took the box from him.

"Thanks. I don't know w-why we put things where neither of us can reach them."

"Not a problem, _fleur_."

"Why do you call her that?" Rosa asked as Calem returned to his seat and Serena joined the other girls on the floor.

"What?"

"That word you keep calling Serena. Flair? Flea-er? What's it mean? Lily flower?"

"No, just flower," Emma answered. "Lily flower is _fleur de lys_."

Rosa frowned. "What did you say before?"

"_Ma petite fleur_? It means my little flower."

"Why do you call her your little flower?"

Calem stifled a groan. This woman was ridiculously nosy. She wouldn't be satisfied until he died of embarrassment. Hugh smirked at him.

"You know how toddlers go through a phase where they ask questions constantly?" Calem nodded. "Rosa never outgrew that phase."

Calem shook his head before he answered. "It's just a pet name, like how Unovans say 'dear' or 'sweetheart'."

Rosa thought for a minute before asking, "Well, how do you say dear and sweetheart in Kalosian?"

Tierno laughed. "Don't Unovan schools offer language classes? Ours require us to take like six years of Unovan."

It was Nate who answered. "They do, but they only require two years, and you can pick which language you want to take. Most people choose Hoenni."

Calem sighed. "'Dear' is _cher_, 'darling' is _cheri_, and 'sweetheart' is _amoureux_. 'Honey' is _miel_; 'baby' is _bebe_; 'angel' is_ ange_; and 'doll' is _poupee_. 'My love' is _mon amour_."

Rosa sighed dreamily, before glancing at Hugh. "When we get home, you have to go take a Kalosian class."

"_What_? No, I don't."

Calem felt tugging on his sleeve, and he glanced over to see Hannah standing next to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a little brother?"

"Um, sorry. I'm an only child." Hannah's face fell, and Calem felt bad. He thought for a moment.

"But, Shauna, the girl who was hear earlier? She has a little brother, Thomas."

Hannah beamed. "How old is he?"

"Uh, I think he just turned ten."

Hannah scowled at him. "He's practically a baby. Does nobody else have little brothers?"

Calem looked around desperately. Emma started laughing.

"Tierno has two brothers, six and sixteen," she said.

Hannah thought for a moment. "Maybe the sixteen year old, if he doesn't look like an old man…"

"Oh, hell no. You are not setting up my baby sister with anyone. Hannah, you are too young to date." Hannah stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Emma was right. You are a fun-vampire."

Emma and Rosa laughed as Hugh scowled at his little sister. Serena had pulled two game boxes from the pile in front of her.

"What'd you find, _fleur_?"

Serena held up both boxes. "Well, I was going to suggest The Game of Life, but now I'm th-thinking Berries to Berries."

Berries to Berries was the unanimous decision. Emma and Calem put the rest of the games up as Rosa and Hannah cleared off the coffee table and Serena began shuffling through the cards. Grace declined playing, saying she was going to catch up on a book she was reading, then retired to her room. The next hour and a half was full of laughter and cajoling, people trying to convince the dealers to pick their cards. Emma won more games than anyone, and poor Hannah, being younger than everyone and not as knowledgeable, lost every round. Rosa spent much of the time trying to get Calem and Tierno to say things in Kalosian, much to Hugh's displeasure and Serena and Emma's amusement.

Before long, Hugh was standing up, telling his sister and friends that they had to go if they wanted a place to sleep that night. Rosa complained, but allowed her brother to pull her up. Calem and his friends said goodbye, and Serena hugged her cousins and the twins, walking them to the door. Hugh promised they'd be back the next day, leading his sister and the twins down Serena's and Calem's street.

Emma and Tierno left not long after, since Emma had to work the next day, and Tierno needed to baby-sit his sisters again, which meant he had to be awake when his dad left for work. Calem helped Serena clean up the bottles and napkins, though she protested against it. After they had straightened up the living room, they went upstairs to Serena's room to hang out, so they wouldn't bother Grace. Serena shut her door and plugged her HoloCaster into the charger, as Calem stretched before sitting heavily on the end of Serena's bed. Serena scrolled through her music, setting it on 'Shuffle' and turning the volume low.

"What is it with Unovan girls and my language?" Calem asked Serena. "Rosa would not leave me alone. I felt like I was back in my language class, reciting translations for my teacher." Serena sat cross-legged on her bed, pulling her pillow onto her lap and opening her laptop. She shrugged as she clicked on her email.

"It's different from h-how we speak. It's like she said, it sounds more romantic than Unovan. Knowing Hugh, he p-probably will take Kalosian classes, to make Rosa happy. I bet that it won't sound the same as when you, Tierno, and Trevor speak it, though, since he won't have your accents."

Calem leaned back against the wall and frowned, playing with Serena's old stuffed Lopunny. "But my accent isn't that noticeable."

Serena answered without looking up. "Not when you speak Unovan, no. You actually speak Unovan very well. But when you speak Kalosian, it's r-really strong."

"Hmm..."

Serena looked up from her screen. "I l-like when you speak Kalosian, too," she said.

Calem was surprised. "You do? I thought it annoyed you."

Serena looked back down at her screen, avoiding Calem's gaze. "It gives me chills," she mumbled, blushing.

Calem grinned wickedly. "_Eh bien, ma petite fleur. Aimez-vous Shakespeare? Je peux réciter des sonnets pour vous." Well, then, my little flower. Do you like Shakespeare? I can recite sonnets for you._

Serena giggled, still avoiding Calem's eyes. Calem leaned forward, still grinning, and tickled Serena's cheek with the end of one of the stuffed Lopunny's ears.

"_Ou peut-être vous préférez que je vous sérénade autour d'un diner romantique_?" _Or maybe you'd prefer I serenade you over a romantic dinner?_ Serena tried wriggling away from Calem's teasing, trying to hold back her laughter. Calem pulled her laptop out of her hands and set it aside, before scooting closer to her. He lifted up the Lopunny and gently pressed its nose to Serena's.

"_Ou peut-être ma petite fleur me veut murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille._" _Or maybe my little flower wants me to whisper sweet nothings in her ear._

Serena tried moving away, laughing. Her hand slipped and she fell back so that she was lying flat on her bed. Calem leaned over her, propping himself up on one arm, and tickled Serena's neck with the Lopunny's nose.

"_Très probablement, mon amour veut juste me taire et l'embrasser. Que pensez-vou, Lockpin_?" _Quite possibly, my love just wants me to shut up and kiss her. What do you think, Lopunny?_

Serena giggled, wriggling around again. Calem paused in his teasing, staring down at his girlfriend thoughtfully. Serena slowly stilled, looking up in confusion.

"_Je sais_!" Calem exclaimed suddenly. Serena gave a little jump. "_Serena veut être chatouille!_" _I know! Serena wants to be tickled!_

He moved his hands along her abdomen until he found her ticklish spots; when she started squirming more violently, he knew he'd found his mark and "attacked" her, his fingers moving quickly. Serena started shrieking with laughter, trying to stop Calem's hands as she attempted to roll away. Calem didn't pin her down, but kept her from escaping, continuing to tickle her. It was only when Serena started gasping for air that Calem ceased his attack, rolling onto his back next to her. He turned his head, still grinning, and watched Serena catch her breath, wiping tears from her eyes.

Serena looked at Calem. "I love you, Calem. Even if you don't play fair."

Calem's grin widened. "_Tout est juste dans l'amour et la guerre. Je t'aime aussi, Serena._" _All is fair in love and war. I love you too, Serena._

* * *

The night air was getting colder the closer fall got to winter. The forest wasn't near dense enough to be a shelter from the biting wind. Through breaks in the canopy, the stars were blinking brilliantly, but the young man stomping through the undergrowth didn't even notice them as he headed toward his hidden camp about a mile from his girlfriend's house.

Too many people underestimated Pedro's intellect, and that made it so easy to out-maneuver them. He had known that Absol was following him, and it had been easy to get ahead of him and release his Noctowl. Pedro had made camp at some abandoned building, and Noctowl had notified him when the Absol had left.

He already had Serena's address, and once that damned Pokemon had finally left, he'd made his way to Vaniville through the forests, avoiding the cities and routes, except for one stop at a Pokemon Center, to heal his pathetically weak Pokemon. He'd located Serena's house by the Rhyhorn pen in her front yard, then found a suitable spot to set up camp, far enough away from any city or route that he wouldn't be discovered accidentally. Well, his Pokemon had set up camp. Pedro never did anything if he could force his Pokemon do it.

Then, he had watched Serena's house for hours at a time, only returning to his camp to sleep for a few hours. He'd seen Grace mostly, and he'd seen that dark-haired _cabron_ enter both Serena's house, and the house next door to Serena's, several times. Today, he'd finally seen his Rena. Two of her 'friends' were with her, so he couldn't talk to her, but at least he knew where she was now. He hated not knowing where she was, and she knew that. She'd have to be punished for that, but then they could get married, and she'd never be able to leave him again. He'd make sure of it.

Pedro knew he'd also have to punish Rena for allowing that _hijo de puta_ to run his hands all over her. Rena belonged to him, and she knew that. He didn't know why she wanted to cheat on him, but once he could get time alone with her, he'd make sure it never happened again. He'd also have to find a way to make that _hijo de puta_ stay away from his Rena.

He'd almost had a chance to talk to her, when Serena had fed her _madre's_ Rhyhorn, but another of her 'friends' had showed up, ruining his chance. He needed to be careful. These _culos_ mistakenly believed his Rena belonged to them, when she belonged to _him_. So Pedro had waited patiently, his breath turning to fog, as his woman interacted with the others.

Pedro had to admit, Rena was much hotter now. He didn't like that she was wearing those tight ass clothes around those other men, but he appreciated it for himself. Maybe he'd make her pack them when he took her home to Accumula… Pedro had been unhappy when he saw her cousin enter the room. That _hijo de puta_ would make it harder to get to his Rena. Hugh had never liked him, and he was always with his sidekick, Tate, or whatever his name was. That made it harder to beat some sense into him. Hugh's whore—Daisy, he thought her name was—needed a good slapping around, too. She was too mouthy. Pedro had never liked mouthy _putas_. It was why he'd known Rena was the perfect woman. She never talked back. At least, not until recently, but that was a new bad habit that he could easily cure her of.

Pedro watched as everyone in the house started drinking. Good, alcohol would make Serena easier to control. Drugs would be better, but his cheating whore was too good for that. He had a dealer lined up for when he brought her back to Unova, though; she'd be drugged and complacent before she knew it, and he'd be happy. He'd watched as two of her friends left. Several hours later, her cousin and his friends, and two of Rena's other friends left, leaving his Rena with the dark-haired _cabron_. Pedro waited with baited breath, waiting for the other _culo_ to leave. But he had insisted on helping Pedro's Rena clean up. _Estupido cono de mierda_. Pedro could barely believe his eyes when the downstairs lights went off, and the _culo_ didn't leave. He watched the upstairs lights turn on, and waited. And waited. And waited. Pedro waited several hours, and still no one left. Once the upstairs lights turned off, Pedro knew what was happening. That _hijo de puta_ was fucking his girl. Pedro had punched the tree he was hiding behind, bloodying his knuckles, before he headed toward his camp.

Pedro knew he needed to come up with a plan to get his Rena away from the people surrounding her. Rena belonged to him; he knew it with every fiber of his being. And he would get his Rena back, no matter what.

* * *

**So, about the years spent in language classes. In most American high schools, you are required to take two to three years of foreign language to graduate; most people in my high school chose Spanish. That's what Unovan school is based on. Currently, I live in Germany. I have two European friends, one from Germany, and another born in Croatia, and raised in Germany. Daniela (Croatian) told me that she took eight years of English in school (along with like 6 other languages), and Lorena (German/Hispanic descent) confirmed this. I cut it down for the Pokemon world, but I tried to convey how long the European language courses are. **

**In case you didn't catch it, Berries to Berries is the game Apples to Apples. I just changed the name to make it more relevant to the Pokemon world. If you haven't heard of Apples to Apples, then Google it. It's 4:30 am now, and I'm tired. **

**Translations! From this point forward, words I put an asterix next to, I'm not translating anymore. If you've read the story up to this point, you should know what those words mean by now. They're the words I use in almost every single chapter.**

**French/Kalosian**

***cher-dear**

***fleur-flower**

**Desole, ma petite fleur.-Sorry, my little flower.**

**Vous etes vraiment me faire peur.-You're really scaring me.**

**Vous etes absolument magnifique,-You are absolutely beautiful.**

**cheri-darling**

**amoureux-sweetheart**

**miel-honey**

**bebe-baby**

***ange-angel**

**poupee-doll**

**mon amour-my love**

**Eh bien, ma petite fleur. Aimez-vous Shakespeare? Je peux reciter des sonnets pour vous.-Well, then, my little flower. Do you like Shakespeare? I can recite sonnets for you.**

**Ou peut-etre vous preferez que je vous serenade autour d'un diner romantique.-Or maybe you'd prefer I serenade you over a romantic dinner?**

**Ou peut-etre ma petite fleur me veut murmurer des mots doux a l'oreille.-Or maybe my little flower wants me to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.**

**Tres problament, mon amour veut juste me taire et l'embrasser. Que pensez-vous, Lockpin?-Quite possibly, my love just wants me to shut up and kiss her. What do you think, Lopunny?**

**Je sais!-I know!**

**Serena veut etre chatouille!-Serena wants to be tickled!**

**Tout est juste dans l'amour et la guerre. Je t'aime aussi, Serena.-All is fair in love and war. I love you, too, Serena.**

**Spanish/Hoenni**

**cabron-bastard**

**hijo de puta-son of a bitch**

**madre's-mother's**

**culos-assholes**

**putas-bitches, whores**

**Estupido cono de mierda.-Stupid fucking pussy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is up! I'm really sorry about the length! I had a terrible case of writer's block. I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I have some big plans for next chapter, so I hope you'll forgive me! In other news, we did not get to go to Oktoberfest; I ended up getting injured, so we couldn't go. BOOOO.**

**keehl86-jeevas87~ I thought all my original reviewers abandoned me! Yay for having faith in me! I do have a plan for Calem, but I didn't want him to flat-out lie to Serena, so no, he doesn't know Pedro is there-yet! I won't let Calem break his promise, I promise! I'm the author, after all. I control his actions! Mwahaha! All kidding aside, I kind of control his actions; he's actually really stubborn and always does his own thing. But I won't let Pedro get away with anything, and I will make Calem an instrumental part of Pedro's downfall!**

**Lessee... I don't own Pokemon, don't sue me. My hubby would appreciate it, and so would I. Reviews make me giggle, and I red them over and over! Translations at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Serena had woken up around the same time Calem did. After their tickle fight, they had turned off the lights, then just laid on Serena's bed, talking and listening to the music from her HoloCaster drift through the room. Eventually, they both fell asleep, Serena's head on Calem's chest. It had been weird sleeping next to someone, when she'd always slept alone, and she woke up several times during the night. But, once she realized why she was awake, she'd snuggle back up to Calem and fall asleep. For his part, Calem had been a perfect gentleman all night, and had slept on top of her blankets, with her under them; and, he'd only kissed her twice.

That morning, Calem had given her a chaste kiss on the forehead, then taken his leave, saying he had something to do that day, and he wouldn't be able to see her until later. So, Serena had gone about her morning rituals, showering, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed. She had made her bed, then gone downstairs and had breakfast with her mom, who explained that Hugh and the others wouldn't be by until after lunch, which was fine with Serena. She really needed to spend some quality time with just her Pokemon.

First, though, Serena had to look over the paperwork that Diantha had emailed her. She'd been in contact with the actress ever since she'd found out Diantha had taken over her duties. Serena always felt bad when other people did work that she was supposed to be doing, so Diantha had agreed to do the paperwork, then send it to Serena to look over. Serena's doctors had refused to let her go back to living alone above the League, or even go back to work, until she'd had five outpatient sessions with her therapist. It irritated her, but she did understand it. There was nothing she could do about it anyway. Fortunately, she'd been able to make a compromise with her therapist. He'd wanted to stretch her sessions out over five weeks; that was five weeks she'd be unable to live in her apartment, five more weeks the League challengers would either have to wait or face Diantha. She couldn't do that. So she'd suggested having multiple sessions a week. Her therapist had agreed, but refused to allow more than two sessions a week, and she even had to go back for a sixth session the last week. With the compromise, Serena would be allowed to return home in three weeks. Though it was still too long in her mind, it was infinitely better than five weeks.

And, once Serena was finally allowed to return to the League, the poor challengers would have to go through security checks. Professor Sycamore had hired a private security company, who had installed cameras and security gates, and assigned guards. The guards were everywhere—the doors to the building, in the lobby, even one at the door of each Elite Four's battle room. Serena herself had two guards outside her battle room door, and two inside with her. And once she returned home? She'd have two guards at her apartment door around the clock, in addition to the guards that were already patrolling the grounds. It was too much, and she'd said so multiple times, but nobody wanted to hear it. She'd tried pointing out that Pedro didn't even have Kalos badges, so there was no way he'd even pass the Badge Checks; Emma had said that he could steal badges from another trainer. Serena had decided that if that happened, he probably wouldn't make it through Victory Road; Shauna had said that if even Trevor and herself could get through Victory Road, Pedro could too. Serena's last protest had been that Pedro had to beat Malva, Siebold, Drasna, and Wikstrom before he could even get her battle room doors to open; Calem had pointed out that since he had no trouble beating the Elite Four, Pedro should be able to beat them too. Oh, and the guards at night were necessary because, as Trevor oh-so-helpfully suggested, Pedro could sneak in, then once the League closed for the night, he could take the private elevators that led to the apartments above the battle rooms, and attack her there. That's when Serena had given up and let them do what they wanted.

Thankfully, everything else was done. The police had interviewed her and Calem in the hospital before she was released, and she had given the Professor a statement to be released to the press. Reporters were the only part of being the Champion that she hated. She loved battling, and didn't mind paperwork. She even tolerated Malva's foul temper, but she could do without the gossip rags and reporters.

Serena spent a few hours going over the paperwork, which was perfect, of course. Diantha was as much of a perfectionist as she was. Serena sent them back with her approval, then gathered up her bag and Pokemon and went into the backyard. Serena released all of her Pokemon; she was especially happy to see Lapras and Flygon, who had been unable to visit her in the hospital. Calem had rotated out Charizard, Delphox, Sylveon, and Lucario; he'd even brought Absol in to see her. But Lapras and Flygon were too big. Serena played with her Pokemon, letting them run around and exercise. Her mom had refused to let her go off to battle them, and none of her friends were around. Perhaps she'd challenge Hugh to a battle once he arrived… She was itching for a good fight, and she knew Hugh was strong. She thought maybe he was the Unova Champion; she'd heard her mom say something about Hugh and Champions a few years ago. If he was, the battle couldn't be for either of their titles. Serena refused to return to Unova, and she knew Hugh wouldn't move to Kalos. So it would have to be a friendly battle between cousins.

Eventually, hunger drove Serena inside, though she made sure to feed her Pokemon before she ate. Thankfully, her mom kept tons of kibbles on hand for Rhyhorn. There was more than enough food to feed all of her Pokemon, with plenty left over. A little while after Serena had finished her leftovers, Hugh and the others showed up. After she had greeted everyone, and offered them drinks, she challenged Hugh to a battle, making sure to list the stipulations.

Hugh frowned. "I'll battle you, but I'm not the Unovan Champion. They are." He pointed at the twins.

"Did you say they?" Serena asked, confused. Nate and Rosa beamed at her.

"Sure did!" Rosa said brightly. "I beat Iris first, then Nate beat me. After that, it was just a cycle of Nate and I beating each other. It was chaos for the Elite Four, Professor Juniper, Gym Leaders, trainers, everyone. So, the Professor came up with a solution."

"Have you heard of the twin Gym Leaders in Hoenn?" Nate took over. Serena nodded; it had caused an uproar when it was decided, but they'd had the same problem, Tate beating Liza, then Liza beating Tate. "They used that as a precedent, said it'd be more stable for the region if we both took the title and battled challengers as a team. We each have our teams of six, but we only use three in the double battles. And it's always different combinations, to confuse people."

"That way, people who challenge us need to have an all-around strong team, and not just be strong against certain types."

"It keeps our challengers on their toes."

That must have been what her mom meant when she'd said Champions, then; that Hugh's friends had become the first ever Twin Champions. Serena mulled it over for a second, then grinned. "Then I'll battle you t-two! Oh, but I can still b-battle you, too, Hugh."

Hannah pouted. "What about me?"

Serena smile indulgently at her little cousin. "Hannah, I'm afraid my team is t-too strong for yours. I'd love to see them, though. Which Pokemon do you have?"

Hannah scowled before she reached into her bag, pulling out six Pokeballs. "I'm plenty strong. Leader Cheren wanted to hire me in the Gym, but I use all different types, and I didn't want to use different Pokemon. I have Liepard, Leavanny, Flaafy, Marill, Growlithe and… and the Patrat you gave me. Well, Watchog, now. She evolved." Hannah hesitated before holding out the last Pokeball. "Did you want her back?"

Serena stared at the Pokeball in Hannah's outstretched hand, a lump forming in her throat. She remembered her Herdier, back when she was still Lillipup. Patrat had been their first battle, and had happily joined the team. Herdier and Patrat had always been there whenever Pedro had hurt Serena, offering her comfort. Serena unconsciously raised her arm, hand hovering a few inches above Watchog's Pokeball. She glanced up at Hannah. Hannah's bright green eyes were filled with fear, and shiny from unshed tears; she loved Watchog, and didn't want her to be taken away from her. Serena lowered her hand onto the Pokeball and she curled Hannah's small hand around it, smiling at the younger girl.

"No, Hannah. I g-gave her to you. You were able to give her a wonderful life that I couldn't, and I won't t-take that away. I bet she's a strong and beautiful Watchog, and it's all because you took the t-time and energy to train and love her. Just knowing she's happy is enough for me."

Hannah still stared at Serena fearfully, hands cradling Watchog's Pokeball to her chest. Hugh leaned down behind his sister, hugging her. "It's alright, Hannah. I told you Serena wouldn't take her back." He glanced up at Serena. "She was terrified you'd take Watchog away from her. She changed her mind about coming at least a dozen times."

Serena shook her head. "Hannah, I can promise I won't ever take Watchog away f-from you, and I'm really glad you came. I m-missed you. Besides, I really like my current team, and it sounds l-like Watchog is an important part of yours. And as trainers, we need to protect our teams, right?"

Hannah nodded slowly. "Right."

Serena smiled. "Well, I'm the Champion, honey. And while I have no d-doubt that you're a very strong trainer, you've only been one for a few years. I don't want to accidentally hurt your P-pokemon. And as their trainer, it's your job to protect them. That's why I can't battle you right now. But once you've gotten stronger, and you h-have more experience, then I'll b-battle you as much as you want. Okay?"

Hannah sighed. "Okay."

Serena hugged her younger cousin before turning to Hugh and the twins. "So, who wants to battle me first?"

* * *

Calem felt bad for leaving Serena so suddenly this morning, but he'd put this off long enough. Serena had been in the hospital, and he hadn't wanted to leave her side. Then, once she was discharged, he'd wanted to spend her first day out with her. Last night, he simply hadn't wanted to leave. He still didn't want to leave; if possible, he wanted to spend all of his time with her. Realistically, he knew he couldn't, but his heart refused to listen. It hurt whenever he was away from her. But, one evening while Serena was still in the hospital, he'd taken Altaria and Absol out, and Absol had shown him the area he'd last seen Pedro, around the Lost Hotel. It had been a tedious process, and Calem hadn't returned to the Hotel Richissime until late that night.

His plans today were to return to the Lost Hotel and give that kid an ass kicking he'd never forget, and then he'd contact the police and give an anonymous tip about his location. Calem wasn't usually the type of person to resort to violence; he was pretty laid back. But that _fils de pute_ made Calem's blood boil. Pedro deserved so much worse than just going to prison.

After Calem had left Serena's house, he'd gone home, showered, dressed, and then he'd gone downstairs to face his mother. His mom, Camille, was watching TV when he had walked in the door, and she had just pointed to the stairs, telling him to get cleaned up then come straight back downstairs. Once he was back downstairs, she pointed at the table, where a croissant was sitting, and told him to eat breakfast, so he did, puzzled about why his mom was acting the way she was. He'd stayed out all night without calling before, and he'd even stayed over at Serena's house, though all of his friends had been there, not just him. He'd gotten into trouble, but was never given the silent treatment.

Calem's parents, Camille and Noah, were in their late forties. Calem looked just like his dad, except his dad was blonde with brown eyes. Calem had also gotten his height from his dad. His mom wasn't exactly short, but Calem still towered over her. Camille was where he'd gotten his black hair from, and her eyes were blue, but they didn't change colors the way his did. They were both trainers, and had met on their journey, just like he'd met Serena. Calem had been raised around Pokemon battles and tournaments.

Calem's parents had raised him right, taught him to be respectful and considerate of others. Calem had been joking when he'd told Hugh his mother would beat him, but his mom was still plenty fierce, and he'd never wanted to test the limits of his mom's love and maternal obligation. Though his parents weren't particularly strict, his mom had still made sure that Calem knew that women could be just as strong, if not stronger, than men, and deserved the same respect he'd give to a man. Calem's dad was laid back, which was where Calem had gotten it from, and he had been a pretty good kid growing up. Sure, he'd gotten into trouble; he was his mother's son, too, and when he set his mind to something, he could be as stubborn as her. But his mom usually didn't give him the silent treatment. She was more of a lecturer. And even though Calem was nineteen, he still showed his parents enough respect to call them when he was going to be gone all night.

His mom joined him at the table after he had started eating. Calem swallowed his bite before addressing her.

"Hey, ma. I'm sorry about last night."

Camille pierced her son with her pale blue gaze. "Were you at least safe?" Calem stared at his mom incredulously.

"What?"

"I know you were at Serena's last night. You told us before you left yesterday. She lives right next door, and I adore that girl. I don't care that you stayed there or forgot to call. I just want to make sure you were safe."

"Ma! We've been dating for one week. We just talked until we fell asleep." His mom just stared at him.

"But you've known each other for two years. It didn't take nearly that long with Amelie, or even Odette."

Calem sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Ma, can you please stop harping about those two? They were mistakes. Serena's not like that. She's not easy, and she wouldn't try to use sex to keep me tied to her. We seriously just talked."

Camille squinted at him. "Nothing happened?" Calem slumped in his chair. He was getting irritated now.

"You know how Serena was kidnapped and has been in the hospital?" He'd told his mom that much, but had hesitated to tell her more. But now… He wanted his mom to believe him. Why she just didn't was beyond him, but he'd always been close to her, and he didn't like her doubting him. "The guy who took her? It was her ex-boyfriend, from Unova. He abused her for years, and he tried raping her when she was sixteen. That's why Grace moved Serena out here. Pedro found her and convinced her he had changed. He beat her and tried raping her again. Her Delphox almost died trying to protect her, and Serena nearly killed herself trying to get away from him. I swear to Arceus that I've done nothing more than kiss her, and I ask her if it's okay before I do that. So, no, _nothing happened._"

Camille had her hand over her mouth, a look of horror on her face. "Oh, Calem. I'm sorry. I didn't know… That poor girl. How is she?"

"It's alright. She's mostly okay. She's scarred, obviously, but she has a doctor, and her mom and me and our friends. Her cousins even flew in to see her." His mom was quite for a few minutes, and Calem resumed eating his croissant. Eventually, she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, honey. About thinking you and Serena would… She's a good girl, and I know you're a good kid."

Calem looked back up. "You did raise me right, ma, you and dad. I always try to treat women right. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her. And I won't let that asshole hurt her either."

"Calem Rene, you watch your mouth. You may be bigger than me, but I will still whip you." Calem rolled his eyes at his mom's idle threat. She'd never hit him in his life, and neither had his dad.

"Where's dad at?" he asked now. His mom waved her hand.

"Out training somewhere. He left early this morning. He'll be back by dinner. Which reminds me. Why don't you invite Serena over for dinner? We'd love to see her."

"Her cousins are here from Unova. They arrived last night, and I don't know if she has plans with them or not. I'll ask her, though."

"I thought Grace was an only child?"

"She is. Serena's dad had a sister; they're her kids."

"Ah. Well, just ask her and let me know. What are you doing today?"

Calem avoided her gaze. He never liked lying to his mom, but he knew she wouldn't approve of what he had planned. "Just some training. My Pokemon are getting antsy." Calem stood and took his plate over to the sink before grabbing a soda pop out of the fridge.

"Don't drink soda for breakfast." Calem sighed before returning the soda and pulling out a berry juice. "Be careful today."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you, Cay."

"Love you too, ma."

He gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing upstairs to grab his bag and Pokeball belt. Within minutes, he was on Altaria, flying towards the Lost Hotel. The trip wasn't exactly short, and he battled with his conscious the entire flight. He hated lying to his mom, and he felt guilty for not telling Serena exactly what he was doing today. He tried pushing it out of his mind; he needed to focus on what lay ahead. Eventually, he arrived at the Lost Hotel. Calem recalled Altaria and released Absol, who led him around the Hotel. Calem and Absol circled the Hotel several times, Absol stopping and turning around every now and again. Calem started to worry around the sixth time this happened. His Absol should have known where to go; he'd staked out the area.

Calem followed his Absol around for several hours, trying to locate Pedro's hideout. The entire time, Absol grew more and more agitated.

Absol had never let his trainer down before—battles against his trainer's mate notwithstanding. He knew the human who had attacked Serena had been here; he could smell him. He'd seen him. He'd watched him for days. And now he was gone. Absol knew some Pokemon could disappear into thin air, but no human could do that, not on their own. Absol whimpered softly, looking at his trainer in despair.

Calem felt a sinking in his stomach as Absol looked at him sorrowfully. Pedro wasn't here. Absol would have found him if he was. Calem recalled Absol hurriedly, sending out his Altaria.

"I'm sorry, Altaria, I know you're tired. But I need you to fly me back home, as fast as you can."

"Taaar! Taria!" Calem climbed onto Altaria's back once again, and turned him southward. Pedro had left, and Calem could think of only one place he would have gone.

Pedro was following his little flower.

* * *

**Sorry about that chapter. It was... just terrible. Absolutely terrible. And, I'm sorry about Calem. I know he's supposed to be from the Pokemon-verse equivalent of France, and yet he ended up being a good 'ole Southern boy, complete with Southern manners-yes, ma'am, no ma'am, etc. Blame my upbringing. Most people wouldn't consider Florida (where I was born and raised) as 'the South'. But trust me. My grandma was raised on a south Indiana farm; grandpa was born in backwoods Kentucky, raised on an Indiana farm; daddy was raised on an old-fashioned, single-main-street Indiana town in the middle of nowhere. I may not have that Southern twang, I may not like hunting, and I barely tolerate country music, but I am Southern at my core, especially when it comes to manners and respect. I just couldn't help making Calem a Southern boy. I tried, I really did. And I failed. Sorry!**

**Translations**

**French/Kalosian**

**_fils de pute_-son of a bitch**

**...**

**Wait, what? That was the only translation? In my head, the entire conversation between Calem and his mom happened in Kalosian, but I didn't want to translate everything and confuse my readers. **

**Again, I'm sorry about this chapter, and I promise the next one will be much better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I know this is shorter than I promised, but I have a very good reason. I'd been working on this chapter all week, when I suddenly got an inspiration for another chapter, which has lemons in it. I got distracted by the lemon chapter, and had trouble focusing on this chapter because I was so excited about the other chapter. I didn't realize until today that I'd written more for the lemon chapter than this one. This chapter actually had more to it, but I couldn't finish in time for my post, and I didn't want to leave you all hanging with nothing, so I cut it down a bit. I hope you like it!**

**To my regular reviewers-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound like I was complaining! I kind of look forward to your reviews; they make me smile, and I really do read them over and over, and take suggestions into consideration. I just missed you guys a lot.**

**Ten-Faced~ I promise, Calem was supposed to be a European gentleman, but when I wrote that scene with his mom, I was subconsciously thinking of my hubby and mommy-in-law, and before I knew it, Calem had Southern manners; hubby has six brothers, and he's the only one who respects his parents, other than his only sister. Don't worry, Calem is still kind of arrogant, but he's also polite. But I'm glad you like it! Brussels sprouts are amazing, if made the way my dad makes them (put some frozen Brussels sprouts in a pot with like a half cup of water, then put it on the stove and bring it to a boil; boil for three minutes, remove from heat, and stir in like half a stick of butter, then enjoy! Sorry if it doesn't end up how you expect it... It may just be me...). =) No Twincest in this story, but maybe I'll write more risque fanfics once this one is done... As for being Champion and the security thing, Malva was a part of Team Flare, and helped finance it... I'd be scared of entering the League if I was a Team Flare Grunt, since Team Flare kind of went all to hell... But that's just me. =)**

**Gengar's Grin~ I'm glad you still like Grace! And your judges made me giggle. Calem is a nice guy, but he's still nineteen, and doesn't always think things through. Or so I tried to convey. And I already gave it away, but I do have a lemon planned (and mostly written). =) And I decided that Calem wouldn't want Serena to worry, so he wouldn't want to tell her about Pedro. I have to admit something about the Calem/Grace thing... It's kinda taken from my hubby meeting my Papaw (grandpa); my daddy is pretty laid back, but my Papaw is pretty hard to impress; my 31 year old cousin has been married for like five years, and my Papaw still hates her hubby. My hubby and I got married after three years of friendship, three months of dating, and two months of engagement (married for nineteen months so far and still going strong). Papaw literally met hubby like four days before we got married, and he loves him. I kind of try (and fail) at explaining the twincest thing this chapter... As for Calem's accent, that's more my thing... I love accents. Every famous person I like has an accent, much to hubby's displeasure. And every girl I've ever met likes at least one accent. Hell, I don't mind my European friends speaking German around me because I love listening to them talk. Pedro does get his comeuppance, promise. It's already written, just not finalized. And I figured they didn't have the security because of the Badge Check Gates, and the Elite Four. Like who in their right mind would possibly attack the Elite Four? And thank you! My injury definitely wasn't serious, more like I wouldn't have been able to walk around all day, but no doctor's visit required and no lasting effects. I'm all better. =)**

**Cottonmouth25~ I know what you mean. I'm not violent either-I even hate punishing my cats for misbehaving. But I'm also happy because I tried so hard to make Pedro into a person people would hate. And I'm sorry you bit your tongue! But I'm also glad you enjoyed that part. =)**

**Dapieistaty~ I'm sorry that you didn't like the headcanon I had for my story. =( But that's kind of why it's a headcanon... It's the way I see the games for my story. But thank you for reading! And thank you for the criticism! Everything little bit helps!**

**One thing before the chapter... I know we're getting kind of close to the ending, but I had another idea to kind of keep it going... For how long, I'm not sure, but it's another idea. Would you guys want more to the story? Or would you rather I end it? Also, if I do continue, do you guys want lots of lemons? Keep in mind, my upcoming lemon is my first one ever, so you can wait until after that chapter to let me know about the lemon thing. Also, I took a few artistic liberties with the healing items... Sorry. It just seemed stupid to me to give a hard candy thing to Pokemon to revive them; if they're fainted, they can't friggin chew. So, now Revives are liquid.**

**I don't own Pokemon. That happy claim goes to Nintendo and Gamefreak. Also, I like reviews. They make me smile. And I swear on my siblings, I really do read all of them, over and over. Translations at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Serena grinned at Hugh across the field of wildflowers.

"You r-ready?"

"I ain't going easy on you just because you're my cousin."

"Good. Go, Flygon!" Serena tossed the Dusk Ball into the air, and Flygon materialized, singing out. Flygon nuzzled Serena, almost knocking her over, before turning and hovering in place.

"Unfezant!" Hugh shouted, sending out his first Pokemon. After challenging her cousin and the twins, Serena had moved everyone to a field on the edge of Vaniville that separated the town from the surrounding forest. Nate, Rosa, and Hannah were sprawled across the grass next to the cobble-stoned road. Hugh's Unfezant soared through the air, circling over his trainer before landing in front of him. Both Pokemon eyed each other warily.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Aerial Ace!"

Both Pokemon launched into action. Though Flygon was faster, Unfezant's attack allowed him to strike first. Unfezant hit Flygon in the abdomen; Flygon cried out and was knocked back before catching herself. She circled the flying Pokemon, her claws glowing blue, before she raked them down Unfezant's back, zipping away before Unfezant could strike back. Unfezant tumbled through the air, landing heavily on the ground.

"Unfezant!" Hugh cried. Unfezant got back to his feet, trilling and shaking his head, the long feathers on his headdress swishing through the air. Serena smiled. Hugh and his Pokemon were strong; most people she battled didn't last very long against her. "Good boy! Now use Giga Impact!"

"Try to dodge it, then use Rock Slide!"

Unfezant took to the air again, flying above Flygon. He fell into a dive, aiming straight at Flygon, who was watching him from behind her red eye shields. Flygon waited until Unfezant was close to her before dropping to the ground, avoiding the attack. Where Flygon had hit the ground, dozens of rocks flew up into the air, Unfezant caught in the middle of them. Serena watched Unfezant try to outfly the rocks that were starting to tumble down, Hugh calling encouragements to his Pokemon. Serena knew Rock Slide was super effective against Unfezant, and she waited with baited breath. Flygon flew out of the impression she had made in the ground, easily dodging the falling rocks. Unfezant was having more difficulty in avoiding the rocks, and finally a large one fell on his outstretched wing, sending him into a tailspin, which then caused him to knock into more rocks. Finally, Unfezant hit the ground, battered and unconscious. Serena jumped in the air, laughing.

"Wonderful! Th-that was wonderful, Flygon!" Flygon rolled over in midair, her wings vibrating and 'singing' her joy at winning. Hugh shook his head and recalled Unfezant.

"Lucky shot," he called over to Serena, who giggled. He reached for his belt, pulling off another Pokeball. "Guess I'll use my own Flygon." He tossed the Pokeball up and a Flygon materialized, a male slightly larger than Serena's Flygon. Serena's Flygon cocked her head to the side, watching the other Flygon hover in the air, his wing vibrations creating a song a few notes deeper.

Serena barely missed a beat. "Draco Meteor!"

"Draco Meteor!" Hugh echoed. Serena held her breath. Both Flygon knew Draco Meteor, and Serena knew it would come down to whoever was faster, as the move would one-hit faint either dragon. Both dragons' eyes were glowing blue while they pulled small meteors down from space. Hugh and Serena waited in silence for several tense minutes, each silently begging their Flygon to be the faster one.

Suddenly, Hugh's Flygon's eyes stopped glowing, and he spiraled away; Serena wanted to call for her Flygon to dodge, but she knew the Pokemon was unable to move while performing the attack. She clenched her fists as she heard the whistling. The glow in her Flygon's eyes was just starting to fade when the meteors hit. Serena pulled her arms up to block her face from the wind and dirt that were flying around. Once she felt the wind stop blowing, she looked up; Flygon was fainted in the middle of a small depression in the ground, not far from where she had performed Rock Slide. Hugh was grinning, patting his Flygon's leg. Serena recalled Flygon, then pulled the Quick Ball from her bag.

"Your turn, Sylveon!" The small pink fairy Pokemon materialized in front of Serena. Hugh looked on in confusion.

"What in the name of Arceus is that?"

"One of the newly d-discovered fairy types. She evolves from Eevee."

"_That_ tiny thing is supposed to be the bane of dragons?"

Serena beamed. "Yep!"

"But she's so… so cute. And tiny. And _pink_. Is that a friggin _ribbon_?"

"Syl! Syl, syl! Ve!" Sylveon chattered angrily.

"She can understand you, Hugh, and you j-just offended her."

Hugh shook his head. "I feel really bad about this, but… Draco Meteor!" His Flygon's eyes began to glow once more; Serena smirked.

"We'll just wait for you to f-finish." Sylveon sat down and began licking her paw, her feelers floating around her. Hugh watched incredulously.

"You're not even going to tell her to move?" Flygon's eyes stopped glowing, and he hovered back over to Hugh's side, watching the small Pokemon in confusion. Usually, Pokemon were running around trying to dodge his attack, or too scared to move. This Pokemon was taking a bath, completely unconcerned.

Serena and Hugh both covered their faces as they heard the whistling and the meteors struck. Once the dust settled, they looked up in unison. Serena started laughing once she saw Hugh's face go from total confidence to complete bewilderment, as he saw Sylveon sitting in the same spot, perfectly fine and rubbing her face with her cleaned paw.

"Wha…"

"Dragon t-type moves have no effect on f-fairy types. Surely you knew that?" Hugh's Flygon was watching Sylveon with his eyes narrowed behind his red eye shields. His wings vibrated faster, causing their song to increase in speed, as he moved forward.

"Sylveon, Moonblast!" Sylveon jumped up, her eyes and feelers glowing blue. A sphere of blue power began forming in the air above her.

"Fire Blast!" Hugh yelled. Serena could see his Flygon inhaling, preparing his attack, but it was too late; Sylveon's sphere was ready, and with a flick of her feelers, she sent it crashing into Flygon. Flygon flew through the air, landing at Hugh's feet, unconscious. Hugh gaped at Sylveon as she rushed back to Serena, who gathered her up in her arms, kissing her head. He recalled his Flygon, shaking his head.

"I guess I was wrong about her. Let's see how she does against Bouffalant!" Hugh threw another Pokeball up in the air, which released the large buffalo Pokemon. Serena smiled, well, serenely. Her cousin had much to learn about her little fairy Pokemon.

"Megahorn!" Hugh yelled. Bouffalant's horns began glowing gold. He pawed the ground, snorting, before charging at Sylveon.

"Use Return!" Serena called. Sylveon responded, running straight at Bouffalant. Hugh was taken aback, before brushing it aside. "Keep going, Bouffalant! You'll bowl her over! You were made for charging!" Bouffalant lowered his head, hooves thundering over the ground. Serena waited until only a few feet separated Sylveon and Bouffalant.

"NOW!" Sylveon veered left, spinning around and launching herself at Bouffalant's side as he passed, her head lowered and ears tucked back. Her feelers streamed out behind her as she rammed Bouffalant's side, knocking him over. Sylveon landed daintily before trotting back over to Serena. Behind her, Bouffalant struggled to his feet, panting heavily.

"Damn it! Bouffalant, Head Charge!" Bouffalant shook his huge head, lowing. He lowered his head and pawed the ground again, before charging at Sylveon once more.

"Almost there, Sylveon! Psyshock!" Sylveon sat primly, her eyes and feelers glowing blue. Pebbles and rocks around her began glowing blue and rising in the air. Once Bouffalant was closer, she sent the pebbles and rocks flying into him. Bouffalant slowed as the debris bombarded him, beating down the last of his health. The bombardment stopped as Bouffalant fainted, falling over again. Sylveon skipped back over to Serena as Hugh recalled his Pokemon. Serena hugged Sylveon close to her before recalling her. Sylveon could have kept going, but Serena liked switching everyone out, so they all got a chance to battle. She thought for a moment before reaching for one of her decorated Pokeballs.

"Go, Lapras!"

"Ha! You made a mistake! Go, Simisage!" Serena grinned as both Pokemon materialized.

"N-not quite. Ice Beam!"

"Laaaa!" Serena's large blue Pokemon cried out in her hauntingly beautiful voice before shooting the beam of ice at Simisage.

"Dodge it, then use Energy Ball!"

"Sage! Simi, simi!" Simisage tumbled out of the way of the Ice Beam before whipping his tail at Lapras, releasing a glowing green maelstrom of leaves. Serena gritted her teeth; Lapras was on dry land, and couldn't dodge.

"Brace yourself, Lapras!" Lapras tucked her head in, closing her eyes, as the attack hit her. She whimpered as the attack took its toll.

"Good! Rock Slide!" Hugh called. Serena thought quickly as Simisage jumped up in the air.

"Lapras, aim your next Ice Beam at the ground!" Lapras shot her Ice Beam at the ground, creating an icy layer. Simisage landed on the ice patch, and instead of breaking apart the ground to send rocks into the air, he slipped. "Good girl! Ice Beam at Simisage!"

"Laaaaa!" Lapras sang out, sending her next attack at Simisage, who was having difficulties regaining his footing on the icy patch. The attack hit Simisage dead on, draining his health in one hit. Lapras sang out joyfully, slapping her flippers on the ground, as Hugh cursed and recalled Simisage. Serena could tell he was getting frustrated; her cousin had always hated losing.

"Your turn, Eelektross!" Serena bit her lip as the electric Pokemon materialized, levitating above the ground. Eelektross had a definite advantage over Lapras, and Lapras' Ice Beam might not do enough damage. Lapras knew Perish Song, for emergencies, but it took three turns to take effect.

"Wild Charge!" Hugh called out. Eelektross swam through the air, electricity cackling over his body.

"Lapras, Ice Beam!" Lapras shot out an Ice Beam, hitting Eelektross. Eelektross swam through it, not taking much damage, and hit Lapras in her chest. Electricity arced over her body, making her cry out in agony. Lapras was already weak from Simisage's Energy Ball, and the electric attack finished her off. Serena ran to Lapras' side and hugged her neck before recalling her. She thought quickly. Eelektross technically had no weakness, thanks to his Levitate ability. But, Hugh only had one more Pokemon after Eelektross, whereas Serena still had four. Serena made her decision, pulling the Quick Ball out again.

"Sylveon!"

"Sylvie! Ve, veon!" If anyone could beat Eelektross quickly while suffering minimal damage, it would be Sylveon. Hugh glowered at Sylveon.

"Use Crunch!" he commanded Eelektross. Eelektross immediately started heading towards Sylveon.

"Sylveon, Moonblast!" Serena watched Sylveon begin glowing; she wasn't too worried about the Crunch attack. It wouldn't damage Sylveon very much. Sylveon released her attack just as Eelektross bit into her; it hit the Elefish Pokemon as he was swimming away.

"Don't l-let up!" Serena called. "Use Shadow Ball!" Sylveon's eyes and feelers glowed blue and another sphere formed above her, this one smaller and much darker.

"Flamethrower!" Hugh roared just as Sylveon released the ghost type attack. Eelektross was able to breathe out some flames before he succumbed to the Shadow Ball; and luckily for Hugh, the Flamethrower had managed to burn Sylveon. Sylveon was favoring her back leg, where the flames had hit, holding the paw above the ground and hopping around. Serena recalled Sylveon as Hugh recalled Eelektross.

Serena sent another Pokeball flying almost immediately. "Charizard!" Her beloved baby materialized, roaring at Hugh.

"Samurott, go!"

Serena nearly cursed as she saw Hugh's Pokemon. She needed to get the jump or she might not win.

"Dragon Tail!" Charizard flapped his wings, taking to the air.

"Hydro Pump!" Hugh shouted. Samurott unleashed a torrent of water as Charizard flew through the air. Charizard managed to dodge the attack before slamming the thick part of his tail into Samurott. Charizard returned to Serena, snorting and keeping himself aloft.

"Damn it! Samurott, Ice Beam!"

Serena thought frantically. Charizard knew Solarbeam, but he needed time to charge, time she doubted her cousin would give her. Ice Beam was a lot harder to dodge than Hydro Pump.

"Charizard, Fly! Now!" Charizard streaked straight up, but the Ice Beam hit him; Charizard roared in pain before continuing his flight, slower than before.

Serena could see Hugh gritting his teeth across the field; there was nothing he could do until Charizard attacked. None of Samurott's attacks would hit him so high in the air. Serena heard Charizard roar, and knew he was falling into his dive. Moments later, her baby crashed into Samurott, sending him sprawling.

"Samurott!" As Charizard returned to Serena, Samurott fought his way to his feet, grunting in pain.

"Yes! Hydro Pump!" Serena watched as Samurott released another torrent of water at Charizard, who still had his back to the water type. "Charizard, no!" Charizard was pushed past Serena from the force of the attack, roaring. "Charizard! Dragon Tail!" Charizard turned as the water subsided and roared a challenge at Samurott, taking to the air once again. Serena could tell her Charizard was weakened, by the way he flapped his wings, but he flew toward Samurott, picking up speed.

Hugh called out to Samurott to dodge, but his Pokemon was slow to respond, and Charizard's heavy tail slammed into his back, pinning him to the ground. Serena held her breath as Charizard flapped laboriously over to her, but Samurott didn't move; he had fainted.

Serena threw her arms around Charizard's neck as he landed, while Hugh ran toward his fallen Pokemon.

"You d-d-did baby! We won! You did a great job!" Charizard rumbled happily. "Come on, I'll get you healed up r-r-right away." Serena recalled Charizard as Hugh stalked over to her.

"Good job, Serena," he mumbled, glaring at the ground.

Serena smiled at her surly cousin. "You too, Hugh. The only other person who's ever g-given me much of a challenge is Calem. It's nice to b-battle someone who takes battling as seriously as I do."

Hugh grumbled under his breath as he and Serena walked back over to where Hannah and the twins were waiting. Serena bumped Hugh's shoulder with her own; or rather, she bumped his arm, since he was so much taller than her.

"Hey, no p-pouting." Hugh snorted and pulled Serena into a quick side hug.

"I don't _pout._"

Serena giggled as Hugh pulled his arm back.

"That was a great battle and all, but how are you going to battle us?" Nate asked as the two cousins came up. Serena sat cross-legged on the ground, pulling two small storage baggies out of her bag, along with her Pokeballs.

"I don't g-go anywhere without Revives and Full Restores. I've got enough for Hugh, t-too." Serena set about pulling two Revives from one baggie, and four Full Restores out of the other, before she handed both baggies to Hugh. "You can use whatever you need to." Serena then turned to the four Pokeballs in front of her. She picked up the first Revive and fit the nozzle over the button on Flygon's Dusk Ball, then pulled the trigger, deploying the liquid into the Pokeball; she then repeated the process with Lapras. With both Revives empty, Serena pulled the Full Restores closer, and healed Flygon, Lapras, Sylveon, and Charizard, fitting the nozzle of each Full Restore to the button on each Pokeball, the same way she'd done with the Revives. Hugh pushed both of Serena's baggies away, pulling his own bag over.

"I can heal my own Pokemon. But thanks." Serena smiled at him, placing the storage baggies back into her bag, along with the empty bottles. Nate stood up, stretching.

"I suppose it's my turn then?"

Rosa wrapped her arms around Nate's legs, resting her chin on his thigh and looking up at him, pouting. "But, Natey, I thought we were double-battling!"

"Get off of me, you Remoraid!"

Rosa hugged Nate's legs tighter. "You're so mean! Don't you love your little sister?"

Nate pushed on Rosa's head. "Come on, it's crap like that that made Serena think we were screwing. And we're the same age. Now let go."

"Not until you say we're double-battling!" Nate bent over, and tried pulling Rosa off of him before glaring at Hugh. "A little help, buddy?"

Hugh didn't even look up. "Nah. She wants to double battle. Just agree to it."

Nate snorted, resuming his attempt to remove his twin. "She acts like this because you've spoiled her our entire lives."

"So have you."

Serena giggled. Hugh and Nate really had spoiled Rosa growing up. Nate doted on her because she was his little sister, though only by a few minutes, and Hugh doted on her because he'd always had a crush on her.

Serena's HoloCaster buzzed at that moment, and she answered it, watching Nate and Hugh bicker. After a moment, Calem's face appeared over her Caster, his hair blown back from his worried expression.

"Serena? Gods, tell me you're okay."

Serena was confused. "Calem? I'm f-fine. What's wrong?"

"_Merci Arceus!_ Where are you? Is anyone else with you?"

Serena didn't like the frantic way Calem was talking. "Calem, you're s-s-scaring me. What's going on?"

"Please, _fleur_. Where are you?"

Serena had never seen Calem come anywhere close to panic before, but now he seemed on the verge of hysteria, and it was terrifying her. Her hand started shaking, Calem's image wavering. Hugh reached over and gently pulled the Caster away from her, aiming it at himself.

"We're at a field in Vaniville. She's with me, Rosa, Nate, and Hannah. What's wrong?"

Rosa had pulled herself away from Nate, and walked to stand next to Serena, rubbing her arm; Hannah slipped herself under her cousin's arm, and hugged her waist.

"Hugh? Get her home, and don't let her go anywhere alone. I'm almost there; I'll explain everything when I arrive."

"Got it." Hugh hung up the HoloCaster before turning back to Serena. "Your battle with Nate and Rosa will have to wait. We're going back to Aunt Grace's."

Serena nodded slowly and allowed Rosa to steer her back toward her house, followed by Hannah, Nate, and Hugh.

* * *

Calem arrived at Grace's house before Serena did. He pet Altaria before recalling him; his poor Pokemon was exhausted. He paced out front of the house, telling himself to wait at least ten minutes before rushing off to look for Serena. Luckily, he didn't have to wait that long. Before long, he saw Serena walking up the street, Rosa's arm around her, and Hannah holding her hand; Nate and Hugh were behind the girls, each holding a Pokeball.

Calem breathed a sigh of relief and started walking toward Serena, silently thanking every legendary Pokemon he knew. He couldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend, and almost missed the Noctowl that swooped out from the wooded area his friends had just passed. He didn't think anything of it—just a weird random Noctowl that was awake during the day—until he watched the random Noctowl use Hypnosis on Nate and Hugh. Both boys fell to the ground, fast asleep, their Pokemon rolling away from them. He didn't recognize the Houndoom that jumped in front of the girls, either, nor the Drapion that followed it, but there was no doubt in his mind who they belonged to.

_"Merde!"_ Calem broke into a run, reaching back for the last Pokeball on his belt. "_Amphinobi! Pompe Hydro sur Demolosse! Maintenant!_" Calem's Ninja Pokemon materialized and was off like lightning, racing toward Houndoom. Serena was struggling; Drapion had grabbed hold of her wrists, and was dragging her slowly towards the trees, Hannah hanging on to her cousin's waist and crying for her brother to wake up. Rosa had been forced away from Serena by Noctowl, who was diving at the girl repeatedly as she struggled to pull a Pokeball out of her bag. Greninja had reached Houndoom and shot a Hydro Pump at him, which the fire Pokemon had dodged.

"Water Shuriken!" It wasn't as strong as Hydro Pump, but it was harder to dodge. Greninja moved to attack.

As Calem ran, Pedro strolled out of the trees, a malevolent grin on his face, and stopped, just watching; Calem swore again, and ran harder. Rosa had finally managed to pull a Pokeball from her bag, dodging the Noctowl.

"Rosa!" Calem shouted; the girl looked up and saw Serena. Understanding immediately, she released her Beartic.

"Beartic! Sheer Cold on Drapion!" she cried right before Noctowl's Hypnosis hit her; she crumpled to the ground as Beartic started toward Drapion. Calem thought she was crazy; Sheer Cold could one-hit faint a Pokemon, but it rarely hit. He was very pleasantly surprised when Beartic opened her mouth, releasing a stream of freezing air, and Drapion dropped to the ground, letting go of Serena. Serena tumbled backward, landing on Hannah. Beartic turned toward her trainer, and cried out when she saw Rosa on the ground. Beartic galloped over to Rosa and crouched over her, growling at the Noctowl still fluttering nearby.

Calem slid to a stop in front of Serena and pulled her up off Hannah and into a fierce hug. Hannah ran over to Rosa and Beartic, pulling one of her own Pokeballs out; she sent out her Flaaffy, ordering her to use Thunderbolt on the Noctowl.

"_Merci Arceus…_" Calem murmured into Serena's hair. He released her and turned to finish the battle with Houndoom. Greninja's Water Shuriken had hit, but Houndoom knew Thunder Fang, which he was using to attack Greninja. "Hydro Pump!" Calem shouted; Greninja was hurt, but he was faster than Houndoom, and at such close range, the attack wouldn't miss. Houndoom released Greninja, yelping, before he collapsed.

"You _hijo de puta_!"

Calem turned to see Pedro storming over to him, and without thinking, he let go of Serena, then met Pedro halfway and punched him in the face. Pedro stumbled back, before lunging at Calem and returning the punch, snarling. Calem recovered and took a couple steps back, wiping his bloody nose, before launching himself at Pedro. Both boys fell to the ground, raining their fists down on each other, grunting and cursing in their respective languages. Calem could hear Serena begging him to stop, and Hannah shouting commands to her Flaaffy, but he ignored them both and focused on Pedro. Calem had managed to pin Pedro underneath him, and landed blow after blow on him, forcing Pedro to pull up his arms to block his face. Somewhere, Calem was aware that he should stop, but that part of him was tiny compared the fury that had descended upon him when he saw Pedro.

This was the bastard who had hurt his flower, his beautiful, sweet, delicate little flower_._ He'd tried raping her, and he had scarred her emotionally, to the point that she balled up at any signs of anger. Calem had been unable to protect Serena before, but he'd do everything in his power to keep her safe now. Every now and again Pedro tried swinging at Calem, most of which he easily dodged, since he had more ease of movement from his position. A couple of Pedro's hits connected, but Calem shook them off. Calem had no intention of stopping, and would have kept going, if not for the tiny hand he felt on his shoulder.

"C-c-calem, p-p-pl-please stop…"

When he heard Serena's voice, the fury and anger completely drained out of Calem, and he became aware of what he was doing. Pedro still had his arms up, but Calem had landed more than a few hits to his face, and Pedro's lip was split and his nose broken. Calem looked down at his hands; his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. Pedro was staring up at him, eyes glittering maliciously.

"It's easy to be violent, eh?" He turned his head and spit out globule of blood. "Be a good little boy and listen to my whore. Get off of me."

Calem pushed himself off of Pedro, standing next to the kid lying on the ground. He glared down at him. "Nobody insults Serena." And Calem kicked Pedro in the stomach, causing the younger boy to curl up into a ball, moaning. "You just wait right there." He turned to Serena, who was staring up at him fearfully, tears in her emerald eyes. His heart broke.

"I'm sorry, _fleur._ I just… I couldn't let him hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Id-d-d-iot," Serena sniffed. "I wasn't sc-c-cared _of_ you. I was s-s-scared _for_ you." She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Calem gathered her up and pulled her close, inhaling her magnolia and sandalwood scent.

"_Desole, ma petite fleur. Desole._"

"It's okay. B-but we n-need to wake everyone up." Serena gently pulled away from Calem, and walked to Hannah's side, where she was kneeling next to Hugh; Pedro's Noctowl lie unconscious several feet away. Calem turned and recalled Greninja, then sent out Absol.

"Absol, stand over this piece of trash and don't let him get away. If he so much as twitches, use Night Slash."

"Ab! Absol, sol!" Absol stood over Pedro, glaring down at him with his red eyes, his head tilted so that his scythe was angled down at Pedro's neck. Calem walked over to Rosa, pulling his bag around and digging an Awakening out of it. It took him a few minutes to convince Beartic that he meant Rosa no harm, before the ice Pokemon moved and allowed him to heal her trainer. Rosa opened her eyes slowly, yawning; Calem moved back and Beartic shoved her snout into Rosa's face, snuffling her trainer. Rosa giggled, scratching Beartic behind the ears.

"Since Calem is standing over me, and you haven't fainted, I take it we won. Good girl, Beartic. Good girl." Rosa groaned as she sat up. "I am so kicking that kid's ass."

"Rosa!" Nate came bounding over. "Are you okay? Where are you hurt? Do you need me to carry you back to Serena's house?"

"If anyone is carrying her, it's me. Not her incestuous brother," Hugh said. He crouched next to Rosa, shoving Nate aside. "Get lost. Did that son of a bitch hurt you, Rosie?"

Calem felt a hand slip into his, and looked down. Serena was standing next to him, her other arm around Hannah, who was scarily quiet. Once he was sure Rosa was okay, Hugh knelt in front of his sister.

"You alright, squirt? Do I need to kill that asshole? He didn't hurt you, right? " He asked softly.

Hannah sniffled, and tears began to pour down her face. "I was so scared," she whispered before latching onto her brother's neck. Hugh stood up, lifting Hannah like he used to do when she was a little girl.

"It's okay, kiddo. Everyone is fine, and Serena told me you beat his Noctowl all on your own. You were really brave. You'll have to tell us about it later."

Hannah nodded into Hugh's shoulder, tightening her arms.

"Since everyone's okay, we need to call the police. I'm not letting that _fils de pute_ get away again," Calem said. Everyone turned to look at Pedro, still lying on the ground, Absol standing in the same position over him, red eyes trained on Pedro's face.

"I owe that kid an ass kicking," Hugh said.

Rosa pouted. "I'm going first."

"Like hell you are. That asshole knocked Hugh and I out first. We get first dibs," Nate protested.

Calem shook his head. "No, I gave him more than enough for all of us. We have to call the police."

"N-n-no."

Everyone looked at Serena in surprise. "_Fleur_, you're not exactly big enough to do much damage to him, and I won't let him hurt you."

Serena shook her head. "I'm not g-g-going to fight him. I w-want to b-b-battle him." Calem followed her over to Pedro; Serena was visibly trembling.

"Are you sure about this?"

Serena nodded, looking down at Pedro. She was still terrified him, but she hoped that if she could beat Pedro, she'd be able to move on with her life.

"P-p-pedro, will you b-battle me?"

Pedro glared up at her, and Calem had to fight the urge to kick him again.

"Can you tell that _cabron _to leash this pathetic excuse of a Pokemon?" Absol growled low in his throat, lowering his scythe over Pedro's neck.

"Why are boys idiots? Hugh did the same thing earlier," Rosa muttered. Louder, she added, "Pokemon can understand what you say, moron. And if I were you, I wouldn't insult the angry Disaster Pokemon with the sharp blade inches from your neck."

Calem snorted. "Honestly, he should be lucky Emma's not here. She threatened to have Malamar make him see things. She mentioned something about a Deoxys and its tentacles."

Serena looked up at him. "Cay… C-can you have Absol m-m-move?" Calem's laughter died.

"Are you sure?"

Serena bit her lip before reaching into her bag and releasing Charizard, who materialized with a roar. Charizard looked around, getting his bearings, and once he saw Pedro, he growled threateningly. Calem sighed before ordering Absol to step away from Pedro. The white Pokemon hesitated, growling at Pedro again, before he complied, stepping back to Calem's side. Pedro sat up slowly, blood dripping down his face from his nose and a cut above his eye.

"I don't suppose any of you have an Audino or Chansey to heal me, since it was your rabid friend who attacked me?"

"Boy, you have round two coming to you if you keep that attitude up," Hugh snarled. "And unlike my friend, I won't stop. I owe you for two years ago."

"Bring it, _puto_."

Hugh handed Hannah off to Nate, and stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Rosa.

Serena stepped forward. "B-b-battle me."

"I'd love to _mami_, but I'm at a disadvantage. _Seis en tres_ is hardly fair." Pedro was getting to his feet slowly, watching Charizard warily. Charizard snorted a warning stream of flames, barely missing the Hoenni boy. "Cage your monster, Rena." Charizard growled and snapped at Pedro, who jumped back.

"Charizard isn't too friendly to those who hurt his trainer," Calem said lightly. "He also doesn't like people saying no to her. Maybe you should show the giant, fire-breathing dragon a little more respect."

"Charizard." Serena said firmly. Charizard shuffled backwards, keeping his icy eyes on Pedro. "I'll g-give you the items to heal Noctowl, D-Drapion, and H-h-h-houndoom, if you'll battle me."

Pedro grinned evilly. "Sure, but on one condition—I win, you come home with me."

"Like hell she will!" Calem exclaimed angrily. Serena stepped in front of him placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at her, eyes softening. "_Fleur_…"

"Please, let me d-d-do this. I w-won't lose."

Calem couldn't think of a good enough reason to ask her not to battle. He knew she would win; she always did. But he still hesitated. It would be so easy for Pedro to order his Pokemon to attack Serena, or any of them. He looked down into Serena's hopeful eyes, and felt his will crumbling. He couldn't say no to her. "Fine," he sighed. "_S'il vous plait ne me fais pas regretter d'accord a cet egard."_ Calem glanced back up at Pedro. "But understand that Nate, Rosa, Hugh, and I will all be there, and we'll have our Pokemon ready in case you try anything."

Nate grinned. "Want me to straighten your nose? Don't worry; I won't be gentle." Pedro flipped him off.

"Move out of my way. I need to get my worthless Pokemon." Pedro stalked over to Drapion and Houndoom and pulled out their Pokeballs, Absol hard on his heels. After Pedro had collected his Pokemon, Hugh and Nate herded him toward a field on the other side of the town that Serena had decided she wanted to battle at. It was slightly larger than the field where Serena had battled Hugh, and Serena had chosen it because of the large river that ran next to it—a river her Lapras would be able to move in. Calem followed Hugh and Nate, leading Serena and Rosa. Rosa's Beartic lumbered alongside her, Hannah riding on her back, and Charizard spiraled above them; Absol stalked right behind Pedro, growling at him occasionally. The small procession quickly made their way to the other side of town.

Once they had arrived, Serena handed her storage baggiess of recovery items over to Pedro, who healed his Pokemon. While he was doing so, Hugh sent out his Eelektross and Samurott, and Nate sent out Emboar and Druddigon. Once Pedro was finished, Nate and Hugh walked him over to the other side of the field, their Pokemon flanking them. Calem refused to move from Serena's side, and stood next to her as she took her place, Absol and Charizard following the both of them. Rosa took Hannah a few feet behind Serena, and called her Mienshao to join Beartic; she would have sent out Serperior, but she was weak to all three of the Pokemon Pedro had used earlier, and Rosa didn't want her hurt.

"R-r-ready?" Serena called. Pedro gave a nasty smile.

"We'll be on our way back home before the day is over. Go, Houndoom!

* * *

**Again, anything with stars (*) next to it will not be translated next chapter, so you best remember it.**

**Kalosian/French**

**Merci Arcues!-Thank Arceus!**

***Merde!-Damn it!**

**Amhinobi!-The French name for Greninja**

**Pompe Hydro sur Demolosse! Maintenant!-Hydro Pump on Houndoom! Now!**

**Desole-I'm sorry**

***fils de pute-son of a bitch**

**S'il vous plait ne me fais pas regretter d'accord a cet egard.-Please don't make me regret agreeing to this.**

**Hoenni/Spanish**

**hijo de puta-son of a bitch**

**cabron-bastard**

**puto-bitch (masculine)**

***mami-term of endearment; close female friend; girlfriend**

**seis en tres-six on three**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, this chapter is done! I have literally worked on this non-stop, night and day. And let me tell you how hard that was, considering all of my favorite shows had new or premiere episodes this week- Big Bang Theory, NCIS: NOLA, Supernatural, Selfie, and American Horror Story: Freak Show all did their best to distract me, and I admit that Supernatural and AHS succeeded. First I was obsessed with finishing the lemon half, then I needed to finish the battle part, then I had to find a way to connect the two... The result is now the longest chapter I've posted. Before the author's note and translations, it numbers over 10k words. I know how anxious you all are, so I'll try to keep this short.**

**keehl86-jeevas87~ Thank you guys! And of course Serena kicks ass!**

**Ten-Faced~ You're right, it wasn't smart of her to agree to anything with Pedro, but I felt he wouldn't have battled her otherwise, and I had my heart set on a battle. **

**Cottonmouth25~ That last part made me giggle. I promise if that would have happened, I would have written myself into the story to beat him.**

**Slice~ Thank you for reading! And the encouragement! I have a few ideas, so hopefully they will play out!**

**Gengar's Grin~ Your reviews always make me laugh. And furious Calem gets even more furious this chapter. And unfortunately, that is exactly what Pedro thinks. He's not exactly right in the head. I can't kill him, sorry, but I can make him pay. I hope that's good enough. =)**

**I don't own Pokemon. As much as I beg, Nintendo just won't hand over the rights. Stupidheads. Translations at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Serena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't make a mistake. She wasn't worried about going back to Unova; neither her mom nor any of her friends would let that happen. But Serena felt that she needed this to start to really recover. Even though moving and meeting her friends had helped her immensely, she'd always been afraid of Pedro. Not just Pedro, either; Serena was afraid of any new people. She hated meeting strangers. Battling kind of helped her when it came to meeting trainers, but there was always fear of the person, fear that they may lash out at her. She even became afraid when her friends and family were angry, even if it wasn't at her.

But she believed Calem when he had told her that nobody should live in fear of the people they love. She'd never had to fear her mom, after all. She could barely remember her dad anymore, but she knew that both of her parents loved her. And she'd seen her friends with their families; not even Shauna's overprotective and strict dad had ever hit her or Thomas. Trevor's sister, Maelys, had never raised her voice at her little brother, even if she was a stickler about following their parents' rules. Tierno's family, being large with five children, had the usual sibling squabbling, but at the end of the day, they all loved each other, and their fights rarely came to blows; and their dad, having lost his wife, cherished the children she had given him. And her Calem, his parents adored him, like Grace adored Serena. Only Emma knew what it was like to be afraid of others, but she was a lot stronger than Serena had ever been, and she'd learned to fight back, instead of withdrawing into herself. Not one of Serena's family or friends had ever been intentionally cruel to her, and she hated that she still half expected their hatred, their scorn.

By beating Pedro, hopefully she could finally put that fear behind her. If she was able to prove herself stronger than him, even in a Pokemon battle, then maybe she'd be okay. She wouldn't be broken any longer.

Pedro's Houndoom howled, impatient to start.

"_Fleur_? You sure you're up for this?" Calem asked her softly, rubbing her back. Serena looked up at him, at the traces of blood still on his face from when Pedro had hit him, at the bruises that were beginning to bloom across his high cheekbones. She knew that they were still young, and that she had only ever had one boyfriend who abused her, but she instinctively knew that she and Calem would go the distance. She wasn't ready for it by any means, but she somehow knew that she would eventually marry and spend the rest the rest of her life with Calem. She'd never believed in soul mates—Pedro had beaten that belief out of her—but Calem made her believe again. Being with him was different than being with anyone else. Everything that had happened to him was her fault, and she needed to make it up to him. She couldn't hit Pedro, but she could definitely whip him at battling.

"Yes." Serena focused back on the field, pulling out the Dusk Ball. "Go, Flygon!" Flygon's wings sang their song as she swept over the battlefield before returning to Serena and nuzzling her. It was a habit Flygon had picked up when she was still a Trapinch, and trainers always asked her if she thought it was annoying; Serena had always found it endearing.

Flygon took her spot on the field, watching Houndoom expectantly. There was silence for several minutes before both trainers acted.

"Foul Play!"

"Earthquake!"

Houndoom sped across the field, but Flygon soared into the air above him. Houndoom spun around, growling up at the dragon Pokemon above him; he couldn't attack her unless he could reach her. Flygon spun higher and higher before diving into the ground, creating a small shockwave that knocked Houndoom off of his feet. Houndoom got to his feet fairly quickly, then ran at Flygon, grabbing her tail in his jaws and tugging on it. Flygon cried out.

"Dragon Claw!" Serena cried; Flygon spun on Houndoom, raking her glowing claws across his snout.

"Fire Blast!" Houndoom released Flygon and shot a huge stream of fire at her, hitting her side. Flygon managed to escape without much damage, being both dragon and ground type, and was lucky enough to avoid a burn.

"Rock Slide!" Hopefully, this attack would finish Houndoom off. Flygon flew in the air again and dove to the ground. Rocks flew up and rained down on Houndoom, blocking the view of the trainers. When the dust settled, Houndoom was unconscious. Pedro recalled Houndoom, cursing, and pulled out his next Pokeball.

"Change your Pokemon, _mami_," he called to Serena.

"What? Why?"

"You can't use the same Pokemon twice, Rena. Didn't I say that?"

"No." Calem's answer was harsh. "You didn't. So she doesn't have to do anything." Serena pulled out Flygon's Pokeball and recalled her. "What are you doing? You don't have to cater to him."

Serena gave him a soft smile. "I know. But it's no b-b-big d-deal. I'll still w-win." Serena thought for a moment. Charizard was still out of his Pokeball, and she knew Pedro would assume she'd use Charizard next. Pedro had always played up type weaknesses. That meant he'd probably use a water or rock type, if he had one. Serena smiled to herself. She had one Pokemon who could handle both of those.

"Go Lapras!" Serena aimed the Pokeball at the river, and Lapras cried out happily when she landed in the water.

"Seismitoad!" Pedro's Pokemon materialized on the bank of the river, crying out. Serena clenched her fists, even though she'd been right; Seismitoad was a water type, but he was also a ground type. Thunderbolt wouldn't work on him. She didn't dare use Surf, either, since Seismitoad could have the Water Absorb ability.

"Ice Beam!" Lapras opened her mouth and shot a beam of ice at Seismitoad, hitting him. He only took normal damage, but some damage was better than no damage.

"Drain Punch!"

Serena winced; Drain Punch would not only be super effective against Lapras, it would also restore Seismitoad's health. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and looked over. Calem was still standing next to her, flashing his lazy grin. "You can do this, _fleur_." Serena gave him a grateful smile and focused back on the battle.

Seismitoad's attack had hit, leaving Lapras pretty damaged. Serena knew Lapras probably wouldn't win this battle, but she needed to give her all, for her Pokemon, for Calem, and for herself. She could possibly use Perish Song, since Pedro wouldn't be allowed to switch out his Pokemon during battle, by his own rules. The only drawback was that Seismitoad might make Lapras faint before the Perish Song could take effect, and Pedro could withdraw his Pokemon before the attack hit him. And in order for her to beat Pedro, she needed the most Pokemon conscious at the end of the battle. Serena had no choice but to continue her current attack strategy.

"Ice Beam!" Seismitoad wasn't exactly fast, and Lapras had no problem hitting the Vibration Pokemon; the problem was in the amount of damage she was doing. It wasn't enough to win. Serena's only hope was that Lapras could freeze Seismitoad, or that Pedro would order a water type attack.

"Sludge Wave!"

"Get under the w-water! Now, Lapras!" Serena held her breath as Lapras dove under the water. She didn't know the actual move Dive, but hopefully just being under the surface would prevent damage from the poison attack.

The seconds stretched on until Lapras emerged from the river, further downstream than she had been. Thankfully, she was fine; the Sludge Wave had missed her.

"Ice Beam again!" Serena hated using the same move over and over, but sometimes she didn't have a choice. Lapras sang out, sending the blue-white jet at Seismitoad, hitting him. Serena could tell that his health was almost three quarters of the way down, but Lapras' health was even further down; one more Drain Punch from Seismitoad, and Lapras would be finished.

Thankfully, Pedro could be incredibly stupid.

"Muddy Water!"

Serena grinned. Lapras' ability was Water Absorb. The attack hit, restoring Lapras' vitality. Pedro cursed.

"Ice Beam!"

"Laaaa!" Lapras opened her mouth, shooting out one last attack on Seismitoad. The attack hit him, draining the last of his health.

"Yes!"

"Laaaa!" Serena recalled Lapras, happy that they had won the second round.

"Drapion!" Pedro called. The dark/poison Pokemon materialized, and Serena knew she only had one Pokemon who was resistant to both of Drapion's types.

"Lucario!" Serena threw the Pokeball into the air, and Lucario materialized before her. He was the same Lucario that Korrina had given to her, the first Pokemon she'd mastered Mega Evolution with. Lucario looked back at Serena, asking a question with his eyes; Serena smiled and lifted her left arm, where she wore her black Mega Stone bracelet. Lucario held up the Lucarionite that he wore on a leather thong around his neck, and Serena touched the Stone in her bracelet. A brilliant light shot out of the Stone, and a matching light shone from the Lucarionite, engulfing Lucario. After a moment the light cleared, revealing Lucario's Mega form, Mega Lucario. Pedro, Serena's cousins, and the twins all stared in astonishment.

"We'd heard of Mega Evolution back home… But we've never seen it…" Rosa said in a hushed voice. Serena felt her ears get warm and she focused back on the battle field. She'd explain Mega Evolution to them later.

"Aura Sphere!" Mega Lucario put his paws together, and slowly drew them apart, a blue ball of energy forming. Pedro seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Night Slash!" Drapion raised his claws and started toward Mega Lucario, who unleashed his energy ball. The ball of energy flew through the air and slammed into Drapion, who chittered angrily. Serena could tell Drapion had taken a good amount of damage, but he still advanced, claws outstretched and surrounded in a halo of black. Once he reached Mega Lucario, Drapion brought his claws down across Mega Lucario's abdomen. Mega Lucario just kind of watched Drapion, not too concerned with the attack.

"Mega Lucario! Flash Cannon!" Mega Lucario jumped into the air, launching himself over Drapion. He spun in the air so that he was facing Drapion when he landed, and raised his paw, shooting a silver beam at the Pokemon. The attack hit Drapion in the back, and he fainted, Mega Lucario growling victoriously.

"Mega Lucario!" Serena cried; her Pokemon returned to her side, nodding his head. Her Lucario had always been polite and formal, thought she wasn't sure why. She was always affectionate with all of her Pokemon. Serena pulled Mega Lucario into a tight hug, the Pokemon calling out a question.

"You d-did great. Thank you so much." Serena recalled Lucario at the same time Pedro recalled Drapion. She pulled out her next Pokeball.

"Delphox!" The Fox Pokemon materialized, pulling her wand out of her sleeve-like fur. Pedro sneered.

"Look, it's _mami's_ weak little pet," he said mockingly. "Let's get rid of her. Go, Gigalith!" Pedro's large rock Pokemon materialized, calling out. Serena clenched her fists, but forced herself to remain calm. Delphox was faster than Gigalith, and Serena had made sure to teach her Power-Up Punch, so now she knew two attacks that were effective against Pedro's Pokemon; not to mention, Gigalith was extremely heavy, so Grass Knot should do even more damage.

"Grass Knot!" Delphox lifted her wand, to bend the grass to her will; ideally, this attack would one-hit Gigalith.

"Stealth Rock!" Gigalith remained motionless as Delphox called her attack, and Serena bit back a curse. She never cursed, but she knew this attack. There was no way to know when the attack would hit. No glowing, no moving, no cries, nothing. It struck without warning. Hence the name.

Calem actually did curse as he heard the command. Since he wasn't battling, though, the only thing he could do was pray that Delphox's attack hit Gigalith before his attack hit her.

All Serena needed to do was faint one more of Pedro's Pokemon, and she would automatically win, according to Pedro's own last-minute rules. Of course, he knew his flower, and there was no way she would end the battle after winning four rounds. She'd fight through to the end. But, Calem would breathe a lot easier once she'd won four rounds. And in the unlikely event that Serena lost, he'd beat on Pedro so badly that the younger boy would beg for mercy. Calem was not going to let his flower go anywhere with that monster.

A few moments later, and Serena cried out in happiness as Delphox's attack hit Gigalith; seconds later, her cry turned to one of distress as rocks rose from the ground and pelted at Delphox. Calem tensed as dust flew into the air, concealing the two Pokemon. The minutes that passed while the dust settled were full of anxiety. Calem was still trying to see through the debris when Serena cried out joyfully.

"Delphox! Good girl!" Delphox had managed to hit Gigalith before his attack hit her, and since he was so heavy, Grass Knot had one-hit fainted him. Calem's heart soared, and he pulled Serena into a tight hug.

"You've won, _fleur_," he murmured before he kissed her, his hand buried in her golden hair.

"You whore!"

Calem looked up just as Pedro released another Pokemon, a Cofagrigus.

"Disable them all!" he roared, a demented light in his eyes.

"Cooofff!"

"Recall Delphox, now!" Calem growled at Serena, pulling her behind him. She nodded as she fumbled with Delphox's Pokeball, her eyes wide. Calem had to give it to her, she held her tears back, even as he saw the panic descending on her. Calem turned to Absol, who had tensed up, his fur standing on end. "_Pret_?" Absol growled an affirmative, his Absolite swinging on the leather thong around his neck. Calem lifted his left arm and slapped his own Mega Stone bracelet; moments later, Absol had evolved into Mega Absol. "_Slash Nuit!_" Mega Absol roared, then leapt at Cofagrigus, slinging his head to the side; a black aura had surrounded his scythe, and when Mega Absol swung his head around, the aura flew off of the scythe, coalescing into a blade, and headed toward Cofagrigus.

At the same moment, Hugh and Nate had ordered Eelektross, Samurott, Emboar, and Druddigon to subdue Pedro. Samurott actually did the subduing, since he knew Grass Knot; he caused grass blades to sprout and wrap around Pedro's feet, preventing him from moving. Eelektross, Emboar, and Druddigon mostly stood around looking ferocious and terrifying, since all of their attacks would kill, or at the least maim, Pedro.

At Pedro's order, Charizard had dropped down in front of Serena and Calem and blew a jet of fire at Cofagrigus; Mega Absol's Night Slash had hit Cofagrigus first, dropping him in one hit, and the Flamethrower flew unchecked toward Pedro.

"Charizard, no!" Serena cried. She had recalled Delphox, and now she ran to Charizard, who stopped the fire stream as soon as his trainer entered his line of sight. "You c-can't kill him, b-baby." Charizard whined, wanting to punish the human who dared try to order Cofagrigus to attack Serena. Serena hugged his neck, whispering soothing words to him, while Calem strode angrily toward where Pedro was immobilized, Mega Absol by his side. Hugh and Nate had grabbed Pedro by the arms to prevent him from reaching his last Pokemon, Noctowl.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Absol take your head off," he snarled once he reached the other side of the field. Pedro's eyes glittered maliciously.

"That whore belongs to me, _puto_. She will always belong to me."

Calem stiffened. "You need to find another tone when addressing Serena, boy," he said dangerously. "I don't like that one."

Rosa came running up at that moment, Mienshao at her side; she had ordered Beartic to stay back with Hannah, Serena, and Charizard. "The police are on the way," she panted. Calem glared down at Pedro.

"You're going away for a very long time. Kalos doesn't take kidnapping or attempted rape as lightly as Unova does—especially not when it's our Champion. And most definitely not when our Champion is as celebrated and loved as Serena is. And take note—if you ever do get released, you stay away from Serena. The next time you come near her, I won't stop Absol from killing you—and that's only if her Charizard doesn't get to you first. And on the off chance that you get through the both of them, then I will personally gut you."

Pedro levelled a look at Calem that promised retribution, but Calem ignored it and returned to Serena's side, leaving the baby-sitting of Pedro to the Unovans and Absol. He gathered Serena into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Serena had gripped the back of Calem's shirt when he hugged her. Now, she nodded slowly, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I th-think so… Why couldn't he at l-least honor the s-sanctity of b-b-battle?"

Calem pulled her closer. "Because he's sick. There's something wrong with him. I'm so sorry, _ma petite fleur_."

Serena buried her face in Calem's chest, tears blurring her vision. You didn't cheat during Pokemon battles. It was known worldwide. No matter the region, if you lost, you lost, and that was that. You didn't lash out at the winner; you definitely didn't order your Pokemon to attack the winner. You didn't have to lose quietly, you could yell or shout or scream or whatever, but you never attacked the other person.

After Delphox had fainted Gigalith, Pedro should have withdrawn and left her alone. His own rules had been six on six, with each Pokemon battling only once. Which meant that whichever trainer who caused more than three of the opponent's Pokemon to faint would automatically win. Pedro had only had two Pokemon left. He should have admitted defeat.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. The police showed up and took Pedro into custody. Serena had tried stopping them from taking his Pokemon, not wanting them punished because of their trainer's actions, until the police had assured her that Pedro's Pokemon would be sent to rehabilitation facilities in Unova, to be taught to trust humans again. The police had taken statements from everyone, and Hugh had almost been arrested when he stopped the officer who was trying to take the underage Hannah to the station. Luckily, both Grace and Professor Sycamore had shown up, and they had smoothed everything over. Officer Jenny tried convincing Serena to go to the hospital, to be treated for shock or something, but she adamantly refused, clinging to Calem.

Even though he was an adult, Calem's parents were notified, because he still lived at home. When Noah and Camille showed up, Officer Jenny tried explaining that Calem could be arrested for assaulting and threatening Pedro; Camille smiled and then told the officers that if Calem hadn't of beaten Pedro, she would have, and that if Pedro tried pressing charges on her son, she would assault him herself. Calem's poor dad spent much of the afternoon preventing his wife and son from going to jail.

Rosa had called Shauna and Emma; both of them showed up out of breath and angry that they hadn't been told of what was going on before, but still happy that Serena was safe. They engulfed Serena in a tight group hug, and Serena finally let her tears fall. Trevor and Tierno made appearances not long after, having been called by their girlfriends, and offered their comfort.

Charizard refused to return to his Pokeball; Serena had tried recalling him several times, but he avoided the light stream each time, bent on ensuring his trainer was safe. He spent the entire time terrorizing the officers who questioned Serena or upset her; he almost set one man aflame when he wouldn't stop badgering Serena. Calem, of all people, was finally able to convince Charizard that Serena was no longer in danger, but if danger did crop up, the Pokemon would be called, and Serena was able to recall him.

It was well after dinner time when everyone was finally allowed to go home, though each person was told they'd be questioned again. Serena's friends all needed to go back to their homes or work, but assured her they would visit the next day, and gave her lingering hugs before taking their leave. Professor Sycamore walked with everyone back to Serena's house before heading back to Lumiose, mumbling something about bad press and damage control. Calem's parents hugged Serena, then retreated next door, telling Calem that it was okay if he stayed at Serena's house again, because of everything that had happened.

Calem took Serena upstairs to get her cleaned up. Serena ended up sitting Calem down on the toilet, telling him that his wounds needed cleaning and that she was fine. Calem watched his flower dab peroxide on his knuckles, her eyes red from crying earlier.

"I hope you know how proud I am you, _fleur,_" he said softly. Serena glanced up at him quickly before returning to her task.

"I d-didn't do anything," she muttered, sniffling. Calem lifted the hand that she wasn't holding and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Even if Pedro didn't admit it, you won. We were all there. We all saw it. But even if you hadn't of won, you still faced him. You still stood up to him. That took courage, and for that, I'm proud of you." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'm fine, _fleur_. Forget about me. We need to get you cleaned up."

Serena paused cleaning Calem's wounds and her lower lip began trembling. Before she knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Calem gathered her up, leading her to her bed, where he rocked her as she cried into his shirt. He hated watching her cry, but he knew she needed to get everything out, to let it all go, and there was nothing he could do for her save what he was doing now.

There were so many things going on inside of Serena that she wasn't entirely sure why she was crying. There was relief, and happiness that she'd finally been able to face Pedro. There was sadness and anger and fear. She was grateful to her friends and family, for not turning their backs on her, and she felt guilty, for making them go through so much just because of her. She honestly believed that she didn't deserve their loyalty and love, but she was thankful for it.

Serena and Calem stayed that way for a long time, Calem just holding her, occasionally whispering comforting words to her Kalosian. Eventually, her tears stopped, and she pulled back slightly, hiccupping. Serena looked into Calem's dark blue eyes, filled with nothing but love and acceptance, and she realized something; she wouldn't be a virgin after tonight. He didn't know that, of course, but Serena needed the connection to him right now, and she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want him. Serena licked her lips.

"Will you kiss me?" she asked quietly.

Calem pulled Serena close to him, pressing his lips against hers. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, her heart pounding, as her tongue met his stroke for stroke. She wasn't going to stop him tonight. She was ready for all of him. After beating Pedro, after everything that had happened today, she felt that she was ready to move on with her life, and what better way to commemorate the occasion than to make love with the man who held her heart?

Serena held onto his shoulders and straddled him, sitting on his lap before returning to his lips. Calem pulled back in surprise.

"_Fleur…_"

"Shh," Serena told him, hooking her hand behind his neck and pulling him back in for another decadent kiss. Calem seemed hesitant at first, but with Serena's coaxing lips, he let go of his misgivings and wrapped his arms around her, falling into the kiss. Serena felt his hands on her waist, scorching their way up her back. She swore she could feel electricity arcing through her body, making her nerve endings come alive. Her core was aching and hot, and she instinctively tightened her thighs around Calem's hips, desire pooling at the center of her body. She could feel his erection through both his and her own jeans, pressing against her most sensitive spot, and she shivered. Somewhere deep inside, she felt she probably should have been embarrassed by how she was reacting to Calem, but she couldn't help herself.

Serena ran her hands through Calem's messy hair, reveling in the silken strands, before slipping her arms underneath his to pull him closer. Calem subconsciously pulled on her hips, drawing her closer, and Serena responded by raking her nails down the back of Calem's shirt; he groaned, burying his face in her neck.

"D-did I hurt you?" Serena asked breathlessly. "I'm sorry, Calem." Calem pulled back, taking her face in his warm hands. Serena stared into his brilliant dark blue eyes.

"Gods no, that didn't hurt," he answered in a ragged tone. "You can do that whenever you want." He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. "You have to give me a minute, though, _fleur_, or I won't be able to stop myself."

Serena bit her lip before responding. "What if I d-d-don't want you to st-stop?" And before she could think better of it, she pulled back from Calem, far enough to pull her shirt over her head. Calem's eyes widened as she dropped her shirt on the floor and forced herself not to cross her arms over her chest.

Calem was speechless as Serena sat in her small white bra and jeans—partly from admiration, but mostly from shock. His flower was shy and sweet; she was never this bold—but he liked it. He swallowed before speaking.

"Serena… Serena, we've only been dating a week… Your emotions all over the place right now… Are—Are you sure this is what you want?" Part of Calem was dying for her to say yes, for her to say it was okay to continue. But, another part of him was ready to stop if she changed her mind. He just prayed really, _really_ hard that she didn't change her mind. Serena smiled shyly at his question, blushing.

"I've known you f-for two years, and it's f-felt like I've known you longer th-than that. I love you, and I w-want to be with you, Calem. I…" she trailed off looking down at her lap. "I want… I want you t-to be my first," she whispered.

Calem's heart thundered in his chest. He pulled Serena against him, kissing her feverishly, before pulling away and catching her gaze. "Serena," he said seriously. "Will you tell me if you change your mind? No matter what?" Serena nodded. "Promise me, _fleur_. Promise me you'll stop me if you start to feel uncomfortable."

"I p-p-promise. But I'm not going to change my m-mind."

Calem crushed his mouth to Serena's, holding her tightly. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, leaning back on the other. "Hold on," he murmured against her lips. Serena clung to him tightly, and in one swift movement, Calem lifted her up, turned, and pinned her onto the bed underneath him. Then, he sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor with Serena's, before leaning back over her. He gazed down at his beautiful flower, brushing her soft golden hair back from her face with his knuckles.

"You're really sure about this?" he asked softly. Serena nodded. Calem ran his hand from Serena's collarbone, in between her pert breasts, and down her flat stomach, to rest at the button on her jeans. He swallowed hard. "May I?" Serena lifted her hips, and Calem took that as his cue to continue, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, then pulling them down her hips, revealing her light green satin panties. Calem sat back once again and pulled Serena's jeans from her, throwing them aside. He ran his hand up her leg, delighting in the softness of her creamy skin.

"_Ma petite fleur est belle,_" he murmured as he kissed her leg. Serena inhaled sharply as she felt his lips against her calf, chills sweeping the length of her body. Calem pulled away and leaned over her again, drawing his hand up her thigh to rest on her hip, where he traced small circles, hesitating.

Serena looked up at him, emerald eyes meeting dark blue. "P-please, Calem." That whispered plea broke down all of his walls, and he slipped his hand underneath the band of her panties, gently touching her cleft. Serena let out a surprised cry, and Calem quickly kissed her, muffling the sound.

"_Ta mere et le autres, fleur. Ils sont en bas. Vous devez etre calme_," he said against her lips; Serena didn't understand most of what he said, but she knew _mere_ was another word for mom, and that Calem was reminding her that her mom and cousins were downstairs. She nodded, biting down on her lower lip.

Calem had her head cradled in his left hand, and he buried his lips against her throat, still teasing her. Serena felt like a swarm of Vivillon were whirling in her stomach; she was incredibly wet, and Calem's fingers slid against the outside of her swollen nether lips without resistance. Her breasts felt heavy and tight, and she had a strange ache inside her that was begging to be sated. Serena unconsciously lifted her hips, trying to rub herself against Calem's hand; she could feel him grinning against her neck, and he obliged her, slipping one long tapered finger inside, touching her where she craved him most.

Serena gasped at the feel of his finger slowly playing with her, as his lips worked their magic on her neck, Calem occasionally whispering softly in Kalosian; Serena had no idea what he was saying, but his voice wrapped her in a warm cocoon of love. Serena didn't think this could get any better, didn't think she could feel any more, until Calem touched a spot inside of her and she jumped, gasping. Calem pulled back, licking his lips, before he grinned devilishly.

"Aha. Found it."

"F-f-found what?"

Calem slipped another finger inside her, caressing the spot he'd discovered. Serena moaned softly as pleasure rolled through her.

"That," Calem said, watching her face intently. His fingers increased their rhythm, and Serena writhed in pleasure, gasping. The faster his fingers moved, the quicker her cries came. Her hands were now clutching her sheets, and she bit into her lower lip harder, trying to muffle the noises. Then, Calem took his thumb and started making small circles on her nub in time to the movements of his fingers, and Serena let out her loudest cry yet. She could feel a pressure building inside her, and she couldn't let Calem stop. She untangled one of her hands and placed it against her panties, on top of Calem's, and squeezed her thighs.

"_Oui. C'est ca_, _fleur_," Calem whispered in her ear. Serena couldn't hold back the pressure anymore, and it burst forth, sending ribbons of pure ecstasy shooting through her. Calem continued his ministrations, prolonging her orgasm, until she'd finally stopped shuddering. He gave one last torturous caress before pulling his hand away and wiping it on his jeans.

Serena watched in a daze as Calem stood up and kicked off his sneakers and jeans, leaving him clad in only his boxers, through which his arousal was extremely evident.

Serena sat up and reached for Calem, pulling him down beside her so she could kiss him. Calem sighed as her small hands wound through his hair. It was something that she'd started doing whenever they were alone together; she loved playing with his hair, and he had no problems letting her. Serena pulled back from the kiss and hesitantly touched his bare shoulders, a slight blush on her face. Calem didn't work out to her knowledge, but he was lean and fit, his shoulders tapering down to a clearly defined six-pack. A small trail of dark hair ran from his navel to under his low-slung boxers.

Calem's breath hitched in his chest as she slowly traced her hands down his chest and abdomen, raising chills wherever she touched. Her touch was soft and unsure, and several times she got close to his waistband, only to lose her nerve and move her hands back up his stomach.

Calem took hold of her tiny hands and gently lifted them over her head, leaning her back onto her pillow.

"I'll do everything, _fleur_. I want you to just relax."

Serena nodded, blushing. She was embarrassed that Calem had been able to tell how nervous she was, and she could hardly meet his eyes. Calem ran his thumb over her lower lip.

"It's okay to be shy, Serena," he said softly. "You've never done this before. Don't worry about me. I just want you to enjoy yourself. And remember—one word, and I'll stop. I won't continue unless you give me the okay."

At that, Serena met his eyes; they were still dark blue, but now they were also shot through with dark gray. "What are you f-feeling now?" she asked softly. Calem gave a wry grin.

"My eyes changed color again." Serena nodded. "Happy." Calem kissed Serena's lips. "Aroused." He kissed her jaw. "Worried." He moved down to her neck. "Nervous." He pulled back to look at her. "What are you feeling?"

Serena took a deep breath. "N-n-nervous. Anxious." She paused. "Happy. Excited. I w-want to keep g-going."

Calem looked down and ran his hand over her shoulder, fiddling with her bra strap. "Can I take this off?"

Serena licked her dry lips nervously, nodding. Calem slid a hand underneath her back and lifted her slightly, just enough to get his other hand behind her to unclasp her bra. Serena tensed up, though she didn't mean to. She knew she wasn't curvy; though her _derriere_ was of a decent size, her breasts were small. She wasn't built like her friends. Emma was nothing but curves, and even Shauna was a healthy C-cup. Her thirteen year old cousin was still developing, and even she showed more promise than Serena did at eighteen. She'd never seen pictures of Calem's exes (which was probably a good thing, all things considered) but she somehow knew that she was smaller than the both of them, in nearly every way. Calem looked happy, and the color of his eyes couldn't lie, but she didn't know if he'd remain that way once he'd completely removed her bra. More than anything, she didn't want to disappoint him.

Serena shivered as she felt Calem's fingers on her shoulder again, slowly pulling her strap down. She focused back on him, and resolved not to let anything ruin this moment for her, not even her modesty or insecurities. So, she boldly reached up and pulled her bra off, flinging it across the room. Of course, immediately afterwards, her insecurities came rushing back, and she could feel her face heating up. But Calem seemed not to notice; in fact, he looked as if Christmas had come early, as he dipped his head down and took her taut peak into his mouth, massaging her with his tongue. Serena moaned involuntarily, arching her back and burying her hands in his hair, holding him close. Calem slowly trailed his hand down Serena's stomach, leaving chills in his wake; upon reaching the waistband of her panties, he gave one last luscious lick to her nipple before pulling back. His voice was husky when he spoke.

"Is it ok, _fleur_?"

"Yes," she whispered. Calem pressed his mouth to hers, slipping his tongue inside, licking and teasing, as he slowly pulled down her panties. Serena drew her legs up, helping him remove them. Once they were discarded, Calem attempted pulling down his boxers with one hand, not wanting to break the kiss. Serena smiled against his lips before pulling her legs up once again, slipping her feet inside the waistband of his boxers, then sliding them down Calem's muscled legs, removing the offending piece of clothing. Calem pulled back, laughing.

"That's one way to do it," he said, kicking his boxers to the floor. Serena could feel the velvety hardness of him against her stomach, and she worried about how he was supposed to fit inside her. She knew she would stretch to accommodate him, but… She was a virgin, and she had no experience with men, but he still seemed rather large to her.

Calem seemed to read her mind and pulled back slightly, his ears and neck red. "_Fleur_, this is going to sound arrogant, but I'm just going by… well, never mind. But, I'm kind of… I'm a little big… Compared to other men. And this is going to hurt. I can't help it. I don't want to hurt you, and I'm so sorry—"

Serena pressed a finger against Calem's lips, quieting him. "It's okay, C-cay. I'm inexperienced, n-not uneducated. I'll be fine."

Calem closed his eyes, kissing her finger. He adjusted his hips, and Serena could feel his head pressing against her entrance. She was nervous, but Shauna and Emma had assured her that the momentary pain was nothing compared to the pleasure she'd feel. Serena wrapped her legs around Calem's waist, her heart pounding.

"I'm ready," she whispered. Calem leaned down and kissed her passionately, sliding into her at the same time. Serena tensed at the pain, tears springing to her eyes as her body stretched around Calem's. Calem wrapped his hands in her honey hair, kissing his way to her ear.

"_Je suis desole, ma fleur. Je suis tellement desole_," he whispered. Serena fought back the tears as she grew accustomed to the feel of Calem invading her body. After the initial pain subsided, she decided that having him inside of her wasn't so bad; it was actually kind of enjoyable. Serena sniffed and experimentally wriggled her hips. Calem squeezed his eyes shut, biting back a groan.

"_Arretez. S'il vous plait_. You have to give me a minute before you move, _fleur_, or this will be over before it even starts. It's been a while."

Serena stilled, rubbing her hands up and down Calem's back. "I'm r-r-ready. Whenever you are." Calem thumbed her cheek before leaning down and kissing her.

"_Je t'aime_," he said softly, pulling back and starting to move. Serena gasped at the sensation, at the lovely friction he was creating inside of her with each thrust. Serena's hips began moving on their own, and she moaned aloud. Calem's hands were roaming, touching every part of her that they could reach, and he had his head buried in her neck. He wasn't kissing or teasing her, but as she felt his soft puffs of breath against her throat, her hunger for him intensified, and she instinctively ran her tongue over his ear. Calem groaned softly, and Serena continued her teasing, swirling her tongue around his earlobe, her nails lightly scraping at his back.

"_Vous vous sentez mieux que ce que j'avais reve meme,_" he groaned in her ear. Serena bit her lip, trying to stifle a cry. "_Non,_ don't hold it back, _fleur_," he breathed raggedly. "I don't care who else hears you anymore; _I_ want to hear you."

Calem could feel his orgasm drawing close, and he forced himself to hold it back. It may have been forever since he'd last had sex, but no way was he coming before Serena. She'd given him something no one else had given him, something precious, and he was going to make sure that she enjoyed every minute of this. He slowed his thrusts, using one of his hands to hold her hips still. He also decided that maybe he should have been clearer when he'd told Serena she could scratch him whenever she wanted; if she kept this up, he'd be finished before either one of them knew it.

" _Fleur_… Your nails… don't…" Calem could hardly get the words out, he was trying so hard not to come. His flower felt better than anything else he'd ever experienced, and he loved the feel of her nails on his skin—a little too much, to be honest.

Serena let go of him almost immediately. "I'm s-s-sorry," she gasped. "I d-d-didn't mean to hurt you." Calem let out a short laugh that ended in a groan.

"It doesn't hurt, _fleur_. Trust me on that." He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her lower lip in between his teeth and nibbling gently. Serena sighed happily, tangling her hands in his hair.

Slowly Calem picked up speed again, plunging into Serena's warm, wet heat. The faster he moved, the louder her cries became, and the tighter she clung to him.

Serena decided that she had been wrong before. _This_ definitely felt better than anything else they'd done. Nothing else compared to the feel of Calem's hard thickness inside of her. She could feel a familiar pressure beginning to build inside of her, and she moved her hands to Calem's waist, trying to pull him closer and deeper inside of her. She tried not to use her nails, but before she knew it, she was digging them into his back, softly begging him not to stop.

"_C'est ca, ma fleur_," Calem said, tightening his fists in her hair. "Come for me."

As Calem whispered in her ear, he thrust into her as he deeply as he could, and Serena could feel her body doing exactly as he commanded. The pressure she'd been holding back spilled over her in a powerful wave and she bowed up, her body tensing and shuddering in pleasure as she dragged her nails down Calem's back, crying out. Before she could stop herself, she bit into his shoulder; not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that she knew it would leave a mark.

Calem felt Serena orgasm, could feel her pulsing around him, and he sped up his pace, groaning in pleasure as he felt her nails and teeth on his skin. He pushed himself up onto his arms, to give himself more leverage. He looked down at Serena, who was looking up at him; her hair was a cloud of gold around her, her emerald eyes were blazing, and her cheeks were pink. Seeing Serena like that, close to what he'd envisioned just yesterday, managed to push him over the edge, and he released himself inside of her, shuddering in her arms as he found his own piece of paradise.

Calem collapsed on top of Serena, kissing her neck. "_Donnez-moi juste une minute, fleur, et je vais passer,_" he said weakly. Serena didn't respond, as she was too busy raining kisses onto the shoulder she'd bit, and brushing Calem's hair back from his face. She sighed happily.

"Now I know why K-kalosians call it _la petite mort_," she said. Serena felt Calem's chest rumble with laughter.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Emma."

Calem leaned back, kissing the tip of Serena's nose. "Don't take everything Emma says to heart."

Serena frowned. "You don't c-call it that?"

"No, we do. But remember that Emma also likes to tease."

"Oh."

Calem went to pull out, until a horrible realization dawned on him.

"_Merde_," he muttered. "_Fleur_… we didn't use a condom." He loved Serena, and he wasn't worried about diseases, but he wasn't ready for a kid yet, and he was pretty sure she wasn't either. It was his turn to frown as she giggled.

"_Fleur_, it's not funny."

"N-no, Calem, it's not that. I'm on b-birth control. I have been for years. To help with my p-periods. I w-won't get pregnant." Calem gave a sigh of relief as he rolled slightly, reaching down for his shirt. Once he had it in his hand, he rolled back, slipping the shirt between himself and Serena. Quickly he pulled out of her, then pressed the shirt between her legs. Serena blushed.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Sex can be messy."

"The b-bathroom is right there."

"You don't want to walk, trust me. Not yet." Calem paused, then grinned mischievously, rolling off the bed. "But I can carry you there." Serena gave a surprised cry as he slipped his arms under her shoulders and knees and swung her up, the shirt forgotten on the bed. Calem strode into the bathroom, and set Serena on the toilet, where she pulled her arms up to cover her chest. He turned on the shower, letting the water warm, and reached for the washcloth hanging on the towel rack. He ran the washcloth under the water, and Serena shifting on the toilet caught his attention. He glanced over at her, then laughed at the grimace she was making. Calem wrung out the washcloth and knelt in front of Serena, gently nudging her legs apart. He managed to get them a few inches apart before she clamped them back together. She shook her head, blushing furiously.

"It's… It's…"

"Coming out, I know." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Let me clean you up, _fleur_."

Serena buried her face in her hands, relaxing her legs. Calem slipped the washcloth between her legs, gently cleaning the blood and aftermath of their play off of her.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow. I'm sorry."

Serena peeked out at him from between her fingers. "It's ok. I'm not." Calem leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Standing up, he threw the washcloth in the tub, then left the bathroom; he returned a few minutes later with two of the towels that Serena kept in her closet, which he set on the counter. He returned to the shower, testing the water, and heard Serena sigh. He looked over his shoulder and caught her staring at his ass.

"_Fleur_?" Serena gave a slight start, meeting his eyes, before dropping her gaze again.

"You know th-those jeans you always wear?"

"The ones lying on your floor? What about them?"

"I love how your b-butt looks in those. I d-didn't know it looked even better n-naked."

"I think I feel violated."

Serena giggled.

"It's okay," Calem continued, pulling Serena up. "I really enjoyed those yoga pants you wore yesterday, but I much prefer you naked in my arms." He turned back to the shower and Serena gasped. He had red scratches around his shoulders and waist, and a few of them were bleeding. How had she not noticed them before?

"C-calem! Your back! It's b-bleeding! I did that?"

Calem pulled Serena forward and she stepped into the tub, Calem following her. "I figured. Doesn't hurt, though. I'm fine." He stepped under the spray from the showerhead, and Serena's eyes fell onto the bite mark on his shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry I hurt you."

Calem pushed his wet hair out of his face, wiping the water from his eyes. "It doesn't hurt. I mean okay, it stings a little, but it's a good pain. I like it." At her confused look, he continued. "I don't know how to explain it. It didn't hurt when you did it, and most of the marks will disappear by tomorrow. C'mon." He pulled her under the water, kissing her nose. "Really, don't worry about it."

Serena looked up at Calem as he smoothed her hair back, letting the water saturate it. The bruises on his face were shades of blue and purple, but they didn't detract from his looks. With his blue-black hair pushed back, she could easily see his dark brows slashing down over his currently light blue-gray eyes, and his high cheekbones. Serena was really glad that Pedro hadn't broken Calem's straight nose. She'd never been particularly fond of noses, but she liked his nose.

Calem reached down for the washcloth, rinsing it out as Serena took over wetting her hair. They continued showering, each washing their own hair, then washing each other, letting their hands caress and linger on each other's bodies. Calem started a bubble fight with the lather from Serena's body wash, smearing it across areas of her body that she'd just rinsed, and Serena retaliated by pouring shampoo on his already clean hair. Serena kissed each wound she'd made on Calem's back before gently cleaning it.

Calem turned back to her, his eyes flaring dark blue again, as he pulled her naked body against his and kissed her hotly. He wrapped his arms around Serena and lifted her up, pressing her against the tiled wall of the shower. Serena wrapped her legs around Calem, holding onto his shoulders. She opened her eyes when she felt his arousal bulging against her stomach.

"I didn't kn-know you could do that again s-so soon."

"Me either," he said with a wicked grin. "How would you feel about a round two?" In response, Serena used her arms and legs to lift herself up, and impaled herself on him. They both groaned in unison.

"_Arceus, Serena, qu'est-ce que vous faites pour moi?_" Calem whispered, nuzzling her cheek. He was serious; never before had he been able to get hard so quickly after getting off. He'd never reacted to other girls like this. But then again, never had he felt like this about another girl. He didn't know what it was about his flower, but she was special, and he never wanted to let go of her. He felt Serena tensing around him, and he gripped her hips hard, water pelting down on them as she dug her nails into his skin.

"_Je ne pense pas que je vais obtenir assez de ce… Assez de vous_," he said raggedly, his hair falling into his eyes.

Serena met Calem's eyes, biting her lip as he made love to her. She didn't think she'd be so willing to do this so soon after she'd just done it, but when Calem had looked at her like he had, like he couldn't wait to devour her, she hadn't wanted to wait for him to be inside of her again. The fact that he was holding her up while they were doing this made her even hotter. And when her orgasm ripped through her, she cried out his name and scoured his back with her nails. Calem increased his pace until he joined her in bliss, burying himself to his hilt inside of her.

They stayed like that for a moment before Calem withdrew from her and Serena lowered her rubbery legs to the ground. Calem caught her when she stumbled, and held her up as he gently cleaned her again, whispering Kalosian in her ear. Serena took the cloth from him once he was finished, and softly brushed it against Calem's cock, making it twitch and causing him to hiss. Serena pulled back, her eyes wide.

"I'm s-sorry!"

"Don't be. I just wasn't expecting you to do that."

Serena bit her lip. "C-can I? C-clean it, I mean?"

Calem's gaze softened and he cupped her chin in his hand. "You don't have to, _fleur_."

"I know. I w-w-want to."

Calem smiled softly. "If you want to, then you can."

Serena blushed as she returned to cleaning him off, gently drawing the cloth down the length of him. Calem gritted his teeth, leaning one hand against the wall. He wasn't hard, and he was fairly certain it would take him awhile to get that way again, but Serena touching him still felt amazing. She took her time, and once she was finally done, they both rinsed off one more time. As Calem was wringing the cloth out and hanging it up, he let out a laugh.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"I was just thinking. Just this morning, I had to convince my mom that I wasn't sleeping with you. Now I'll have to explain where the scratches came from." Serena shook her head, shutting off the water. She tried reaching the towels on the counter, but her arms wouldn't make it.

"I usually h-hang them up, where I c-can reach them."

Calem gently wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her back, before he leaned over, grabbing the towels easily. He wrapped one snugly around Serena's shoulders, before using the other one to start drying off.

"Show off," Serena muttered. Calem hid a grin as he dried his hair. He left Serena in the bathroom to dry off, and went to put his clothes back on. He was sitting on her bed, half-clothed and frowning at his shirt when she came out, her towel wrapped tightly around her chest.

"I can't put this back on." Serena glanced up at him before returning to pulling clothes out of her closet.

"Why n-not?"

Calem arched an eyebrow. "You forget what I used that for? Though I'm pretty sure they heard us, I'd rather not advertise to your mom or your psycho protective cousin what we just did." Serena blushed.

"Oh."

Calem stared out the window that looked onto his house. "My room is right there on the corner. Maybe I could climb out your window, then climb into mine… No. My mom is home and she'd sic her Dedenne on me, thinking I was a burglar. That tiny thing packs one hell of a punch."

Serena giggled, glancing at the suitcases her cousins had brought upstairs to her room earlier that day. Two of them belonged to Hugh and Nate, though she didn't know which ones. They probably had something that would fit Calem, but she didn't want to ask them. She could probably ask Rosa, though…

"Hold on," she said, taking her clothes into the bathroom to dress. Calem leaned back on Serena's bed, fiddling with her Lopunny doll. A pang of guilt went through him as he noticed the blood on her white sheets, and he stood up and began stripping the bed, balling the sheets up and throwing them in the hamper. Serena frowned as she rejoined him, brushing her hair and plaiting it.

"What are you d-doing?"

"You have to wash those tonight."

"Okay." And Serena turned and walked calmly to her closet, pulling another sheet set off the shelf. The pang of guilt hit Calem again as he watched her set her brush down and begin remaking her bed. While he was happy about what they'd done, his conscious was picking at him again, this time for taking Serena's virginity. Granted, she'd offered it, and she seemed like she was okay, but still. Being the more experienced one in their relationship, he should have told her to wait. It was too soon after everything had happened with Pedro. Calem walked up behind Serena and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"C-cay? What's wrong?"

Calem nosed Serena's ear, kissing it softly. "_Vous etes absolument parfait, et je ne meritez-vous pas,"_ he whispered to her; he felt her shiver in his arms, and he held her tighter. "_Mais je m'efforce d'etre le genre d'homme que vous ne meritez. Je t'aime tellement_." He knew she'd only understand the last part of what he'd said. If she asked him to translate, he would, but until then, he'd keep it to himself.

Serena reached up and squeezed his hand. "I love you too, Calem. Are y-you going to stay over again?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to leave you alone tonight? After today? After what we just did? The only way you're getting me out of this house tonight is if you sic Charizard on me."

Serena smiled. "Okay. I n-need to finish making the bed, and then I'll get you a shirt to wear." She turned back to the bed, while Calem picked up her hairbrush and dragged it quickly through his hair. Once Serena was finished, she asked Calem to wait, then headed downstairs, where she pulled Rosa away from the others.

Serena had known Rosa almost her entire life; Rosa had always treated her like a little sister, and Serena had always been able to ask the older woman questions that she thought were too embarrassing to ask her mom.

"What's up kid?" Rosa asked her once they were on the stairs. "Did you take a shower?" Serena looked down, her face heating up.

"Ah," Rosa said, nodding in understanding. "What do you need me for?" she asked kindly.

"C-calem needs a shirt… And I didn't want to ask Nate and Hugh for one of th-theirs."

Rosa looked at Serena with a puzzled expression as they entered Serena's room. "I don't think anything of mine will fit him either, hon."

Serena shook her head. "I wanted to ask if you c-could get one of the boys' shirts for me. I don't know which bags are theirs, and I f-figured they'd care less if you t-took one of their shirts."

On the bed, Calem frowned. "I'm wearing one of your cousin's shirts? Won't he kill me? I mean, he's probably gonna kill me anyway, but I don't want to add shirt thief to the list of offenses."

Rosa snorted as she started unzipping a bag. "Hugh wears all black shirts, all of the time. That, or black wifebeaters. It's all he brought. He won't miss one, for now, but you have to give it back." She turned and threw a shirt at Calem, who caught it, looking at her suspiciously.

"What?" Rosa asked.

"You're not yelling at me? Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Why would I yell at you? You're both consenting adults. You can make your own decisions. I just wouldn't let Hugh or Nate know. Hugh loves Serena like a sister, and Nate does, too."

Serena furrowed her brow, her cheeks pink. "B-but I was… D-didn't they hear?"

Rosa shook her head. "I did, and Hannah did—she's surprisingly astute for a kid. We started being loud and turned up the TV. Boys and parents are kind of daft." She glanced at Calem, who was pulling the shirt over his head. "No offense. Women look after their own, unlike certain boys I could name, who stand outside the door catcalling."

Calem shook his head, standing up and leading the way down the stairs. "Emma was right. Unovans are weird."

Hugh looked up and scowled when they entered the living room. "What were you guys doing?" Serena blushed and opened her mouth, but Rosa replied before she could.

"Serena had a girl question. As a girl, I was qualified to answer. You wanna know all the gory details?" Hugh's eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically. "What about you, Natey?" She asked, draping her arms over his shoulders from behind. He shook his head. Rosa kissed him on the cheek. "Good boys."

"You're a brave man, Calem, to listen to girl problems," Nate said, pulling his sister's arms away from his neck. Calem cocked an eyebrow as he and the two girls came around the couch to sit down.

"Serena's my girlfriend. If she has a problem, of course I'll listen to her."

Rosa sat down next to Hannah and put her arm around the younger girl. "When you start dating, you find a sweet boy like Calem. You stay away from stupid boys like Nate and Hugh, okay? It's too late for me, I have no chance, but you're still young. I can save you." Hannah nodded, giggling. Hugh snorted.

"It'll be plenty easy to stay away from boys like me or Nate, because she's not allowed to ever date."

Serena joined in the laughter as she settled down on the couch between Calem and her mom. Calem pulled her close, his arm around her, drawing small circles on her arm with his thumb. Serena rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. She wasn't okay yet, but she would be. She'd been able to escape Pedro, and had managed to remain relatively unscathed. Calem was okay, and her cousins and friends were okay. All of her Pokemon were healthy and had managed to beat Pedro's team. _She'd_ been able to beat Pedro. Best of all, Calem loved her.

Serena knew that this was the start of her new life.

* * *

**I'm sorry about that ending, but I didn't want it to be like a final ending, since I have more planned for the story, but I also didn't know exactly where to stop... I hope you enjoyed it! And that lemon was my first ever, so I hope I did it justice... I welcome any criticisms you have!**

**Translations**

**Kalosian/French**

**Pret?-Ready?**

**Slash Nuit-Night Slash**

**Ma petite fleur est belle.- My little flower is beautiful.**

**Ta mere et le autres, fleur. Ils sont en bas. Vous devez etre calme.- Your mom and the others, flower. They're downstairs. You have to be quiet.**

**mere- another word for mom**

**Oui. C'est ca, fleur.- Yes. That's it, flower.**

**derriere- backside, behind, butt**

**Je suis desole, ma petite fleur. Je suis tellement desole.- I'm sorry, my little flower. I'm so sorry.**

**Arretez. S'il vous plait.- Stop. Please.**

***Je t'aime-I love you.**

**Vous vous sentez mieux que ce que j'avais reve meme.- You feel better than I'd even dreamed.**

***Non- No**

**C'est ca, my fleur.- That's it, my flower.**

**Donnez-moi juste une minute, fleur, et je vais passer.- Give me just a minute, flower, and I'll move.**

**la petite mort- literally, the little death; French euphemism for orgasm, or the post-orgasm state**

**Arceus, Serena, qu'est-ce que vous faites pour moi?- Arceus, Serena, what is it that you do to me?**

**Je ne pense pas que je vais obtenir assez de ce... Assez de vous.- I don't think I will ever get enough of this... Enough of you.**

**Vous etes absolument parfait, et je ne meritez-vous pas.- You are absolutely perfect, and I don't deserve you.**

**Mais je m'efforce d'etre le genre d'homme que vous meritez. Je t'aime tellement.- But I'll try hard to be the kind of man you deserve. I love you so much.**

**Hoenni/Spanish**

***puto- bitch, masculine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ta-da! An early present! I know it's kind of short, but I know where I'm going with this. In other news, who's excited about the Pokemon ORAS demo?! I know I am! I was one of the many fans lobbying for a Hoenn remake. =) I won't get it until next week, but I wanna give you guys a heads up if I'm late posting next week-If I do, it's because I got too caught up in the demo, and I'm sorry. I have a hunch most of you will forgive me, though, as you'll be playing your own demos. ;)**

**Ten-Faced~ It's okay, you don't need to apologize. I'm guilty of skipping over parts of stories I'm not comfortable with as well. And I hadn't really planned on writing more about Pedro, but that's actually a good idea... Maybe I'll steal it-if I can get a story fleshed out to go with it. Don't worry, I'll let everyone know who helped!**

**Slice~ Thank you! I hardly think I'm the best, but I thank you for saying so! And believe me, I get plenty of rest from writing. I have a husband and two needy cats who demand my attention multiple times in a day. Lol.**

**Cottonmouth25~ I didn't even catch that that rhymed... Huh. And that is a totally epic sentence. =)**

**Gengar's Grin~ My Spanish/German friend told me that mami is short for mamacita, which supposedly means sexy mama in English, but I just checked Google Translate, and it literally means mommy... O.o Well, I grew up in a ghetto (for lack of a better term; no offense to anyone), and it's what my teenage male Hispanic neighbors called girls, so, that's what I went with. Now that I know what it means though, I agree, it is creepy. And yes, Lapras can have Water Absorb; my Lapras has it. And thank you for pointing out about Gigalith's Sturdy. I'd completely forgotten that. But yes, we'll go with Gigalith having the other ability. =) I felt bad calling it a lemon, compared to some of the other lemons I've read on here, that usually (again, no offense to anyone) contain a lot of screaming repetitions of so-and-so's dick is in my pussy, or I'm fucking your pussy. I'll be blunt. None of that happens in real life. Well, not my real life. Not one boyfriend, nor I, have ever screamed any of that. Ever. I apologize if that's way too much information, but I wanted my story to be a little closer to real life. But, I had no words to describe what it was, so I chose that one. But I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, I didn't want Hugh or Nate to run in and ruin it, and it'd been creepy if Grace heard it... **

**I don't own Pokemon sadly. Translations at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

The next six weeks after Pedro's arrest flew by quickly. While there was a trial, it didn't last very long, and the verdict had been a unanimous guilty. Pedro was formally charged with attempted rape, kidnapping, aggravated assault, and fleeing from authorities. He had tried to press charges against Calem, but had ended up dropping them, for reasons only known to him. Professor Sycamore thought that perhaps his attorney had told him that it was unlikely a jury would side with him against Calem, who had the Professor on his side to vouch for his character, and the Kalos Champion and both Unovan Champions as witnesses. Either way, Calem was clear, Pedro was behind bars, and Serena finally felt as if she could breathe.

Things were looking pretty good for her friends and family, too.

In between court dates and interviews with the press and police, Serena, along with Calem, took her cousins and the twins on tours of the more famous locations of Kalos. In front of Prism Tower, Hugh surprised everyone but Nate by proposing to Rosa; she said yes, of course. Nate told everyone that Hugh had asked his and Rosa's dad for permission, then he asked Nate for _his_ permission, since Nate was Hugh's best friend and Rosa's twin brother, so he'd known all along. Serena had been slightly shocked, thinking it was kind of fast, but Rosa had revealed to her that she and Hugh had been dating for close to seven years, and it was really about time he got a move on it. Serena decided to treat everyone to dinner at Restaurant Le Wow in congratulations. Calem, being 'the Boyfriend', had tried to pay, but Serena flat-out refused. She knew that he was saving his money for an apartment and furnishings, and Le Wow wasn't cheap. Serena made more than enough to cover the bill, and her apartment was provided by the League at no-cost to her. She didn't tell Calem that, though, not wanting to hurt his feelings or ego; instead, she told him that Hugh was _her _cousin, so she wanted it to be _her_ treat. Calem finally gave in, stating that the next time they went somewhere fancy, he was paying, and Serena was forbidden from arguing, no matter the cost.

Two weeks after they had arrived, the Unova crew returned home, Rosa promising that Serena and all of her friends would get invitations to the wedding. They were also told that they needed to come visit Unova before then, since, as Rosa put it, it would take Hugh another seven years to finally agree to a wedding date. With laughter, tears, and hugs, Serena and her friends sent Hugh, Hannah, Nate, and Rosa off.

Shauna and Trevor had told Shauna's parents they were dating. Shauna's dad, Enzo, took it surprisingly well. He'd said that while he wasn't happy Shauna had a boyfriend, he was glad it wasn't the long-haired playboy. Calem had laughed good-naturedly when he'd heard that, saying it wasn't one of the worst things Enzo had called him. As of yet, Shauna's parents were still against her going to Sinnoh, but Trevor's parents had given their consent. Professor Sycamore had also been able to finalize travel arrangements and areas of study with Professor Rowan. Shauna's birthday was in two months, so they had everything scheduled for after she turned eighteen, though they made sure to keep everything open in case she was able to leave sooner. Serena would miss her friends when they left, but she knew they'd be back in a year. For now, Shauna kept helping Trevor as he studied to become a professor.

Tierno had moved into Emma's apartment. He had been staying there a lot, and his dad had felt guilty, like he'd deprived his oldest son of enjoying the things nineteen year olds should enjoy, since Tierno spent so much time helping take care of his siblings. Tierno had sworn up and down that he had no problem helping, but his dad had been firm, telling him that things were going okay; Juliette and Romane had turned ten, and were able to stay home alone, as long as Louis wasn't home, and Timeo could take over some more of the responsibilities. Emma had been the one to suggest for Tierno to move in with her, since the Bureau was close to where his family lived. That way, he'd be able to go home and visit whenever he liked. It had also been her idea for Louis to come to the Bureau after he got out of school, and she and Tierno would watch him until Nolan got home at night; that way, Tierno still felt like he was helping, and Nolan felt like his oldest son was finally getting a chance to live.

Serena's mom, Grace, had finally sat Serena down and told her about Professor Sycamore. Serena had been surprised, but accepting. She genuinely liked Professor Sycamore, and as long as her mom was happy, she was happy. Calem soon came to regret his decision to encourage Grace to tell Serena about their relationship, however. Whenever he was over at Grace's house to visit Serena, Grace usually left them alone. There was still teasing, but it was minimal. However, when the Professor was there, he and Grace would gang up on Calem, and tease him mercilessly. While he enjoyed being around both Grace and the Professor, there were times he just wanted to spend time with Serena.

Calem bought an apartment, located in Santalune. Serena had asked why he didn't get an apartment in Kiloude, and Calem had averted his gaze and admitted that he'd never intended on getting a place in Kiloude. He'd always planned on living in Santalune; Emma had been right. Santalune was close to Vaniville, where his parents lived; close to Lumiose, where the rest of their friends worked or lived; and it was close to the League, where Serena lived. That had caused Serena to blush furiously, and Emma to dance around with delight that she had been correct. Serena and her friends had fun helping Calem furnish his apartment. The girls picked everything out, and the boys had to move it all in; then the girls got to decorate, and the boys had to move everything around when they were told to. Calem's only request had been that the girls not make his place overly girly. Of course, Emma then went out and bought a bunch of small, frilly decorative pillows, and lace doilies, vases, and silk flowers, then set them all over the apartment, telling Calem he wasn't allowed to move them.

Serena had been most excited about the queen sized bed, though she didn't say it aloud. The beds at her mom's house and Calem's parent's house were twin size, and tiny. Serena had a queen size bed at the League, but it was hard for Calem to stay the night. The elevator that went to the apartments had clear glass sides, and the elevator shaft went through the living room of each apartment. Since Serena was on the top floor, all of the Elite Four knew when Calem was staying over. Drasna, Siebold, and Wikstrom didn't care, but Malva enjoyed embarrassing Serena over it every chance she got. While the older woman hadn't been an active member of Team Flare, she had invested a lot of money in them, and she had yet to forgive Serena for causing the group to disband. While she did her job as a member of the Elite Four, she always made sure to make things difficult for Serena. Now, Serena would be able to spend the night at Calem's apartment, and completely avoid Malva's cruel jokes.

As for Serena and Calem, they were still going strong. They still got along great, and spent nearly all of their time together. Serena didn't tell the public personally that she and Calem were together, but they found out, and the press went crazy, requesting interviews with both Serena and Calem, and their parents. Luckily, Grace and the Professor were used to the public eye, and were able to brush off reporters, and Camille was more than enough to deter the reporters from snooping around her and her husband.

Calem probably had the most trouble adjusting. While he was a strong trainer and well-known among serious trainers, and known as one of the Champion's friends, he'd never had to deal with so much of the spotlight on him before. Serena helped him out, though, fielding questions from the reporters, until he learned how to give them non-answers on his own. After that, Calem did most of the shielding, since he knew Serena hated reporters. Thankfully, the hype over Serena's new relationship was starting to die down a little, leaving the two of them a little more quiet time.

Serena had also demanded that the security measures at the League be removed, since Pedro was currently behind bars. Calem, on the other hand, was adamantly against firing the security company, stating that Pedro would eventually get out, and that Serena didn't know if she had any other enemies or people who would want to hurt her. Neither of them could tell the security company what to do, since Professor Sycamore had been the one to hire them, but they each had their own opinions on what he should do. The disagreement over whether to keep the security company or not had led to Calem and Serena's first real fight. Calem never yelled during the argument, but his voice was tight, and his eyes were a mix of blue and black. Serena kept her voice low as well, but her cheeks were pink, and her emerald green eyes were sparking with fury. The fight ended when Calem had pulled Serena to him and kissed her roughly, telling her how beautiful she was when she was angry, and Serena started tearing at his clothes. They made love fast and furiously against the wall in Serena's apartment. Afterward, Calem had felt so guilty for being the least bit rough after all she'd been through, that he acquiesced and told Serena she could get rid of the security company. Serena felt bad that Calem felt guilty, when she'd enjoyed what they'd done, and she agreed to compromise, and keep the security, though she did stipulate that it had to be drastically reduced. After they'd agreed to strip the security measures down to a camera system and four guards (two in the lobby, and two in the battle boom with Serena), they went to Professor Sycamore, who accepted the new security plan after adding another pair of guards to the entrance hall to the battle rooms.

When Serena protested the extra guards, the Professor told her that the idea had been Grace's, and he was just following orders, though both he and Calem agreed with Grace. So, Serena just let it go, knowing she couldn't possibly win an argument against Calem, the Professor, _and_ her mom.

A few days later, Serena was having dinner with her mom and Professor Sycamore, who kept insisting that she call him Augustine, when there was a knock on the door. Serena excused herself to answer it, and was surprised to see Calem, who looked slightly panicked.

"Calem?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Are you angry with me, _fleur_?" he asked.

Serena furrowed her brow. "N-no. Should I b-be?" Calem closed his eyes in relief. "D-do you want to come in? _Maman_ and Prof—Augustine are inside eating. I c-could make you a pl-plate."

"That's alright, _fleur_. I'm going to eat at my parents' house. I just… We haven't been on an official date yet, and Emma… Emma told me that girls all expected official dates, and that you were angry with me, and if I didn't fix this mess, then you were going to leave me. I'm so sorry. I was really happy we got together, and then everything with that bastard happened, and a lot has happened since then, with the court dates and the paparazzi, and it slipped my mind, and—"

"Calem!" Serena cut him off, trying not to laugh. "I'm n-not angry with you, and I'm n-not going to leave you. We sp-spend almost every day together. I don't c-care about d-dates. I'm perfectly happy."

Calem ran a hand through his hair, his eyes changing from dark gray to dark blue. "Really?"

"Really." Serena shook her head. "Remember what you t-told me about Emma? She was t-t-teasing you, silly."

Calem leaned his head back, realization dawning on him. "Damn her…" He looked down at Serena sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Serena giggled. "It's okay."

Calem lingered on the stoop, entwining his fingers with Serena's. "Would you want to go on one? A real date, I mean. Just us."

Serena slowly grinned. "Where?"

"Let me figure that out. You want to go?"

Serena nodded. "Of c-course! When do you want to g-go?"

Calem pulled Serena closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Does Friday work?"

Serena nodded into his chest, hugging him tightly. "Friday is g-gr-great." Serena stood up on her tiptoes, and Calem leaned down to kiss her.

"_Ha-HEM_!"

Calem looked up at the sound to find Professor Sycamore standing just inside the door. The Professor had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot, a disapproving look on his face.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

Grace appeared just behind him, laughing and trying to school her face into a matching look of disapproval.

"I'm asking my girlfriend out on a date, and saying good night," Calem answered, letting Serena step back from him. The Professor waved his hands in the air.

"Oh, what will the neighbors think?" he sighed forlornly.

"Our poor daughter, to have such an unrefined boyfriend," Grace added, pouting playfully.

Calem cocked an eyebrow. "Our?"

Grace beamed. "Augustine is going to be moving in!"

Calem groaned. "Now we'll never get any privacy from you two." Serena started laughing.

"I should certainly hope not! What kind of father do you take me for? I will protect my little girl's virtue with my last breath!" Professor Sycamore cried with a flourish of his hands.

Serena shook her head, pushing the Professor and Grace back inside. "G-give us a minute," she told them, shutting the door. She turned back to Calem. "I was g-going to t-t-tell you when I s-saw you tomorrow."

"You okay with it?" Calem asked.

Serena nodded, wrapping her arms around herself; the air was getting colder the closer they got to winter, especially at night. "Yeah. _Papa_ has been g-gone for ten years now, and _Maman_ has never l-looked at another man until the Profes—Augustine. She was l-lonely, but she stayed away from m-m-men for me. She d-didn't want to bring another man around who c-could p-potentially hurt me, l-l-like Pedro did. But the Pr—Augustine is n-nice. You know th-that."

Calem smiled. Serena's stuttering was from more than just her speech impediment; the wind was biting, and she was wearing nothing more than jeans and light sweater. She had to be freezing. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. "Go inside, _ma petite fleur_. We don't need you to get sick before our date. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok. I love you, Calem."

"_Vous aussi, ma fleur_."

Serena turned and entered the house, while Calem headed next door. She stopped at the breakfast bar, where her mom and the Professor sat, laughing.

"You t-two should really be nicer to him."

Grace sobered. "Oh, _mon ange_, we're just teasing him. I've already talked to him, and told him that I think you two are good together."

"_Oui_, he knows we are kidding. Though it isn't as fun to tease him anymore. He no longer gets flustered. Now he just rolls his eyes."

Serena rolled her own eyes and sat back down. The rest of dinner was spent talking about switching the bedrooms around, and what Serena would bring to her apartment. Since Serena lived at the League, and only stayed at the house in Vaniville occasionally, they had decided that Grace and the Professor would take the upstairs master bed and bath, and what few belongings Serena left behind would be moved downstairs to the smaller room.

It was late by the time they had finished talking, and it was decided that Serena and the Professor would stay the night. Serena offered her room, but Grace pointed out that while Serena had the bigger room, she didn't have the bigger bed, so Serena went upstairs and began getting ready for bed. As she slid under the covers and got comfortable, her thoughts turned to Calem's visit and she giggled softly. She could see his dark bedroom window through the windows opposite her, and she knew he was more than likely still downstairs watching some late night trainer show with his dad. Serena snuggled the old Lopunny doll that her dad had given her when she was a little girl, and closed her eyes, dreaming about what her date with Calem would be like. She'd never been on a real date before; the 'dates' with Pedro didn't count. She'd have to ask Emma and Shauna for their help tomorrow…

* * *

Far away from Vaniville, in another region, another young girl was sitting at her computer, the afternoon sunlight streaming through her window. She clicked around on the screen, occasionally scribbling things down, or furrowing her brow. She pouted her full lips at something she didn't like on the screen, then sighed and reached for her expensive designer bag and pulled out her credit card. She proceeded to type the card information onto the screen, mumbling to herself. Every so often, her large amber eyes would glance up at one of the many framed photos on her desk and walls, and she'd smile to herself before continuing. Once she was done with it, the girl replaced her card in her bag, then typed a few more things onto the screen and clicked the confirmation button. As the ticket information flashed on the screen, she sat back and twisted up her long, silky black ringlets into a bun. Glancing at the clock on her computer, she was surprised to see it was almost two; she'd completely forgotten about lunch. She debated with herself about going downstairs for some food, then decided against it. She wanted to look her best, after all.

Her daddy was going to be furious with her when he found out she was gone, but she was eighteen now, and he wouldn't get the bank statements until long after she had left. But really, it was his and her mommy's own faults. They'd always given her everything she wanted, but for some reason, they'd refused to allow her to go home. They had to have known this was coming.

It was kind of exciting, really. She'd never been completely by herself before, but she had her Pokemon, so she would be okay. Her Pokemon weren't particularly strong, since she wasn't a trainer—that was such a rough job, and she'd never understood why people would voluntarily leave the comforts of home—but they would keep the riffraff away from her.

She reached forward and picked up a frame from her desk. The picture was of a boy with messy black hair, a lazy grin, and color-changing eyes. She caressed the frame lovingly before pressing her lips daintily to glass. Yes, running away from home was most certainly worth it. Calem was her soul mate, after all, and once Odette returned home to Kalos, he'd be able to take care of her and provide her with everything her mommy and daddy had given her. Best of all, they would get to be together.

* * *

**Translations... kind of; there's only two, and one should really be self explanatory...**

**French/Kalosian**

**Papa-french word for dad, daddy**

**Vous aussi, ma fleur.- You too, my flower.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So who else was disappointed by the ORAS demo? Meh, maybe I just expected too much from a demo... I apologize for being a day late, and the shortness, but I had writer's block, and then hubby sprung a surprise dinner date on me. But, here we are! Oh, I did want to say something about the PokeMart clerk's name. I did not name him Martin because he works at the PokeMart. That was a happy accident. I was actually rewatching BBC's Sherlock, with Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. I needed a name, and Martin appeared onscreen! Ta-da! Thus, the PokeMart clerk's name is now Martin. Just so you all know. **

**Cottonmouth25~ You're right, it is the ex-girlfriend! I wasn't too certain where else to go after we got rid of Pedro, but then Odette came to me. But, I do have another idea lined up that has nothing to do with exes! I'm going to write it after I finish the Odette arc.**

**keehl86-jeevas87~ Aw, I love you guys! And I'm glad you love my story so much! Yep, it's Odette. Oh, but I promise Calem is going to be a good boy. He's not the crazy one; Odette is. =) And Serena won't give him up without a fight. Promise.**

**Ten-Faced~ Yep! Serena may be as gentle as a kitten, but that kitten has claws, and I'm going to teach her how to use them!**

**Gengar's Grin~ I just love your reviews. They are so entertaining to read. Odette won't be quite as crazy as Pedro- yeah, okay, she's just as crazy, it's just a different type of crazy, one that hides the crazy really well. **

**Overall, you guys all make me smile so much, and I'm completely flattered that you guys like my writing so much. I appreciate all of you, even you creepers and lurkers! I love you guys so very much!**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I'd take it if Nintendo and Gamefreak asked me nicely. And I don't think there's anything to translate this chapter...**

* * *

Serena woke early the next morning, so she that could return to the League and get ready for work. She actually didn't have to stay at the League all day long, because only a few challengers made it to her every day. If she was gone, and a challenger made it past three of the Elite Four, then she was called to return. But, Serena liked staying at the League, to make sure her paperwork was done, and in case Malva picked another fight with one of the other Four. She pulled her sweater over her head and said good-bye to her mom and the Professor, then went outside. She was surprised to see Calem feeding treats to Rhyhorn.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

Calem patted Rhyhorn's head before standing up. "I don't have to be at work until later, so I figured I'd fly with you to the League. Kind of like walking you to your door."

Serena smiled at his thoughtfulness. "It's fr-freezing. You c-could have stayed in b-bed."

Calem pretended to think for a minute. "Stay in bed, or fly the most beautiful girl in Kalos to work? That's a no brainer." He grinned cheekily and pulled out Altaria's Pokeball. "You coming?"

Serena laughed, blushing. "Do you w-want to ride Charizard? You'd be w-warmer than if you rode Altaria."

Calem returned Altaria to his belt. "Who am I to argue with a lady?" Serena sent out Charizard, who snuffled her before turning to see Calem. He cocked his head, making a questioning growl in throat.

"Yes, baby, w-we're giving him a r-ride. Is that okay?"

Charizard snorted an affirmative before crouching to allow the two trainers to climb onto his back. Once she was settled and Calem's arms were wrapped securely around her waist, Serena gave Charizard the command to Fly, and he took off, heading toward the League. The flight didn't take very long, which should have been a good thing, considering how cold the early morning air was. Serena couldn't help but wish it were longer, though; riding on Charizard, and with Calem holding her tightly, she didn't feel the cold.

Too soon, Charizard was landing in front of the League, which was already bustling with activity inside. Calem and Serena both dismounted, and Serena hugged Charizard's neck before recalling him. As soon as she had tucked Charizard's Pokeball safely into her bag, Calem pulled her into a hug, running his thumb along her jawline. Serena rested her head against his chest, trying to calm the Vivillon and Butterfree in her stomach. She couldn't understand why she always reacted this way to him, no matter how many times he touched her, or how much time they spent together. You'd think that eventually she would get used to him touching her, but that didn't seem to be happening. Not that Serena minded, exactly.

Calem kissed the top of her head. "You still stopping by after work, _fleur_?"

"Of c-course."

Calem released her, grinning. "You gonna cook?"

Serena scoffed. "Hardly. Siebold k-k-kindly offered to let me t-take home the leftovers from the lunch he m-made yesterday." Serena had always known she was a terrible cook and had tried telling Calem so, but one night, he'd insisted that she make dinner for him. The results had been disastrous. The biscuits had been hard on the outside and chewy on the inside; the noodles had been undercooked, and the sauce watery; and she'd managed to set the steaks on fire. How on earth you set steaks on fire was beyond her, but she'd managed to do it. Thankfully, Calem's Greninja had been able to put the fire out before it caused any damage. After that, they either ate out, Calem cooked, or Serena pleaded leftovers off of Siebold.

Since Siebold was also a professional chef who hosted his own cooking show, he always had plenty of food stored away. He and Valerie, the fairy Gym Leader, were in a long term relationship, and for some reason, he always over-estimated how much the petite woman ate, which left more than enough leftovers. And, Siebold was nothing if not generous. Often, he invited the other three Elite Four and Serena to his apartment for lunch, though he rescinded Malva's invitation whenever she irritated him.

Calem's grin widened. "You've gotta learn to cook eventually, _fleur_."

"No, I don't. There are t-t-tons of cafes around Kalos that I c-can go to. And as long as I'm Champion, I c-can get leftovers f-from Siebold. And _Maman_ will always make sure I have enough to eat."

Calem shook his head, pulling out Altaria's Pokeball once more. "I'll see you later tonight. I love you, _ma fleur_."

"I love you too, Cay."

With that, Calem sent out Altaria, climbed aboard, then flew toward Santalune, where he'd no doubt get a few more hours of sleep before his shift at the Hotel Richissime. Serena headed inside the Pokemon Center to collect her mail, nodding at Nurse Joy and Martin, the PokeMart clerk, before she made her way to the League and to the private elevator that would take her to her apartment. After she had showered and changed into an old pair of flare jeans, and a coral colored, fitted long-sleeved knit shirt, she headed to her office on the third floor.

The day dragged on. The first week back had been crazy busy with trainers challenging the Elite Four left and right. That was to be expected, of course, since Serena had just gotten back. Serena flattened the challengers who made it to her, and her guards, Alain and Henri, had even had to remove one middle-aged man who creepily professed his undying love for her after she beat him. Serena didn't think the man had been dangerous, but the guards had been instructed (by the Professor and Calem, no doubt) to remove any challengers who wouldn't leave on their own, and the poor man fell into that category.

Now, the challengers had faded down to the normal half dozen a day, and maybe one or two of those actually made it past the Elite Four. Serena spent the morning digging through her emails, answering questions and addressing worries the Gym Leaders had about different aspects of the League. She also took a few phone calls from owners of various establishments around Kalos, about promotional events, or photo shoots they wanted her to model for, most of which she politely turned down. She didn't need the money, and she wasn't graceful enough or pretty enough to be a model or actress like Diantha. The only commercial she was willing to do was the one for the Hotel Richissime, and that was only because Calem had asked her months ago if she would do it.

Serena had one battle that morning, which didn't last long. Why trainers didn't think to stock up on Potions, Full Restores, and Revives before challenging the _Elite Four_ and the _Champion _was beyond her. The girl had come in with two of her Pokemon already fainted; one burned by Malva's Pokemon; and another poisoned by Drasna's Dragalge. Serena had had to stop herself from taking pity on the poor girl and fully healing her team before the battle.

After consoling the girl and offering advice for her (which included "always carry enough health restoratives"), Serena retreated upstairs for lunch, where she called Emma and Shauna, to ask their advice on her upcoming date, and to admonish Emma for giving Calem a panic attack.

"No, he didn't! He did not take me seriously!"

Serena sighed. "Yes, Em, he d-did. He showed up at _maman's_ house last night, freaking out. What did you say t-to him?"

Emma's hologram threw her head back and laughed, then turned and said something, presumably to Tierno.

"Emma."

Emma turned back to her HoloCaster, fighting back another round of laughter. "_Desole_, but it was too funny. I wish I could have seen his face."

Serena rolled her eyes, sipping her berry juice. "You have to l-lay off of him. Between you, _maman_, and the Professor, he's going to be running for the hills."

Emma blew a raspberry. "Oh, please, _cher_, that boy is so sick in love with you it's not even funny. Calem has stuck around through everything; Lysander and Team Flare, you becoming Champion, and the crap with that asshole. Do you really think me, your mom, or the Professor are gonna scare him off just by teasing him?"

Well, when she put it like that… no, but there was always the chance that he might. She sat back and chewed on her lip. "Still… Can't you cut him some slack?"

Emma pouted. "Like how?"

"Like not telling him I'm g-going to leave him if he doesn't take me on a date."

"But it worked. He's taking you on a date, right?"

"That's not the p-point. Please?"

Emma let out a long-suffering sigh. "Fiiiine. But enough about your boyfriend. What are you wearing on the date?"

"I hadn't thought about it much… Jeans and a sweater, I guess. It's c-c-cold out, and—"

"_Non!_ You can't wear jeans. You can't wear pants or shorts or anything like that."

Serena frowned. "I c-can't go naked, Em."

"You have to wear a dress. It's like one of the biggest dating rules. You wear a dress with heels, especially on the first date."

"D-did you miss the part where I said it's cold outside?"

Emma gave a very unattractive snort. "There are ways to wear a dress and not freeze. What are you doing tonight?"

"Having d-dinner with Calem."

"When you leave his apartment, call me. Shauna and I will come over to your place, and we'll help you plan an outfit."

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Did you tell Shauna this?"

"Yeah, I'll let her know." Emma held her hand up and turned away from her HoloCaster to speak to someone; a moment later, she turned back to Serena. "Listen, I gotta go. Some lady just came in, crying about some 'vicious' Skitty that chased her Pidgey away." Emma rolled her eyes. "When will people learn that I'm a detective, not a damn pet locator?"

Serena laughed. "Go find the Pidgey. I'll c-call you later." With that, she hung up her HoloCaster, then gathered up the rest of the paperwork she had been reading over, before making her way to the elevator, thumbing through a folder of public works projects. She entered the elevator when it arrived, still reading, and only looked up when it dinged and stopped two floors down, allowing Siebold to step on.

"Oh, _bonjour_, Serena," he said, looking up from his own stack of paperwork. Serena smiled as the Elite Four member pressed the button for the second floor; she genuinely liked Siebold, and not just because he was a great cook.

"Hi, Siebold."

"What have you there?" He nodded at the folder in Serena's arms.

"Public works p-p-projects that different organizations want to build around Kalos. You?" Serena pointed at the identical folder that Siebold held.

"Filming schedule for my television show," he said, disgust evident in his voice. "It does not matter how many times I tell them that I cannot shoot on Fridays; they still schedule me." Fridays were his date night with Valerie, and he hated being late for it. Valerie had told him time and again that she was okay with it, but he had been adamant that they keep their date nights the same as they'd always been.

"How is Valerie?" Serena asked now. While Valerie did come around to the League fairly often, she hadn't been by in the week that Serena had been back, and she'd never been around the few times Serena had stopped by during the five weeks she was restricted to her mom's house. The fairy Gym Leader was a bit odd, but very sweet, and Serena always looked forward to her visits.

"She's fine." Siebold had gone back to frowning over his schedule. "She has a new furisode that is slated to be released next month, and the girls are running behind, so she has been stressed. But other than that, she is good." Valerie ran a clothing line out of her Gym, and the girls who served in the Gym also worked on the furisodes and kimono.

What most trainers didn't know was that each Gym Leader, Elite Four member, and the Champion were encouraged to pursue careers outside of the League, since they could all be replaced with stronger trainers at any moment. Viola was a photographer, Grant taught rock-climbing lessons and led hikes through mountains, and Korrina ran a skate park. Ramos owned a chain of florist shops, Clemont invented things, and Valerie had a clothing line. Olympia read palms and gave psychic readings, and Wulfric looked after the Pokemon Village. Malva was a newscaster; Drasna, a historian; Siebold, a chef; and Wikstrom was the leader of the region's law enforcement.

Serena, she was simply a Pokemon trainer and charity event organizer. She put together events that raised money for various causes and organizations, such as the orphanage in Lumiose. It was why so many organizations wanted her to be a spokeswoman for them.

The doors dinged, and Serena looked up to find them on the third floor. She sighed, saying good-bye to Siebold before she returned to her office.

The League had eight floors, not counting the towers, which were used as storage space. Serena's apartment was on the very top floor; Drasna's was on the seventh floor; Siebold's was on the sixth; Malva's, on the fifth; and Wikstrom's was on the fourth. The third floor held offices for Serena, each of the Elite Four, and the Hall of Fame. The second floor was where the battle rooms were located, and the ground floor held the entrance hall, the lobby, and the elevator chambers. There were five elevators in all, but the four that led to the battle rooms only went as high as the third floor offices, and needed a key to get past the second floor. The final elevator also needed a key to pass the second floor, but it went all the way up, through Serena's battle room, the Hall of Fame, and the living room of each apartment.

Though all of the Elite Four had offices on the third floor, they usually spent their time in their battle rooms, waiting for challengers. Since Serena didn't see challengers often, she spent her time in her office, which meant she didn't get to see the Four very much, and consequently, she spent much of her time by herself. While having a lot of quiet time allowed her to get through her work quickly and catch up on books she was reading, it also left her lonely.

Serena had no challengers that afternoon. She spent the first hour or so voting for or against various public works projects, and the rest of the afternoon planning another charity event, this time for abused and abandoned Pokemon. Once five came around, she collected the leftovers from Siebold, then exited the League building and flew to Santalune, and Calem's apartment.

Serena and Calem spent the evening together, eating the leftovers and talking about their day. Calem had been promoted to manager, which meant the Hotel was making him full-time instead of part-time, though Calem had made sure to stipulate that he needed to be a daytime manager, and Serena told him about the new charity fundraiser she was planning. Calem promised to put up posters for her event once she had some made. Serena had brought her WiiU to Calem's when he had first moved in, so after dinner they played a few rounds of Mario Kart, with Calem winning most of the games. Even if they were together now, he clearly wasn't going to go easy on her.

Before she knew it, it was eight, and time for Serena to leave. Serena called Emma before she left, and once she arrived at the League, she hung out at the Pokemon Center with the evening shift nurse and clerk until Emma and Shauna had arrived. Before long, the three girls were settled in Serena's room.

"I still d-don't see what's wrong with wearing jeans and a sweater," Serena said while Emma rifled through her closet.

"Because you want to be pretty and feminine, to make him want you," Shauna answered, digging in Serena's dresser. Serena frowned.

"But he already h-has me," Serena said, confused.

"Yes, but now you have to remind him why he needs to keep working, to make sure you stick around." Shauna was digging in Serena's dresser, pulling articles of clothing out, shaking her head, then returning them to their drawer.

"_Merde_, woman, don't you own any dresses?" Emma asked. Serena thought for a moment.

"I have some sundresses…" she said slowly. Emma snorted and resumed digging through the closet. A few minutes later, Shauna pulled a frilly white skirt from one of the drawers.

"What about this?" she asked holding it up. Emma turned and stared at the skirt speculatively. Serena wrinkled her nose.

"You d-do know what the temperature has been like recently, right?"

Emma walked over to Shauna and took the skirt from her. "Actually, I think this is perfect. Throw some knit tights under it, with a pretty blouse and some cute heels…"

"I'm not risking hypothermia for a d-date."

"And we can leave her hair down, and add a few loose curls!" Shauna said excitedly.

Clearly, her friends were not listening to her. Serena sighed, but let them chatter on. Before long, they had Serena's ensemble laid out, and a specific plan for her hair and make-up—three days before the date even happened.

Shauna and Emma ended up staying the night. After the date makeover plans, the three girls stayed up late watching bad reality shows, scarfing chips and snack cakes, and talking about the boys. They changed into some of Serena's many pairs of yoga pants, before pulling out her laptop and reading up on their favorite fanfictions and watching new gifs made by their fandoms. Eventually, the three of them ended up passed out and sprawled across Serena's bed.

The three girls got a late start the next morning. Serena would have let Emma and Shauna just get ready at her apartment, but they hadn't brought clothes, and the only thing Serena owned that would be able to fit either of them was the yoga pants they already wore. So, Serena got ready before riding the elevator down to the ground floor with them, where she said good-bye to her two friends, and returned upstairs to her office to start her day.

* * *

It was almost midday, and Noah had just started thinking about what he wanted for lunch, when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it, thinking his wife, Camille, would answer it, before remembering that Camille was out training her Pokemon. Noah sighed and headed to the door, wondering who it could be; Camille and Calem wouldn't bother with knocking.

He opened the door to find a pretty girl with black hair standing on the stoop.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hello, I was wondering if Calem was home?"

Noah frowned. Was she Calem's friend? She obviously wasn't Serena, Emma, or Shauna, but she seemed familiar. "How do you know Calem?"

"I grew up in Vaniville, with Calem, and moved away a few years ago. I'm back now, and I really wanted to see him. Is he here?"

"Sorry, he moved out a few weeks ago. He has an apartment in Santalune City now."

The girl pouted before brightening. "Would it be okay if you gave me his address? I'd really like to see him."

Noah hesitated. The girl seemed sweet, but Calem was still his son. He wasn't going to just hand out his address willy-nilly. Then again, she had said that she knew Calem. To give himself some more thinking time, he asked, "What did you say your name was?"

The smile slid off her face, but she pulled it back on so quickly that Noah was sure he must have imagined it.

"I didn't tell you yet? So sorry, my name is Odette."

Odette… He vaguely remembered an Odette who used to hang out with Calem and Shauna. He also remembered Camille mentioning her a few times…

"Well, if you're friends with him, I don't think Calem would mind. Hold on." He left the girl standing on the stoop and went inside to write down his son's address. A few minutes later, he returned to the door and handed Odette the slip of paper. "I think he has today off, but he might be out training his Pokemon. You may have to wait awhile."

Odette gave him a brilliant smile. "Thank you so very much! If I must wait, then I will simply go to one of the cafes in Santalune. Have a good day!" And she turned and left.

Noah watched her walk down the street before shaking his head and closing the door, then turning his thoughts back to his lunch.

* * *

Odette clutched the paper with Calem's address on it as she walked to Aquacorde. That had been close. She had no idea that Calem had moved. She had been counting on him to open the door when she knocked, and that way she could avoid both of his parents. Odette supposed she was lucky that Calem's dad had been home, and not his mom. Camille had never liked her, but Odette figured that was because she knew that Odette could take much better care of Calem than she could. Odette sighed, glancing down at the address. She didn't understand why Calem had moved to Santalune. Before her daddy had moved her to Johto, Odette and Calem had talked about moving to Lumiose, or even Kiloude, once they were old enough. Santalune was tiny and boring. And it would take her all afternoon to get through the forest! Calem would just have to make it up to her, she decided. Maybe she could convince him to take her out to dinner…

Odette stopped in Aquacorde for a small lunch, and to buy some Pokemon Repel. It had been years since she'd last been in Santalune Forest, but she knew it was filled with gross bug Pokemon, and mean flying Pokemon. She only raised grass Pokemon, because they were so cute and smelled so very sweet, but they were at a big disadvantage if she had to battle in the forest. So, she made sure she wouldn't have to battle.

Her HoloCaster rang, and Odette glanced at it before shoving it back into her bag. It was her daddy _again._ He needed to learn that she wasn't being silly. Right before she was supposed to get on the plane yesterday, he'd called her, yelling about how ridiculous she was being, and that she needed to come home. Odette had tried to explain how she felt about Calem, and how she needed to be with him to be happy, but her daddy hadn't listened. He'd never thought Calem was good enough for his precious daughter, and that Calem was beneath her because he wasn't from a wealthy family. Odette knew better, though. He was the Minun to her Plusle, the Gallade to her Gardevoir, the Volbeat to her Illumise. Calem did have a slight problem with befriending dishonest girls who tried to steal him away from her, like that Shauna. But, that had been years ago, and surely that boyfriend-stealer was no longer his friend, right?

Odette stood at the entrance to the forest, wrinkling her nose. How she hated getting dirty, or exploring, or anything like that, but it was for Calem, so she'd suffer. She sighed before applying her Max Repel, and entering the dark, cool forest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Firstly, I want to apologize about the lateness of this chapter. It seemed like everything conspired to keep me from posting. Hubby got promoted a rank, and that was exciting. Then I had a religious thing. I'm Wiccan, and Halloween correlates to the Sabbat holiday Samhain, so I had to do my stuff for that. And then there was the chapter itself. I actually had it completed, but after I had added it to the Doc Manager and proofread it, I hated it. So, I took it down, deleted it, and completely rewrote it. This one is much better. **

**That being said, I promised I'd warn you guys when a chapter held certain things. So! This chapter has: Alcohol! Specifically, vodka and rum. And it has a sexy-time scene. I never intend to offend anyone, and I apologize ahead of time if I accidentally do. **

**Cottonmouth25~ Maybe she will! I can't cook, either, but with hubby's promotion, I'll have to learn. Maybe I'll set a steak on fire next. You don't have to apologize for your preference of brunettes, silly. My hubby is blonde, but my type usually leans more toward dark hair, too. And you wanna know a secret? I am terrified of birds, thanks to a vicious cockatiel and murderous canary when I was younger. Like, cower in fear and scream bloody murder terrified. Hence why I have Charizard, and not a Pidgeot. ;)**

**Slice~ Thank you! I was afraid it'd be overplayed, because of Pedro, but I've enjoyed writing about Odette so far. I'm not sure if I'm going to have Amelie come in... She's got problems, but she's not crazy-obsessive like Odette. I'll think on it!**

**Gengar's Grin~ Like I told another reviewer, Serena's cooking skills mirror mine, but I have yet to set anything on fire. I gave the Elite Four and Leaders regular jobs, because I'd go crazy sitting in a room all day with nothing to do. I shall endeavor to keep Emma entertaining, promise. Noah didn't remember Odette, because I kind of modeled him after my dad, who forgot my friends unless I hung out with them. And, Camille was the one who got the mail and shredded the letters. And I don't think that's weird. Pedro's crazy was in your face and he had no patience for manipulation, but Odette's crazy is insidious and quiet. She's obsessive in a bad way, and I think it makes her unpredictable. You will not need the tears! Calem is a good boy, and won't fall for Odette's tricks. Promise.**

**keehl86-jeevas87~ She is prissy, huh? I wanted to make her high-maintenance, and she ended up being a spoiled brat. And Calem doesn't let her in. =)**

**Ten-Faced~ Thanks! Like I said before, I'd get so bored if I was just sitting in a room, waiting for people to come to me. I wanted them to actually have lives, I guess. **

**And the final things. I don't own Pokemon, which is sad. I own the story, which is not sad, but that means I also own Odette, which makes me sad again. We will have translations this chapter! They will be at the end, of course.**

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon, and Serena and Emma stood in Calem's small kitchen. Both girls had skipped out on work early, since they were having a small party with their friends that night, to celebrate Calem's promotion. Emma was trying to teach Serena how to cook. Calem had left to go take care of something at the Hotel, but he would be back soon. Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna would all show up later that night.

Emma was a fantastic cook, and had shown Serena how to make barbecue sauce meatballs, sweet and spicy chicken bites wrapped in bacon, garlic roasted potatoes, and dozens of cookies. They had just moved on to what Emma called adult s'mores when the doorbell rang. Emma and Serena frowned at each other before Emma shrugged.

"Might as well answer it. Go on, I'll keep stirring the pudding."

Serena wiped her hands on a towel, making her way to the door. She opened it, shivering as the chilly afternoon air washed over her. A pretty young woman stood on the stoop, with long, curly black hair and golden, almond shaped eyes. She was much taller than Serena, with all the curves that Serena lacked. She looked confused to see Serena.

"_Oh, desole. Je cherchais pour mon copain. Je dois avoir le mauvais appartement."_ The girl turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I d-didn't understand you. D-do you know Unovan?"

The girl turned around, surprised. "Um… I speak a little." Her Kalosian accent was much more pronounced than any of Serena's friends.

"Who are you l-looking for?" Serena asked kindly.

The girl hesitated. "I am looking for my… I do not know the word…" She shook her head. "His name is Calem. I think this is wrong apartment."

Serena was momentarily surprised. She didn't know Calem had been expecting anyone. "You have the r-right apartment. Calem lives here, but he's n-not home right now. Are you a friend of his?"

The girl cocked her head thinking. "Friend…" She shrugged. "_Oui_. We are friends." Then she looked at Serena suspiciously. "You live here?"

Serena laughed. "Oh, no. I'm just setting up for the p-party tonight."

"Party?"

"Yes. Calem was promoted, so we're celebrating. What's your n-name? I can tell him you s-stopped by."

"_Non_. It is okay. I will stop by later, yes? _Merci." _And she turned and walked back up the street. Serena frowned after her a moment, then shrugged and shut the door before returning to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Emma asked.

Serena shrugged. "Some girl, asking for Calem. She said she'd drop by another time."

"Hm. I didn't think Calem knew any girls besides you, me, and Shauna."

Serena laughed, resuming crushing graham crackers in a bowl. "Of c-course he knows other girls. He just doesn't really hang out with them. He says the three of us are m-more than enough to drive him crazy. Now, how do you make adult s'mores?"

Emma spun to the freezer and pulled out a bottle of marshmallow flavored vodka. "With this," she said, grinning.

Serena laughed. "Do we drink that while w-we make the s'mores, or do we put it in the pudding?"

Emma's grin widened, and she pointed to a bottle of rum on the counter. "We drink that while we make the s'mores, and we put the vodka in the pudding."

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon making the adult s'mores and dancing to music from Serena's HoloCaster. Every now and again, they would take a sip of rum together—not quite a shot, since they didn't want to be drunk before the party actually started, but enough that they felt the effects of the alcohol. Serena decided to teach Emma how to make a garlic guacamole dip—one of the few things Serena could actually make without ruining it.

By the time Calem returned to the apartment, both girls were tipsy, and finishing up a batch of brownie muffins. Serena heard Calem first, and ambushed him as he walked into the kitchen, jumping into his arms and raining kisses all over his face. He laughed, pulling back and taking in Serena's pink cheeks.

"Hello to you too, _ma fleur_. You girls been drinking?"

Serena giggled, and Emma held up the bottle of rum, a goofy grin on her face. "Ahoy, matey!"

Calem shook his head, a smile still on his face as he lowered Serena to the ground. "Let me go change, and I'll help you finish off that bottle."

Serena followed him into his bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"How was work?" She laid herself across the foot of Calem's bed, watching him remove his tie.

"Not too bad. I just had to wait for one of the maids to get in. Her sitter cancelled on her at the last minute, and she had to find someone to watch her son, so she was running behind."

He had removed his button down, undershirt, and shoes and was now working on his belt.

"I felt bad asking the girl before her to work late, so I just went in to cover until Penelope got there." He turned around to lay his belt on the bed, and saw Serena staring at him.

"You okay, _fleur_?"

Serena swept her gaze hungrily over his bare torso. "Yeah. Just thinking that you look so g-good that I could eat you up." She grimaced. "Except your hair. I don't like it c-combed back."

Calem laughed and leaned over to give her a scorching kiss. "You should get back out there before Emma gets lonely." He laughed again as Serena pouted, then he nuzzled her neck, causing fire to race through her veins. "We'll pick this up later, after they've all left. Now go on, so I can change without being jumped."

Serena pouted again, but left the bedroom, running into Emma in the hall.

"Well, damn," Emma said, disappointment written on her face.

Serena laughed. "Nothing to crash yet. He's r-really just changing. Let's go dance!" And she pulled Emma back into the living room so they could dance to some rock-pop song that was playing. Halfway through the song, Calem came out of the bedroom and swiped the rum bottle from Emma's hand, taking a sip as he made his way to the kitchen. Emma shrieked and chased him, trying to get her bottle back, and Serena just followed, laughing.

Serena pointed out everything she and Emma had made, and told Calem which parts she'd done or helped with. Calem helped himself to half a dozen cookies before Serena and Emma banished him from the kitchen until the party started, so he held their rum bottle hostage, swigging from it as he popped Super Smash Bros. into the WiiU and turned on his TV. While he was unhooking the GamePad from its charger, Serena slipped her arms around his neck and leaned against his back, nibbling his ear. Calem groaned, and Serena waved at Emma, who dashed in and retrieved her rum bottle, before racing to the bathroom.

Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna walked in just in time to see Calem chasing Serena down the hall, before she ran into the bathroom with Emma and they slammed the door shut.

Shauna told Calem she'd go get the girls out, and to give her space. She walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door, speaking quietly. The door opened, and Shauna slipped inside before the door was shut and locked again.

Calem explained that Emma and Serena had ambushed him to take the rum, and Tierno offered to help get the bottle back. While Calem and Tierno were in front of the door, cajoling the girls into coming out, Trevor went into the kitchen to get a water, and spotted the adult s'mores on a shelf in the fridge.

Figuring they were just chocolate pudding, he downed one, gasping at the alcohol burn down his throat. He stumbled back to the hallway and told Calem and Tierno about the shots.

Calem grinned evilly.

"We'll just have to go eat those pudding shots then!"

Shrieks sounded from inside the bathroom. The door opened, and Emma barreled out. Tierno caught her, throwing her over his shoulder, while Calem caught Serena and pulled her close to him before he grabbed Shauna's wrist, stopping her from making it to the kitchen. Using the hand not holding his girlfriend over his shoulder, Tierno wrestled the rum bottle from Shauna's grasp, handing it off to Trevor, who stood there, looking confused.

"What do I want with an empty bottle?"

Tierno and Calem stared at him dumbfounded while the girls erupted into laughter. Apparently, there hadn't been much rum left in the bottle when Emma and Serena barricaded themselves in the bathroom. Once Shauna had got there, they had given her the bottle to polish off, then decided to make a break for the s'mores pudding shots, still holding the bottle. Calem and Tierno would be distracted by the rum bottle, and the girls would get to keep their pudding shots.

Or that's how it would have gone down, had Trevor not accidentally had one of the pudding shots. After everyone had calmed down, Emma announced the party officially started.

The six friends spent the evening eating, drinking, and laughing. Calem and Emma took turns whipping everyone's butt at Super Smash Bros, and Trevor refused to drink another drop of alcohol, the pudding shot being his first taste ever. He did admit that while he'd liked the pudding part, he could have done without the alcohol in it. Emma promised to make another batch soon, alcohol-free just for him.

Several hours had passed. Serena was lying with her head in Calem's lap, while he, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor raced on Mario Kart. Emma was heckling all four racers, so they'd mess up and she could play, when the doorbell rang.

"Could you see who it is, Em?" Calem called over his shoulder. Emma grumbled, but made her way to the door.

* * *

Odette stood nervously in front of Calem's apartment. She'd waited as long as she could. Hopefully, Calem's party would be over by now, and she'd get him all to herself. And there was no reason for her to think it wasn't over yet; it was a little after ten, and Calem had to work the day shift at the Hotel. Logically, he should be getting ready for bed.

She rang the doorbell again, shivering in the Kalosian wind. Moments later, the door opened to show her a girl. Not the one from earlier, either. Instead of pale and blonde with green eyes, this girl had dark skin and hair, with blue eyes, and she was taller, though not as tall as Odette.

"_Bonjour? Puis-je vous aider?_"

Ah, Kalosian. That would make communicating easier, though Odette had obviously been wrong about the party ending early. She thought quickly, then pulled her best smile on, the one that allowed her to get anything she wanted.

"_Oui. Mon nom est Odette, et je me suis arrete par heure. La petite fille blonde m'a invite a la fete. Je suis tellement desole, je suis en retard. Tout le monde est encore la?" Yes. My name is Odette, and I stopped by earlier. The little blonde girl invited me to the party. I'm so sorry I'm late. Is everyone still here?_

The dark skinned girl smiled._ "Vous devez avoir ete celui qui a parle a Serena tot, poser des questions sur Calem. Mon nom est Emma, et tout le monde est toujours la. Entrez." You must have been the one who talked to Serena earlier, asking about Calem. My name is Emma, and everyone is still here. Come on in._

She stepped back and gestured for Odette to enter the apartment. Once the door was shut, Odette began unwrapping her scarf. The girl, Emma, kept talking.

"_Alors comment savez vous notre cher Calem?" So how do you know our dear Calem?_

Odette bristled at this girl's assumption that Calem belonged to anyone but her. But, she pulled herself together and smiled sweetly before answering.

"_Je grandi avec Calem_."_ I grew up with Calem._ Odette paused. She wasn't sure what Calem was telling people. She knew that he'd thought they'd broken up, when they really hadn't… "_Nous sommes tres proches." We are very close._

Emma paused, something flickering in her eyes, before she shrugged. Odette had pulled her coat and one boot off, and she was working on the other when Emma spoke again.

"_Je suis sur que vous avez realise avant, mais Serena est Unovan. Nous parlons seulement Unovan quand nous sommes tous ensemble, de sorte que Serena ne pas se sentir exclu."_ _I'm sure you realized before, but Serena is Unovan. We only speak Unovan when we're all together, so Serena doesn't feel left out_.

Odette paused. "_Si il ya plus de vous qui parlerez Kalosian, alors pourquoi ne pas vous repondre pour elle?" If there are more of you who speak Kalosian, then why do you cater to her?_

Emma frowned. "_Nous ne repondons pas a elle. Elle essaie d'apprendre Kalosian, mais Serena a vecu beaucoup." We don't cater to her. She's trying to learn Kalosian, but Serena's been through a lot._

Odette leaned back over to pull her boot off, rolling her eyes where the other girl couldn't see. That little girl from before, she had been through a lot. Sure.

Odette tensed when she heard laughter and shouts coming from around the corner, where the living room must be.

"NO! Get back here!" That sounded like Shauna. So Calem was still hanging out with that boyfriend-stealer.

"Sorry, _poupee_. I love you, but I'm not letting you win." Trevor? Was he talking to Shauna? Were he and Shauna dating?

"But you didn't have to use that lightning bolt! It hit all of us!" That was Tierno.

"HA! Suck it, losers! Good try Trevs, but I still win!" And there was her Calem.

Odette bit back tears as his voice was lost in shouts and laughter. It had been far too long since she'd heard his voice. She stood up, smiling brilliantly at Emma.

"Let us go, yes?"

And she followed the other girl into the living room.

* * *

Calem set Serena down from where he'd pulled her off the couch, hugging her. Trevor and Shauna were bickering good-naturedly on the other couch, and Calem saw Emma slip her arms around Tierno's neck to give him a consolation kiss. Calem turned to her.

"Hey, Em, who was—" Calem stopped dead as he caught sight of the last person he'd ever expected to see again. And she was standing in his apartment.

"_Odette_?"

She looked just like she had when she left. Same black curls and amber eyes. Still tall, still pretty. And, he guessed, still manipulative and controlling.

He saw realization dawn on Serena's face as she looked between him and Odette. Shauna had spun around when he'd said Odette's name, and was giving Odette a venomous glare. Trevor was watching Shauna worriedly, and Tierno was pulling Emma, who looked confused, around the couch to sit next to him.

Calem slipped his hand into Serena's, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Why are you in my apartment?"

Odette didn't answer, just held her hands over her mouth, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears; Calem reminded himself that they were probably fake. He opened his mouth to ask again why she was here, and she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. Calem stumbled back, losing his grip on Serena's hand. His hands flew up to his neck immediately, trying to pry Odette's arms away, as he watched hurt cross Serena's face.

"_Non, fleur…_"

Odette was sobbing and speaking to him, squeezing his neck harder. "_Oh, Caley! Je vous ai tellement manqué! Pourquoi avez-vous jamais ecrit moi? Je suis tellement inquiete!" Oh, Caley! I've missed you so much! Why didn't you ever write me back? I was so worried!_

Calem could see Emma and Shauna's faces getting darker with every word Odette spoke, and Tierno was still holding onto Emma's wrist. Serena was looking between Odette and Calem, and Emma and Shauna, confusion warring with the pain in her expression.

"Odette, let go of me! Now!" Calem didn't know if was him snapping at her, or tugging on her arms, or if she'd just decided to listen to him, but Odette took a step back, sniffling and wiping her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Calem ignored her and brushed past her roughly, kneeling in front of Serena where she sat on the couch. He cupped her face gently, running his thumb across her cheek and wiping away her tears.

"_Desole, ma petite fleur. Ne pleure pas. Se il vous plait ne pas pleurer._ I didn't know she was coming here. I don't even know how she found out where I live. I'm so sorry. _Je t'aime, et personne d'autre._" He heard Odette gasp behind him, but continued to ignore her, whispering to Serena how much he loved her, and how much she meant to him in Kalosian. She couldn't understand his words, but she grasped the meaning by the tone of his voice and his expressions.

Behind him, Odette had started to say something.

"_Caley, que faites-vous? Evadez-vous d'elle!" Caley, what are you doing? Get away from her!_

Calem leaned forward and kissed Serena softly, inhaling her scent of magnolias and sandalwood, before he turned to look at Odette.

"Odette, this is Serena." He glared at his ex before continuing. "My girlfriend."

Odette stumbled, falling to the floor and bursting into tears. Behind Calem, Shauna made a disgusted noise.

"Oh, get up. You're pathetic. Nobody buys those tears anymore."

Odette ignored her, sobbing into her hands. "_Pourquoi faites-vous ca? Comment pourriez-vous me tromper? Je t'aime, et je sais que vous me aimes! Vous etes juste confus!" Why are you doing this to me? How could you cheat on me? I love you, and I know you love me! You're just confused!_

Calem's jaw dropped, and he could tell his friends were all expressing similar levels of shock. Except Serena, who was just sitting in confusion, looking between each of her friends' astonished expressions.

"W-w-w-what did she s-s-say?"

"When did I EVER tell you that I loved you?!" Calem's question came out louder than he expected, and he made a conscious effort to lower his voice. "Not once have I ever said that to you. Not only that, but we broke up, Odette. I had to tell you it was over repeatedly! And apparently, I have to tell you again! I don't love you. I never loved you. We are not together, and we haven't been for two and a half years. You need to move on, and leave me alone. And stop calling me Caley! I've always hated that!"

The silence that followed seemed louder than Calem's tirade had been. He turned his back on Odette, who had stopped crying, to check on Serena. His heart splintered at the look she was giving him, like she was seeing him for the first time. Maybe he had been a little harsh, but Odette had never seemed to get it, and he was getting tired of repeating himself.

A deep breath behind him made him turn around again. Odette had gotten to her feet, an indulgent smile on her face.

"_Caley, Caley, Caley." _She shook her head, still smiling._ "Je sais que vous me aimez. Je l'ai toujours su. Personne ne vous connait mieux que moi. Maintenant, venez loin d'elle."_ Her smile turned cold as she met Serena's eyes. "You are not good enough for him, you know. You are not his type. You are not even pretty. He likes girls who are more like me."

Anger coiled through Calem, and he clenched his fists. Before he could open his mouth, however, Serena had sprang up next to him, her green eyes flashing.

"You need to leave. Right now."

Odette arched one delicate brow. "_Escusez-moi_?"

Serena stepped up to Odette, so that they were toe-to-toe. "Calem would never like a girl like you. You're manipulative, and cold, and cruel. If you think that he finds those things attractive, then you don't even know him. Every tear you've shed since you've been here has been fake. He doesn't want you here. My friends don't want you here. And I sure as hell don't want you here. Now leave."

Odette's smile melted into a glower. "I thought you could not speak Kalosian."

It was Serena's turn to give a cold smile. "I don't need to understand Kalosian to know that you're a mean, childish psycho. Now leave."

Calem watched in shock as Serena argued with Odette. His flower wasn't tough. She wasn't jealous. She wasn't possessive. Except, she was breaking every view he had of her. She _was_ all of those things. She was staring his ex-girlfriend down. What's more, she was _winning_.

And Calem had never been so turned on in his life, which was sick, if he thought about it. He hated when girls were jealous, possessive, or controlling. It was why he hated Odette. But Serena… His tiny, delicate, little flower, _fighting_ for him… That was the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed.

And it didn't matter that his Serena was a tiny little Skitty challenging a Seviper; judging by the fire in those emerald eyes and the stubborn set of her jaw, she wouldn't lose. Calem was overwhelmed by the love for this tiny woman that was rushing through him, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her into his arms, crushing her against his chest.

Serena wrapped her arms around him, but Calem could tell that she was still glaring at Odette. Reluctantly, he released Serena and turned to his ex.

"She's right, Odette. You need to leave."

Odette crossed her arms over her chest. "Who is going to make me? You?"

Serena pulled away from him and sat on the couch, leaning down to reach into her bag. After a moment, she withdrew a Pokeball, and stood up to grin at Odette.

"He won't make you, but I will."

The taller girl scoffed. "What will you do? You are too small."

Serena cocked her head. "Do you know who I am?"

"A little Joltik I need to crush?" Odette asked with a wrinkled nose.

Serena leaned forward, like she was imparting a great secret. "I'm the Kalos Champion." Calem couldn't help but grinning at the look on Odette's face when that fact sank in. Odette glanced around the room, and when no help was forthcoming, she drew herself up to her full height, maybe four or five inches shorter than Calem's six foot two, and looked at him.

"_Vous appartenez a moi, Calem, et je ne suis pas vous abandonner. Je serai de retour." You belong to me, Calem, and I am not giving you up. I will be back._

Before anyone could respond, Odette strode to the entrance way; a few minutes later, they heard the front door slam. Odette had left, for now.

Almost immediately, Serena whirled on Calem and grabbed the front of his shirt, jerking him into one of the hottest kisses she'd ever given him. Far too soon, she stepped back, barely leashed fury dancing in her eyes.

"If she ever comes back here, I will hurt her."

Calem grinned at the threat. "You're not stuttering, _fleur_."

"What?" That wiped the anger out of her.

Emma and Shauna stepped around Calem to pull Serena into a hug. "He's right. You didn't stutter the entire time you were yelling at Odette." Emma laughed. "Which was awesome, by the way."

Calem levelled a glare at Emma. "You want to tell me why you invited her into my apartment?" Guilt flashed in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Cay. She stopped by earlier, asking if you were home. Serena answered the door, told her you wouldn't be back until later, and she left without giving Serena her name. I didn't know the names of your exes, and she'd said Serena invited her." Emma winced. "Which was obviously a lie."

Calem let his irritation at her bleed out. It wasn't her fault Odette was crazy. He dragged his hand down his face. "The other one won't come around, but just in case, her name is Amelie. Don't let her in, either."

Tierno came up to stand behind Emma and draped his arm around her shoulders. "But Amelie wasn't crazy. And honestly, she's probably done so many drugs since then that she doesn't remember who you are."

"Which is why I said she probably won't come around."

Shauna looked at Emma and Serena. "She's tall too, and has dark hair, but she liked to dye it."

Serena narrowed her eyes on Calem. "Have a t-type, do you?"

Calem shrugged. "Had a type. Have a new one now." He could see the twitching at the corners of her mouth, and had to bite back his own smile.

"Oh, yeah? W-what is it?"

"A little blonde with brilliant green eyes who never ceases to surprise me."

Serena threw her hair over her shoulder. "I'll have to m-meet her someday."

"Is there a reason why you're all just standing in the middle of the room?" Trevor asked from the couch. The other five blinked at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"Not a single damn one," Calem told him. He yawned as the laughter died down, looking at his watch. "But I'm going to kick all of you out of here. It's after eleven, and Crazy tired me out. And I have to work tomorrow."

Serena glared at him as the others complained. "I'm n-not leaving."

Calem grinned at her. "Good. I'm not letting you leave." He laughed at the blush that spread across her cheeks. Gods, he loved when that happened. He pulled Serena away from Emma and Shauna and leaned down to kiss her.

Emma made a gagging noise in her throat. "Arceus! Will you two stop with the PDA? Get a room."

Calem caught Emma's gaze over Serena's head, and gave her a mock glare. "I'm trying to, but you won't go away." Serena giggled, blushing even more, and slapped at his chest playfully. From behind him, Trevor groaned.

"Please stay dressed until we're gone. Let's go, Shauna."

Calem let go of Serena so they could say good-bye to their friends. Serena started picking up the living room while Calem walked his friends to the door, where they bundled up before heading outside. After he locked the door behind them, he went back to the living room, where he leaned his shoulder against the wall, watching Serena for a moment as she stacked plates and glasses. After several seconds of just admiring her, he went over to help her finish straightening up.

After the leftover food was stored and the dishwasher running, Calem pulled Serena to him, her back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her hair before whispering in her ear.

"Do you know how incredibly hot that was?"

"Washing the d-dishes?"

Calem grinned against her cheek. "No. Watching you stand up to Odette. You have no idea how sexy you are when you're angry."

Serena laughed, and he felt her skin get hot under his lips. She was blushing again. "I think th-there's a word for people who g-get turned on when someone is angry."

Calem traced his hands down Serena's sides to grip her hips; she shivered in his arms and he grinned again. "It's not the anger that turns me on, _fleur_. It's the fire in your eyes, and the pink in your cheeks. I didn't know you could get so possessive." Serena leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed as his fingers played at sensitive skin above her jeans.

"Neither d-did I. I'm sorry." Calem cupped her cheek and gently turned her head so that she was looking at him. He could see his own desire mirrored in her eyes.

"Don't be. It was hot. And as long as it's you, I don't think I'll mind." And he captured her lips, muffling the groan that escaped from them. He loved the sounds that she made whenever he touched her. Her tiny hands tightened on his arms a moment before she broke the kiss. Calem couldn't hold back his whimper of protest.

"Oh, stop. We're j-just going to the b-bedroom." She took his hand and led him to his bedroom, turning off lights as they went. Once the door was shut, Serena pushed Calem so that he was sitting on the bed, and pulled his shirt over his head. When he reached to remove her shirt, she slapped his hands away. Calem wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"_Fleur_—"

"Shush." He blinked at the command, before smiling. If she wanted to be in control, he had no problems with that. His smile melted when he felt her hands at his waist, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Calem leaned back on his hands, watching her as she struggled to slide his jeans off. He grinned wryly when she glared up at him.

"Lift your h-hips."

Calem complied, and she slid his jeans and boxers off, freeing his erection.

"Can I touch you now?" he asked as she tossed his clothes on the floor.

"No."

Calem inhaled sharply as she knelt down in front of him. "_Fleur_, you don't have to."

Serena looked up at him, green eyes meeting dark blue. No, she didn't have to continue, but he definitely wanted her to. But he wouldn't ask her to. He'd promised to never ask her to do anything sexual for him, and he would keep that promise. Serena's eyes dropped to his groin, and she reached out and touched his cock, causing him to jerk. She grinned, glancing back up at Calem's face before she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. Calem hissed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as her tongue swirled around him. Serena alternated licking and nibbling on him, and he reached down and cupped her face with one hand, his heart melting. Each day, he thought that there was no way that he could love her any more than he did, and each day, he was proved wrong. Every time she smiled at him, every time she rested her head on his shoulder, or entwined her fingers with his, he fell more in love with her. Hell, he even loved when she was irritated with him. Serena glanced up at him again, and he groaned at the heat in her eyes, jerking against the wet softness of her mouth. She giggled in delight, mouth still wrapped around his cock, and he shuddered, pushing her back off of him.

Confusion crossed her face. "Did I d-do it wrong?" Calem pulled her so that she was standing between his legs and kissed her.

"_Non_. But I don't want this over yet, and that giggle almost undid me."

"You l-liked it?" Calem chuckled at her eagerness, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. He started on the button keeping her jeans up before he answered.

"I loved it."

Serena sighed and tangled her fingers in his hair, stepping out of her jeans and panties when Calem slid them down her legs. She shivered when he ran his hands up her thighs, and he grinned again.

Calem moved backward, so that he was lying on the bed, and then he tugged Serena onto his lap, so that she was straddling him, his cock trapped between the two of them. She looked down at him, frowning.

"What are you d-doing?"

"You wanted to be in control." Calem grinned wickedly. "I'm giving you control."

Serena stared down at him, dumbfounded. "What am I s-supposed to do?"

Calem shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head. "You tell me."

Serena bit her lip, placing her hands on his chest, and slowly started rocking herself back and forth, her wetness coating him. Calem reached one hand behind her to unclasp her bra, which he dropped on the floor. He smiled when he realized she was avoiding his gaze.

"_Regardez-moi, fleur_."

Serena met his eyes briefly, before blushing and looking away. Calem tugged on her hands so that she was leaning over him, and she stopped her rocking motion when he pulled her down for a kiss.

Serena sighed as her tongue tangled with Calem's, his hands running over back and across her hips. She was so self-conscious sitting atop him, with him watching her, but she wanted to give him the same pleasure he gave her. She braced herself, hands on either side of Calem's head, as she lifted her hips and impaled herself on him. She hissed softly at the delicious feel of him inside of her, and his hands tightened on her hips. Serena sat back, replacing her hands on his chest, and began to rock herself again. Calem toyed with her breast with one hand, the other hand caressing her thigh. Serena covered his hand on her breast with her own, kissing his palm. She laced their fingers together, leaning forward so that his hand was pinned above his head. Calem cocked an eyebrow playfully at her, before lifting his hips, driving himself into her. Serena gasped, arching her back, and Calem's slow, lazy grin crossed his face.

Serena narrowed her eyes at him, then lifted herself up before slamming back down on him, causing the grin to slide off his face, and his hand to tighten on her leg as he bit back a groan.

"I thought you s-said I was in charge."

Calem grinned up at her again. "That I did. _S'il vous plait continuer_."

Serena leaned down over him, lifting and lowering her hips until she found her rhythm, her hair swinging down over her shoulder.

Calem watched her as she rode him slowly, taking her time, his whispered Kalosian encouraging her on.

"_Vous avez les gemissements les plus adorables, ma petite fleur._"

Serena couldn't help the chills she got, and every shiver seemed to encourage him to keep whispering, his lips brushing her ear.

When Calem felt her tensing around him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, sat up, and spun her around, so that he was on top of her. Serena reached up to wrap her arms around him, her hands exploring his back. Calem brushed a lock of hair out of Serena's face and kissed her gently.

"_Mon tour_," he whispered to her, and thrust into her wet heat, wringing a gasp from her. Serena felt the familiar pressure building inside her, and when she finally came, she cried out Calem's name, her nails digging into his waist. Chills raced up Calem's back, and he shuddered, his own release claiming him. He rested his head on Serena's shoulder, trying to catch his breath as Serena rained kisses on his shoulder and neck; just another affectionate gesture of hers that he loved.

"_Une minute, fleur_."

Serena paused in her kisses. "I don't mind, Cay."

Calem pulled back to look down at her. "What?"

"You always s-say that when we f-finish. One minute, or sorry. I don't m-mind you laying on me."

Calem frowned. "You're really small, and I've gotta be crushing you. I'm a lot heavier than you."

Serena wrinkled her nose adorably. "Yeah, you are."

"Hey!"

"But it's a g-good heavy. I like it."

Calem shook his head and kissed the tip of Serena's nose. "Silly girl. _Je t'aime._"

"I love you, too."

Calem rolled off of Serena, spooning behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"What about our s-shower?"

Calem mumbled something sleepily.

"Huh?"

"_Demain. Le matin_."

Serena wrinkled her nose. The aftermath of their play trickling out of her was never a pleasant experience. Calem nuzzled her hair, inhaling deeply, and laced his fingers with hers. Serena snuggled closer to him, deciding that staying in Calem's arms was much better than a shower. Slowly, the two fell asleep.

* * *

**Translations**

**French/Kalosian**

**Oh, desole. Je cherchais pour mon copain. Je dois avoir le mauvais appartement.-Oh, sorry. I was looking for my boyfriend. I must have the wrong apartment.-Oh, sorry. I was looking for my boyfriend. I must have the wrong apartment.**

**Bonjour? Puis-je vous aider?- Hello? Can I help you?**

**Oui. Mon nom est Odette, et je me suis arrete par heure la petite fille blonde m'a invite a la fete. Je suis tellement desole, je suis en retard. Tout le monde est encore la?-Yes. My name is Odette, and I stopped by earlier. The little blonde girl invited me to the party. I'm so sorry I'm late. Is everyone still here?**

**Vous devez avoirete celui qui a parle a Serena tot, poser des questions sur Calem. Mon nom est Emma, et tout le monde est toujours la. Entrez.-You must have the been the one who talked to Serena earlier, asking about Calem. My name is Emma, and everyone is still here. Come on in.**

**Alors comment savez vous notre cher Calem?- So how do you know our dear Calem?**

**Je grandi avec Calem.-I grew up with Calem.**

**Nous sommes tres proches.-We were very close.**

**Je suis sur que vous avez realise avant, mais Serena est Unovan. Nous parlons seulement Unovan quand nous sommes tous ensemble, de sorte que Serena ne pas se sentir exclu.-I'm sure you realized before, but Serena is Unovan. We only speak Unovan when we're all together, so Serena doesn't feel left out.**

**Si il ya plus de vous qui parlerez Kalosian, alors pourquoi ne pa vous respondre pour elle?-If there are more of you who speak Kalosian, then why do you cater to her?**

**Nous ne repondons pas a elle. Elle essaied'apprende Kalosian, mais Serena a vecu beaucoup.- We don't cater to her. She's trying to learn Kalosian, but Serena's been through a lot.**

**Oh, Caley! Je vous ai tellement manque! Pourquoi avez-vous jamais ecrit moi? Je suis tellement inquiete!- Oh, Caley! I've missed you so much! Why didn't you ever write me back? I was so worried!**

**Desole, ma petite fleur. Ne pleure pas. S'il vous plait ne pas pleurer.- I'm sorry, my little flower. Don't cry. Please don't cry.**

**Je t'aime, et personnez d'autre.-I love you, and no one else.**

**Caley, que faites-vous? Evadez-vous d'elle!-Caley, what are you doing? Get away from her!**

**Pourquoi faites-vous ca? Comment pourriez-vous me tromper? Je t'aime, et je sais-que vous me aimes! Vous etes juste confus.-Why are you doing this to me? How could you cheat on me? I love you, and I know you love me! You're just confused.**

**Je sais que vous me aimez. Je l'ai toujours su. Personne ne vous connait mieux que moi. Maintenant, venez loin d'elle.- I know you love me. I've always known. Nobody knows you better than I do. Now come away from her.**

**Escusez-moi?-Excuse me?**

**Vous appartenez a moi, Calem, et je ne suis pas vous abandonner. Je serai de retour.-You belong to me, Calem, and I am not giving you up. I will be back.**

**Regardez-moi, fleur.-Look at me, flower.**

**S'il vous plait continuer.-Please continue.**

**Vous avez les semissements les plus adorables, ma petite fleur.-You have the most adorable moans, my little flower.**

**Mon tour.- My turn**

**Une minute, fleur.-One minute, flower.**

**Demain. Le matin.-Tomorrow. In the morning.**

**So there you go! I felt like I was slacking with the French, so you get a ton of it this chapter! Damn, by the time I'm done, I'd better be fluent in French, with all the research and translating I do. Lol. I'll try to get another chapter up by this weekend, so until then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And I present, Chapter 15! I wanna apologize in advance how this chapter ends. I didn't want to end _another_ chapter with a sexy-time scene, so this is what you get. =)**

**Not much news, but I did want to say that I finally got back onto my deviantart account. I made it forever ago, and completely forgot about it until like three days ago. There's not a lot of my drawings on it right now, because when I moved to Germany, my cousin forgot to let the movers know about the stuff in the closet at my daddy's house, which included a box containing all of my past artwork. And, it's kind of expensive to ship stuff over here, so I have to wait to get the box. But, I am working on a drawing of Odette, and I'll put it up when it's finished. I'm thinking I might do a portrait of each major character, but we'll see. Continuing the story is a bigger priority right now. And if I can figure out how, I'll maybe put this story on there, but I'm not sure yet. Either way, my deviantart screen name is the same as this one, kissmekillme524, if you wanted to check it out. **

**And this chapter, we have a mention of wine, but just a mention. And Serena and the girls talk about sex a little... But that's it!**

**Cottonmouth25~ Um, I've never actually seen Star Wars... Sorry! That would be funny, though! But would it mean I'd have to kill Serena off? I don't want to kill her... =( Oh, but maybe I can work it in as a dream! That would work! Serena wouldn't have to die then! I'll think about it. =) And, I started reading your fanfic Tale of a Legend, and I can totally see why you hate Odette disliking birds... Which I'm sorry for again. =)**

**Ten-Faced~ I think all of you guys hate Odette more than Pedro... And she hasn't even done her worst yet. O.o No, Odette is nowhere near mentally stable. Which is funny, because in this chapter, she calls Serena unstable... And kitty will show her claws some more in upcoming chapters!**

**I don't own Pokemon. Please don't sue me. I really have nothing that you would like. I think I have maybe two translations? Three? They'll be at the end, of course.**

* * *

Odette needed to think. Obviously, this Serena had sunk her claws into Calem, and brainwashed him. Odette needed to get Calem back.

So, she did what she did best. She returned to the tiny hovel of a hotel she was staying in, pulled out a notebook and her laptop, and got to work, digging up any kind of dirt she possibly could on the Champion.

Odette had never told anyone, but she was a pretty decent investigator. And if she wanted to find dirt on someone, she'd find it.

There was never any point in half-assing something, so she started at the beginning. Serena's parent's names were Grace and Lucas… Her mom had been a Rhyhorn racer, and a rather famous one. Her dad—oh, how _sad_. He was dead. Odette quickly skimmed those articles, but dismissed them. They held nothing of use to her. Serena had been born and raised in Aspertia, attended school, blah, blah, blah… Oh! The Gym Leader there had called her a child prodigy, making her a Gym Trainer at thirteen. Interesting, but not dirt. Next… She'd had to quit the Gym at sixteen? Odette dug a little deeper, and uncovered locked police files and medical records. Hmmm. Odette paused in her searching to write those two things down. She was just doing an overall search now, but she'd send the information to a hacker friend of hers later.

Odette resumed her search. Serena seemed to have vanished from Aspertia, only to resurface in Vaniville. Every year, Professor Sycamore hand-picked five teenagers to receive Pokedexes. Serena had been one of them that year, along with Calem, Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna. Nothing much on her after that, until she mastered Mega Evolution in Shalour, and was confirmed to be taking the Pokemon Gym Challenge. The articles were much more frequent now. Odette snorted at one—"Savior of Kalos!" That article detailed how Serena and the other four Pokedex holders had stopped Team Flare. Odette almost got distracted by reading about Calem, before she forced herself to get back to work. Serena beat all of the Gym Leaders, then the Elite Four, and finally, Diantha, becoming the youngest Champion Kalos had ever seen. All before she reached seventeen. Odette supposed that was impressive. She rolled her eyes at the next heading. "Parade to Honor New Champion and Savior!" She was a _foreigner_, and Odette's people were hailing Serena as the greatest thing since Pokeballs. After that, it was endless articles about Serena's compassion and generosity, and how she worked tirelessly on charity events. Basically, a bunch of goody-two-shoes crap that made Odette sick.

Odette found one article detailing the investigation that Serena had worked on with the International Police and Emma. Odette shuddered. Emma had been _homeless_. How awful. But, again, nothing she could use against Serena. And then back to boring celebratory articles about how _nice_ Serena was. Geez, didn't this girl have a personality? Or do anything fun?

Odette raised her eyebrows when she came across some of the newer articles. So, Serena had been kidnapped, huh? She searched again, and once more found police files and medical records. Odette shook her head. This girl was obviously unstable. Hmm, looked like her mom was banging the Professor. That's probably how she was able to become the Champion. Odette scowled at the gossip columns about Serena and Calem's relationship. Yep, she was done now. She didn't need to read about how Calem was cheating on her.

Opening her email, Odette shot off a quick message to her hacker friend, with all of Serena's information, and links to what she wanted hacked. After the email was sent, she settled down for bed, knowing she would have an answer by the morning. Her hacker friend worked quickly, and Odette was always prompt about her payments, so he wouldn't ignore her.

The first thing Odette did the next morning was feed her Pokemon. Even as much as she spoiled herself, and worshipped Calem, she was still a trainer. Not a battler per say, but she did love her Pokemon, and she did take care of them. After they were all fed, she checked her email. She took a few minutes to read over what her friend had found, her eyes getting wider with every sentence she read. Oh, this was good. This was _very_ good.

Odette leaned back against the pillows, tapping her chin with a perfectly manicured nail. She could definitely use this. The only question was how. After a few minutes, a plan slowly started to come together in her mind. With a smile, she sent another email to her hacker.

* * *

Serena came awake slowly, rolling over to snuggle Calem, only to find that he wasn't there. She opened her eyes, squinting at the alarm clock on Calem's nightstand. Seven twelve. Serena laid back down, fully intent on going back to sleep, before her eyes flew open. Calem had to be at work by eight. She stumbled out of bed, and pulled on the first thing she found—Calem's t-shirt from last night. After she pulled on her panties, she went searching for Calem.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a croissant, and already dressed in his work uniform.

"Cay?"

He turned around, his eyes lighting up when he saw her. "_Bonjour, ma fleur_. Do you know how beautiful you are first thing in the morning?" Serena shook her head, smiling. Her thick, fluffy hair was a tangled mess, and she needed a shower.

"Why didn't you w-wake me up?"

Calem arched a brow. "Did you miss what I just said? You were too cute to wake."

"But you have t-to go to w-work."

"So? You can stay here until you have to go to work. I don't care."

Serena frowned, causing Calem to laugh. "Are y-you sure?"

"Just lock the door when you leave." He stood up and took his plate to the sink. On his way back, he paused next to Serena, grinning slowly. "You know, I never thought of my t-shirts as sexy until now."

Serena flushed. "It was the f-f-first thing I grabbed," she muttered, looking down. Calem pulled her into a quick hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, you can wear them as often as you want to. I've gotta get going, but I'll pick you up for our date tonight. Seven thirty?"

Serena nodded against his chest. "Seven thirty."

"Don't forget to lock the door, _fleur_."

After Calem had left, Serena stood in his living room, looking around as she suppressed a shiver. It was kind of strange to be there alone, but she pushed it out of her mind, heading to the kitchen to clean up Calem's breakfast dishes. She didn't need to, but the habit was so ingrained in her that she did it automatically. And, Calem would appreciate it.

Afterwards, she pulled on her jeans from the day before, and bundled up to head back to the League. She triple-checked that the door was locked behind her, and called Charizard to fly her home. She showered quickly, and changed into clean clothes before going back down to her office.

Serena had two challengers make it to her that morning, both of whom she had no problem beating. At least those two challengers had fully healed their teams before battling Serena.

About an hour after lunch, there was a knock on Serena's office door. Serena didn't look up until the visitor had sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, and when she saw who it was, Serena bit back a groan.

"Hi, Malva."

The older woman smirked. Serena didn't know exactly how old Malva was, but she guessed she was in her mid-twenties, and though Malva claimed otherwise, Serena was sure her pink hair was dyed that way. She was wearing her usual skimpy shirt, leather pants, and heels with her ever-present orange sunglasses, which hid her eerily orange eyes.

Serena had never been able to figure out if Malva was innately good or evil. She'd been the financial backer for Team Flare, and as such, had been an honorary member. But, she'd also helped Serena and Looker take Xerosic down and save Emma. Of course, she'd had her own reasons for doing that, and helping Serena and Emma hadn't been part of them. She antagonized Serena every chance she got, but she'd also helped look for Pedro when he'd attacked Serena. Serena had a feeling that Malva was just misunderstood, and her antagonistic nature was a barrier to keep people away. As such, Serena tried her hardest to be kind and patient with her.

"So where were you yesterday? With your pretty boyfriend? Tell me, is he as talented in bed as I think he is?"

Of course, Malva made it very difficult to be kind and patient with her. Serena sighed.

"W-what do you w-want, Malva?"

Malva threw a leg over one of the arms on the chair, propping her head up on one of her hands. "Just some girl talk. Unless you'd want to talk to Drasna, but I'm sure she hasn't gotten laid in decades."

Serena frowned; Drasna wasn't nearly as old as Malva made her out to be. "C-can we d-do it some other t-time? I have a l-lot to get d-done, and I have to l-leave early."

The older woman pulled a lollipop out of her pocket, slowly unwrapping it. "You take an awful lot of time off. I'd just hate to see you replaced for neglecting your duties."

"Malva, we d-don't have set schedules. We j-just have to b-be available. And you're g-gone more often than I am."

Malva gave her a dirty look. "When are we getting rid of the last of this damned security?"

"You h-have to take th-that up with the Professor."

"Why?"

Serena sighed. The fire type League member was going to give her a headache. "Because he h-hired them."

Malva didn't respond, and Serena focused back on her work. She needed to contact the restaurants in Lumiose, see if maybe one of them would be willing to cater her event… Which _still_ needed a name. The owner of Parfum Palace had agreed to let her have the event in the Palace's gardens, and her friends would help her set up… It was open invitation, so she didn't need to send out invitations, but that meant she needed to advertise for it… Maybe she could see if Siebold would mention it on his show. And then there was—

"Ugh, _vous etes tellement ennuyeux_."

Serena gave an aggravated sigh, looking up. "I d-don't know what that m-means."

"How is it that you even have friends, let alone a boyfriend?"

"Either exp-p-plain yourself, or l-leave me alone, Malva. I h-have a lot to do."

The pink-haired woman looked taken aback for a moment, before she smirked. "So, the pesky runt has found a backbone. This will be fun."

"Malva…" Serena hated being in charge, but being the Champion was usually easy. The other three Elite Four did what they were supposed to for the League, and were always friendly. Malva, though… Malva pushed her buttons. And though Serena hated using her authority, she would if she needed to. Luckily, Malva knew when to back off. She stood up and made her way to the door.

"You should really lighten up, runt. Life's too short to take it seriously."

Serena stared at the empty doorway. Malva was giving her advice? Good advice? The world must be coming to an end…

Several hours of paperwork and one challenger later, Serena headed upstairs to start getting ready for her date. She decided to shower before Shauna and Emma showed up to help with her hair. She figured she could dress herself, without her friends' help. Emma and Shauna had picked out the gauzy white skirt that came down to just above her knees, and a clingy, purple knit scoop neck shirt, with sleeves that came just past the elbow. They had paired the shirt and skirt with a pair of gray, heavy knit tights, and her white riding boots. They'd also allowed her to have a gray scarf, and said she could wear her black trench coat over her outfit. Apparently, they knew where Calem was taking her; he'd told them the day after their sleepover at Serena's, after they had gone to him and worried about Serena being warm enough on the date.

And, of course, they refused to tell her.

Eventually, Emma and Shauna showed up and got to work, drying and brushing her hair until it was soft and shiny, straightening some parts, and curling others. Serena usually didn't bother with straighteners and curling irons; brushing her hair and a style to keep it out of her face was usually enough for her. It was too much work to do much else with it.

Serena hadn't planned on wearing make-up, but apparently there was a rule about that, too, or so Emma said. There were an awful lot of rules about dating that Serena wasn't aware of.

"I thought the p-point of dating was that y-you just be with someone you like, and who l-likes you, and n-not having to impress them."

Emma frowned, pausing the brush that she had been using to sweep rose colored eye shadow across Serena's lids. "_Oui_, but don't you want to impress Calem every now and then?"

Shauna pulled the curling iron away, brushing the curl with her fingers. "We know he already thinks you're beautiful, but this is a special day, so you want to be jaw-dropping. Stunning."

"In short, you want to take his breath away." Emma had resumed applying the make-up.

"F-fine. But can you at l-least make it so that it's not really thick?"

"Well, duh." Shauna giggled behind her. "We still want him to recognize you."

Serena rolled her eyes, causing Emma to pop her on the nose with the handle of the eye shadow brush. "Do you t-two get all dressed up for Trevor and Tierno?"

Emma grinned. "Of course. But only so that I can take it all off later," she said, wagging her eyebrows. Shauna snorted. Emma turned to her, cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't?"

Shauna flushed. "I get dressed up sometimes, when we go out."

"And?"

Shauna's flush deepened, causing Emma to gasp.

"You still haven't slept with him yet? Why not?"

"Emma!" Serena chided her friend. "You can't ask her th-that!" Emma turned to her.

"Well, when did you and Calem first sleep together?"

"_Emma_!"

"Fine…" Emma grumbled. "It's not like it's a big deal. I was just curious." Silence fell as Shauna continued wrapping the ends of Serena's hair around the barrel of the curling iron, and Emma dug around in Serena's make-up case for mascara. Serena was trying to think of something to say, to break the awkwardness, when Shauna spoke.

"Trevvy is just really shy," she said softly. "Not that we don't kiss and stuff… He's just never had a girlfriend before me, so I guess he thinks he's gonna screw something up."

Emma's brow furrowed as she thought for a moment. "I take it he's a virgin still?"

"Emma!"

"No, it's okay, Serena." Shauna shut off the curling iron, fluffing the curls with her fingers. She continued quietly. "Yeah. Sometimes I think we're going to go further, and then we don't. But it's not a big deal. Trevvy is a great boyfriend. He's really sweet and thoughtful, and I really do love him."

"That's all that m-matters, then." Serena said firmly. "Take it from s-someone who knows b-bad boyfriends. The r-rest will happen when it h-happens, and you can't rush it."

Emma's brown curls bounced as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Shauna. I didn't mean to make it seem like you _had_ to sleep with him. I forget sometimes how young he is, because he's so mature. I forget how young _you _are."

Shauna arched a brow. "How old were you the first time you had sex?"

Emma avoided her gaze, tapping an eyeliner pencil nervously against her thigh. "That was different." Shauna and Serena stared at her; Emma rarely kept her thoughts to herself, even when they could potentially hurt someone's feelings. She was always blunt, and it was strange for her to keep anything to herself. Not that she was a gossip, or cruel. She just tended to speak her mind.

"Em, what's wrong?"

Emma carefully looked everywhere, studiously avoiding both pairs of green eyes.

"Em—" Shauna started, but stopped when Serena shook her head. Shauna sighed and went back to fixing Serena's hair, brushing the curls out so they weren't so tight.

"I'm not a whore."

Serena looked up, surprised. "We n-never said you w-were."

"And why would you think that we would think that about you? You're our best friend," Shauna continued.

After a moment, Emma continued. "It's just, I was a kid. I had no home to go to; my parents had disappeared. I believed him when he said he cared for me…" She paused. "I was thirteen."

Serena scowled. "Were you r-raped?"

"No." Emma shook her head. "I was just stupid enough to believe a sixteen year old street kid."

Shauna snorted. "If being young and naïve makes you a whore, then I don't want to know what I am. I actively went looking for someone to take my virginity, when I was trying to get over Calem—" Shauna cut herself off, eyes wide as she looked to Serena, who frowned.

"I didn't know y-you used to like Calem."

"Um… It was a long time ago. And I never really had a chance with him, especially after we met you." A hurt look flashed across Serena's face. "Not that I'm saying you stole him from me!" she said hastily. "I just kind of always knew he didn't like me the same way I liked him, and once we met you, I kind of knew you two were perfect for each other."

"So you d-don't hate me?"

Shauna laughed. "Of course not. I wasn't obsessed with him, like Odette is. It was just a stupid crush. And it all worked out, because I got to get closer to Trevvy, who's pretty much perfect for me. But I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Hell, I thought he was hot when I first met him, too," Emma said.

"Sheesh. D-did everyone in this r-region like him at some point?" Emma and Shauna laughed.

"That's why Papa never liked me hanging out with him. He knew lots of girls liked Calem, and he just assumed that Calem fooled around with every one of them, which wasn't true." Shauna cocked her head. "And you know you've got nothing to worry about, right?"

Emma answered for her. "Of course she knows. Everyone who sees him next to her knows; well, except for his psycho ex." Serena giggled. "Not mad at us then?"

Serena thought about it for a moment. She wasn't really surprised that both of her friends had liked Calem at one point; there really wasn't anything about him not to like. And she found that it really didn't bother her. Both Emma and Shauna has been great friends to her, and had always supported her. What hurt more was that they had kept it from her. But, she understood why they'd done that, too. They had just been trying to protect her.

"No," she said, finally. "But y-you could have told m-me. I wouldn't have b-been mad, or anything."

"You're not gonna tell him he can't hang out with us, right?" Emma teased.

Serena laughed. "No, I'm not. I'm pretty s-sure he w-wouldn't listen to me, even if I w-wanted to tell him what to do. Which I d-don't."

"Oh, _cher_." Shauna shook her head. "You seriously have no idea."

"No idea about what?"

Emma smirked, then made a big deal about checking the time. "Oh, look, Shauna, it's time for us to leave!"

Serena frowned. "Wait, w-what don't I have an idea about?" Shauna giggled, standing up and pulling her coat on.

"Make sure to have fun!"

Emma swooped down and hugged Serena, careful not to flatten her hair or smudge her make-up. "Don't forget to call us tomorrow and tell us all about your date!" Shauna gave her hug before she followed Emma to the elevator in the living room. Serena trailed after them, trying to ask them to explain what Shauna meant, but her friends just giggled and waved at her as the elevator descended.

Serena gave a frustrated sigh. She glanced at the clock on the wall, scowling. It was only six thirty! They just hadn't wanted to answer her! Serena pushed it out of her mind, and decided to read until Calem showed up. Or, that's what she tried to do, at least, but she couldn't help glancing at the clock every few minutes. She had no reason to be nervous; she spent time with Calem almost every day, and she'd known him forever. But, her nerves refused to cooperate. The hour passed slowly, until she finally heard the buzzer, the one guests pressed to let her know they had arrived. Serena slipped her scarf over her head, doubling it up, before pulling on her trench coat and buttoning it up. Once she'd freed her hair from under her scarf, she grabbed her favorite strappy bag and took the elevator down.

Calem was waiting in the entrance hall, looking at the pictures on the walls. He turned when he head Serena's boots on the marble floor.

"_Bonsoir, ma petite fleur_," he said softly, extending his hand. Serena took it, entwining her fingers with his, and he pulled her closer. "_Vous avez l'air incroyable_."

"Th-thank you."

Calem grinned. "Do you have any idea what I just said?"

"No, but I'm s-sure it was something along the l-line that I look pretty."

"Something like that. Are you ready?" When Serena nodded, Calem led her down the hall and out the door. Once outside, he stopped. "I know I was the one who planned the date, so I should have the Pokemon for you to ride to where we're going, but Altaria is too small for the both of us, so…"

Serena smiled. "So w-we need to ride Charizard."

"Well, no, I can ride Altaria, but you'll have to ride Charizard. I'm sorry."

Serena giggled. "Don't b-be silly. We can both r-ride Charizard. He's big and strong enough." She dug Charizard's Pokeball out of her bag, and sent him out. Charizard bumped his head against Serena's arm, demanding to have his horns scratched, which his trainer did while talking to him. "Will you f-fly us to wherever Calem is t-taking me, baby?" Charizard narrowed his eyes at Calem, obviously not liking that the boy was taking his trainer somewhere, and she didn't know where it was. Calem took a step back, hands held up in a placating gesture.

"Woah, buddy. We're going to Santalune. Well, just outside of Santalune, but you can only fly to Santalune. I swear, I'm not taking her anywhere strange." Charizard studied him for a moment before crouching down to allow Serena climb on. Serena bent over and kissed the large Flame Pokemon on his head.

"Thank you, b-baby."

After Serena and Calem had settled onto Charizard's back, Serena gave him the command to fly, and turned him toward Santalune. It only took about ten minutes to arrive, and once they'd landed, Serena recalled Charizard and straightened her skirt.

"So where are w-we going?" she asked, as she followed Calem down the street.

"It's a surprise."

Serena hugged his arm, shivering. "Will we b-be inside?"

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, grinning at her. Calem led her down several streets, until they'd left Santalune, and were walking among several greenhouses.

Serena looked around in confusion. "I d-didn't know these were here. Who owns th-them?"

"Ramos." Calem stopped in front of one of the larger greenhouses, pulling a key out of his pocket. "I asked him if we could use this one for our date, and he was more than happy to let me borrow it." He unlocked the door and stepped back, to allow Serena to enter. She stepped into the warm air, trying to see something in darkness, as the smell of flowers and damp earth tickled her nose.

"Do we have l-lights in here?" She jumped when she felt Calem's hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, but take your coat off first." He helped her take her coat and scarf off, whisking them away once she was free of them. He took a moment to return, and Serena assumed he was taking his own coat off. After a few minutes, he took her hand, making her jump again.

"Sorry. Just walk this way…"

Serena followed him blindly, hoping she didn't trip on anything. Eventually, they stopped, and Calem left her alone again. Suddenly, twinkling Christmas lights came on, floating in midair. Serena blinked a couple of times, and once her eyes had adjusted, she gasped.

In the middle of the greenhouse grew a large magnolia tree, and the Christmas lights were strung among the branches, lighting up the large white flowers that shouldn't have been in bloom. Under the tree was a small table set for two, with a picnic basket next to it. Spreading off into the darkness, Serena could see rows of flowers. Calem stood next to the table, watching her nervously, holding a magnolia flower in his hand.

"It's not much, but I know magnolias are your favorite flowers, and Ramos had mentioned that he'd managed to get some to bloom, and I thought you'd like to see them…"

Serena smiled. "It's p-perfect, Cay." She walked over to him, looking up at the tree in awe. "I d-didn't think magnolias could bloom this l-late in the year."

"You're not upset?"

She turned and hugged him. "Not at all. Th-thank you. So much." Calem let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness." He swallowed nervously, and held up the flower. "I couldn't get a bouquet of them, since they grow on trees and don't have long stems, but I got you one…" He brushed Serena's hair behind her ear, and tucked the flower in. Then, he stepped back and pulled out one of the chairs for her. After she'd sat down, he rounded the table and sat in the other chair, pulling the basket up and opening it. He started pulling containers out of it, setting them on the table.

"There's nothing hot, because I didn't want it to get cold, but I have salad and cheese and wine. I hope that's okay."

Serena watched him with a small smile. "That sounds p-perfect." They spent the next hour and half eating, talking, and enjoying each other's company. They took a walk around the gardens, hand in hand, and relaxed under the tree, the scent of magnolias heavy in the air.

After a while Calem grew quiet, and Serena turned to catch him watching her, his gaze unreadable.

"What's wr-wrong?" she asked nervously.

Calem took a deep breath, his hand in his jeans pocket. "I have something for you. You know I love you, and I was wondering what I could get you, and I couldn't think of anything. You're not the kind of girl who likes a lot of jewelry and presents, and I think I came up with a good alternative, but I don't want you to think the wrong thing… You're at my apartment a lot, and I know it's too soon to ask you to move in, and that's not what I'm asking, but—"

Serena had leaned forward, kissing him gently, effectively cutting him off. When she pulled back, he was frowning.

"What was that for?"

"You r-ramble when you get n-nervous."

"I do?"

Serena giggled, nodding. "Now, take a d-deep breath and t-try again."

Calem gave her a sheepish grin, running his hand through his hair. "_Desole_. Um…" He pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened his fist. Lying on his palm was silver key. "It's to my apartment. Like I said, you don't have to move in, but I figured you could at least have your own key. So you can come and go whenever you want. If you want it."

Serena bit her lip as she looked at the key, before reaching for her bag, and pulling her key ring out. She struggled with it for several minutes, before Calem finally asked her what she was doing.

"I h-have an extra elevator key for the League, b-but I can't get it off of my key ring."

"Can you give out elevator keys?"

"Not to j-just anyone, no, b-but to you I can." She bit her lip again as she fought to remove the key, her brow furrowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Siebold g-gave one to Valerie, and Drasna's son has one." Calem's hand covered hers, and he tugged the key ring away from her.

"Give it here, _fleur_," he said, smiling. It only took him a few seconds to remove the key, and slip his apartment key on the ring, before he handed it back. The slow, lazy grin crossed his face as he leaned forward to kiss her. "So now I can come visit you anytime I want, and I don't have to wait for you to come down and get me. I love you, Serena."

"I love you, too, Calem."

Calem leaned back against the tree, Serena snuggled against his chest, and they sat in silence, neither willing to end the date.

As Calem's cologne competes with the scent of magnolias in her nose, she couldn't help but think that, as far as first dates went, theirs was pretty spectacular.

* * *

**Translations**

**French/Kalosian**

**Vous etes tellement ennuyeux.- You are so boring.**

**Bonsoir, ma petite fleur.- Good evening, my little flower.  
**

**Vous avez l'air incroyable.- You look incredible.**


End file.
